When two worlds collide
by Rosmir
Summary: "Cuando era mas joven escuche la historia de una niña; nacida en una guerra causada por sus padres, fruto de un amor prohibido, nacida entre sangre y rosas azules con el espíritu helado del invierno en su pecho y la ardiente sangre del dragón corriendo en sus venas. Hielo y fuego. Años después todos supieron que esa niña albergaba en su naturaleza algo dormido por siglos; magia."
1. Un dragón de hielo

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Un Dragón de Hielo**

* * *

Cuando Ned arribo a la Torre y encontró a Lyanna, no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca, ya sea por la sorpresa o la angustia que sentía. Su hermana yacía tendida sobre una cama, la sangre acumulándose a su alrededor como torrentes junto a pétalos de rosas de invierno. Junto a ella se encontraban un par de mujeres con la cabeza baja y con recipientes para asistir a la Doncella Lobo en su agonía.

Eddard se tambaleo hasta la cama, cayendo de rodillas junto a ella mientras apoyaba su espada en la madera. Sujeto con fuerza la pálida y temblorosa mano de su hermana entre las suyas, con cuidado de no lastimarla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Podía ver el cansancio y la sombra de la muerte arrastrándose en sus ojos.

Apretó los labios al negarse a creer en lo que acabaría la vida de su hermana, despues de haber iniciado una guerra para recuperarla de los brazos del Príncipe Targaryen.

Ned sujetó la mano de Lyanna entre las suyas necesitando saber que ella estaba ahí con él despues de tanto tiempo, negándose a creer que la perdería despues de tanta sangre y horrores. La habitación tenía un velo de penumbra sobre ella, como si algo mortal y mágico estuviese viendo la escena y la agonía de su hermana, quien lucía extremadamente sudorosa y sangrante. El olor a sangre y rosas inundaba sus fosas nasales como un recordatorio de lo que sucedía.

—Lyanna… —Eddard susurró, su voz sonaba como un gemido debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos al ver a su querida y única hermana en su lecho de muerte. Ella sonreía a pesar de todos, murmurando cuan feliz estaba de verlo despues de tanto.

—Te extrañe, hermano.

—Yo tambien—No supo que más responder mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

—Quiero ser valiente—Lyanna sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo eres—Ned replicó inmediatamente, conociendo muy bien de lo que la Doncella Lobo era capaz. Era una Stark y siempre sería una Stark.

—No lo soy—Él observó su mano en el abdomen de su hermana, completamente cubierta de sangre—. No quiero morir.

—No vas a morir—Eddard apretó la mandíbula, respirando lo mejor que podía para evitar comenzar a llorar sobre Lyanna—. Tráiganle agua—exclamó hacia las mujeres mientras su hermana jadeaba para mantenerse consciente—. ¿Hay un maestre?

—Solo escúchame—La Doncella Lobo jaló de su cuello para susurrarle algo al oído, algo que causo que se le helara la sangre—. Tú lo conoces, Ned. Lo matara. Pero no a ella. Prométemelo.

Él volteó hacia una de las mujeres con lentitud, y esta depositó en sus brazos temblorosos a una niña, a una pequeña niña con unos cuantos cabellos de color plateado sobre la cabeza. Ella olía a sal y humo, algo que rápidamente se extendió por la habitación como fuego salvaje. Cuando esta abrió sus diminutos ojos grises, como los de su hermana, hubo un ruido ensordecedor a las afueras, y él observó con la boca abierta como un cometa rojo pasaba por la ventana, como si fuese un presagio o una señal. Ned posó la vista en el bebé en sus brazos, quien habia extendido su manito en un intento de atrapar la estrella roja que parecía cernirse sobre ella.

—Hermione, es la mayor—Lyanna murmuró con la voz apagada, un nombre nuevo y fresco para la Casa de la sangre del dragón—. Le permitirá vivir, al menos a ella. Debes protegerlos. Prométemelo.

Habia sucedido lo mismo con su madre, Lyarra, cuando esta habia dado a luz a Benjen; morir por un sangrado incontrolable y altas temperaturas. La fiebre comenzaba a arrebatarle las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y su voz era tan débil como un soplo de aire sepulcral, pero le estrechaba la mano con una fuerza casi imposible en su condición.

—Prométemelo, Ned—Lyanna susurró otra vez, con más fuerza en esta oportunidad. La cabeza de Eddard giró con brusquedad al ver como la pequeña niña en sus brazos alcanzaba un par de dedos tan pequeños como los de ella, entrelazándolos como si jamás deseara soltarlos.

La Doncella Lobo sostenía en su mano libre la corona de rosas que Rhaegar Targaryen le habia dado, nombrándola con ella su Reina del Amor y la Belleza aun sobre su propia esposa; el día en que todas las sonrisas murieron.

Cuando Ned le dio su palabra el miedo escapó de los ojos de su hermana.

Lyanna Stark habia muerto entre sangre y rosas de invierno, con una hija que olía a sal y humo bajo una estrella sangrante.

* * *

Hermione sonrió con picardía mientras observaba a Robb y Jon practicar el combate con espadas de madera en uno de los patios de Invernalia. La niña estaba sentada sobre un banco de madera balanceando sus pies con diversión, observando los pies de sus primos, ya que Jon habia nacido con un talento y equilibrio natural para la esgrima, sin embargo Robb de vez en cuando se tropezaba con sus propios pies debido a la falta de práctica. La niña se rio sin vergüenza cuando su primo mayor habia caído al piso, golpeándose con fuerza el trasero.

— ¡Te lo dije! Por eso Jon es mi gemelo por elección—Hermione exclamo levantando los brazos con burla, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Theon Greyjoy, quien al igual que ella los observaba luchar. Habian hecho una apuesta en la mañana, el niño Greyjoy habia alegado que Robb era muchísimo mejor que Jon en el uso de una espada, y ella sabía que él lo resentía por ser un hijo de puta, sin embargo ella jamás lo repudiaría por tal hecho, él no tenía la culpa de ello y lo amaba tanto como a todos sus primos, ademas de sostener firmemente que aunque amara a Robb, Jon era mejor en la esgrima.

— ¿No deberías estar cosiendo o algo por el estilo? —Theon pregunto con irritación, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una viga de madera, y la niña borro la sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios. Ella se puso de pie con rapidez, tomando largos pasos hacia el niño estremeciendo a Robb y Jon, quienes sabían mejor que el hijo del hierro que ella enojada no era para nada bueno.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver las chicas con la costura? —Hermione exclamo con rudeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras pisoteaba el piso con fuerza, con la mano apoyada en su cadera. Su cabello blanco con una sombra rubia yacía salvaje en su cabeza llena de rizos espesos, sus primos y Theon siempre burlándose de ella al compararlo con el nido de un pájaro.

—Es simple, los hombres son mejores peleando y las mujeres deben estar cosiendo o tocando algún instrumento—Theon respondió rápidamente, como si fuese la mayor verdad de todo el mundo. En realidad, ella habia escapado de sus deberes con septos Mordane, quien actualmente adiestraba a Sansa en las actividades que una mujer debía dominar únicamente; como la costura. Ella misma no era nada mala en ella, es mas según el septos tenía una precisión exquisita, ademas de gran elegancia y talento, sin embargo aquella no era su actividad favorita, creía que era vana y siempre le habian gustado más las armas que las agujas.

—No te he visto practicar con espadas—Hermione replico audazmente, dándole una mirada despectiva— ¿no dijiste hace un año que el tiro con arco era solo para chicas débiles?—le recordó con suficiencia, moviendo sus cejas por lo que habia dicho poco despues de haber sido traído a Invernalia despues de la rebelión de su padre y las Islas de Hierro, arrancado de su hogar para recordarle a Balon Greyjoy lo que le sucedería a su heredero de olvidar nuevamente quien era el Rey de los Siete Reinos y comenzar otra rebelión contra la corona.

—Aun soy mejor que tu—Theon replico con suficiencia, sin embargo un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que habia dicho antes de interesarse en el tiro con arco con tanta pasión.

—Pruébalo, idiota—Hermione lo reto, perdiendo por completo su educación para volverse grosera y osada como una loba salvaje, como lo habia sido su madre anterior a su muerte, la cual era considerada la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, una mujer por la cual se habia comenzado una guerra y derrocado una dinastía del Trono de Hierro.

—No golpeo niñas—Theon se excusó apretando los dientes por el insulto, tensando su espalda por las palabras de la chica de apariencia extraña. Él debía admitir que ella se veía completamente masculina, sin nada realmente atractivo que admirar, incluso sabía que llevaba pantalones de hombre puestos bajo la falda del vestido que llevaba, el cual tenía un fácil mecanismo de extracción de tela. Aquella era una de las grandes oportunidades y opciones al saber coser, por lo cual ella agradecía su habilidad en el tema. Theon frunció lo labios por la altanería de la niña de cabello salvaje.

—Yo tampoco entonces—La niña alzo su nariz de forma desafiante, antes de que él aceptara el reto por el impulso. Robb se rio en voz baja al igual que Jon, reprimiendo una carcajada salvaje cuando ambos habian adoptado posición de pelea llamando la atención de varios mozos de cuadra. Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando él habia avanzado con rapidez hacia ella, y levanto el pie dejandolo caer con fuerza sobre el de Theon haciéndolo gemir de dolor antes de golpearlo con el codo en la nariz y lanzarlo al piso fuera de combate en pocos segundos.

— ¡Yo gano! —La niña exclamo con felicidad alzando los brazos, mientras el chico Greyjoy se sentaba acomodando la nariz rota de nuevo en su lugar, limpiando la sangre caliente de su piel y resistiendo la humillación de que una niña lo derrotara tan fácilmente, aún más cuando todos los sirvientes y mozos de cuadra alrededor, junto con Robb y Jon reían a carcajadas.

— ¡Vete a tocar tu arpa! —Theon exclamo con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza. Su padre estaría completamente decepcionado de él si lo viera en tal situación, humillado por una niña sin atractivo. Hermione sonrió ligeramente ante la mención de su arpa, tocarla era una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo, ademas sentía una conexión extraña con ella, sumado a su talento natural para tocarla. Cuando habia cumplido siete desde su nombramiento, su tío Ned le habia regalado una hermosa arpa plateada, aunque ella habia tenido la impresión de que al Guardian del Norte le disgustaba ligeramente que aprendiera a tocarla tan magníficamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Eddard Stark pregunto arribando al patio despues de oír las risas salvajes, teniendo el presentimiento de que su sobrina tenía algo que ver. Con el pasar del tiempo, Hermione se volvía más parecida a su madre, con una personalidad salvaje, artera, y astuta, sin embargo, para su tristeza y asombro tambien se parecía a Rhaegar Targaryen en su amor por la música, ya que las historias decían que el Príncipe de los Siete Reinos amaba muchísimo más tocar el arpa que blandir una espada, cautivando a todas las damas del Reino por la belleza de sus composiciones.

—Solo estas celoso porque tocarla requiere ser hábil de manos—Hermione apretó los labios, con las manos en las caderas altaneramente. Ned, entonces entendió que le habia dado un puñetazo en la cara a Theon, lo cual causo que recordara como Lyanna se comportaba con Benjen cuando eran niños—y tú tienes la misma coordinación que un oso ciego—se burló, antes de reír y salir corriendo con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Theon salía persiguiéndola.

—Cada día se parece más a ti, Lyanna—El Guardian del Norte le susurro a la brisa con melancolía, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Podía recordar todas las veces que su hermana jugaba con Benjen, ademas del rostro de su padre al ver a su única hija utilizando los pantalones que le habia robado a su hermano menor. Hermione tenía un parecido extraordinario con su madre, incluso robaba de vez en cuando los pantalones de Robb odiando usar vestido, sumado a su cabello salvaje. En la niñez de Lyanna su cabello habia sido espeso, salvaje e indomable, sin embargo al llegar a los trece este se habia compuesto en rizos perfectos, de la clase de cabello que muchas mujeres matarían por tener, al igual que su apariencia, Lyanna habia sufrido por ella durante su infancia al tener un parecido mayor con un niño, pero cuando habia crecido se habia convertido en la mujer más hermosa que habia visto, y estaba segura de que sucedería lo mismo con su hija.

* * *

Hermione se balanceo sobre sus pies con travesura, moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante, tomando posición junto a Jon. Robb y Theon, estaban sentados sobre uno de los cercos de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observando atentamente. La niña, para disgusto de su tía Cat, estaba comportándose como un chico nuevamente, jugando con ellos en lugar de adiestrarse en los oficios de una dama adecuada como Sansa. Catelyn insistía en que ella debía comportarse como una dama para su futuro esposo, sin embargo su tío Ned siempre reía al verla luchando o comportándose como un chico, alegando que en sus venas corría la sangre de los Stark de Invernalia, y que ella era salvaje como el lobo huargo, tan fiera como lo habia sido su madre, aunque más artera y astuta como un Targaryen.

—Bien… —Robb murmuro con una sonrisa de diversión, mientras el joven Greyjoy rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza por la mirada de burla que le habia dado la niña de cabello blanco— ¡ahora! —exclamo bajando el brazo para que su medio hermano y prima comenzaran con su carrera para ver quién era el más rápido. Jon dio un paso inclinándose hacia adelante para salir corriendo, sin embargo Hermione le dio un empujón duro lanzándolo al suelo, cayendo sobre su trasero con fuerza.

— ¡Tonto! —La joven exclamo alzando los brazos con una risa, mientras corría histéricamente cruzando el portón de las puertas de Invernalia, mientras escuchaba como todos trabajaban. Sus botas salpicaban el lodo sobre el dobladillo de su vestido abierto en la parte delantera, para dejar ver que usaba pantalones, ella siempre reía secretamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de septos Mordane al verla usar ropa de hombre en lugar de actuar como una dama adecuada, muchísimo mas siendo la hija de sus padres.

Hermione siempre habia sabido su procedencia, su tío Ned jamás le habia ocultado nada acerca de sus padres, pero cuando debía decirle alguna verdad él intentaba suavizarla por su tierna edad. Ella sabía lo que se decía acerca de Aerys Targaryen, apodado el Rey Loco en los Siete Reinos, y como habia asesinado a su abuelo Rickard y obligando a su tío Brandon a verlo morir quemado mientras se estrangulaba a si mismo por intentar salvarlo, la locura del Rey anterior era bien sabida, ademas de su afición por el fuego. Aunque todos se empeñaran en olvidarlo o en ignorarlo, Hermione no era una Stark sino una Targaryen de nacimiento, hija del Príncipe de Rocadragón; Rhaegar Targaryen, y por ello la legitima heredera al Trono de Hierro. A pesar de haber vivido en Invernalia toda su vida, podía ver en los ojos de algunas personas el miedo y el pánico de que ella resultara como el Rey Loco, sabiendo muy bien el dicho de Jaehaerys II Targaryen acerca de su familia.

—Eso es trampa—Jon dijo cruzando los brazos cuando la habia alcanzado, ella tan solo le enseño la lengua con burla, balanceándose sobre sus pies con diversión, sus ojos plateados brillando con picardía.

—Bueno… —Hermione murmuro pensativamente—hay que estar en alerta por una, cuando seas mayor no estés lloriqueando como una chica porque te vieron la cara—declaro alzando la nariz, dándole una mirada que claramente decía que debía dejar de ser tan inocente ya que el mundo más allá de Invernalia estaba lleno de intrigas y conspiraciones. Habia leído la historia de las Casas nobles de los Siete Reinos junto al Maestre Luwin, quien la instruía en la historia y tambien en la curación a pedido de ella misma, deseaba saber cómo ayudar a alguien si se encontraba herido y no quedarse estática presenciando como moría.

Hermione habia aprendido que los Stark eran los más nobles y honrados, previniendo para el futuro dejándose ver en el lema de su Casa: "se acerca el invierno". Los Tyrell por otro lado aparentaban ser débiles y neutrales, sin embargo tenía la impresión de que habia muchísimo más detrás de ellos, y aunque su emblema era una rosa de oro hermosa, las rosas tenían espinas. Los Targaryen habia reinado por casi tres siglos despues de que Aegon el Conquistador tomara los Siete Reinos con la ayuda de sus esposas hermanas; Rhaenys y Visenya, pero sobre todo con sus tres dragones: Vhagar, Meraxes y Balerion. Habian sido una casa poderosa y temida antes de caer en cenizas despues de que Rhaegar Targaryen tomara a Lyanna Stark, la prometida de Robert Baratheon causando la Guerra del Usurpador. Los Lannister por otro lado, según su tío Ned, eran desleales y sanguinarios, preocupándose solamente por el oro y la influencia política, lo cual la hizo recordar que Tywin Lannister habia mandado a matar a Elia Martell y a sus hijos como prueba de fidelidad hacia el nuevo rey, el Señor de Invernalia decía que el emblema de los Lannister debía ser una serpiente venenosa en lugar de un león.

—Tú eres la que parece un chico—Theon se acercó a ellos, aun molesto por lo que habia sucedido hace unos días—incluso con ese cabello horrible, se ve como un arbusto y un nido de pájaros—se burló, mientras ella se acercaba a él dolida. Su apariencia física siempre habia sido un tema delicado para ella, habia perdido a su madre incluso antes de tenerla verdaderamente y deseaba parecerse a ella en lo más posible, todo el mundo decía que la belleza de Lyanna Stark era extraordinaria, incluso aún más bella que Cersei Lannister. Su madre habia sido tan bella que fue lanzada a un triángulo amoroso entre Robert Baratheon y Rhaegar Targaryen desencadenando una guerra y la caída de la Casa Targaryen, ella deseaba ser algún día tan hermosa interiormente como su madre. Hermione apretó los labios, antes de que su puño conectara directamente con la nariz del joven Greyjoy rompiéndola, otra vez.

— ¡Idiota presumido! —La niña exclamo con furia, dando fuertes pasos hacia el Bosque de Dioses de Invernalia, hermoso, lleno de vida y tranquilidad.

Hermione parpadeo rápidamente, intentando no llorar y ser tan emocional como una niña que lloraba por cualquier motivo banal, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres como siempre lo hacía. Habia vivido toda su vida sin padres, su padre muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon en el Tridente y su madre muerta al darla a luz a ella, jamás habia sentido realmente como podría sentirse que su madre la abrazara brindándole una clase de amor que solo una madre podría dar, sin embargo cada vez que abrazaba a su tío Ned podía sentir el afecto de un padre, aunque nunca sería lo mismo. No podía extrañar lo que nunca tuvo, como sus padres, pero desearía poder hacerlo, tenerlos a su lado. Aunque todo el mundo dijera que Rhaegar habia embrujado o amenazado a Lyanna para que aceptara casarse con él y que le diese otro hijo, ella sabía que ambos se habian enamorado.

La niña respiro el aroma a humedad del Bosque de Dioses, y admiro su belleza nuevamente. Todo estaba lleno de vida y luz, el color verde predominaba sobre todo de manera hermosa y en el centro se hallaba el Árbol del Corazón con sus hermosas hojas rojizas reluciendo, en su tronco la imagen del rostro tallado por los Niños del Bosque hace milenios, donde los Dioses Antiguos eran venerados y no la Fe de los Siete. Hermione se encogió al ver a su tío Ned afilando su espada bajo el árbol, la niña se sentó en el suelo frente a la pequeña laguna.

—Le rompí la nariz a Theon de un puñetazo—Ella dijo en voz baja, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos sobre su regazo. La joven suspiro con irritación al recordar la sonrisa del joven Greyjoy, la cual siempre queria borrar a golpes, habia llegado a quererlo despues de todo el tiempo que habia pasado en Invernalia, sin embargo de vez en cuando deseaba golpearlo por su fastidiosa actitud. Ned alzo la vista desde su espada antes de reír ligeramente, estaba seguro de que aunque pasara el tiempo su sobrina seguiría teniendo la misma personalidad, tan solo esperaba que no terminase como su hermana, atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres poderosos, él no lo permitiría.

— ¿Por qué estas triste? —Eddard pregunto al verla agitar el agua con la punta de sus dedos con una expresión melancólica en su rostro. Él evitaba pensarlo muy seguido, su sobrina podía ser una joven versión de Lyanna pero en algunas cosas era idéntica a Rhaegar Targaryen; como él era bastante hábil para pelear, interesándose demasiado en el área a pesar de ser una mujer, ademas leía obsesivamente como los rumores decían del Príncipe de Rocadragón en su juventud, y como su padre amaba tocar el arpa, componiendo melodías tan hermosas que lograban hacer llorar a algunas mujeres.

— ¿Cómo era? —Hermione pregunto alzando la mirada, y volteo a ver a su tío con sus relucientes, pero melancólicos ojos plateados característicos de la Casa Stark. Eddard estaba un poco sorprendido al verla por primera vez, ella podía tener el cabello de los Targaryen pero los ojos se habian apegados a la sangre del norte, ignorando los ojos purpuras de los sangre de dragón—mi madre—pidió suevamente con timidez, estrechando su mano con la otra.

—Como tú—Ned respondió en voz baja, sorprendiendo a la joven—era tan traviesa y salvaje como el lobo huargo en su niñez—añadió, mientras ella permanecía atenta acerca de la historia de su madre—siempre estaba jugando y fastidiando a Benjen y volviendo loco a nuestro padre—rio ligeramente al recordar como su hermana lanzaba a su hermano pequeño al piso para hacer trampa en las carreras, ademas de la expresión de su padre al verla practicando con espadas—robaba los pantalones de tu tío porque odiaba usar vestido y que la viesen como a una chica débil—añadió con diversión, y la niña se ruborizo ligeramente al recordar que ella misma robaba los pantalones de Robb de vez en cuando, sin embargo ahora estaba aprendiendo a hacer los suyos propios—de niña tuvo una gran aprensión por su apariencia, todos la veían como un chico, especialmente por el cabello salvaje e indomable—le dio una mirada al cabello de su sobrina, idéntico al de su madre a esa edad—creció para convertirse en la mujer más hermosa de todas, y estoy seguro de que sucederá lo mismo contigo—termino con una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, ya que sabía que su sobrina tambien tenía una actitud sensible a su apariencia como Lya en su niñez.

— ¿Soy como ella? —Hermione pregunto sorprendida, tartamudeando en el proceso. Jamás habia creído que se pareciera tanto a Lyanna Stark, siempre habia deseado ser como su madre, pero no queria terminar como ella; muerta debido al amor de dos grandes hombres.

* * *

Hermione suspiro suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba el tronco del Árbol del Corazón, con el rostro tallado en él. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la madera, mientras una sensación de hormigueo la estremecía por completo por alguna extraña razón, cuando era más joven se habia sentido un poco incomoda al entrar en el Bosque de Dioses, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo se habia recordado a si misma que por sus venas tambien corría la sangre de los antiguos Reyes del Norte, teniendo tanto derecho como cualquier norteño a rezar en él. Su tío Ned se habia marchado hace un par de horas, pero ella habia insistido en quedarse y ahora el cielo ya se habia oscurecido, y tendría que apresurarse para llegar a la cena.

—Mamá, papá… —La joven susurro en voz baja, cerrando los ojos—espero que estén bien y que por fin puedan estar juntos—continuo suavemente, su mano acariciando el tronco la punta de los dedos—tío Ned es maravilloso conmigo, y amo a mis primos—sonrió ligeramente, sus labios esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de travesura—él dice que me parezco a ti, mamá, y en verdad desearía hacerlo—añadió concentrándose en el árbol—papá… no te culpo por la guerra y sé que la amaste, por eso se casaron, jamás creería que la violaste—aseguro en voz baja, abriendo los ojos mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por el rabillo de su ojo, cayendo directamente sobre el tronco del Árbol del Corazón—los amo—dijo limpiándose los ojos, una sensación de pánico la invadió extrañamente, pero la aparto sin darle importancia.

Hermione camino rápidamente saliendo del Bosque de Dioses hacia los comedores de Invernalia debido a la tardanza, ya era muy tarde y la noche habia cubierto el cielo con su oscuro manto. Sin embargo, una sensación fría y siniestra la atravesó como si fuese una daga a través de su cuerpo. La niña observo por el rabillo del ojo como el viento soplaba meciendo la madera, causando un ruido de tamborileo, ademas de los ladridos de los perros a la distancia. Una corriente de aire helado lanzo su cabello hacia un lado, acariciando sus mejillas como una caricia macabra, el sonido del aire siendo cortado resonando en sus oídos. De pronto, unas manos grandes cubrieron lanzándola hacia atrás, tomando ahuecando su cabeza impidiéndole gritar para pedir ayuda, la sensación de pánico se apodero de ella, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia atrás, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre desconocido con una daga en su mano.

—Los últimos dragones—El sujeto murmuro sonriendo sádicamente, ella se paralizo de terror al inferir lo que deseaba hacerle—los quieren muertos niña, asi toda la línea de locos morirá—añadió, y entones alzo su daga. Hermione le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su lengua mientras el asesino gritaba de dolor. Ella apretó los labios, para luego darle una patada encolerizada entre las piernas, logrando que cayera al piso sujetando la sensible área masculina, la niña, a pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa de burla y suficiencia mientras sus pies retrocedían para correr y ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, las manos del hombre se envolvieron alrededor de sus tobillos lanzándola al piso con dureza, y entonces abrió la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras el asesino se situaba sobre ella alzando la daga en el aire, apuntándola directamente hacia su corazón. Hermione apretó los dientes decidida a no rendirse, si debía morir algún día lo haría luchando como un lobo huargo salvaje y no permitiría que su vida acabara de esta manera, entonces recordó a su padre muerto a manos de Robert Baratheon por un golpe de su martillo de guerra, ella apretó sus puños para golpearlo con todas su fuerzas en la nariz, rompiéndola. La niña le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás para poder escabullirse de sus brazos—. ¡Perra Targaryen! —el hombre exclamo con furia, mientras ella corría rápidamente, ella abrió la boca con pánico al chocar con la pared de piedra, enfrentándose a un callejón sin salida. Hermione volteo lentamente, y observo como el hombre se acercaba a ella, acechándola como un depredador—un pequeño monstruo—murmuro antes de correr hacia ella. La grito en voz baja, moviendo una mano desde su espalda para resguardar su cabeza y cuerpo mientras volteaba. Una extraña sensación fría se hizo presente en sus manos, mientras un ligero resplandor iluminaba ligeramente el patio para que viese lo que sucedería. Ella se acurruco en el piso, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo esperando que la muerte viniese a reclamarla mientras pedía perdón a sus padres.

Sin embargo, jamás llego. Hermione alzo la vista lentamente al oír los gemidos y quejidos lastimosos, y abrió la boca al ver que el asesino estaba atrapado entre gruesas estacas de hielo, con el cuerpo colgando entre ellas, dos gruesas estacas clavadas en su estómago y pecho. Ella abrió los ojos al ver que pequeños copos de hielo con una hermosa forma caían de sus propias manos, con una corriente de aire gélido a su alrededor, y alzo la vista para ver que la sangre del hombre se resbalaba por el bloque de hielo filoso, tiñéndolo de carmesí. En ese momento, oyó el sonido de las personas acercándose debido al ruido de las armaduras de metal y las voces a los lejos, tan solo para sorprenderse con la escena. Hermione apretó sus labios con pánico al ver a su tío Ned de pie alli, observando de manera confusa la situación.

La joven sollozo, incrédula por lo que habia pasado y en cómo se habia salvado de morir. Se puso de pie lentamente rodeando el cuerpo agonizante, y se acercó a las caballerizas hechas de madera con opresión, buscando alejarse de todos para no volver a lastimar a alguien.

— ¿Hermione? —Eddard pregunto confundido, frunciendo el ceño acerca del hecho de que habia un hombre muerto con una daga en mano, con estacas de hielo solido clavadas en el cuerpo, mismo hielo que se extendió por el piso salvajemente formando una pared filosa.

—Yo… — La niña murmuro sin la capacidad de formar palabras, retrocediendo con miedo acerca de lo que habia pasado. Su cuerpo choco con las vigas de madera de la cabelleriza, y sus manos tocaron accidentalmente el material, en ese momento una corriente de aire gélido soplo mientras un ligero destello azulino iluminaba un poco alrededor, una capa de escarcha se abrió camino cubriendo la caballeriza al entrar en contacto con sus manos desnudas. Hermione grito con miedo al sentirlo, volteando para ver el hielo extenderse alrededor, mientras sentía el cansancio arrastrarse sobre ella, sus ojos pesaron repentinamente y la joven toco su nariz, sintiendo la sangre escapar de ella con pánico, antes de caer al suelo sin energía.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada en el borde de su cama con el cuerpo tenso, mientras observaba sus manos fijamente. Ella recordó perfectamente como le habia quitado la vida a un hombre, y aunque este fuese un asesino ella misma se habia convertido en uno a tan corta edad. La joven respiro profundamente con la espalda rígida debido al recuerdo de su despertar despues de desmayarse posteriormente al incidente en el patio; con las ayudantes y sirvientes del Maestre Luwin susurrando acerca de su extraña capacidad llamándola una bruja. La boca de la niña tan solo habia tenido aliento para explicar que el hombre era un asesino enviado a asesinarla debido a ser una Targaryen, para luego evitar la mirada de todos, ya que la observaban con miedo y una incertidumbre abrumadora.

Hermione observo por el rabillo del ojo como practicamente todos los objetos en su habitación presentaban una fina capa de hielo, y como una de las paredes tenia símbolos invernales y hermosos copos de nieve grabados en ella. La joven se habia abstenido de tocar a nada ni a nadie, por lo tanto no habia salido de su habitación desde que habian intentado asesinarla. Ella podía oír perfectamente las conversaciones tras su puerta; con las criadas llamándola rara, bruja y un monstruo Targaryen dormido que ahora habia despertado para continuar lo que habia comenzado Aerys, el Rey Loco. Ella no era como Aerys, y se habia prometido nunca ser como un desquiciado y sediento de poder Targaryen, según el orden de sucesión para el Trono de Hierro; ella era la legitima heredera al morir su padre y sus medios hermanos, sin embargo jamás habia codiciado ese inmundo trono manchado con sangre.

No queria salir y lastimar a alguien más con su poder, temía que no pudiese controlarlo y volver a asesinar a otra persona, jamás se lo perdonaría ni nunca lo olvidaría. Hermione temía tocar algo, ya que cada vez que un objeto entraba en contacto con sus manos desnudas, este se congelaba. No comprendía porque ella debía haber sido maldita con tal clase de horror, pero intentaría ser fuerte pensando que sería lo que esperarían sus padres de ella. Habia permanecido en la misma posición por horas, pero no le importaba, tan solo el hecho de que ahora poseía magia mortal.

La joven oyó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo la ignoro y continuó en su misma posición sin mover un musculo. Ella pudo oír los fuertes pasos de su tío Ned, y distinguir el aroma de su tía Catelyn, quien permanecía atenta en el umbral de la puerta. Eddard observo a su sobrina mortalmente quieta, con su mirada usualmente alegre carente de brillo y valentía, mientras permanecía observando sus manos en shock. Él pudo sentir contra su piel que la habitación estaba gélida, ademas de ver que estaba bañada en hielo y escarcha, con pequeños copos de nieve bailando en el aire dando un ligero resplandor a la habitación. Ned le dio una mirada a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo antes de acercarse a la niña lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, sin embargo esta no pareció si quera reaccionar por su voz.

—Hermione… —Ned dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras con un tono suave y autoritario a la misma vez. Sus hijos deseaban saber porque Hermione no habia salido de su habitación en tantos días cuando usualmente disfrutaba de fastidiar a Theon, jugarle bromas a Jon o pelear con Robb, ellos habian escuchado el rumor de que su prima habia asesinado a alguien con un tipo de brujería y no dejaban de preguntar incansablemente si era cierto, hasta que su paciencia cedió y emprendió una búsqueda de conocimiento para encontrar la fuente del problema con la joven de cabello blanco, hasta que alguien le habia dado la opinión más razonable—mírame—demando, realizando un ademan de tomar las pequeñas manos de la niña entre las suyas, y entonces ella despertó de su sueño.

— ¡No! —Hermione exclamo con fuerza, retrayendo sus manos por instinto, no podía arriesgarse y tocarlo porque todas las cosas con las cuales entraba en contacto terminaban congeladas—no me toques, voy a lastimarte—añadió en voz baja, escondiendo la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su tío. Ned la observo con tristeza, preguntándose por qué su sobrina habia manifestado ser una bruja con el poder de dominar el hielo y el invierno, él sabía que todo lo que ella habia tocado despues del incidente terminaba congelado y habia intentado buscar una solución para el problema.

—Mira… —Eddard pronuncio lentamente, extrayendo desde el bolsillo de su capa los guantes que habia mandado a hacer para ella. La joven Targaryen alzo la vista con un poco de curiosidad tomando la precaución de no tocarlo, ella analizo con sorpresa los guantes de color azul celeste pequeños, hechos especialmente para sus manos con sencillos pero elegantes tallados—asi no pasara nada—le aseguro, entonces ella extendió una de sus manos para él y permitió que lentamente colocara en su mano uno de los guantes. Hermione sintió su aliento atrapado en la garganta con la esperanza de que funcionara, ella sonrió enormemente cuando habia tocado suavemente la punta de su mesa de noche sin que el hielo se extendiera por ella—. Iremos con alguien que sepa ayudarte, esta noche—él declaro firmemente, mientras su sobrina lo observaba con curiosidad y esperanza. La joven Targaryen apretó los labios con sus ojos vidriosos por las emociones antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio—. No llores… —Ned susurro de la misma manera en la que lo habia hecho cuando la habia sostenido en sus brazos por primera vez, atrayéndola hacia si para un abrazo—estoy aquí—murmuro mientras ella envolvía suavemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

Hermione apretó los labios con miedo al estar fuera de su habitación por primera vez desde el incidente con el asesino. Era de noche y la luna se alzaba gloriosa sobre el firmamento, brillando más que todos los astros para afianzar su posición como la Reina de la Noche. La joven Targaryen permaneció en silencio en el patio de Invernalia esperando que los mozos de cuadra llegaran con el caballo de su tío Ned, ya que esta vez él la llevaria en un viaje sin los guardias Stark para acompañarlos y protegerlos. Él queria que esto se mantuviera con el mayor secreto posible, por lo tanto habia arreglado que partieran en la noche cuando todos dormían tranquilamente.

— ¿Adónde iremos? —Hermione pregunto con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras jugueteaba con sus guantes nuevos que mantenían encerrados a la magia de hielo. Ned observo a su sobrina por el rabillo del ojo sujetando las riendas de su caballo, mientras su esposa los observaba a ambos desde uno de los pisos superiores de Invernalia.

—A ver a una bruja—El Guardian del Norte respondió gravemente, mientras la niña daba un respingo sorprendida—Maggy la Rana de Lannisport, según los rumores se encuentra actualmente en un viaje por el Norte—continuo, acercándose a la joven para alzarla por las caderas y colocarla sobre el lomo de su semental—iremos con ella—añadió mientras montaba su corcel, acomodándose con ella sobre el lomo del animal, tomando las riendas entre sus manos antes de comenzar a cabalgar en la penumbra de la noche, dándole una mirada a Catelyn para luego perderse de la vista por completo.

La joven Targaryen permanecía en silencio mientras el caballo trotaba por los parajes del Norte en dirección a la bruja de la cual su tío le habia hablado para que esta les diese una respuesta de como deshacerse de la magia helada que ahora poseía. Durante su encierro habia tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que habia sucedido, y habia formulado bastantes teorías para explicar la magia. La más importante tenía como responsable a la sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas, recordando que era una Targaryen en lugar de una Stark. Según las leyendas los Targaryen eran la única Casa sobreviviente del Antiguo Feudo Franco de Valyria despues de que la Maldicion la azotara y la convirtiera en un páramo de nieblas donde ningún marino se atrevía a navegar. Valyria habia sido una vasta ciudad construida con la ayuda de dragones, como ninguna otra pasada o futura, especializándose en las artes mágicas y la metalurgia especializada. La joven creía que debido a la sangre de dragón en su cuerpo, un poco de la magia de la Antigua Valyria habia despertado en su interior como un recordatoria de quien era.

Habia escuchado los comentarios de las criadas y mozos de cuadra por su ventana y a través de la puerta de su habitación en silencio. Todos la llamaban un monstruo y una bruja, temiendo por su vida al acercarse a ella creyendo que su moneda habia decidido inclinarse a la cara de la locura como Aerys. Sin embargo, ella no los odiaba, los entendía; era normal temerle a lo desconocido y era inevitable.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Hermione pregunto observando el oscuro bosque al cual se adentraban, y aunque fuese de noche los arboles le daban una sensación escalofriante—este bosque es horrible—murmuro en voz baja, mientras un búho gritaba posado en la rama de un árbol con fuerza. La joven tan solo frunció el ceño al bosque, retándolo como si este estuviese tratando de intimidarla de alguna manera.

—Si—Eddard declaro potentemente, ralentizando el ritmo de su corcel para prestar más atención en el entorno y no perder su camino.

—Vieja Tata estará feliz… —Hermione murmuro apretando la punta de sus dedos, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de su tío—ya tiene otra historia de terror para aterrorizar a Robb y Jon—añadió negando con la cabeza ligeramente, respirando con profundidad el aire húmedo—esta vez Maestre Luwin no podrá decir que son solo invenciones—espeto amargamente, como si su vida se hubiese vuelto una de las historias de la nana de Invernalia, siendo su favorita la de los Dragones de Hielo, una clase de dragón aún más legendario que los dragones de fuego de Valyria.

—Estarás bien—Eddard le aseguro, recordando la promesa que le habia hecho a su amada hermana en su lecho de muerte; proteger a su hija como si esta fuese suya. Él habia llegado a amar a su sobrina tanto como a Lyanna, aún más que la pequeña Sansa para su vergüenza, pero no podía evitar amarla aún más cuando el espiritu de su hermana se manifestaba tanto en ella que a veces llegaba a creer que su sobrina era Lyanna renacida.

—Hay una luz adelante—Hermione respondió lanzando su mirada frente al camino, observando una antorcha brillar levemente entre los árboles, dejando ver una tienda en medio del bosque. La joven le dio una mirada a su tío por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándole con la mirada si debían bajar en tal inhóspito, mas su silenciosa pregunta fue contestada cuando él habia bajado de un salto, bajándola con cuidado. Eddard estrecho la mano de su sobrina con fuerza antes de entrar a la tienda rustica, hecha de tela y paja para reforzarla. Habian diversos y extraños objetos desperdigados alrededor, de los cuales se alejó cuidadosamente con cautela al ser la tienda de una bruja, y detrás de una mesa se hallaba una mujer con la boca abierta roncando profundamente. Hermione parpadeo lentamente antes de volverse a mirar a su tío Ned con ascetismo, indagando con la mirada si se trataba de una broma.

Eddard se aclaró la garganta profundamente en un intento de despertarla educadamente, sin embargo la bruja de Lannisport no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de su lugar. La joven frunció el ceño despues de unos minutos, tomando una pequeña roca desde la mesa inadvertidamente, ella la analizo entre sus dedos cubiertos un segundo antes de lanzarla a la cabeza de la mujer con la fuerza suficiente para solo despertarla y no lastimarla. Ned abrió los ojos al ver lo que la niña habia hecho, sin embargo esta apretó los labios en su dirección sin arrepentirse, ya que no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que la mujer decidiera despertar por la mañana. La bruja despertó con un sobresalto, observando a todos lados frenéticamente, antes de tensarse al verlos en su tienda para observarlos apreciativamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Maggy pregunto con una voz profunda, mientras la niña fruncía el ceño por la expresión de la mujer, preguntándose si estaba ebria de alguna manera—deberían irse si saben lo que es bueno—advirtió severamente, enderezándose en su silla para observarlos de mejor manera—váyanse—repitió apretando los labios ligeramente. La joven Targaryen volteo a ver a su tío expectantemente

—Soy Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardian del Norte—Ned exclamo con voz profunda y solemne, negándose a irse hasta que alguien le diera aunque fuese una mínima explicación de lo sucedido con su sobrina—. Necesito que nos diga como… —continuo, irguiendo su postura para demostrar su estatus, causando que a mujer inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado con un ligero interés en ayudarlos debido al título de su tío.

—Todos quieren conocer su futuro—Maggy lo interrumpió con gravedad, recargando un codo sobre la mesa infiriendo que deseaban conocer su futuro—hasta que conocen su futuro—les advirtió con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, causando que la joven frunciera el ceño. Ella no queria conocer su destino, el futuro era algo incierto que debía vivirse a cada segundo, conocer una parte de su destino tan solo causaba la paranoia de querer evitar o cumplirlo con ansias, tan solo causando desolación.

—No es el futuro lo que deseamos saber—Eddard negó con la cabeza, estrechando la mano de su sobrina mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia adelante con cautela. La bruja alzo una ceja confundida, todos quienes llegaban a visitarla llegaban con la intención de conocer su futuro, tan solo decepcionándose por el conocimiento que se les daba—necesito su ayuda para ella—enuncio, empujando un poco a su sobrina hacia la bruja, quien reparo en ella alzando una ceja, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el Guardian del Norte preguntándose el tipo de ayuda que deseaban en una niña pequeña.

—Su sangre—La bruja dijo finalmente, observando a la joven mientras tomada un cuchillo entre sus manos. Hermione abrió la boca sintiendo tensarse el agarre de su tío sobre ella con miedo de que terminara con su sangre regada, sin embargo la niña le dio una mirada de valentía antes de liberarse y acercarse a la bruja mientras extendía su mano—la necesito, déjame probarla—añadió, mientras tomaba su mano derecha con rudeza, quitando el guante que llevaba puesto por el dobladillo de la tela con rapidez para depositarlo sobre la mesa. En el momento en que su mano se halló libre una corriente de aire gélido entro por la puerta, estremeciendo la tienda con un silbido causando que la bruja la observara con curiosidad. Maggy negó con la cabeza, sujetando la mano de la niña mientras alzaba el cuchillo para hacer un corte en la punta de su dedo, sin embargo retrajo sus manos rápidamente cuando una corriente de fría las atravesó, cubriendo sus palmas con una fina capa de escarcha. La bruja observo a la joven Targaryen con toda su atención, sacudiendo sus palmas para quitar el hielo de ellas—ahora tienen toda mi atención—enuncio acomodándose un poco más en la silla, depositando en la manos de la joven la daga para que ella misma hiciera el trabajo.

Hermione recibió con su mano enguantada el cuchillo, acercándolo lentamente a la punta de su dedo índice, realizando un corte lo suficientemente profundo para que la sangre necesaria emanara libremente de su herida. La joven abrió los labios ligeramente cuando el cuchillo habia comenzado a congelarse rápidamente, cubriéndolo con una capa de escarcha filosa. Maggy sujeto su antebrazo teniendo cuidado para no volver a congelarse, mientras abria la boca y establecía la mano de la niña sobre ella para que la sangre goteara en su boca para evitar el contacto con la mano desnuda de la niña. La bruja cerro los ojos un segundo, saboreando lentamente la sangre en su boca antes de tensarse por completo y abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—La sangre del dragón—Maggy enuncio sin aliento por la joven frente a ella, portadora del hielo y la tormenta—. Hermione… —enunció su nombre, recargándose en la silla, mientras la joven le daba una mirada a su tío ya que nunca le habian dicho su nombre—de la Casa de Targaryen, Creadora de Tormentas—continuo, mientras la joven fruncía el ceño por el título de la bruja para ella, el cual jamás habia escuchado— ¿vinieron aquí para saber cómo eliminar la magia, no? —pregunto finalmente, observando a la joven Targaryen fijamente.

—Si—Hermione dijo con ansias, apretando su dedo para evitar que siguiera sangrando, mientras su tío se acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para brincarle confort.

—No es algo a lo que puedas renunciar, niña—La bruja dijo mientras sonreía con diversión, antes de reír causando que ella frunciera el ceño por la poca seriedad que demostraba—está en tu naturaleza—añadió recargándose sobre un codo, acercándose a ella como si fuese a confesarle algo—el tiempo se arrastrara sobre ti, pero eso solo lo acrecentara aún más—enuncio, causando que ella le diese una mirada de pánico a su tío—el frio es parte de ti como lo es el fuego—sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa secreta, mientras ella recordaba por alguna razón la Canción de Hielo y Fuego—ahora eres una bruja—declaro finalmente.

— ¡No soy una bruja! —Hermione exclamo ofendida, apretando sus puños con furia por la situación, negándose a creer que toda su vida hubiera dado un giro tan trascendental en tan solo un segundo, sin ni siquiera saber cómo habia sucedido. Una corriente de viento helado volvió a entrar por la puerta de la tienda, mientras pequeños copos de hielo lo seguían de manera extraña para ser verano, el silbido del viento podía escuchar en el exterior, mientras un trueno resonaba con furia a la distancia, dando señales de que comenzaría a llover o nevar.

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiara la realidad—La bruja dijo con diversión, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás por el futuro que le esperaba al pequeño dragón Targaryen—el viento ruge, y hay tormenta en tu interior, una tempestad que de ti salió—anunció, realizando un gesto con sus manos mientras el viento silbaba y el cielo rugía con intensidad, tan solo logrando que ella comenzara a sentir aún más pánico.

— ¿Cómo? —Hermione pregunto sin aliento, calmando su rabia causando que el sonido de los truenos mermara y el rugido del aire cesara. La joven observo sus manos con aprensión y timidez, negándose a creer que ella hubiese causado una tempestad, pero la bruja la habia llamado una "Creadora de Tormentas".

—Mírame—La bruja de Lannisport demando, causando que la niña alzara la vista lentamente para verla—no puedes rehuirlo, porque nadie puede escapar de sí mismo—aconsejo sabiamente, ya que las culpas y acciones que alguien cometía en la vida llegaban a perseguirlo como una sombra perpetua, atada a su conciencia la cual jamás llegaba a desaparecer—tu alma está congelada y tus emociones controlaran tu magia—añadió con expresión impasible, mientras la joven Targaryen abria la boca con sorpresa e incredulidad, ademas de pánico por la declaración de que su alma estaba helada—. Existe una enorme belleza en lo que haces—continuo, y la niña vio ante sus ojos una versión mayor de ella misma, hecha de luz pura moviendo sus manos alrededor de ella mientras la magia helada emanaba de ellas jovialmente—pero el miedo se convertirá en tu perdición—entonces, la imagen cambió, la luz se tornó de color rojo la cual se abalanzo sobre ella para consumirla, mientras ella alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza para intentar protegerse con miedo. Hermione respiro profundamente, parpadeando varias veces por la extraña visión que habia tenido.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —La joven bruja de hielo pregunto de manera vacilante, su voz temblando por lo que habia visto, con las hermosas luces que solo brillaban en el norte.

—Eres fuego y hielo—Maggy declaró con voz firme como si fuese obvio, mientras ella daba un respingo al recordar la Canción de Hielo y Fuego, la cual hablaba acerca del invierno eterno—la magia en tu interior permaneció dormida hasta que tu vida estuvo en riesgo, y para salvarte de la muerte tu alma congelada se manifestó—explico de forma casual, recargándose sobre la mesa—por viento y tierra florecerá, en fragmentos la romperá—continuo, mientras la niña de cabellera blanca pudo ver frente a sus ojos a ella misma, ya mayor, cayendo de rodillas al piso sujetando sus manos mientras las corrientes de aire frio de aglomeraban a su alrededor, extendiéndose por todas partes llevando el invierno con ellas.

— ¿Yo…? —Hermione tartamudeo, sin saber que decir. Su cerebro parecía estar a punto de estallar por la sobrecarga de información acerca de la magia en su interior.

—Cada persona elige su destino tomando las decisiones que lo llevan a enfrentarse a las repercusiones—La bruja la interrumpió rápidamente—elige bien las tuyas, niña—le espeto rudamente, ella podía presentir en lo que se convertiría esa niña de aspecto masculino, y casi tenía ganas de reír por la vida que viviría—. Vas a destruirla—añadió recargándose en su silla nuevamente, observándola con un brillo de malicia a través de sus pestañas oscuras. Hermione alzo la mirada, y frunció el ceño confundida, dándole una mirada a su tío quien permanecía escuchando todo atentamente—a la mujer que más vas a odiar en tu vida, porque eres más joven y serás muchísimo más bella—sonrió de lado, recordando la joven rubia altanera que la habia visitado en los bosques de Lannisport para saber su destino, el cual sería destruido cuando llegara una Reina más joven y más bella—tus hijos… el dragón tiene tres cabezas, y con un poderoso rugido—añadió, causando que ella abriera la boca con sorpresa, jamás habia creído que un hombre pudiese fijarse en ella en el futuro debido a su aspecto, pareciendo más un chico. Maggy rio siniestramente imaginando lo que sucedería cuando las dos reinas se enfrentaran, y estaba segura de que el dragón de hielo terminaría destruyendo a la leona de oro, arrebatándole todo lo que amara y apreciaba—una Reina de Hielo y Fuego.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Hace un tiempo tenía planeado publicar esta historia, tan solo que a veces tengo los enormes deseos de escribirla o no se me ocurre nada y decido continuar con Más allá de la muerte, mi historia más popular. Tenía la idea desde hace tiempo, y ahora comencé a escribirla frenéticamente, asi me sucede siempre con las historias; tengo la idea y no estoy tranquila hasta publicarla.**

 **Me enamore de la Canción de hielo y fuego a pesar de lo crudo de la trama con todas esas muertes, violaciones y ultrajes, ademas personalmente me obsesione un poco con los Targaryen y la sangre de dragón.**

 **REESCRITO**


	2. El dragón tiene tres cabezas

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When** **two** **worlds** **collide**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **El dragón tiene tres cabezas**

* * *

Hermione suspiro en voz baja mientras el frio viento del norte mecía su cabello con suavidad, lanzando unos cuantos mechones tan claros como la nieve hacia su rostro salvajemente. Habian pasado ocho años desde que su vida se habia transformado por completo despues de que la magia dormida en su alma congelada despertara, logrando ganarse el título de "Reina de Hielo" por parte de los habitantes del norte, ya que la magia era algo sumamente escaso en los tiempos actuales, sobre todo el tipo que hechicería que poseía con el poder de controlar el hielo y la nieve, ademas de regir el invierno para causar todo tipo de tormentas, aun resonaba en su mente el título que Maggy la Rana le habia dado cunado tenía nueve años: "Creadora de Tormentas".

La joven Targaryen respiro profundamente el aire puro mientras montaba su caballo en silencio, pero con rapidez para seguir el paso al sequito de guardias Stark que acompañaban a su tío Ned en una breve cacería a los bosques. Ella habia dejado de lado sus obligaciones para correr salvajemente a las caballerizas cuando se habia enterado de que una partida de caza se llevaria a cabo, para luego montar a su caballo Meraxes rápidamente y salir tan sigilosamente como un lobo huargo en dirección a su tío, buscando evitar los seguros regaños de parte del septa de Invernalia y las miradas duras de su tía Catelyn, a quien le disgustaba su comportamiento tan poco femenino, ahora sumándose a la personalidad que Arya habia desarrollado con el tiempo, casi idéntica a la suya, odiando todo lo que a una dama debería amar.

—Te escapaste de septa Mordane—Eddard declaro con voz profunda a su lado mientras le daba una mirada dura, sin embargo una sonrisa amenazaba por aparecer en sus labios debido a la curvatura de estos—otra vez—negó con la cabeza, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hacia ella debido a las innumerables veces que la joven Targaryen habia escapado de su adiestramiento femenino para optar por prácticas de hombres—. No es lo que hace una dama—dijo en modo de reproche, causando que ella bufara sonoramente con ironía.

—Prefiero ser una salvaje sin educación ni cortesía—Hermione comenzó con convicción, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras alzaba la nariz altivamente, aclarando su garganta para imitar la voz de septa Mordane—que actuar como una perfecta dama que teme romperse una uña—escupió practicamente. Ella se negaba a ser como las demas mujeres; teniendo que soportar que los hombres la viesen como un objeto con el cual tan solo tener sexo para que llevase a su hijo en su vientre como si fuese tan solo un recipiente necesario para impulsar el honor y el poderío de una Casa. No le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, ademas le incomodaba que lo hicieran al mismo tiempo que deseaba golpearlos, practicamente toda su vida habia soportado que la confundieran con un chico y ahora pareciera que no le quitarían la vista de encima aun si un ejército de Caminantes Blancos cruzaría en frente de ellos.

—No cambias—Ned rio brevemente en voz baja, recordando como ella corría por los pasillos de Invernalia para escapar de las doncellas y evitar que peinaran su cabello en un elegante peinado del norte. Cada vez que él observaba a su sobrina podía observar el espiritu de su hermana renacido en ella, ademas de ver como ella habia desarrollado toda la belleza de Lyanna Stark. Su corazón temblaba cada vez que la veía, parecía que los dioses habian decidido torturarlo al darle a Hermione el mismo rostro que a su hermana muerta, él podía decir certeramente de que ambas podrían haber sido gemelas, tan solo diferenciándose en el hecho de que su sobrina tenía el cabello característico de los Targaryen mientras su madre habia tenido el cabello oscuro de los Stark, sin embargo ambas poseían una belleza salvaje e insoportable que lograba todos voltearan a mirarlas con deseo.

—Extraño los tiempos en los cuales Theon se burlaba de mí en vez de perseguirme como si fuese un cachorrito perdido… idiota—Hermione dijo melancólicamente, para luego recordar como el hijo del hierro parecía haber olvidado todas las veces que la habia insultado o burlado de ella por su apariencia masculina para comenzar a desarrollar un enamoramiento, era casi irónico—. Te juro, tío Ned, que si sigue viéndome con esos ojos le voy a tirar los dientes a puñetazos—murmuro peligrosamente mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios con molestia, prefiriendo indudablemente volver a su antigua relación con el joven Greyjoy.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —Eddard pregunto curiosamente, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. Desde la rebelión de los Greyjoy y las Islas de Hierro habia llevado a Theon como su pupilo a Invernalia, y desde entonces su sobrina y el hijo del hierro no parecían terminar por tolerarse. Cuando eran más jóvenes el heredero Greyjoy terminaba usualmente con la nariz rota de un puñetazo propinado por Hermione debido a las burlas o comentarios desdeñosos de este hacia su apariencia masculina o el estado de Jon en el Norte, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ella habia comenzado a desarrollar su feminidad, llamando la atención de muchos hombres hasta llegar a verse idéntica a su hermana, con una belleza insuperable.

—Oh, nada—Hermione dijo con sarcasmo acariciándole el cuello a Meraxes, mientras un atisbo de bosque dejaba verse a lo lejos—tan solo cree que como es amigo de Robb, tiene su futuro favor para poder casarse conmigo—le dio una mirada a su tío mientras apretaba los labios con disgusto—y se toma la libertad de proclamar en todas partes lo que me hará en la noche de bodas—declaro con un gruñido, apretando uno de sus puños en el proceso—. Tal sínico es, como si nadie supiera que le encanta visitar burdeles—escupió pateando en el aire, mientras Ned alzaba las cejas por los comentarios de Theon y el momento de rabia de su sobrina—creo que hasta tiene una… —callo incómodamente, frotando su mano enguantada un momento. No le gustaba pronunciar la palabra puta o cualquiera de sus epítetos, sentía que al utilizarla insultaría a Jon en cierta manera debido a que era considerado el hijo de una, por lo tanto buscaba evitarla de todas las maneras posibles—ya sabes… favorita—añadió observando hacia otro lugar, su mente volviendo a concentrarse en el hijo del hierro.

—Siempre has sido salvaje como el Norte—Eddard dijo despues de unos breves momentos de silencio entre ambos, Hermione movió sus cejas juguetonamente por el comentario de su personalidad—al igual que Lyanna—murmuro con un pequeño suspiro, causando que ella lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Le habia prometido a Lyanna en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría de su hija y la protegería de todos los que buscaran hacerle daño por llevar la sangre del dragón en sus venas, y aun despues de que ella resultara ser una bruja habia mantenido su palabra. Hermione guardaba un parecido increíble con su madre, heredando de ella su apariencia, belleza y una parte de su personalidad salvaje como Dama del Norte. De vez en cuando, el Señor de Invernalia temía que el parecido entre madre e hija terminase casándole a su sobrina el mismo destino que habia sufrido su madre; quedar atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres poderosos. Desde que ella habia cumplido quince días desde su nombramiento, las propuestas de matrimonio habian comenzado a llegar a las puertas de Invernalia debido a los rumores de la belleza en la cual se habia convertido la Reina de Hielo, y a pesar de todos los argumentos de los señores el habia rechazado todas y cada una de ellas. Jamás permitiría que su sobrina tuviese una prematura muerte como la de Lyanna, el no permitiría que los hombres lucharán por su mano causando disputas entre las Casas, ya habia sufrido al ver a su hermana morir debido al parte de Hermione en medio de una guerra iniciada por un triángulo amoroso entre ella, Rhaegar Targaryen y su viejo amigo Robert Baratheon, el prometido de Lyanna. Eddard temía que la personalidad y belleza de su sobrina terminasen en una historia como la de su madre, ya que todo acerca de Lyanna habia sido embriagador para un hombre, robándole el corazón al Príncipe Dragón, quien ya tenía una esposa y dos hijos, ademas de enamorar con tan solo unos pocos acercamientos a Robert Baratheon, quien era conocido por su promiscuidad alrededor de los Siete Reinos, negándose a ser un hombre de tan solo una mujer, hasta que conoció a Lyanna.

—Sin embargo, no soy una Stark—Hermione dijo con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica amenazando en aparecer en sus labios rojos como la sangre, el recordar que ninguno de sus padres habia estado jamás para ella la hacía volverse lúgubre y fría como una ventisca de invierno. Eddard suspiro en voz baja mientras bajaba la mirada, por más que se empeñara en ignorarlo, su amada sobrina era una Targaryen, y los Targaryen tenían sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas al ser la única familia noble que se habia salvado de la Maldicion de Valyria.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio ligeramente incomodo mientras montaban a través de un bosque espeso. La joven suspiro al seguir al resto de los miembros de su partido de cacería por el camino que se abria paso entre los árboles, las banderas con el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark ondeaban en el viento, y ella las observo con anhelo. Durante mucho tiempo habia deseado que su tío Ned fuese su padre y pertenecer verdaderamente a la Casa Stark, a veces creía que si su padre no hubiese secuestrado a su madre y hubiese permanecido junto a su esposa, Elia Martell, la caída de la Casa Targaryen no se hubiese llevado a cabo y los sangre de dragón seguirían en el Trono de Hierro evitando la Guerra del Usurpador y toda la sangre derramada. Mas nada de eso sucedería, los dioses habian decidido que ella naciera siendo una Targaryen, heredando la antigua magia de Valyria con ella, y debido a sus padres habia desarrollado la naturaleza de ser hielo y fuego.

Hermione respiro profundamente el aroma a humedad de los bosques del Norte, habia vivido toda su vida con ellos e Invernalia la habia visto crecer para que esta se convirtiera en su hogar, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Ella era una Targaryen criada con el honor de los Stark, un dragón criada entre lobos. Debido a su madre la sangre de los primeros hombres y los antiguos reyes de invierno corría por sus venas, sin embargo gracias a su padre la sangre del dragón y la magia de Valyria también lo hacían. La joven estaba al tanto de los comentarios acerca de ella, en especial el cual decía que si ponían a un Targaryen y Stark juntos se obtenía un dragón de hielo, especialmente en su cado al ser una bruja, una Reina de Hielo.

Ademas, podía ver las miradas cautelosas que algunos aun le daban, intentado discernir si habia heredado la enfermedad mental de los Targaryen la cual habia sido una de las principales causas para derrocar a Aerys, el Rey Loco del Trono del Hierro. Ella habia sido criada con el honor de los Stark de Invernalia, sin embargo habia desarrollado una gran astucia, y según sus primos se habia convertido en una "manipuladora de primera categoría".

Hermione le acaricio el cuello suavemente a Meraxes, el caballo que su tío Ned le habia dado como obsequio en el décimo primer día desde su nombramiento. Habia estado extremadamente feliz al tener finalmente un caballo propio, el cual pudiese montar con libre voluntad por las estepas del Norte y practicar el tiro con arco en movimiento desde el lomo de su caballo. Ese día, él se habia ganado el nombre de Meraxes gracias a Bran, quien habia dicho con inocencia que ella podía ser como Rhaenys Targaryen montado un dragón debido al color blanco plateado del caballo. Meraxes habia sido uno de los tres dragones montados por los Targaryen durante la Guerra de la Conquista, cuyas mandíbulas eran tan grandes que podían tragar a un caballo entero incluso con su jinete montándolo, muerto en Dorne cuando Rhaenys habia sido enviada por Aegon a conquistar esa tierra, muriendo junto a la Reina Targaryen.

—Has estado ocupada por lo que veo—El silencio se rompió por las palabras de su tío Ned, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza alrededor para que viese las flechas atoradas en los árboles que tenían pintada una diana, siendo perforada por ellas justo en el centro. Hermione tosió tímidamente, ya que los bosques eran su campo de entrenamiento de arquería cuando se habia vuelto tan certera que ya no le divertían las dianas inmóviles, prefiriendo cabalgar a Meraxes y probar que tan certera podía ser con la rapidez del caballo.

—Bueno, me gustan los desafíos—La joven Targaryen dijo con suficiencia al recordar sus constantes luchas con Theon, especialmente con la arquería despues de que el hijo del hierro la retara e insultara por ser una mujer, despreciando su puntería en la niñez, sin embargo todo habia cambiado un día en el cual ambos habian estado tan molestos con el otro que habian decidido probar finalmente quien podía ser el mejor arquero de Invernalia. El joven Greyjoy desde entonces habia disminuido sus burlas ligeramente, ganándose el respeto de los hombres del Norte al ganar la apuesta con los ojos vendados. Aquellos eran los tiempos en los cuales aún era una niña con apariencia masculina, cuando el hijo del hierro la veía sin interés, sin embargo ahora parecía querer follarla con frenesí. Eddard negó con la cabeza, un brillo de diversión reluciendo en sus ojos mientras los guardias y sequito de soldados Stark avanzaban por un camino que conducía hacia un claro de cacería con la seguridad de encontrar a los animales alli. Hermione, sin embargo, desvió su caballo hacia un pequeño sendero de transito animal debido a las marcas de patas grabadas en el suelo barroso.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Ned pregunto al verla tomar una dirección diferente al resto del sequito Stark, desviándose hacia una zona llena de árboles en vez de seguir el camino hacia el claro. El Guardian del Norte espoleo su caballo para seguirla y evitar que nada le sucediera, aunque él sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola debido a las prácticas con espadas que mantenía con Robb y Jon, quienes vergonzosamente siempre terminaban golpeándose el trasero contra el piso al ser derrotados por ella.

—Practicó en estos bosques—La joven respondió rápidamente y con sencillez, inclinándose hacia su montura para conseguir sus armas de caza—sé que los animales van a una pequeña laguna en estas horas del día—añadió al ver su mirada. Hermione rodo los ojos consiguiendo el arco que habia traído a la cacería, y señalo con el dedo el paisaje frente a ellos, en el cual varios ciervos hermosos bebían tranquilamente de un estanque de agua oculto entre la vegetación. La bruja de hielo le movió sus cejas con suficiencia hacia su tío antes de colocar una flecha en su arco rápidamente y disparar, ella suspiro cuando la flecha se habia clavado en medio de los ojos del animal, cayendo muerto al suelo y ahuyentado a los demas hacia el claro donde se encontraban el resto de los guardias Stark.

Despues de un par de horas de cacería, todos regresaban de vuelta a Invernalia con los animales muertos los cuales consistían en muchos conejos y ciervos, a los cuales ella habia asesinado gracias a su puntería mortalmente certera, ella podía escuchar el asombro de todos ya que cada ciervo tenía una flecha incrustada en medio de los ojos sin fallar un centímetro. Hermione monto a Meraxes junto a su tío de la misma manera en la cual habian partido, mientras los guardias cargaban todo en una carreta debido al peso de las animales.

—Quizás Lord Eddard Stark se está volviendo viejo—Ella dijo con malicia moviendo sus cejas en la dirección del Guardian del Norte, quien habia permanecido atento a ella la mayor parte del tiempo, tan solo atrapando unos cuantos conejos.

—No estoy tan viejo—Ned negó con la cabeza ligeramente ofendido por las palabras de su hermosa sobrina, las cuales estaban destinadas a fastidiarlo—tan solo me impresiona lo artera que te has vuelto—replico haciendo un gesto de burla hacia ella. La relación que tenía con Hermione era aún mayor que la que tenía con sus propios hijos, él habia estado ahí poco despues de que ella naciera y la habia protegido desde entonces, aun cuando Robert y Tywin Lannister le habian ordenado matarla siendo aún un bebé para evitar que hubiese un Targaryen con el legítimo derecho de reclamar el Trono de Hierro en el futuro. Él se habia negado rotundamente a tocarla, despues de todo ella era una criatura inocente sin culpa de lo que habian hecho los Targaryen para ser derrocados. Eddard pudo ver ese día en los ojos de su viejo amigo toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía al enterarse de que Lyanna habia dado a luz una hija de Rhaegar y se habia casado con él en secreto; los celos, el dolor, la rabia desencadenando que perdiera su honor como los Lannister e intentara asesinarla como habian muerto sus medios hermanos antes que ella.

—Siempre he sido artera—Hermione respondió con una sonrisa sincera, sacándolo de sus lúgubres pensamientos acerca del pasado—. Quizás una carrera de vuelta a Invernalia podría convencerme que no estas viejo, tío—ella le sonrió retadoramente, causando que él alzara una ceja.

* * *

En los patios de entrenamiento de Invernalia, los hijo del Guardian del Norte permanecían junto a una pared observando las prácticas de tiro con arco de Bran, quien recientemente habia comenzado a ser adiestrado en el tema. Robb sonrió mientras Jon corregía la posición del niño, separando un poco las piernas del pequeño señor y enderezando la espalda del joven. Sin embargo, por más que intentara concentrarse en el tema el niño terminaba por distraerse debido a la ausencia de su prima, para diversión de todos.

— ¿Por qué Hermione si puede ir a las cacerías con padre? —Bran pregunto finalmente, volteando completamente hacia todos con el ceño fruncido. El joven Señor del Norte le habia suplicado a su padre acompañarlo, sin embargo este se habia negado ya que no tenía el adiestramiento necesario ni la edad requerida para comenzar a salir en partidos de cacería. A pesar de todo, su prima habia partido junto a él cabalgando a Meraxes rápidamente como si estuviese tratando de escapar de alguien.

—Realmente no puede—Jon respondió con diversión, mientras Robb dejaba escapar una pequeña risa por la actitud de su prima salvaje—se supone que debería estar en las lecciones de costura con septa Mordane, pero siempre encuentra la manera de huir—añadió sin poder evitar reírse por la expresión de la septa de Invernalia al verla usando ropa de hombre, aunque modificada a una forma un poco más femenina por la misma Reina de Hielo, quien para sorpresa de todos era mejor costurera que Sansa incluso, para los celos de su hermana.

—Se comporta como un salvaje—Theon añadió desde una esquina cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras enfocaba su mirada en la entrada de Invernalia para poder ver si ella llegaba con su cabello blanco meciéndose salvajemente, y disfrutar del oleaje que habian desarrollado sus pechos.

—Lo dice el tipo que babea cuando ella está presente—Robb dijo al ver la expresión del hijo del hierro, irguiendo su posición por completo para enfrentar burlonamente al pupilo de su padre, el cual habia caído completamente en el hechizo que era la belleza de Hermione Targaryen—. Cuando niños nadie hubiese creído que Theon terminaría persiguiéndola como un cachorrito perdido—añadió en broma al recordar todas las veces en las cuales el heredero Greyjoy se habia burlado de la apariencia de su prima comparándola con un chico y llamándola fea, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo ella se habia vuelto una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria.

— ¿Por qué? —Rickon pregunto con curiosidad sentado sobre una cerca de madera mientras balanceaba los pies.

— ¿Has visto como se tratan?—Robb pregunto con diversión marcada en su tono de voz, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, su hermano más joven asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente sabiendo que Hermione no podía estar cerca de Theon sin insultarlo o fastidiarlo—antes era aún peor—dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sus hermanos menores abrían la boca sin creer que su prima pudiese llevarse peor con el hijo del hierro. El heredero Greyjoy abrió la boca ligeramente ofendido, aunque molesto porque era la verdad acerca de su relación con la joven Targaryen, él jamás hubiese creído que esa niña que parecía ser un hombre se convirtiera en la belleza que era hoy en día.

—Despues de dos años sigue nevando en mi habitación—Bran dijo repentinamente con fascinación, los joven mayores se tensaron ligeramente por la mención de la magia de Hermione—. Le quite los guantes para ver si verdaderamente era una bruja de hielo como todos decían—continuo con una sonrisa, mientras los chicos compartían una mirada respecto al incidente en las cámaras de Bran hace un par de años, en el cual ella habia congelado la habitación del pequeño señor por las travesuras de su primo—, y cuando toco la pared, el techo de mi cuarto se ilumino y la nieve comenzó a caer en pequeños copos—añadió alzando los brazos, haciendo gestos con las manos para representar la belleza de la magia helada—no es frio ni mortal como todos dicen; es hermoso e increíble—termino, mientras ellos se daban una mirada por la magia en el techo de la habitación de Bran, el cual parecía estar hechizado para tener una nevada eterna y hacer caer pequeños copos de hielo hacia el suelo, los cuales extinguían poco despues de abandonar el techo, sin embargo a pesar de ser nieve, esta no enfriaba la habitación del pequeño señor en lo absoluto, tan solo le daba una mágica visión.

—El único problema es que no sabe cómo descongelar lo que crea—Theon añadió con los brazos cruzados por la mención de que ella era una bruja del hielo, ya que todos buscaban ignorar ese hecho, sin embargo los comentarios de los norteños siempre terminaban por recordarles a todos lo que era—y el hielo que hace no se derrite con el calor y es extremadamente difícil de romper—continuo, recordando como los trabajadores de Invernalia habian intentado derretir el bloque de hielo que habia creado la primera vez que la magia helada se habia manifestado, sin embargo este no se habia roto ni derretido ante ninguna de las técnica usadas por ellos. El hielo de Hermione tan solo se habia roto ante Hielo, el espadón ancestral de la Casa Stark, hecho de acero valyrio.

— ¿Cómo esperas lograr que ella se fije en ti si cada tres segundos la insultas? —Robb pregunto con saña, realizando un gesto con las cejas en su dirección debido a la actitud del joven kraken. Jon rio en silencio, mientras Bran dejo escapar una carcajada burlona respecto al enamoramiento del pupilo de su padre con su hermosa prima—. Hermione es salvaje como un lobo de invierno pero fiera como un dragón—añadió para recordarles que ella era una Targaryen—deberías saberlo muy bien despues de todas las veces que te ha roto la nariz a puñetazos—continuo, y esta voz no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por el recuerdo de ella golpeando a Theon en la cara para romperle la nariz. Sus hermanos se unieron a las risas, especialmente Jon, quien habia estado más tiempo observando a su prima crecer con una personalidad salvaje pero gentil con quienes amaba.

—Tu padre ha negado todas las propuestas de matrimonio para ella—El hijo del hierro continuo para evitar que siguieran riendo de él, tocando su nariz inconscientemente debido a los puñetazos que la Reina de Hielo le habia dado de niños—. Lord Stark ha rechazado a los Frey, aunque es comprensible, ademas de los Tyrell, entre muchas otras casas—informo al recordar los cuervos que habian arribado a Invernalia con la intención de establecer una alianza matrimonial entre su Casa y Hermione debido a los rumores de su belleza que se habian extendido por los Siete Reinos, sosteniendo que era la viva imagen de su madre heredando con ello su belleza increíble.

—Lord Stark no quiere ver que ella termine de la misma manera que su hermana—Jon dijo repentinamente entendiendo las razones de su padre al no querer casarla, buscando evitar que la bruja del hielo terminase como Lyanna Stark debido a su belleza y personalidad.

De pronto, el fuerte sonido del galope de los caballos se escuchó a la distancia avisando a todos que la cacería ya habia terminado, y los jinetes regresaban a Invernalia. Sin embargo, el sonido de una risa musical y salvaje resonó por los muros de piedra del castillo, alertando que ella habia regresado. La Reina de Hielo rio al entrar por las puertas de Invernalia, reduciendo la velocidad de su cabalgar e intentando frenar la risa en sus labios rojos como la sangre.

Hermione Targaryen se habia vuelto una mujer de una belleza practicamente indescriptible e insuperable, robándole el aliento a todos los hombres que la veían como las historias decían acerca de Lyanna Stark. El cabello de la joven bruja habia dejado de ser espeso, grueso e indomable cuando ella habia cumplido los trece días desde su nombramiento, para volverse reluciente y hermoso, manteniendo los rizos naturales, sin embargo estos se habian convertido en mechones de cabello claro perfectamente manejables, los cuales parecían ser tan suaves como la seda. Habia heredado la tez pálida del norte, pero el brillo en la piel como los Targaryen; como si esta estuviese cubierta de miles de pequeños diamantes haciéndola relucir. Su nariz se habia vuelto delicada y perfecta para su rostro, especialmente para ayudar a resaltar los ojos impresionantes que poseía. Desde que ella se habia vuelto una bruja, sus ojos grises característicos de los Stark habian comenzado a adquirir chispas de color purpura salpicadas alrededor de todos sus ojos como si fuesen estrellas violetas. Pero sobre todo, sus labios se habian vuelto carnosos y extremadamente atractivos para ser besados, muchísimo más cuando eran tan rojos como la sangre misma.

— ¡Te estas volviendo viejo, tío Ned!—Hermione grito con euforia al haber ganado la carrera de regreso a Invernalia contra su tío, al cual habia convencido de competir contra ella para hacerlo sentir joven como antes. La joven Targaryen rio al ver entrar por las puertas al Guardian del Norte despues de ella, mientras espoleaba su caballo hacia las caballerizas para que este se diese un merecido descanso—. ¿Qué tanto me ven? —pregunto rudamente al captar la mirada de todos sus primos sobre ella, ademas de Theon quien tenía la vista fija en sus piernas dejando ver su forma esbelta debido a que estaba usando pantalones para facilitar la cacería y montura, ella le dio una mirada asesina antes de lanzarle una pequeña roca a la cabeza—. ¡Deja de verme asi, pervertido maldito! —grito con una mirada desdeñosa para que dejara de observarla como un degenerado, para luego espolear su caballo para que este descansara escuchando las risas de sus primos por lo que habia hecho.

Hermione acaricio el cuello de Meraxes suavemente, mientras desmontaba el caballo sin preocuparle que su capa barriera la suciedad del piso y que sus botas salpicaran el barro contra la tela. Al contrario del resto de los norteños, ella no usaba una gran cantidad de pieles ni ropa gruesa para evitar el frio porque este jamás le habia molestado. Algunos decían que era la sangre del dragón en sus venas manteniéndola caliente, pero le gustaba creer que el frio era parte de ella como lo era el fuego, ademas ella mejor que nadie sabía acerca del hielo y el frio del Norte porque llevaba un alma congelada en el pecho. La joven Targaryen extrajo desde el bolsillo de su capa liviana una manzana, y se la dio a su caballo inadvertidamente.

—Que sea nuestro secreto—susurro en voz baja acariciando la cabeza de Meraxes con suavidad, mientras este comía su manzana felizmente dando un pequeño relincho que la hizo reír en voz baja—. Lord Stark está perdiendo su vitalidad, que vergüenza—dijo en broma al ver a su tío quitándose los guantes de equitación, mientras ella cerraba sus manos enguantadas inconscientemente. Desde que se habia vuelto una bruja y su tío le habia puesto guantes para hacerla ver normal y encerrar la magia del hielo; ella no se los habia quitado más que cuando la situación era estrictamente necesaria. Ella tenía muchos pares de guantes hechos para una situación específica, como para darse un baño ya que cuando habia intentado bañarse despues de que su alma congelada se manifestó el agua se habia solidificado en hielo, aunque no habia sentido el frio contra su piel habia visto la escarcha cubriendo el agua.

—Aun soy relativamente joven—Eddard le recordó, mientras Hermione observaba las líneas de expresión en el rostro de su tío. Los rumores acerca de la fiereza de los Stark en batalla eran conocidos en los Siete Reinos, específicamente como habian marchado a la guerra para recuperar a su madre de los brazos del Príncipe Dragón, y cobrar venganza contra los Targaryen por las brutales muertes de Rickard Stark y su hijo Brandon, quien habia sido apresado por el Rey Loco al exigir a su hermana de regreso. Ella sentía que estaba en medio del hielo y fuego, ya que su abuelo paterno habia asesinado a su tío y abuelo materno tan cruelmente, sentía que era el fruto de un amor que jamás debió ser y que habia desencadenado tantas cosas—. Vi como golpeaste a Theon—añadió dándole una mirada seria debido a su comportamiento tan grosero y rudo.

—No me gusta que los hombres me vean, especialmente si es él—Hermione replico cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, el cual para su maldita desgracia se habia vuelto bastante abundante acrecentando la atención masculina en ella—se burló de mi apariencia ocho años, y ahora simplemente cree que me lanzare a sus pies y le suplique casarse conmigo—bufo mientras rodaba los ojos. Eddard le dio una mirada a su sobrina antes de negar con la cabeza ligeramente, habia creído que con el tiempo el afecto entre ella y el hijo del hierro pudiese crecer y dejar de intentar matarse cada vez que se veían, llegando a amarse y con ello solidificar la paz con las Islas del Hierro, sin embargo aunque Theon ahora la veía como una mujer ella seguía siendo agreste con él—. Te prometo que si alguna vez me obligan a casarme con él o con un Frey, iré al Valle y saltare desde la Puerta de la Luna—declaro dramáticamente, estremeciéndose ante la idea del matrimonio en general, aunque era muchísimo peor imaginar convertirse en la esposa de un hombre como los Bolton y Frey.

—Quizás un día no te parezca horrible la idea de casarte—Eddard intervino observando fijamente a su sobrina, quien era tan extraordinariamente parecida a su madre que a veces creía que su hermana había sido resucitada—, y llegues a enamorarte de un hombre—añadió pensando en su matrimonio con Catelyn, el cual no habia estado pactado desde un principio, pero después de la muerte de Brandon él habia desposado a su prometida para consolidar la alianza entre la Casa Stark y Tully. No habia amor entre ellos cuando habian sido unidos en matrimonio, pero con el tiempo habian llegado a amarse y fruto de ese amor habian tenido cinco hijos sanos.

—El amor es dulce, querido tío Ned—Hermione dijo frunciendo el ceño tristemente mientras se acercaba a él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Eddard abrió los ojos al recordar lo que Lyanna le había dicho hace tantos años cuando se habia enterado de sus futuros esponsales con Robert Baratheon—pero no puede cambiar la naturaleza del hombre—añadió con suavidad y una mirada gentil, dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla, para luego irse lentamente con los ojos del Guardián del Norte fijos en ella.

—Por los dioses, Lyanna—Ned respiro con la sensación de deja vu en su mente aun haciéndose presente—es idéntica a ti—exhalo observando hacia todos lados, sintiendo la brisa contra su piel como si fuese un susurro diciendo: "Prométemelo, Ned".

* * *

Hermione suspiro con aburrimiento mientras permanecía sentada observando a las jóvenes de Invernalia bordar lo mejor posible para impresionar a septa Mordane. A su lado se encontraba Arya fastidiada por los comentarios que la mujer le daba a Sansa acerca de lo hermosas que parecían sus puntadas y bordados, causando que la Reina de Hielo riera en voz baja por la actitud salvaje de su prima, pareciéndose a ella en ese rasgo de personalidad, sin embargo la diferencia era que las puntadas de Arya eran torcidas y sin belleza.

— ¿Por qué debo estar aquí? —Su prima más joven le pregunto en un susurro mientras se inclinaba hacia ella continuando con su costura en el proceso, sin ver. La bruja le sonrió ligeramente a su prima favorita, ella sabía que estaba mal en pensar en Arya como su favorita, pero lo era, amaba a su prima salvaje más que a Sansa, ya que la hija mayor de los Stark deseaba ser una dama perfecta, soñando desde joven con las historias de cuentos de hadas con gallardos príncipes y un alto honor en cada ellos. Sin embargo, el mundo no era como las hermosas historias que la Vieja Tata le contaba de niña, el Reino estaba lleno de serpientes venenosas por todas partes esperando el momento propicio para atacar y destruir todo lo que ambicionaran, especialmente despues de la caída de los Targaryen—. Tú escapas siempre para practicar con armas—añadió entrecerrando sus ojos, ya que Arya deseaba ser como su prima, gentil y guerrera al mismo tiempo. Cálida y fría. Hielo y fuego.

—Tengo mis métodos—Hermione se encogió de hombros, estirando sus piernas en el asiento mientras movía las cejas en su dirección juguetonamente, causando que Arya sonriera ligeramente.

— ¡Hermione! —Septa Mordane exclamo al escucharla hablar, causando una mueca en el rostro de la joven mientras se alejaba de su prima pequeña para enfrentar a la mujer—nada—negó con la cabeza al ver que no habia nada en su costura—. Debes comportarte como una dama adecuada, y no como una salvaje sin educación ni cortesía—la joven rodo los ojos por el regaño, el cual habia escuchado innumerables veces antes—algún día tendrás un esposo y deberás atender el hogar como se espera de una mujer noble—añadió con el ceño fruncido, mientras las demas chicas levantaban la vista de su costura para observarla con una mirada burlona en sus ojos al ser regañada. Sansa rio ligeramente continuando con sus puntadas.

—Si mi vida dura lo suficiente—Hermione replico con sus labios rojos como la sangre misma tirando en una sonrisa oscura—no debe olvidar que hay muchos en los Siete Reinos que ansían con todas sus fuerzas cortarme la cabeza por ser una Targaryen—añadió de manera inocente inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras todos la observaron con sorpresa. Septa Mordane abrió los ojos con asombro por sus palabras, sin embargo cayo y se concentró en Sansa nuevamente con incomodidad, haciendo sonreír victoriosamente a la joven al ser dejada en paz—. Observa y aprende—le susurro a Arya en voz baja con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

La Reina de Hielo estiro sus brazos y dedos para prepararse para la costura, tomando entre ellos la aguja e hilo rápidamente mientras pensaba que coser, para luego sonreír brillantemente y comenzar con el trabajo. La joven Targaryen dejo su mente volar mientras sus manos parecían moverse solas para materializar la imagen que tenía en la cabeza, tomando especial cuidado en cada puntada que daba para coser el cuadro mientras utilizaba sus guantes, los cuales siempre debía tener puestos para no lastimar a nadie, aun recordaba como habia perdido su inocencia a los nueve años al asesinar a ese hombre, y aunque este era un asesino enviado para matarla el hacerlo ella con él no la convertía en mejor persona. Ella sonrió despues de unos minutos al terminar su trabajo en un tiempo record, y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de la mujer.

—Septa, he terminado—Hermione anuncio con una sonrisa en los labios, dándole una breve mirada a la costura de Sansa tomando nota de lo hermosa que se veía, para luego reír ligeramente por la de Arya, causando que su prima menor le diese una mirada dura.

—Oh, Hermione—Septa Mordane exclamo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y observaba su bordado con un grato asombro—es magnífico, y se ve tan real—continuo, mientras las chicas levantaban la vista de su costura y observaban la imagen impresionante de Aegon junto a Rhaenys y Visenya Targaryen montado sus dragones junto al otro desde una posición de perfil, mientras el Conquistador alzaba a Fuegoscuro sobre su cabeza y Visenya a Hermana Oscura—las puntadas se ven sumamente resistentes en cada extremo—acaricio los bordes de la imagen palpando la profundidad de sus puntadas, mientras la joven le daba una mirada burlona a Arya de suficiencia a Sansa al opacar sus habilidades de costura—pero esta es mi parte favorita—exhalo, acariciando la parte en la cual Aegon montaba a Balerion, mientras este lanzaba una llamarada oscura desde su boca viéndose tan real como el fuego verdadero.

— ¿Entonces puedo irme? —Hermione pregunto rápidamente con esperanza. Ella habia nacido con un talento natural para la costura, mas esta no era su actividad favorita en el mundo, ella prefería practicar con espadas y el tiro con arco. Septa Mordane alzo la vista desde su bordado extraordinariamente hermoso para observarla con confusión, mientras abria ligeramente la boca—. ¡Gracias! —exclamo antes de que la mujer pudiese decir nada, para salir corriendo a los patios de entrenamiento, riendo por la expresión de su prima pequeña.

Hermione rio al ver a sus primos entrenando con espadas, mientras intentaba frenar su risa por la expresión en el rostro de Arya cuando ella se habia visto libre de sus deberes de dama para poder hacer lo que deseara. Ella se sentía mal por su prima, pero lo compensaba al intentar enseñarle el manejo de una espada y el arco en secreto para no escandalizar a su tía Catelyn, más de lo que ya estaba por la personalidad de su hija menor, casi idéntica a la de su sobrina.

— ¿Te escapaste otra vez? —Jon pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él, a pesar de no ser considerado un Stark, siempre seria su lobo valiente y gentil al mismo tiempo, y lo amaba por ella. Jamás sería un hijo de puta a sus ojos, siempre seria su dulce Jon, a quien empujaba al suelo de niños y quien compartía su pasión de entrenar tan arduamente con espadas.

—Técnicamente no—Hermione lo corrigió con una pequeña risa—termine mi bordado con las aclamaciones de septa, luego le pregunto si podía irme y despues salí corriendo antes de que pudiese responderme—añadió con una sonrisa de travesura, causando que su dulce primo riera ligeramente—. Aun no sé qué es más divertido; el rostro de Sansa al verse opacada en la costura o la expresión agria de Arya al quedarse atrapada entre chicas vanas—entonces rio nuevamente al recordar la expresión de envidia de su prima mayor, y el rostro de Arya dominado por el fastidio.

— ¿Estas usando vestido? —Robb pregunto con asombro, observando que ella no usaba ropa de hombre como siempre, sino que usaba un vestido de un profundo color gris con el cabello suelto sin utilizar los usuales peinados para las damas, permitiendo que sus rizos cayeran como cascadas por sus hombros. Hermione frunció el ceño antes de llegar al amarre del vestido en su cadera y quitarlo con rapidez, revelando que usaba pantalones bajo la tela y que la habia usado para cubrir su atuendo verdadero de septa Mordane. El futuro Señor de Invernalia rodo los ojos con un bufido ante la típica situación

—Tengo mis trucos—La Reina de Hielo se encogió de hombros con travesura, mientras tomaba la tela de la falda del vestido y la colocaba sobre la cerca de madera de la zona de prácticas—. Asi que… —ella murmuro con una mirada insinuante en sus ojos como estrellas purpuras, intentado parecer inocente por la espada en la mano de Jon. Él le dio una mirada a Robb antes de atacar. Hermione rio dando un salto para escapar, mientras daba un giro y tomaba una espada rápidamente en sus manos, adoptando posición de ataque con las risas de Robb en sus oídos.

Ella rio mientras bloqueaba una estocada de su primo tirando la cabeza hacia atrás con agilidad. Su dulce Jon era mejor espadachín de lo que Robb y Theon nunca fueron, y debido a eso entrenaban juntos en las noches para que no los molestasen los curiosos y no la reprendiesen por actuar como un chico, habia aprendido a luchar de tantas formas en los últimos años, especialmente gracias a sus sueños en los cuales veía a formidables guerreros con el cabello plateado luchar con diferentes y únicos estilos, como si ellos solo aparecieran para enseñarle a ser una guerrera. Hermione se agacho, estirando su pierna para darle un golpe en los pies a su primo para hacerlo tropezar, chocando su espada contra la de él y quitársela de un giro del metal, para luego atraparla en el aire y colocarla frente a su cuello mientras movía las cejas con ambas espadas en las manos.

— ¿Te estas oxidando, Snow? —Theon pregunto burlonamente apoyado contra la valla de la zona de entrenamientos, mientras la Reina de Hielo le tendía una mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a su primo, dándole su espada nuevamente—. Dejaste que una chica te venciera tan fácil—añadió con suficiencia, mientras la bruja de hielo fruncía el ceño por la expresión arrogante en el rostro del hijo del hierro.

—Cierra la boca, Greyjoy. Como si no hubieses perdido por esta "chica" antes—Hermione le espeto con rudeza entrecerrándole los ojos, especialmente por el tono que habia usado al pronunciar el apellido de su dulce Jon marcándolo como un hijo de puta, ademas de considerarla una simple chica a la cual queria follarse desde que habia desarrollado su belleza—. ¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que te he vencido este mes? Solo este mes, sin contar los años anteriores ni la arquería—pregunto con suficiencia para recordarle al joven de las Islas del Hierro que ella, a pesar de su condición de mujer, era la mejor arquera de Invernalia, y de ellos la que mejor sabia utilizar una espada para gran disgusto de Lady Stark y septa Mordane quienes sostenían que debía ser una dama. A ella le gustaba pensar que podía ser una mezcla entre ambas cosas, estando en medio de los deseos de Sansa de ser una dama y los de Arya de convertirse en una guerrera, siendo tan buena en la costura como en el manejo de una espada, aunque si debiese elegir entre ambas elegiría ser una guerrera salvaje.

Estaba al tanto los rumores en los cuales era comparada con las hermanas de Aegon, el Conquistador; Rhaenys y Visenya. Las reinas Targaryen habian sido guerreras, peleando aguerridamente junto a su hermano esposo mientras montaban dragones durante la Guerra de la Conquista, sin embargo tambien eran damas que estaban al tanto de los deberes de la Corte. Aegon, estaba tan seguro de ellas que habia depositado el control de los Siete Reinos sobre sus hermanas, interviniendo tan solo cuando era estrictamente necesario hacerlo. La misma sangre que habia corrido por las venas de los conquistadores corría por las suyas debido a su padre, y a pesar de que actualmente ser un Targaryen era una condena de muerte siempre sentiría una gran admiración por ellos al haber forjado una dinastía que unifico los Siete Reinos; forjada por fuego, sellada con sangre y destruida por rebelión. Ella sabía muy bien lo que habia hecho el Rey Loco para merecerse ser derrocado, aunque jamás pensaría que la matanza y completa destrucción de los Targaryen, incluidos los niños era justificada.

La Reina de Hielo sabía que su padre habia tenido dos hijos con Elia Martell; Rhaenys y Aegon, asesinados durante el saqueo a Desembarco del Rey en la Fortaleza Roja. Jamás habia llegado a conocerlos, pero no podría evitar sentir la sensación de ira al saber cómo habian muerto, muchísimo más cuando los asesinos no habian reparado siquiera en que eran unos niños inocentes. Ademas, estaba segura de que si su madre no fuese Lyanna Stark ella hubiese sufrido una muerte similar a la de Aegon, sin importarle a nadie que fuese un bebé, tan solo viéndola con un Targaryen.

—Es cierto, es una vergüenza cuantas veces nos ha vencido a los tres—Robb señalo, riendo ligeramente por la expresión irritada de su amigo, aunque el mismo sentía un poco de vergüenza por haber perdido contra su prima tantas veces. Theon resoplo, incapaz de formar palabras ante el hecho de que sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, por desgracia. Hermione siempre habia sido una chica guerrera como las reinas conquistadoras Targaryen en el pasado, desarrollando su belleza con el tiempo al igual que su habilidad con las armas. Despues de unos momentos, el hijo del hierro abrió la boca para replicar con un comentario sarcástico, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—Lady Hermione—Maestre Luwin llamo desde el balcón del castillo que daba una visión a la zona de entrenamientos—. Debo pedirle que me acompañe a mi despacho, es importante—añadió solemnemente, mientras ella fruncía el ceño con curiosidad por el misterio que podía sentir en la voz del hombre mayor. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entregándole la espada a Jon nuevamente, para luego seguir al anciano subiendo las escaleras al interior del alcázar con una sensación extraña revoloteando en su pecho, era casi como ansiedad por algo y al mismo tiempo expectación.

— ¿Es acerca de mis lecciones de Alto Valyrio? —La Reina de Hielo pregunto con interés, entrelazando sus dedos enguantados contra su abdomen. El Alto Valyrio era la lengua de la civilización desolada de Valyria, y era el dialecto materno de los Targaryen al ser estos los únicos sobrevivientes de la maldicion cataclismica que asolo al imperio—. Usted dijo que era una lección por semana, aunque no me importaría dedicarle más tiempo—continuo con simpatía. No siempre deseaba utilizar su tiempo en adiestrarse con las armas para convertirse en una guerrera, a veces tan solo deseaba tocar su arpa tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba el llanto de las mujeres por las melodías que percutía. Cuando tocaba el arpa, sus dedos parecían moverse solos por las cuerdas, tan solo tomando conciencia del sonido de las canciones en sus oídos las cuales le parecían tan familiares aunque jamás las habia escuchado en ningún otro lugar más que cuando ella tocaba. Tambien, en su niñez habia leído obsesivamente y aún continuaba haciéndolo cuando su tiempo no era obligado a ser ocupado en las lecciones de costura, modales y protocolo con septa Mordane o la lucha con espadas con sus primos.

Hace unos años, habia sentido curiosidad y le habia preguntado a maestre Luwin acerca de la magia de Valyria, ademas de sus costumbres y cultura ya perdidos por el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella sabía que habia sido una tradición en el imperio desposar a su familia, sin penalizar el incesto como lo hacía la Fe de los Siete. Hermione sabía que Aegon habia desposado a sus dos hermanas para mantener la tradición, a Visenya por deber y a Rhaenys por deseo, y aunque llevase la sangre de dragón en sus venas no podía imaginar si quiera besar a Robb de la manera en que lo haría una amante si desear vomitar, él era su primo y jamás lo vería de otra manera.

—Algo llego para usted esta mañana, mi señora—Maestre Luwin respondió amablemente por su amor por el conocimiento y aprendizaje de la historia antigua. De vez en cuando, a la joven le gustaba servir al hombre mayor como su ayudante respecto a la curación, ademas de aprender al mismo tiempo la historia de Poniente y el mundo en general. El anciano siempre habia creído que ella era una joven singular cuando habia sido más joven al desear aprender y ayudarlo tan fervientemente, y sus creencias se habian cumplido cuando ella se habia vuelto la prueba de que la magia aún existía y que ella podía dominarla con tan solo mover un dedo. Él habia aprendido en la Ciudadela de los maestres acerca de la magia antigua y sus secretos, sabiendo que esta se hallaba perdida o dormida en el mundo, sin embargo una niña pequeña habia logrado despertarla. El día en que la joven Targaryen habia caído desmayada por la experiencia de descubrir la magia en su interior, habia visto el cielo nocturno desde la recama de la niña ser surcado por un cometa de un color azul helado como el hielo—y creo que querrá verlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño con inquietud, pero aun asi siguió al anciano por las escaleras hacia arriba en silencio hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones del maestre. El anciano abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar, y ella jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosamente con un sentimiento extraño burbujear en su pecho. La habitación del maestre era pequeña, pero muy limpia y organizada como era de esperarse de un hombre de la razón. Las llamas de la chimenea estaban muriendo, tan solo unas cuantas brazas brillaban dando un poco de su calor a la habitación, a ella nunca le habia importado particularmente el frio. Una vez en su niñez, habia perdido sus guantes, congelando accidentalmente las vigas de madera que soportaban las estructuras en los patios de Invernalia, y recubriéndolas con hielo en intrincados diseños helados con copos de nieve hermosos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza de lo que habia hecho, los norteños no habian visto más que el acto de magia de una bruja con el alma congelada, viéndola como si fuese un monstruo que debería haber muerto hace muchísimo tiempo, y reclamándole a su tío que debía marcharse.

Hermione habia estado tan triste ese día, que habia salido corriendo por las puertas de Invernalia mientras una tormenta de nieve con un frio tan congelante que llegaba a los huesos asolaba la capital del Norte. Habia podido escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Maggy la Rana, culpándola de las tormentas que se generaban siendo estas causadas por sus emociones fuera de control, y en ese momento la tristeza. El frio habia congelado las aguas, obligando a los norteños a resguardarse en los interiores del castillo para intentar calentarse, sin embargo su tío Ned igualmente habia salido a encontrarla, a pesar de que habia causado una tormenta de tal envergadura.

Ella pudo ver la nieve pintar de blanco el norte, y el frio glacial congelar el agua, asi como los árboles, amenazando con matar a los animales de hipotermia. Sin embargo, ella no lo sentía, no sentía el frio amenazando con volver azul su piel y congelarle la carne y sangre, no podía sentir el frio en su cuerpo porque su alma ya estaba congelada y la sangre del dragón corría por sus venas para mantener su corazón cálido. El anciano le hizo un gesto para que pudiese sentar en una silla junto a la chimenea, y asi lo hizo. Unos momentos más tarde, el maestre volteo con una carta y una caja de madera oscura en sus manos. Cuando tomo asiento en la silla junto a ella coloco la carta y caja en su regazo.

—Léala, dulce niña—Él de indico con suavidad, mientras ella le sonreía ligeramente con simpatía. Sus ojos como estrellas analizaron el pergamino un segundo, para que luego sus manos enguantadas desenrollaran el papel con cuidado, y comenzara a leerlo conteniendo la adrenalina en su pecho, por alguna razón estuviera ansiosa y expectante, y sentía una extraña sensación respecto a la caja en su regazo.

 _Mi querida niña:_

 _Te envió esta carta y este regalo, porque creo que ha llegado el tiempo en que sean tuyos. Quizás no hemos llegado a conocernos personalmente, pero he escuchado los rumores acerca de ti, pequeña. He oído las historias de como una pequeña niña logro despertar a la magia dormida por cientos de años para convertirse en una Reina de Hielo, al igual que los rumores que sostienen que esa joven puede ser la reencarnacion de la reina guerrera Visenya empuñando a Hermana Oscura, pero con la actitud gentil de Rhaenys._

 _Ahora no soy más que un viejo moribundo, pero no he olvidado al resto de mi familia. Cuando la maldicion asolo Valyria, los Targaryen fuimos los únicos que sobrevivieron, y nuestra dinastía unifico los Siete Reinos por casi tres siglos. Los Targaryen somos sangre de dragón, somos guerreros y conquistadores como lo fue Aegon I, somos una dinastía forjada por fuego y sellada con sangre._

 _Nunca llegue a ambicionar demasiado, tan solo tuve el deseo de convertirme en un maestre, pero estoy seguro que tú estás destinada a lograr grandes cosas, dulce niña. El Trono de Hierro siempre ha pertenecido a nuestra familia gracias a Aegon I, y gracias al feroz aliento de Balerion. Ahora, te pertenece a ti por derecho de nacimiento a pesar de las leyes impuestas a nuestra dinastía por la reclamación de Rhaenyra ocasionando la Danza de Dragones. Somos los últimos Targaryen junto a tus tíos exiliados cruzando el Mar Angosto. Viserys y Daenerys han vivido toda su vida de manera errante para evitar ser asesinados por el rencor dirigido a nuestra Casa, pero estoy seguro de que algún día se encontraran y recuperaran los Siete Reinos juntos._

 _Has sido criada como un Stark en Invernalia, pero jamás debes olvidar lo que eres realmente; eres hielo y fuego. Un buen gobernante debe saber cuándo optar por la justicia o la misericordia, y sé que tú podrás elegir con sabiduría. He oído los rumores que dicen que tu alma está congelada, pero yo no creo que seas tan fría como todos se empeñan en pensar, creo que si tu alma está congelada entonces tu corazón debe ser fuego puro. Espero que este regalo pueda ayudarte a lograr grandes hazañas, y a recuperar lo que siempre le ha pertenecido a nuestra familia. Solo espero vivir lo suficiente para ver como surgimos de las cenizas que todos pensaban que nos habíamos convertido. El tiempo no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos, pero estoy seguro de que si alguien puede traerlos de vuelta; eres tú._

 _He vivido demasiado, y he tenido que vivir con el peso de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida como si fuesen una sombra acechándome, quizás, algún día te enfrentes a decisiones tan grandes como las mías. No puedo saber predecir futuro, pero puedo darte un poco de mi sabiduría: el amor es la muerte del deber. Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, pequeña, has vivido toda tu vida sin padres debido a la decisión que tomo el tuyo. Rhaegar debió elegir entre el amor que sentía por Lyanna Stark y el deber de permanecer junto a su esposa e hijos, y él para desgracia del reino decidió amar._

 _Sé que debe ser duro para ti pensar que eres el fruto de un amor que ocasiono tanto dolor, sangre, y muerte, ademas de la caída de la casa a la cual perteneces, pero eres su hija y nada podrá cambiar eso. Rhaegar se vio dividido, y como todos los hombres fue probado por los dioses, quizás fue débil, pero si no lo hubiese sido tu no estarías leyendo esta carta. No temas amar a pesar de todo, sé que debes temer repetir la historia de tu madre cuando todos dicen que eres su viva imagen, pero en tu caso quizás el amor pueda descongelar un alma de hielo. La historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar fue dura, pero ellos decidieron elegir el amor sobre su deber, y de esa elección naciste tu; entre sangre y rosas azules, en medio de una guerra con el olor a sangre, sal y humo en todas partes._

 _Tu puedes ser amable, misericordiosa, gentil y cálida con tu pueblo y seres amados, pero fría, decidida y mortal con quienes se atrevan a desafiarte. Tu madre desciende de los Primeros Hombres y los antiguos reyes del invierno, y tu padre de Valyria con la sangre del dragón corriendo por las venas; eres invierno y verano, hielo y fuego; esta en tu naturaleza. Confió en que serás capaz de demostrar lo que Aerys no pudo, ser quizás algún día, ser una Reina más grande que todos los gobernantes anteriores a ti, demostrar la grandeza de la que es capaz un Targaryen._

 _Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero no quiero lamentar no habértelos dado, al menos en tus manos continuaran junto a la sangre del dragón, en familia. Ya no puedo ayudarlos a reclamar lo que nos pertenece, soy un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche y un maestre atado al servicio, a pesar de mi apellido ya soy un verdadero Targaryen, pero aun si mí, contigo y tus tíos; el dragón tiene tres cabezas. Espero que algún día puedas venir a visitarme, eres de los miembros de la poca familia que me queda y la que se encuentra más cercana a mí, si puedes has una visita a este anciano, dulce niña._

 _Con cariño…_

 _Aemon Targaryen._

—La carta llego del Castillo Negro esta mañana, maestre Aemon la envió específicamente para ti—Maestre Luwin anuncio, sabiendo que habia terminado de leer la carta. Hermione parpadeo con tristeza, mientras una delicada lágrima caía por su mejilla gracias a las palabras de Aemon Targaryen; ella pudo sentir en cada palabra la sabiduría ganada gracias al dolor que poseía el maestre. La Reina de Hielo limpio su lágrima con el pulgar sin atreverse a ver al maestre de Invernalia, ella dobló el papel con sumo cuidado y cariño con la intención de guardarlo como uno de sus pequeños tesoros—. Tanto la carta como la caja se han mantenido intactos, mi señora—Hermione trago saliva intentado controlar sus emociones, mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, para luego suspirar y liberar todas las emociones que burbujeaban en su pecho.

La joven Targaryen negó con la cabeza ligeramente, para despues reparar en la caja en su regazo. Sus elegantes dedos enguantados tocaron la madera, mientras un escalofrió de ansiedad la recorría, y pudo escuchar al abrirla un gruñido salvaje resonando en sus oídos mientras el fuego de las velas se estremecía, ella frunció el ceño confundida por lo que veía, pero despues de unos segundos de analogía cayo en cuenta y sus ojos se abrieron. Tres grandes piedras escamosas descansaban en el interior de madera, uno era de color rojo con vetas un ligero color anaranjado, el segundo era de color negro con una sombra purpura, y el tercero era distinto a los demas, era lisa de un tono azul helado como si fuese un zafiro brillando. Ella metió sus manos temblando en el interior de la caja y sostuvo el huevo rojo con ambas manos.

—Son huevos de dragón—Hermione respiro con conmoción, observando la mirada en ampliamiento del maestre Luwin al igual que ella—pensé que todos se extinguieron en el reinado de Aegon III—añadió al recordar sus lecciones de historia. Los dragones siempre le habian causado intriga y fascinación; criaturas indomables con el aliento que surcaban los cielos escupiendo llamas. Ella soñaba con dragones, siempre eran tres dragones los cuales invadían sus sueños, pero no tenían precisamente un aliento de fuego.

—Tres huevos de dragón—Maestre Luwin tartamudeo con la sorpresa dominando sus características de edad—convertidos en piedra por el tiempo mismo, no son más que reliquias ahora—negó con la cabeza al verlos de mejor manera. Ella frunció el ceño mientras sentía el huevo a través de sus guantes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba simplemente quitar la prenda de sus manos y tocar verdaderamente algo, y sentir la textura del huevo contra su piel pálida. A pesar de los guantes, podía sentir algo extraño en ellos, como si se estuviesen agitando, ademas de un rugido salvaje en sus oídos— ¿puedo sostener uno, mi señora?

—Por supuesto—La belleza de cabello blanco respondió con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios, mientras le daba un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Luwin sujeto el huevo de color negro, el asombro claramente visible en sus ojos—. No pueden eclosionar, ¿verdad? —dedujo tristemente. Sin embargo, aunque estos parecieran piedras como si la oportunidad de vivir les hubiese sido arrebata, podía sentir dentro de ellos la sombra de la vida, la cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ser despertada—. Ellos son hermosos—admitió mientras observaba el huevo de color azul liso como un zafiro pulido.

—Su familia solía tener dragones, Hermione—Luwin le recordó, y ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente ante el emblema de su Casa: un dragón tricéfalo escarlata sobre un fondo negro, hecho para representar a los conquistadores y los tres dragones usados durante la guerra—. Ellos no pueden salir del huevo, pero aun así Maestre Aemon quiso que fuesen suyos—continúo con suavidad, entregándole el huevo negro nuevamente, y ella lo deposito en su lugar en la caja nuevamente, acariciando un segundo el huevo azul—. Son invaluables ahora—comento con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—El dragón tiene tres cabezas—Hermione repitió las palabras de Aemon en la carta que este le habia escrito, observando los tres huevos de dragón en la caja de madera—. Yo los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario—declaro de manera solemne, apretando el huevo rojo contra su pecho de manera protectora para él. Los dragones habian sido las criaturas más increíbles de todas antes de su extinción, fuego hecho carne, y protegería esos huevos como si fuesen sus hijos.

* * *

 **Bueno, Hermione es muy parecida a Elsa en poderes. Al igual que la Reina de Arendelle puede controlar el invierno, rigiendo ese poder con sus emociones, aunque ambas dejaran de ser tan parecidas más adelante cuando la historia avance.**

 **La Reina de Hielo tambien tiene dragones, estos otorgados por Aemon, huevos sobrevivientes de Aegon III que perdieron la capacidad de eclosionar por el tiempo, aunque la historia no sería divertida si no nacieran, asi que les quiero pedir su opinión respecto a que nombre darles.**

 **Hermione es una dama guerrera, una mezcla de la reina guerrera Visenya, y la reina favorita de Aegon I; Rhaenys la cual es descrita como una dama tensa. Ademas, ella es como Lyanna Stark respecto a apariencia y personalidad, pero también como Rhaegar.**

 **Siendo honesta, adoro la historia de Lyanna y Rhaegar es como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, Tristán e Isolda o Anakin y Amidala, es una pena que hayan muerto ambos. Si aman tanto como yo a ambos, les recomiendo leer un fanfic titulado: "Hell is Empty", está en ingles pero aun asi es muy bueno y esta completo.**

 **¿Que titulo le darían a Hermione? Quizás Hermione de la Magia o algo así, apreciaría su opinión en eso no me decido. También puede ser de las Estrellas o la Guerra, no me decido.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Magicborn

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 3:**

" **Magicborn"**

* * *

Hermione permaneció erguida, mientras daba pasos lentos alrededor de la zona de entrenamientos como si fuese un depredador al acecho bordeando su presa, y una sonrisa tirando de sus labios tan rojos como la sangre misma. Ella buscaba ignorar los comentarios lascivos acerca de la belleza en la que se habia vuelto, y habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habia escuchado que sus labios eran tan rojos como un rubí y parecían ser tan suaves y delicados como el pétalo de la rosa más roja, ademas de los comentarios celosos de las mujeres acerca de cómo ellas matarían por tener un tono natural de labios tan singular y seductor. La Reina de Hielo giro la espada en su mano mientras movía sus cejas juguetonamente para asustar a Jon, quien se movía de la misma manera que ella.

La joven Targaryen apretó los labios cuando las espadas chocaron y el ruido del acero al chocar consumió el silencio en el cual habian estado. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, pudiendo ver la hoja de la espada pasar frente a sus ojos y nariz, para luego realizar un salto acrobático hacia el lado evitando con ello la espada de su primo. Hermione sonrió dándole un golpe en el brazo para aflojar su agarre en la empuñadura de la espada, y le dio una patada en la pierna mientras su espada daba un giro contra el acero para quitársela en el aire.

— ¿Dónde aprendes eso? —Jon pregunto aturdido, observando su espada en las manos de su prima con estupefacción. La Reina de Hielo frunció el ceño con duda ante el hecho de que su habilidad con las armas era tan natural que parecía que habia nacido con una espada en la mano, aunque aquello no era tan alejado de la verdad; habia nacido entre sangre y rozas de invierno en medio de una guerra con el olor a sal, humor y muerte en el aire.

—No lo sé—Ella dijo finalmente confundida consigo misma, recordando sus sueños con dragones y sus jinetes sobrevolando los cielos y oscureciendo ciudades al volar sobre ellas, los mismos que empuñaban espadas magnificas siendo guerreros temibles siendo tan agiles como si el acero fuese una parte de su cuerpo—tan solo lo sé—añadió encogiéndose de hombros, pensando que sus sueños le intentaban enseñar a ser una guerrera como habia deseado desde que era una niña. Jon sacudió la cabeza con confusión pero igualmente ambos continuaron practicando.

—Hermione es como Visenya Targaryen—Bran opino mientras permanecía sentado junto a Maestre Luwin cerca a los patios de entrenamiento, observando como su prima le daba un golpe en el trasero a Jon con la hoja de su espada juguetonamente, lo cual lo hizo reír con diversión.

—Quizás, mi señor—El anciano dijo educadamente observando como la joven le daba una patada a su primo para lanzarlo al piso—pero necesita continuar con sus lecciones—le recordó, dando un golpe al mapa frente a ellos con un varilla de madera, llamando la atención de Bran nuevamente a sus clases sobre la historia de Poniente—. La Casa Targaryen, Bran—solicito para mantenerlo interesado, ya que el pequeño no dejaba de sonreír divertidamente mientras observaba a Hermione caer al piso por un golpe de Jon a sus pies, pero ella se vengó golpeándolo en los talones tirándolo al suelo con ella—su historia.

—Los Targaryen son la única familia noble de Valyria en sobrevivir a la maldicion que la azotó—Bran comenzó dándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a su prima—Aegon el Conquistador junto a sus hermanas esposas, Rhaenys y Visenya conquistaron Poniente con la ayuda de Balerion, Meraxes y Vhagar, sus tres dragones—añadió con interés al recordar que a los dragones habian sobrevolado los Siete Reinos alguna vez antes de su extinción, iluminando los cielos con sus llamaradas—. Aegon monto a Balerion, el Terror Negro cuyo aliento forjo el Trono de Hierro, Visenya a Vhagar y Rhaenys a Meraxes quienes fueron asesinados en Dorne—continuo intentando imaginar el tamaño de Balerion, ademas de pensar en cómo se vería un dragón de hielo de los cuales la Vieja Tata tenía una historia.

— ¿Su emblema?—Luwin pregunto mientras asentía con la cabeza ante la información dada por el niño.

—Un dragón de tres cabezas de color rojo sobre un fondo negro—Bran respondió rápidamente, recordando la historia acerca del dragón de hielo, una clase de dragón aún más legendario que los dragones de fuego de Valyria, los cuales no habian sido vistos nunca llegando a creerse que no existían, aunque los rumores decían que vivían más allá del Mar de los Escalofríos—hecho para representar a Aegon y sus hermanas—añadió despues de unos segundos de imaginar al dragón legendario, dándole una mirada a su hermosa prima a la cual se referían como un dragón de hielo.

— ¿Sus palabras? —El anciano pregunto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Bran frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba un poco más para intentar recordarlas, sin embargo cerro los ojos cuando no pudo hacerlo, y apretó los dientes ligeramente por la mirada del anciano.

— ¿El dragón tiene tres cabezas? —pregunto de manera indecisa, y sus labios en una mueca insegura mientras frotaba su cuello. Maestre Luwin abrió la boca para hablar e indicarle al joven la verdadera historia de la sangre de dragón, pero una voz lo interrumpió antes que nada.

—Fuego y sangre—Hermione respondió rápidamente al haber escuchado las lecciones de Bran acerca de su Casa, y detuvo su práctica de esgrima con Jon al considerar que habia golpeado demasiado a su primo por el día—. Una dinastía forjada por fuego, sellada con sangre y destruida por rebelión—añadió solemnemente despues, acercándose a su primo pequeño para darle un beso en la mejilla con suavidad para hacerlo sonreír.

La Reina de Hielo camino de regreso a su recamara en el alcázar, necesitando con urgencia un baño debido al arduo entrenamiento con su primo, agradeciendo que esta vez Theon y Robb estuviesen demasiado ocupados con sus deberes como para haberla visto atacar a Jon en el piso para hacerle cosquillas mientras ambos reían salvajemente. Hermione movió su cuello para aliviar los músculos tensos en el al igual que sus hombros, y tomo una respiración profunda para calmar sus pensamientos acerca de su Casa. El interior del castillo siempre habia sido un respiro del frio del norte, ya que Invernalia habia sido construida sobre aguas termales que calentaban naturalmente dentro de las paredes del castillo, manteniéndolos a una temperatura perfecta, aunque a ella el frio jamás le habia molestado.

—Necesito un baño—dijo a su doncella personal al llegar a su habitación. Lyse asintió inmediatamente con vigor, para luego salir corriendo en busca de agua caliente para que pudiese lavar su cuerpo con ayuda de otras criadas. Unos minutos más tarde, la tina estuvo llena y humeante por el agua caliente, y Hermione corrió detrás de una pantalla para quitarse la ropa sucia y sudorosa por el ejercicio y relajar su cuerpo finalmente, sin embargo se puso una delicada bata sobre su cuerpo para evitar ser vista desnuda por las doncellas.

A ella no le gustaba que la viesen como a una mujer, habia vivido para mayor parte de su vida hasta ahora siendo considerada tan fea que parecía un chico para despues convertirse en una mujer de una extraordinaria belleza, tanto que corrian los rumores de que era la mujer mas hermosa en los Siete Reinos y que la belleza de Cersei Lannister no era nada en comparación con ella. No le importaba ser hermosa, tan solo habia querido en su niñez ser como su madre con la esperanza de que si lo fuese estaría más cerca de ella, pero su madre estaba muerta y ella misma la habia asesinado durante el parto. Hermione alzo su rosto, manteniendo una expresión impasible mientras sumergía su cuerpo lentamente en la tina de con la bata apegándose a su cuerpo al mojarse.

— ¡No, mi señora!—Lyse grito con horror, acercándose a ella con una cubeta de agua para enfriar el agua hirviendo de la tina, sin embargo la joven Targaryen continuo dentro de ella sin mostrarse agraviada por la temperatura, manteniendo su rostro impasible mientras observaba a la criada—. ¡Está muy caliente! —continuo intentando llegar a ella para sacarla, habian usado el agua más caliente que habian encontrado y necesitaba enfriarse, más la joven dragón había entrado como si nada sucediera.

—Está bien, Lyse—La Reina de Hielo declaro enfocando sus ojos como estrellas en la doncella alarmada para tranquilizarla—puedes retirarte—le indico con amabilidad, y la criada asintió aun estupefacta para luego salir por la puerta con rapidez. Hermione suspiro al extender su cuerpo en el interior del agua, sintiendo como esta relajaba sus músculos tensos de manera deliciosa, y entonces se quitó la bata al estar sola sin que nadie la pudiese ver desnuda. Nadie nunca la habia visto sin ropa, y tenía la intención de que continuase de la misma manera, su cuerpo se habia desarrollado como el de toda una mujer, y para su disgusto con demasiados atractivos.

Su busto habia crecido considerablemente, tomando una perfecta y firme forma redonda que atraía la atención de quienes jamás habia buscado, ella habia encontrado a Theon repetidas veces observando sus pechos con descaro solo para ser golpeado de alguna manera por ella como retribución. Ademas, sus curvas se habian desarrollado limpiamente sin ningún rastro de grasa debido al entrenamiento con armas que practicaba.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos sobre ella misma, y apoyo sus brazos en el borde de la bañera mientras su cabeza descansaba hacia atrás y observaba el agua hirviendo lanzar vapor hacia el aire. No sabía precisamente porque el agua caliente jamás la habia molestado, aun si esta estuviese tan caliente que quemaría la carne, pero a ella jamás le habia afecta como no lo hacia el frio glacial. Ella suponía que era la sangre de dragón la que la protegía del calor, ya que el fuego no puede matar a un dragón y su alma congelada era la responsable de su inmunidad al frio congelante.

Despues de refrescar su cuerpo con el baño y lavar su cabello sucio al haber sido lanzada al piso por Jon y rodar por el mientras intentaban hacerse cosquillas mutuamente, ella se colocó la bata nuevamente ya seca por el paso del tiempo. Cuando se bañaba perdía la noción del tiempo al sumirse tan profundamente en sus pensamientos, intentando aliviar la presión de ser uno de los últimos Targaryen en el mundo, razón por la cual habian muchos en los Siete Reinos que deseaban verla muerta por venganza hacia su Casa por las acciones del Rey Loco. Aerys Targaryen podía ser su abuelo por sangre, pero jamás lo seria verdaderamente, muchísimo más cuando sabía que habia asesinado a su abuelo materno y a su tío. La única razón por la cual estaban emparentados y llevaba la sangre del dragón era por su padre, el legítimo heredero del Trono de Hierro: Rhaegar Targaryen.

Hermione suspiro sentándose frente a la chimenea de su recamara en una silla, con las brasas ardiendo para iluminar el lugar. La Reina de Hielo observo la caja con sus huevos de dragón junto a la chimenea, cerrada para que nadie pudiese ver lo que guardaban en su interior, porque de ser asi terminarían siendo robados o destruidos, ella sintió el aliento atrapado en su garganta al colocarla en su regazo. Maestre Luwin le habia jurado no decir nada acerca de ellos a nadie, y ella confiaba en la palabra del anciano maestre, quien presentaba una profunda lealtad a Invernalia y a la Casa Stark. Ella se estremecía al pensar que le estaba ocultando algo tan importante a su tío, ambos, desde que tenía memoria eran confidentes el uno del otro, y aunque no siempre le decía todo le gustaba pensar que él era como su padre. Sus elegantes dedos tocaron la caja a través de la tela de sus guantes de color azul celeste oscuro, para luego abrirla rápidamente y observar a los tres huevos descansando en el interior, convertidos en piedra por el tiempo mismo. A pesar de ello, los huevos seguían siendo hermosos, especialmente el último, ostentando un color azul helado, pero brillando tanto como un zafiro siendo liso e impresionante.

—Vhagar—Hermione murmuro examinando el huevo rojo con vetas anaranjadas, recordando el dragón que montaba Visenya Targaryen durante la Guerra de la Conquista de Poniente. Muchas veces habia sido comparada con la reina oscura y guerrera; Visenya Targaryen quien habia empuñado a Hermana Oscura junto a Aegon para arrasar a sus enemigos, tan hábil como el mismo Conquistador.

Vhagar no habia sido el dragón más grande durante la Conquista, pero aun asi su aliento era tan caliente podía derretir la armadura de un caballero y cocinarlo en el interior. Habia sido nombrado en honor a los dioses de la antigua Valyria al igual que Balerion y Meraxes, y su nombre actualmente lograba estremecer a los hombres por las historias acerca de la batalla de Campo de Fuego donde los tres dragones habian quemado vivos a más de cuatro mil hombres. En el momento de la Danza de Dragones, Vhagar habia sido endurecido con cien batallas, habiendo crecido para ser casi tan grande como Balerion y sus mandíbulas casi de la misma envergadura que Meraxes, quien podía tragarse a un caballo entero junto con su jinete. Su rugido habia sido tan poderoso que podía estremecer los cimientos mismos de Bastión de Tormentas, ningún dragón viviente habia podido igualar su tamaño o ferocidad.

—Rhaegon—Hermione murmuro mientras tomaba entre sus manos el huevo negro-purpura, depositando al rojo en su caja nuevamente con suavidad. El nombre habia salido de sus labios tan naturalmente que no se habia percatado de ello, tan solo lo habia hecho. La Reina de Hielo entristeció su mirada al pensar en su padre. Ella jamás lo habia conocido debido a que habia muerto antes de que ella naciera a manos del Usurpador, sin embargo por las noches creía verlo cuidarla en sus sueños, o al menos eso creía. Si alguna vez llegase a tener un dragón, queria que al menos uno fuese nombrado en su honor para pensar que él habia renacido como uno para protegerla de quienes buscaban lastimarla. Su padre era considerado el último dragón, y eso le causaba una encrucijada de sentimientos en el pecho, porque a pesar de ser criada como un Stark de Invernalia ella era un dragón Targaryen.

Hermione observo al huevo azul diferente a los otros dos, siendo liso y brillante como un zafiro y cristales. Ella no sabía que nombre darle, y se limitó a observarlo con confusión mientras depositaba el huevo negro de vuelta en su lugar.

* * *

Hermione empujo a Robb lejos de ella con fuerza, lanzándolo al piso con fuerza. El heredero Stark aterrizo sobre su trasero con una fuerte maldicion haciendo reír a Jon, y el observo el piso con vergüenza sin atreverse a ver la mirada que el hijo del hierro le daba al haber perdido en contra de una mujer. La Reina de Hielo observo a su primo con suficiencia, mientras balanceaba su espada en la mano con una habilidad natural.

—Robb… —Theon dijo negando con la cabeza ante el hecho de que su amigo perdiese contra su prima en un combate con espadas, otra vez— ¿vas a permitir que una chica te venza? —pregunto con burla, mientras Jon sonreía con diversión por las palabras del joven. Su hermosa prima siempre habia tenido una fascinación por las armas para gran disgusto de septa Mordane y Lady Stark, quienes sostenían que debía ser una dama correcta para atender a su futuro esposo como era debido, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se dejaría domar por nadie nunca. Hermione, con el tiempo, habia demostrado tener una habilidad natural para los combates, incluyendo con ellos el tiro con arco y las espadas, convirtiéndose en la mejor arquera de Invernalia, siendo tan mortalmente certera que podía partir una flecha a la mitad bajo la que ya habia lanzado con los ojos vendados.

—Ella no es cualquier chica—Robb murmuro mientras se ponía de pie, con una ligera sonrisa pícara—es la Reina de Hielo—dijo con burla sabiendo que irritaba a su prima el ser llamada de esa manera abiertamente. Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia antes de darle un golpe duro en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciéndolo gruñir humildemente de dolor. Ella negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar que todos la veían como un monstruo por ser una bruja con el poder de dominar el invierno, nadie a excepción de sus primos y algunos vasallos Stark tenían el valor de acercarse a ella o permitir que sus hijos lo hicieran. Nadie se atrevía a conocerla o hablar con ella, tan solo se dejaban guiar por el nombre de Reina de Hielo para temerle.

Hermione camino lentamente para sentarse en el borde de la zona de entrenamientos, sintiendo la miradas de sus primos sobre ella con curiosidad al ver que su actitud se habia vuelto tan sombría de manera repentina. Ella observo sus manos cubiertas con aprensión antes de comenzar a quitar la tela lentamente, sintiendo por primera vez en años la necesidad de quitarse los guantes y ver sus manos como realmente era sin importar ver la magia helada emanando de ellas.

—Olvide lo que se siente—La Reina de Hielo murmuro observando su mano desnuda, sin guantes para mantener encerrada a la magia de invierno—tocar algo—continuo cerrando la mano, viendo como el aire blanco y helado emanaba de ellas en forma de una ventisca de nieve, sorprendiendo a sus primos quienes no la habian visto directamente realizar magia—tocar verdaderamente algo—se corrigió a sí misma, despues de recordar que tocaba las cosas a través de la tela de sus guantes, mas nunca sentirlas con su piel verdaderamente—despues de todo… todo lo que toco termina congelado—añadió amargamente, tocando un pilar de madera suavemente mientras este se tornaba de un azul invernal comenzando a formar copos de nieve sobre ella.

—Señora Hermione—La voz de maestre Luwin resonó desde el balcón del alcázar, causando que ella colocara sus guantes nuevamente con rapidez y observara al anciano ignorando las miradas que los chicos le daban, queriendo decir algo aunque no sabían lo que decir—llego una carta para usted—anuncio solemnemente, y la joven Targaryen asintió con la cabeza necesitando distraer su mente en otra cosa que no fuese la magia.

La Reina de Hielo suspiro mientras se alejaba, subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con el anciano maestre y que este le diese la carta enviada para ella. Hermione le agradeció con gentileza a pesar de todo, y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza mientras tomaba su carta sellada indicando que el sello no habia sido roto, por lo tanto no habia sido leída o interceptada por el camino. Despues de que Aemon le enviase los tres huevos de dragón, estaba temerosa de que alguien se enterara de ellos e intentaran destruirlos, sentía que debía protegerlos de la misma manera que una madre a sus hijos y no permitiría que los llevaran lejos de ella. Ella suspiro con la esperanza de que no fuese otra gran sorpresa o que ahora le diesen un lobo huargo para tener algo de las dos Casas a las cuales pertenecía.

 _Reina Hermione:_

 _Quizás no haya oído hablar de mí, pero yo he escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted, su majestad. Mi nombre es Illyrio Mopatis, Magister de Pentos; anfitrión y representante de sus tíos: el Rey Viserys y la princesa Daenerys._

 _Es con sumo agrado que escribo esta carta, ya que es la primera muestra de comunicación entre ambos. Como ya sabrá; usted y sus tíos son los últimos Targaryen en el mundo, la sangre del dragón corre por sus venas junto a la herencia de Valyria, pero sobre todo el derecho legítimo a gobernar los Siete Reinos reside en ustedes. Los rumores acerca de su belleza han cruzado el Mar Angosto deleitando los oídos de los hombres, sin embargo, su belleza no es lo que más se habla de usted, mi reina. Algunos comentan el como una niña pequeña logro traer de regreso a la magia dormida por siglos, despues de que un asesino fuese enviada para matarla con la intención de acabar con la sangre del dragón, el mismo día en que un cometa azul surco los cielos para indicar a viva voz que la magia habia regresado._

 _Sus tíos han escuchado esta noticia, y los llena de alegría saber que el dragón, a pesar de todo, tiene tres cabezas. Viserys ha buscado por años la forma de cruzar el mar y recuperar el Trono de Hierro que le pertenece legítimamente a los Targaryen y no al Usurpador que actualmente se sienta en él. El Trono le pertenece a usted por derecho de nacimiento, mi reina, aunque las leyes dictan que un heredero varón posee un mayor derecho a él que una mujer. Su tío me ha pedido escribirle esta carta para pedir su ayudar en recuperar los reinos que les pertenecen, y que son suyos para gobernar. Él pide su apoyo en convencer a su tío y las tropas del norte de unirse a su causa y devolver el trono al legítimo rey para deponer al rey ebrio que se prostituye actualmente sentado en él._

 _Viserys desea convertirse en Rey con su ayuda, mi reina, y devolver la gloria usurpada a su Casa. Él se ha desvelado con las historias de su belleza, y ha prometido que una vez que sea Rey la tomara como esposa para afianzar su reclamo junto a la legitima heredera al Trono de Hierro, ademas él está al tanto de su condición. Su tío requiere que utilice su magia para recuperar lo que les pertenece y les fue robado, utilizarla para retomar los reinos y que un Targaryen vuelva a convertirse en Rey. Mi reina, él espera que algún día decida unirse a ellos y marchar hacia Poniente como lo hizo Aegon I, tenerla a su lado como su esposa guerrera como lo fue Visenya Targaryen durante la Conquista y que con su magia recuperen los Siete Reinos._

 _Sus tíos esperan que decida comunicarse con ellos para planear la devolución del Trono de Hierro, sobre todo Viserys quien desea conocerla lo más pronto posible para presenciar con sus propios ojos a la mujer que se convertirá en su esposa. Actualmente Viserys ha planeado una unión matrimonial entre Daenerys y un poderoso Khal dothraki, el cual ha prometido brindarle un ejército capaz de conquistar los Siete Reinos. Espero que decida comunicarse con nosotros, sus tíos lo ansían fervientemente para marchar a Poniente como lo hicieron los Targaryen conquistadores._

 _Illyrio Mopatis_

 _Magister de Pentos._

Hermione parpadeo lentamente sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando habia terminado su lectura, y abrió la boca sin saber si reír o llorar. Jamás habia imaginado que la carta le trajese un mensaje como ese y mucho menos que alguien, aunque fuese por escrito, la llamara un Reina. Se apoyó contra el muro sintiéndose aturdida con su mente trabajando a su máxima capacidad para procesar la información, antes de que un suspiro de cansancio escapara de sus labios. Ella llevo una mano a su frente y la cepillo por su rostro en un intento de refrescar su mente. Sentía que las emociones chocaban en su pecho como relámpagos y truenos en una tormenta, sintiéndose dividida entre dos naturalezas como siempre lo habia hecho: el hielo y el fuego, invierno y verano, Stark y Targaryen.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, antes de que sus labios temblaran y permitiera que una risa escapara de sus labios. Le divertía el hecho de que Viserys Targaryen pensara que ella tan solo le abriría las piernas por la promesa de tomarla por esposa con la intención de tener un sólido reclamo al Trono de Hierro y procrear un hijo que fuese un Targaryen puro. Ella no deseaba ser una Reina, Invernalia era su hogar y en ella se encontraba la única familia que habia conocido, a pesar de haberse enterado que los hermanos de su padre vivían exiliados en Pentos. Hermione deseaba gritar ante las palabras del magister, las cuales le suplicaban practicamente que levantara las fuerzas del Norte para reclamar el trono. Ella sentía que la culpa de la Guerra del Usurpador era de sus padres, derribándose a ella por haber sido el fruto de esa relación, llevando el peso de miles de muertes en su conciencia todos los días aunque ella aun no habia nacido.

No convencería a su tío de llamar a sus abanderados para devolver el trono a un Rey dragón, el Reino habia visto ya demasiada sangre tiñendo la tierra, demasiadas muertes causadas por el juego de tronos. Sin embargo, por otro lado no pudo evitar tejer sus cejas juntas con tristeza por Daenerys. Ella jamás habia visto a su tía y tampoco habia escuchado algo de ella antes de que las cartas le rebelaran su existencia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir pesar por los planes de Viserys de casarla con un Khal Dothraki. Aunque la carta haya sostenido que se encontraban en negociaciones, ella tenía la impresión de que Viserys deseaba venderla sin importarle su opinión al Señor de la Guerra para obtener un ejército y recuperar el Trono de Hierro.

Hermione observo el piso con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo una emoción especial hacia Daenerys burbujear en su pecho, como si fuese el reconocimiento de que ella era parte de su familia llevando la sangre del dragón en las venas. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de lanzar la carta a un fuego en el pasillo, observando atentamente como las llamas consumían el pergamino hasta las cenizas. Ella no colaboraría si Viserys deseaba traer fuego y sangre a Poniente, ademas estaba segura de que él creía que era la reencarnacion de Aegon el Conquistador, no sabía porque pero pensaba que él no era ni la sombra de una serpiente, su padre habia sido el último dragón.

La Reina de Hielo negó con la cabeza desechando las palabras de Illyrio Mopatis de reclamar el trono que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía, para ella Invernalia era su hogar y era el único lugar en donde podía sentirse a gusto completamente, alli se encontraba su familia y no la cambiaria aun si le ofrecieran el Trono de Hierro en bandeja de plata. Ella no era una Reina, ni tampoco era Visenya Targaryen ni Aegon, ella era Hermione "Magicborn" de la Casa Targaryen, un dragón de hielo y una bruja del invierno, Creadora de Tormentas.

Ella alzo una ceja cuando regreso al patio de entrenamiento, y vio a Bran entrenando el tiro con arco, lo cual logro hacerla sonreír, limpiando toda la gama de sentimientos que habia experimentado. Su familia era todo lo que en verdad tenia y era lo que más amaba en el mundo, ella estaría muerta si no fuese por su tío Ned, quien la habia protegido de Robert Baratheon y los Lannister, sin embargo una voz en la parte más profunda de su cabeza le grito que tambien poseía magia pura, magia de invierno, algo que nadie más en el mundo podría llegar a presumir.

Hermione sonrió con diversión al ver que la flecha de Bran habia aterrizado bastante lejos del centro de la diana en un barril junto a ella, y se apoyó contra la valla mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a Rickon por el gemido frustrado que su pequeño primo habia dejado escapar, logrando que su cachorrito de lobo riera con diversión. Jon suspiro y se acercó al pequeño Stark, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Bran de manera reconfortante, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—Adelante, padre está viendo—Su dulce primo dijo en voz baja, y Hermione volteo con ellos para ver a sus tíos observando la práctica de Bran con interés, aunque con la sombra de una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Hermione se inclinó con un suspiro, y recargo su cabeza apoyando un codo contra la madera.

—Levanta más el brazo—La Reina de Hielo exclamo, sorprendiendo a sus primos quienes no habian notado que ella estaba alli desde hace un rato—tensa la cuerda hasta la mejilla—le hizo una seña, sosteniendo un arco invisible en la mano para indicarle la posición que debía adoptar para disparar correctamente, percatándose que su primo tensaba la cuerda hasta su cuello de manera errónea.

— ¿De dónde apareciste? —Robb pregunto con sorpresa, volteando hacia ella mientras Bran adoptaba la posición que ella le habia dicho, ya que todos sabían que su prima era la mejor arquera de Invernalia, ademas habia escuchado el rumor de que ella podía darle a cualquier blanco aun con los ojos vendados y montando a caballo.

— ¿Yo? —Hermione pregunto aturdida señalándose a sí misma antes de rodar los ojos—. Aquí he estado todo el tiempo—sostuvo con una sonrisa en su labios, y movió sus cejas con picardía para burlarse de él, causando que el negara con la cabeza y cruzara los brazos sobre el pecho ante la típica actitud burlona de su prima.

Bran los ignoro mientras lanzaba otra flecha, reuniendo toda su concentración e intentando mantener su postura erguida, sin embargo al lanzar la flecha aterrizo muy lejos de la diana, cruzando la pared de piedra que estaba atrás. La Reina de Hielo no lo soporto, y al igual que sus primos estallo en una carcajada.

— ¿Y quién era bueno cuando tenía diez? —Eddard pregunto con burla, causando que todas las risas cesaran, sin embargo la bruja de invierno frunció el ceño ante de sonreír con picardía.

— ¡Yo lo era!—Hermione grito con suficiencia, haciéndolo un gesto sugerente con las cejas ante el hecho de que a los diez años podía darle a un blanco sin vacilar nunca del centro, evolucionando hasta partir flechas con los ojos totalmente vendados. El Guardian del Norte asintió al recordarlo, tan solo logrando que Bran se molestara aún más, y gimiera con irritación.

—Sigue practicando, Bran, vamos —Su tío Ned instruyó de manera alentadora para su hijo, mientras ella retrocedía para quedar fuera de la visión de sus tíos nuevamente.

—No pienses de más, Bran—Jon se inclinó hacia el joven Stark, mientras este tensaba la cuerda del arco nuevamente.

—Relaja el brazo—Robb espeto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. No querrás que lady arquera nos venza, ¿verdad?—pregunto con burla dándole una mirada a su prima, quien frunció el ceño con molestia, causando que Robb sonriera satisfecho. Hermione apretó los labios buscando un trozo de tela tirado por ahí para cubrir sus ojos al igual que un arco y una flecha. Ella sonrió al ver que Arya habia aparecido repentinamente y habia dado en el centro de la diana perfectamente, para luego realizar una reverencia burlona hacia su hermano menor. La Reina de Hielo lanzo una flecha hacia el centro de la diana con los ojos vendados, causando que todos la observaran con la boca muy abierta, al ver que la flecha que habia lanzado la menor de los Stark se habia partido a la mitad por su tira, siendo tan certera que le habia dado al centro de la flecha.

— ¡Lady arquera puede darle con los ojos vendados!—Hermione exclamo dejando el arco sobre un barril, sonriendo burlonamente a sus primos, acercándose a Robb para darle un golpe en la cabeza para luego quitarse la venda de los ojos, revolviendo el cabello de su pequeño primo.

— ¡Las chicas son mejores! —Arya exclamo triunfalmente, ya que su prima le daba lecciones de arquería en secreto por las noches. Ella le enseño la lengua burlonamente a Bran, antes de que este perdiera la paciencia y saliera persiguiéndola. Rodrick Cassel y Theon Greyjoy se acercaron a Lord y Lady Stark en el balcón. Robb, Jon y Rickon comenzaron a recoger las flechas disparadas por Bran, y Hermione tambien decidió ayudarles.

—No te vi desde que le pateaste el trasero a Robb esta mañana—Jon murmuro a su lado en voz baja para evitar que el heredero de Invernalia los escuchara, aunque era cierto, ella le habia dado una paliza en la mañana—. ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunto con preocupación, ya que una mujer tan hermosa como ella sola por ahí no era seguro, muchísimo más si se llevaba el apellido Targaryen.

—Tu sabes, lo de siempre en realidad—La bruja de invierno dijo de manera casual con voz monótona, un brillo de malicia en su ojos plateados con chispas de color purpura—perseguir unicornios por las praderas, bailar con lobos huargos y montar dragones de hielo—anuncio con una expresión neutral, causando que su primo parpadeara lentamente antes de rodar los ojos con un bufido, sin embargo una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios—. No seas tan serio, diviértete de vez en cuando y no me refiero a "diversión" —entrecerró sus ojos hacia él indicándole acerca del sexo, causando que él se ruborizara ligeramente—siempre serás mi dulce Jon—afirmo con dulzura en su tono de voz, reemplazando al sarcasmo tan común en ella. Su primo sonrió suavemente mientras la observaba con dulzura.

—Recuerdo cuando me defendías de Theon a puñetazos—Jon añadió con diversión coloreando en su tono, recordando como su prima guerrera rompía la nariz de Theon cada vez que este se atrevía a llamarlo un hijo de puta y ella estaba presente. Con ella siempre se habia sentido a gusto y era el único miembro de la familia que lo trataba como parte de ella verdaderamente, ya que el resto de los Stark lo observaban con resentimiento y un poco de incomodidad, para ella era tan solo su dulce Jon. Él lo entendía, ambos eran personas rechazadas por la sociedad de una forma u otra; el por ser un bastardo y ella por ser una Targaryen y una bruja del invierno, si habia alguien que en verdad sabia como siempre se habia sentido era ella.

— ¡Yo me quedo con esta! —Rickon exclamo con entusiasmo mientras intentaba extraer del blanco de tiro la flecha partida a la mitad por la que ella habia lanzado. Ambos primos compartieron una mirada divertida, antes de comenzar a recoger las flechas nuevamente, ellos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que si primo más pequeño le entrego las flechas restantes a Jon, quien con su ayuda las depósitos en las cajas dispuestas para ellas. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la fría mirada que Lady Stark le daba a su dulce Jon, y lo jalo de la mano para quedar fuera de su rasgo de vista.

—Mírame bien, Jon Snow—Ella demando con voz sólida, sabiendo lo que su primo pensaba despues de que Catelyn lo observara de esa manera—aun si para el resto del mundo eres un bastardo, para mí siempre serás mi dulce Jon—añadió con dulzura mientras sujetaba su rostro para que la observara directamente a los ojos, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza—a quien empujaba al piso cuando éramos niños, y a quien le pateo el trasero con las espadas… y mi lobo valiente—susurro estrechándolo en sus brazos, mientras el escondía la nariz en el hueco de su cuello para respirar el delicado aroma que desprendía. Hermione se separó de él dándole un beso dulce en la mejilla, mientras un par de ojos los observaban a la distancia con los celos brillando en sus ojos. Lord Stark camino hacia ellos firmemente, un brillo sombrío en sus ojos.

—Prepárense, muchachos—dijo Eddard—un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche ha sido capturado, todos vendrán conmigo—añadió la última parte dándole una mirada específicamente a ella, quien jugueteo con sus dedos antes de asentir con la cabeza dando su aprobación. Lady Catelyn bajo las escaleras de la terraza que daban al patio de entrenamiento, decidiendo que era hora de intervenir.

—Ned, una joven no debe ver ese tipo de cosas—Ella dijo con voz suave, buscando los ojos de su esposo para que notara su desconsuelo—por favor permite que se quede conmigo y las niñas—pidió con suavidad, causando que la joven Targaryen tejiera sus cejas juntas conmoviéndose ante el hecho de que su tía política intentara protegerla de los horrores del mundo, sin embargo, toda su vida habia vivido con ellos. Habia nacido entre sangre y rosas azules, en medio de una guerra con el olor a sal y humo en el aire, y a los nueve años habia comenzado a asesinar y a ser una bruja del invierno.

—No… —Hermione negó con la cabeza ligeramente, su rostro impasible mientras observaba a sus tíos—ya he sido yo quien le arranque la cabeza a un hombre—les recordó sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, tan fría como el aliento de un dragón de hielo—. No es algo ajeno para mí—añadió girando sobre sus talones, marchándose de manera imperturbable—. Tu no vienes, señorito—añadió limpiando su mente de los lúgubres recuerdos de su vida, mientras alzaba a su pequeño Rickon para evitar que fuese con ella—los cachorritos de lobo se quedan en Invernalia—ella se arrodillo frente a él para estar a su altura, sosteniendo sus pequeños hombros en el proceso.

—Padre dijo que todos debíamos ir—Rickon sostuvo, dándole una mirada a las caballerizas, y viendo como el sequito que acompañaría a su padre comenzaba a reunirse, ella negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su tío no permitiría que él viese una ejecución a la temprana edad de seis años—. ¿Por qué siempre me llamas cachorrito?—pregunto con curiosidad, una expresión linda en su infantil rostro.

—Porque lo eres—Hermione sostuvo con suavidad, lanzando un mechón del cabello desordenado de su primo pequeño detrás de su oreja—tu eres mi cachorrito y Bran mi cachorro—acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

— ¿No puedo ir? —Rickon pregunto desesperanzado, y ella tejió sus cejas juntas ante su inocencia infantil, él no tenía la más mínima idea de qué clase de cosa verían—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermoso que es tu cabello de plata? —indago con una sonrisa astuta, causando que ella parpadeara lentamente antes de dejar escapar un bufido de incredulidad.

—Eso no funciona conmigo, galán—La bruja dijo con voz monótona mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia él—ve con tu madre—se levantó, y lo empujo suavemente por la espalda. Jon observaba la escena con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios ante los intentos coquetos de Rickon, aunque debía admitir que su cabello plateado, el cual a veces parecía tan blanco como la nieve, era realmente muy hermoso para la vista, sumando a esa belleza los rizos naturales que poseía, los cuales caían en una cascada por su espalda como una nevada de invierno.

— ¿Al fin notaste que es una mujer, Snow? —Theon pregunto con malicia al ver como Jon observaba a su prima, recordando cómo esta lo habia abrazado con tanta dulzura, y él deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber estado en el lugar del bastardo miserablemente. Jon lo observo con el ceño fruncido, pensando si se habia vuelto loco o estaba celoso de su relación con ella, hasta que por el brillo en sus ojos supo que era lo segundo, tuvo ganas de reír por la actitud del hijo del hierra, ella era su prima, y jamás la vería con otros ojos a pesar de que los hombres sostenían que era la mujer más bella de Poniente—. Un dragón Targaryen jamás se casaría con un hijo de puta—dijo con rencor, arrastrando las palabras para hacerle saber su lugar, sin embargo, los ojos de Jon vieron detrás del isleño de hierro, y sintió un poco de pena por el chico.

Hermione apretó los labios al oírlo, sintiendo la sangre del dragón hervir en sus venas, y tenso la mandíbula con rabia. Jon le hizo un gesto a Theon para que volteara, viendo como el Greyjoy habia despertado la furia del dragón. El hijo del hierro volteo justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla, el cual lo lanzo al suelo con fuerza y dejandolo aturdido por unos momentos, para luego observarla mientras todos los cercanos aullaban de risa. Jory Cassel se rio abiertamente al igual que su tío Rodrick, todos en Invernalia sabían que llamar a Jon un hijo de puta frente a la Reina de Hielo era un sinónimo de muerte, pero al parecer el isleño de hierro no parecía entenderlo nunca.

— ¿¡Crees que eres un príncipe del hierro!?—Hermione le grito en su cara con furia. El Karen habia despertado al dragón, y ahora este estaba escupiendo fuego por la boca, y todos sabían en Poniente que el fuego del dragón derretía la piel, los huesos, el acero y la piedra, y ni siquiera el agua podía resistir evaporarse ante el—. Jon es más hombre de lo que tú nunca llegaras a ser—pronuncio lentamente, para luego girar sobre sus talones dando grandes pisotones en el piso.

* * *

Un grupo de veintidós jinetes viajaron por las praderas desoladas del Norte para ver a un hombre ser castigado como desertor y rompedor de juramentos. Era la primera vez que Bran vería a su señor padre llevar a cabo la Justicia del rey, y la única mujer en el sequito no estaba muy contenta al respecto.

Los ojos de Robb Stark revolotearon durante todo el trayecto hacia su prima que viaja malhumorada de él, el único sonido procedente de su dirección era cuando Meraxes ocasionalmente sacudía la cabeza. Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por Bran acerca de lo que su padre habia dicho sobre el desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, ademas de que la furia del dragón seguía latente en ella hacia el hijo del hierro. Tambien sabía que más de la mitad de los guardias que los acompañaban, y Theon, observaban a su prima montar su caballo, y por la mirada en sus ojos sabía exactamente las fantasías que corrían por su mente. Robb deseaba estallar en carcajadas, ella era tan salvaje como el lobo huargo y tan fiera como un dragón, y despues de todos los golpes e insultos que ella le habia dado al joven Greyjoy este seguía guardando el anhelo de que algún día Lord Stark le diese la mano de su prima en matrimonio, y muchas veces habia bromeado con Jon acerca de que a los hijos del hierro le encantaban las mujeres violentas.

Él sabía lo que la gente decía acerca de Hermione. El dragón de hielo, la Emperatriz del Invierno, la bruja blanca del Norte, la Reina de Hielo, "Magicborn", y la mujer más bella de los Siete Reinos, y lo era, tanto en corazón y cuerpo, pero a él no le gustaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Decían que la belleza de la Reina no era nada en comparación con su prima, lo cual aventajaba a las mujeres del Norte, pero eso no significaba que los halagos para ella lo hicieran feliz, o a ella misma. Él podía recordar claramente como Theon se burlaba de ella por su apariencia masculina, ademas de su cabello lleno de rizos espesos e indomables, sin embargo la feminidad de su prima se habia manifestado hasta tener a todos los Señores del Norte desesperados por desposarla con sus hijos.

Hermione y Robb habian vivido toda su vida como si fuesen hermanos. Asi que cuando el captaba la mirada de hombres comiéndose con los ojos a su hermana informal lo llenaba de frustración, aunque sabía que no podía evitarlo. La Reina de Hielo era realmente la Belleza de Poniente con su magnífico cabello de plata con rizos exquisitos, sus impresionantes ojos como si fuesen estrellas y su perfecta tez pálida como la nieve de invierno, pero tan resplandeciente como diamantes. El heredero de Invernalia sabía que su padre habia rechazado cientos de propuestas de matrimonio para ella, y él sabía que él no deseaba verla repetir la historia de su madre: quedar atrapada entre el amor de dos hombres poderosos y que miles sangraran por ello, su prima era demasiado hermosa para el bien de todos y algunos señores habian llegado a amenazar con la guerra si no se le prometía a su Casa.

Su prima siempre habia dicho que consideraba el matrimonio como una jaula, y que sería tratada como una perra de cría tan solo con el fin de permitir que un Lord le metiese la polla entre las piernas y dar a luz a sus hijos. Ademas, un dragón habia nacido para ser libre y surcar los cielos escupiendo fuego a su paso, no para ser encerrado donde no pudiese llegar a extender sus alas. Ella era la Belleza de Poniente y una Targaryen, si Aerys y Rhaegar Targaryen viviesen ella sería una princesa, pero ahora los sangre de dragón no eran más que una Casa destruida por rebelión. Sin embargo, aun con el apellido Targaryen pesándole ella seguía siendo una dama guerrera de muy alta cuna, de la mayor dinastía de todos los tiempos; ella era la sangre del dragón. Muchos decían que ella era la reencarnacion de la Reina guerrera Visenya Targaryen, y que lo único que le faltaba para demostrarlo era montar a Vhagar y empuñar a Hermana Oscura.

Cuando los norteños llegaron a su destino, Hermione se paró entre Jory Cassel y su tío Ned con la sensación de que algo importante sucedería, casi pudiendo oírlo aullar en la brisa. Ella observo al traidor se llevado por los guardias hacia adelante mientras murmuraba algo acerca de los Caminantes Blancos. Observo que el chico parecía agotado, en toda la extensión de la palabra, con los labios agrietados y una apariencia totalmente demacrada, lo cual causo que ella comenzara a intrigarse por lo que habia visto con sus ojos. La mayoría de los hombres que tomaban el Negro entendían las consecuencias de romper sus votos, y muy pocos hombres escapaban. La Muralla ya no gozaba del mismo honor que en los tiempos de los Reyes del Invierno, actualmente la mayoría eran violadores, asesinos o ladrones que de lo contrario hubiesen perdido una parte del cuerpo o su vida, asi que en vez de que le cortaran la verga colgando entre las piernas, con mucho gusto preferían congelarse de frio que calaba hasta los huesos en la Muralla. Asi que lo que el hombre debió haber visto, reflexionó la bruja, debió ser peor que salvajes y el frio congelante de la Muralla.

—Rompí mi juramento, sé que deserte. Debí regresar a la Muralla y advertirles—El joven realizo una pausa, sus ojos vagando por la zona antes de que se encontraran con la belleza de cabello plateado de pie junto a Lord Stark. Sus ojos permanecieron en ella más tiempo de lo deseada, hasta que se obligó a mirar a otro lado encandilado por la belleza helada de la Reina de Hielo—. Vi lo que vi. Vi a los Caminantes Blancos. La gente debe saber, díganle a mi familia que no soy un cobarde, que lo siento—un silencio tenso y sepulcral lleno el aire alrededor—. Hermione "Magicborn" Targaryen—ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el hecho de que el desertor la reconociera, ademas de sentirse incomoda de ser llamada de esa manera en voz alta—el cabello de plata solo puede ser de un Targaryen, y el color purpura en sus ojos, la belleza Valyria—él explico sin aliento, pero con suavidad—Maestre Aemon dijo como se vería, él dijo que los Targaryen son sangre del dragón y que cuando Valyria fue destruida fueron los únicos en sobrevivir—añadió observando el piso sin tener el valor de verla a los ojos, causando que ella frunciera el ceño al haber leído esas palabras antes en la carta de Aemon.

—Eso es suficiente. No hablaras con ella nunca más—Lord Eddard dijo con voz dura apartando a su sobrina del rango de vista del desertor de la Guardia de la Noche, dándole una mirada de preocupación en el proceso, ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Cuando su tío regreso a su papel como dictador de justicia, ella observo al cuervo con los ojos entristecidos viendo que su expresión era una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que su tío tatarabuelo y el joven habian estado muy cerca.

—Perdóneme, mi señor—El cuervo susurro sumisamente, sus ojos enfocados en la hierba verde. Su cuello fue colocado por los guardias Stark en la curva de la rama de un árbol, y su tío le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Theon para desenfundar su espada. Los guardias obligaron al joven a arrodillarse correctamente y colocar el cuello sobre la madera ya manchada con la sangre de los traidores y desertores.

—En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero con el nombre, Rey de los Andals y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del reino, yo, Eddard de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte—Su padre pronunció el mismo discurso que siempre tenía que decir, y Hermione mantuvo una expresión imperturbable en su rostro. Ella sintió la mano de Bran aferrarse fuertemente a la suya enguantada, y la estrecho de la misma manera mientras su tío levantaba a Hielo. De un simple empuje hacia abajo, la cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo, tiñendo la hierba de sangre roja. Su pequeño primo estrechó su mano con más fuerza al verlo, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta por la visión de la sangre del hombre emanar de su cuerpo muerto y marchar la tierra del Norte con ella.

Ella fue la primera en alejarse, recordando el día en que le habia arrancado la cabeza a un hombre ella misma. Despues de haber cumplido diez días desde su nombramiento, otro asesino habia sido enviada para matarla, pero esta vez él estaba al tanto como todos en Poniente que ella era una bruja del invierno, y que con sus guantes puestos no podía manipular la tormenta. Recordó la sonrisa cruel en su rostro y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos oscuros deseando ahogar cada rastro de vida magia en ella, sin embargo cuando este se habia lanzado sobre ella, ella habia tomado una espada oculta en sus ropas y la habia movido con los ojos cerrados para defenderse, pudo sentir la sangre mancharle el rostro, y vio en el piso rodar la cabeza del asesino.

Montó a Meraxes, y espero que su tío terminara de hablar con Bran, seguramente dándole el mismo discurso que le habia dado a ella, Robb y Jon cuando eran niños: "el hombre que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada", una línea que habia recordado desde entonces. Una vez que su tío hubo montado su caballo, partieron de nuevo, de regreso a Invernalia. Hermione cabalgó a la cabeza del grupo, en lugar de ir con Robb, y sus primos lo notaron de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué Mya está tan adelantada? ¿Por qué no va con nosotros?—Bran preguntó a Robb, mientras los cuatro hombres Stark, y un Greyjoy, observaban a la solitaria mujer sobre su corcel plateado.

—Le trae recuerdos ver a un hombre perder la cabeza—Theon explico sencillamente, mientras Robb y Jon se tensaban ante el hecho de que su prima antes de comenzar a sangrar o convertirse de una niña a adolescente ella ya habia matado—. Ademas, las mujeres son criaturas complicadas, pequeño lord, y nunca termina bien comenzar a cuestionarlas—remarcó el hijo del hierro, y Robb quería lanzarle una mirada asesina, era su prima de la que estaba hablando, pero sabía que Theon decía la verdad. Las mujeres eran criaturas complicadas, algo que él sabía muy bien, viviendo con cuatro de ellas.

Los hombres cabalgaron en silencio desde entonces, sus ojos observando a la mujer galopando delante de ellos. Los hombres de mayor edad, como Lord Stark y los hombres Cassel, estaban sorprendidos, aún hoy en día, por la similitud entre la difunta Lady Lyanna Stark y su hija. Hermione era idéntica a su madre, tanto en cuerpo como en alma y personalidad, mientras que la pequeña Arya asemejaba a su difunta tía tan solo en la personalidad salvaje. Hermione poseía toda la belleza de Lyanna, lo que preocupaba a Lord y a Lady Stark inmensamente. La belleza de Lyanna Stark había comenzado una rebelión, y había terminado con su prematura muerte al darla a luz a ella, y ahora llamaban a su sobrina la Belleza de Poniente.

— ¡Tío!—La Reina de Hielo exclamo sobresaltada, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Los hombres se apresuraron, alcanzándola mientras desmontaba al otro lado de un puente de piedra, deteniéndose frente a un ciervo muerto con el estómago desgarrado. La dama estaba inspeccionando el área al rededor del ciervo, cuando los hombres desmontaron, observando a la criatura muerta con interés. Su padre se acercó, sus ojos parpadeando del ciervo a su sobrina. Ella se veía pensativa, como si estuviese intentado de discernir el causante.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Jon pidió a su padre.

— ¿León de montaña? —sugirió Theon, aunque era altamente improbable. Hermione, por otro lado observo el área con interés.

—No hay leones de montaña en estos bosques—Contestó Lord Stark, eliminando la teoría de su pupilo con rapidez.

—Fue un lobo huargo—La bruja del invierno dijo repentinamente con tanta seguridad en su tono que pudo haber convencido a cualquiera, sin embargo, todos la observaron como si estuviesen viendo a un dragón de tres cabezas bailando con un unicornio.

—No hay lobos huargos al sur de la Muralla—Su tío contesto con solemnidad, mientras los chicos aguantaban reír por los disparates de su prima.

—Fue un lobo huargo—Hermione replico nuevamente, esta vez arrastrando las palabras lentamente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque, sus ojos escaneando la tierra. Sus propios ojos se dirigieron a la tierra, y descubrió el rastro de sangre que llevaba hacia donde su sobrina se dirigía. Él se preocupó instantáneamente, ella ni siquiera llevaba una daga con ella para protegerse si algo saltara para atacarla. Ned siguió a su sobrina, sus tres hijos y otros hombres lo siguieron, todos desenvainando sus espadas. Hermione se acuclillo frente al enorme animal ligeramente muerto sorprendida, y acaricio la cabeza de un pequeño cachorro de lobo.

—Una monstruosidad—Theon dijo despues de unos momentos de silencio.

—Es un lobo huargo—Lord Eddard corrigió rápidamente, y todos le dieron una mirada a la mujer mientras esta se entristecía por la magnífica criatura muerta, y sonreía suavemente ante sus cinco pequeños y adorables cachorros—. Una bestia fuerte—dijo su tío jalando el cuerno de ciervo atorado en el pecho del lobo, mientras ella ignoraba como los gusanos comían de la carne de una criatura tan hermosa con sus hijos desesperados por despertarla.

— ¿Cómo lo…? —Robb pregunto cautelosamente, antes de que ella lo cortara.

—Solo lo sabía—Hermione se encogió de hombros, confundida con ella misma a lo que los chicos la observaron extrañamente—. Siempre he sido la rara de la familia—les recordó observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, alzando una mano enguantada para mover siniestramente sus dedos, ella frunció el ceño al oír un pequeño quejido extremadamente débil, el cual era casi inaudible pero que oyó con incertidumbre.

—Ahora hay cinco lobos huargos—dijo Jon, levantando uno y dándoselo a Bran. Ned observó mientras su sobrina se movía hasta el tronco de un árbol y levantaba desde una pequeña cavidad cubierta uno más, puramente blanco, con ojos rojos, y más pequeño que sus otros cinco hermanos—. ¿Quieres sostenerlo? —pregunto mientras le entregaba el cachorro de lobo a Bran.

—Seis—Hermione lo corrigió, colocando al lobo más pequeño frente al rostro de su dulce Jon, quien lo recibió ligeramente aturdido.

—El extraño de la manada—Theon intervino con malicia, causando que su primo valiente le diese una mirada penetrante. Sin embargo, sus comentarios hirientes lograban encender la sangre del dragón en vez de fastidiar a su primo.

—Cierra la boca, Greyjoy—La Reina de Hielo escupió con rudeza, alzando su delicada nariz con altivez—o yo te la cierro a puñetazos—prometió lentamente, una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de todos, ya que cuando alguien se metía con ella terminaba muy mal para la integridad de un hombre. Era vergonzoso cuantas veces ella habia derrotado a sus primos, y Theon, en cualquiera de las practicas con armas. Sin embargo, aquello no era porque buscaban darle ventaja por ser mujer, sino que ella los derrotaba limpiamente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Theon y puñetazos.

— ¿A dónde irán? Su madre está muerta—Dijo Bran, ya encariñándose con el adorable cachorro en sus brazos.

—No pertenecen aquí—Dijo Ser Rodrik, y Hermione volteó violentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre, sintiendo que su estómago se hundía, el lobo huargo era el emblema de la Casa Stark y sentía una extraña sensación en el aire que provocaba que sus manos tuviesen un hormigueo y la magia y su alma congelada se estremeciera, como si fuese algún presagio de un evento venidero.

—Mejor una muerte rápida. No durarán sin su madre—Dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie, y los ojos de la bruja de invierno se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de voltear a mirar a Greyjoy quien casi alegremente se movió detrás de Bran y se acercó para tomar el cachorro de los brazos del niño, dispuesto a ser útil y cumplir los deseos de su Señor.

—Cierto. Dámelo.

— ¡No! —Lloró Bran, mientras Theon le arrebataba el cachorro de lobo huargo.

—Guarda tu arma—Ordenó Robb, y Theon lo miró, burlándose de su autoritario tono de "futuro Lord de Invernalia". Aquella era una de las razones por las que a ella jamás le habia agradado por completo el joven Greyjoy. Su familia se habia rebelado con Robert Baratheon siendo considerados traidores, y su tío lo había aceptado con generosidad, y a pesar de todo había logrado volverse engreído y arrogante, insultando y denigrando a Jon por ser visto como un bastardo, ademas le hervía la sangre al notar como se le quedaba viendo, como si fuese un trozo de carne que deseaba devorar hasta que no quedase nada. Eso la enfurecía hasta decir basta.

—Yo obedezco órdenes de tu padre, no de ti—Contestó Theon. Hermione frunció el ceño con fuerza instantáneamente, moviendo a su primo pequeño a un lado con cuidado de no emplear demasiada fuerza debido a la rabia, y terminar lanzándolo al riachuelo.

—Devuélvele el cachorro a Bran, estúpido—su voz mantenía la agradable y suave cualidad que siempre poseía, pero tenía un oscuro y mortífero tono en ella que envió escalofríos por las columnas de todos los hombres. No había nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada, especialmente si era la Reina de Hielo quien estaba furiosa. Theon escondió su propia aprensión, pero no renunció a su agarre sobre el cachorro. Estaba esperando órdenes de su señor, quien tenía una mirada en su rostro que era una mezcla entre diversión por las amenazas de su hija e irritación porque estaba insultando a su pupilo una vez más. Sabía que no había amor perdido entre los dos, pero esperaba que eventualmente su relación mejorara mientras crecían. En su lugar parecía que habían empeorado con la edad. Hermione al menos. Mientras su sobrina se hacía más hermosa cada año, él se había dado cuenta que su pupilo le prestaba más atención, pero sólo era uno más de los muchos que lo hacían, y probablemente tenía menos oportunidad que el hijo del carnicero.

— ¿O que, Targaryen? —Theon pronuncio lentamente, negándose a dejarse intimidar por una chica. Robb le dio una mirada a Jon y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apartara un poco de ambos, ya que los habian visto discutir cientos de veces, en todas la cuales el joven kraken habia sufrido por el aliento del dragón de hielo. La joven alzo las cejas con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios rojos, antes de levantar la pierna y darle una patada directamente en los testículos. Theon cayó al suelo sobre su espalda aullando de dolor, mientras su tío abria mucho los ojos y los chicos temblaban por aguantar la risa al igual que los Cassel. Hermione le arrebato el cachorro de los brazos, y se lo entregó a Bran nuevamente, mientras el pequeño parpadeaba aturdido, sin embargo mantuvo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Los chicos jóvenes movieron su capa con predeterminación, y juntaron las piernas de manera inconsciente por si ella deseaba seguir pateando las bolas de alguien.

— ¡Lord Stark! —Llamó Jon, mientras su padre se alejaba, obteniendo su atención—. Hay seis cachorros. Uno para cada uno de los niños Stark. El lobo huargo es el emblema de su casa. Estaban destinados a tenerlos—intento razonar, y ella asintió vigorosamente para respaldarlo. Su tío los observo un momento antes de decirles que los cachorros iban a ser entrenados por ellos, y que sólo ellos iban a ser responsables de sus destinos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Bran pregunto al notar que ella no habia un cacharro de lobo huargo para ella, incluso Jon tenía un lobo tan blanco como la nieve de invierno.

—No soy una Stark—Hermione contesto, y trató de imaginar por un segundo que verdaderamente lo era, que hubiese sido la hija de Ned Stark en lugar de ser la hija del Ultimo Dragón, que el emblema de su Casa fuera un lobo huargo gruñendo en lugar de un dragón de tres cabeza. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía un regalo simbolizando a su Casa, tres huevos de dragón convertidos en piedra por el tiempo mismo.

—Para ella Bran sería un dragón de tres cabezas—Robb dijo repentinamente, con un tinte de burla en su voz mientras Jory Cassel ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Theon, quien continuaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, lo cual causo que ella sonriera con bastante maldad. Sus primos la observaron y se estremecieron un poco, sin embargo un pequeño aullido llamo su atención, y voltearon para ver un cachorro de lobo observándolos con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, viéndola específicamente a ella con curiosidad. Hermione alzo una elegante ceja plateada viendo por el rabillo del ojo a sus primos, antes de que se arrodillara para verlo mejor, entonces el lobo huargo corrió con rapidez y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Rojo y negro por Targaryen—Ella señalo con incertidumbre, tomando nota de la apariencia del pequeño lobo removiéndose en sus brazos. Su pelaje era de un gris profundo con pelos negros desparramados por su pelaje de una manera que lo hacía ver muy hermoso, y sus ojos eran de un profundo tono de rojo, los cuales la observaron con fijeza antes de comenzar a lamer su rostro con avidez—y gris por Stark—termino mientras apretaba los labios y lo alejaba de su rostro para sostenerlo en sus brazos—. El invierno se acerca—dijo junto a su tío Ned, quien le dio una mirada sombría antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Invernalia no iba a saber de dónde le llegó el golpe cuando llevaran estos cachorros de lobo huargo a casa.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, cuando digo que Hermione es tan buena en la arquería me la imagino con un poco de la actitud de Mérida, especialmente cuando suena la canción: Viento y Cielo Alcanzar y aparece montando a caballo disparando flechas, asi me la imagino, pero mucho mejor pudiendo darle al blanco con los ojos cubiertos.**

 **Si alguno lo ha captado mal, la relación entre Hermione y Jon es meramente fraterna, no romántica en algún sentido, lo mismo sucede con Robb.**

 **Tomo sugerencias acerca de cómo llamar al dragón restante.**

 **Proximo capitulo:** **El invierno se acerca, y por fin el dragón de hielo se encuentra con el león de oro.**


	4. El invierno se acerca

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **El invierno se acerca**

* * *

Un nuevo día habia dado inicio en Invernalia, y el cielo permanecía nebuloso con nubes grises en el aire sobre ellos. Hermione se habia escabullido de las lecciones de costura y cortesía con Septa Mordane sin desear pasar el día como la dama que todos esperaran que se convirtiera. Ella no era la clase de mujer que soñaba con príncipes gallardos y grandes muestras de amor verdadero como Sansa, ella era una mujer guerrera que podía fingir actuar como una dama cuando lo deseara, pero en su interior siempre llevaria la batalla.

Habia nacido en medio de una guerra, entre sangre y rosas del invierno, con el olor a sal, humo y muerte en el aire, y habia asesinado a su madre en el parto, la guerra y la lucha jamás habian sido ajenos para ella. Todas las chicas de su edad soñaban con el día de su boda y con el hombre que se casarían, pero sus sueños estaban invadidos por dragones y el horror de la guerra. Las chicas sonreían, adoraban y admiraban las canciones hechas para damas, y colocaban flores en su cabello para verse más femeninas. Ella, por otro lado, admiraba a la Princesa Nymeria y a las reinas Targaryen, especialmente a Visenya quien monto a Vhagar alzando a Hermana Oscura en su mano. Para Hermione, Visenya era su modelo a seguir, quien habia demostrado que una mujer podía ser más que alguien que tan solo paria herederos, ella habia luchado como una igual junto a Aegon I y el poder de reinar habia sido dado a ellas por el Conquistador al igual que la confianza en su sangre. La sangre del dragón ahora corría por sus venas, al igual que lo hizo por las de Visenya, aunque los vástagos de la Casa Targaryen descendían de Rhaenys en lugar de la Reina oscura.

Hermione sabía lo que se decía en el Norte acerca suyo, y el cómo ella era comparada con Visenya, y eso la hacía sentirse más alagada que todos los cumplidos que pudieran darle acerca de su belleza.

La Reina de Hielo suspiro suavemente cuando el viento le habia mecido el cabello blanco, y se arrodillo frente a las rosas de invierno en Invernalia. Los rumores decían que las rosas azules habian sido las flores favoritas de su madre, ademas que la corona de rosas de la Reina del Amor y la Belleza que su padre le habia dado en Harrenhal estaba hecha de ellas. Las rosas azules siempre la habian hecho sentir un poco más cerca de Lyanna, ademas debía admitir que las rosas de invierno tambien eran sus favoritas, ideales para alguien que con su apariencia y que llevaba el frio del invierno en su alma congelada. Ella sonrió con tristeza, con una sonrisa melancólica apareciendo en sus labios rojos, y acaricio la cabeza de Rhaenyra con suavidad.

Habia llamado a su lobo huargo en honor a Rhaenyra Targaryen, la princesa primogénita que peleo por el derecho a gobernar los Siete Reinos contra su hermano menor, ocasionando con ello la guerra civil en la Casa Targaryen conocida como la Danza de Dragones. Ella habia sido la primogénita, y por ello, la heredera al trono, sin embargo los estúpidos hombres machistas creían que una mujer no era digna de reinar y que un hombre debía ser el Rey. Según la historia, se consideraba a Rhaenyra como una mujer arrogante y mimada por su padre, sin embargo ella creía que tan solo se creía eso de ella porque habia decidido luchar por su derecho y herencia legitima. La vida de la princesa habia acabado trágicamente, cuando su hermano habia ordenado a su dragón, Sunfyre, comerla viva frente a los ojos de su hijo, quien desde entonces desarrollo una aversión a las criaturas.

Hermione comenzó a cortar las rosas de invierno con cuidado de no dañarlas, ya que su belleza no merecía ser mancillada cruelmente. Las espinas de las rosas chocaban contra la tela de sus guantes sin causarle daño, y por aquel momento agradeció el hecho de que siempre debía llevarlos puestos para evitar congelar todo lo que tocaba. Ella se sentó en la rama de un árbol y comenzó a tejerlas juntas sacando una aguja e hilo desde un bolsillo, mientras Rhaenyra la observaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con curiosidad. Una corona de rosas de invierno comenzaba a tener forma en sus manos, y ella se maravilló por la belleza de las flores una vez más, satisfecha con su trabajo, ademas de haberle quitado las espinas.

La Reina de Hielo se levantó con su loba huargo siguiéndola rápidamente, y suspiro con tristeza mientras se dirigía hacia su destino. Las criptas de Invernalia eran un lugar oscuro, con un pasillo que parecía interminable con velas postradas en las paredes para iluminar el lugar donde los antiguos Reyes del Invierno y Señores de Invernalia esta sepultados. Ella podía oír el sonido del agua cayendo haciendo eco en la penumbra, pero continuo su camino mientras observaba las estatuas de sus ancestros colocadas en orden hasta llegar hasta las últimas tumbas. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al ver la estatua de su madre, oscura y decadente por el lugar donde se encontraba y el paso del tiempo. Ella sabía que a la Doncella Lobo no le correspondía una estatua, ni a su tío Brandon, solo podían tenerlas los Reyes y Señores pero Ned los habia amado tanto que habia mandado a hacerlas para ellos igualmente.

Hermione coloco la corona de rosas sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Lyanna Stark con suavidad, mientras luchaba por no caer al piso y llorar como una niña idiota. Ella no se consideraba una mujer que lloraba por cualquier motivo, habia sido endurecida despues de su nacimiento en medio de una guerra y los intentos de asesinato en su contra, comenzando a matar desde que tenía nueve años. Habian algunos que preferían llamarla Hermione "Warborn" o "Battleborn", sin embargo no le gustaba que le recordaran todo el tiempo las circunstancias de su nacimiento y lo que habia conllevado.

—Lo siento, mamá—Ella susurro en voz baja, las lágrimas logrando que sus ojos se volviesen brillantes y que su voz sonara lastimosamente. Hermione se acercó a la estatua y toco la mejilla de ella con sus guantes, intentado disculparse con ella por haberla asesinado en el parto, ella era la responsable de la muerte de su madre, ella la habia hecho morir desangrada en la Torre de la Alegría, entre su sangre y rosas azules y la marchita corona de la Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Su tío Ned le habia dicho vagamente lo que habia sucedido ese día, aunque ella podía saber claramente que buscaba ocultar algo de ella. Cayó al piso sin poder soportarlo más, sollozando incontrolablemente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

* * *

Era un poco más tarde ese mismo día, y Hermione buscaba recuperarse emocionalmente despues de haber visitado la tumba de su madre. Al menos, podía ir y visitarla, ya que se encontraba en Invernalia con todos los ancestrales miembros de la Casa Stark, y eso era algo que no podía decir acerca de Rhaegar, ya que debido a la tradición Targaryen habian incinerado su cuerpo para acaban con su paso por el mundo con el fuego.

Su tía Catelyn habia acudido a ella con noticias de Desembarco del Rey. Hermione asintió ante la petición de Lady Stark de llevar las malas noticias a su querido tío al Bosque de Dioses. Ned Stark y su sobrina siempre habían sido cercanos, más cercanos de lo que él estaba con cualquiera de sus hijos, ella habia estado junto a él toda su vida y era quien la habia salvado de las astas del ciervo y las garras del león, y uno siempre había sido confidente del otro. Catelyn siempre estaba allí para su esposo, en todo, pero algunas veces, sabía ella, él necesitaba el consuelo de su sobrina más que el de ella. Hermione podía ser tan suave como los delicados copos de nieve que caen en una ligera nevada o tan dura como el hielo congelante, podía ser tan cálida como los gentiles rayos del sol o tan ardiente como el fuego del dragón, su naturaleza era ser como el hielo y el fuego. Así que en lugar de que su tía fuese al Bosque de Dioses y hablara con su esposo, ya que aún se sentía como una intrusa frente a los viejos dioses, a pesar de tener cinco hijos norteños, envió a su sobrina, sabiendo que ella podía entregar las noticias gentilmente.

Así que Hermione hizo el viaje hacia el Bosque de Dioses sola, escuchando el suave crujir de las hojas caídas bajo sus pies y mirando fijamente al rollo de papel en su mano. Su tío estaba sentado frente al Árbol Corazón, limpiando la espada ancestral de la Casa Stark hecha de Acero Valyrio, Hielo, usada en la ejecución de hace unos días. Siempre se sentía culpable después de una ejecución, especialmente cuando se trataba de hombres que habían huido del Muro y sus votos por miedo, como lo había hecho el joven que decía haber visto a los Caminantes Blancos, aunque ella misma podía sentir una aura siniestra en el aire debido a eso, ademas el joven habia logrado convencerla aunque no lo diría nunca.

No alzó la vista, aunque ella sabía que la había escuchado acercarse.

—Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí y te encontré limpiando tu espada—Hermione comenzó con suavidad, recordando el momento perfectamente por su buena memoria—. La colocaste en el suelo, me sentaste en tu rodilla y me dijiste que ibas a partir hacia una guerra—continuo, y una ligera y triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos mientras recordaba la tristeza que habia sentido al pensar que lo perdería y que la dejaría sola.

Ned alzó la vista hacia su sobrina, mientras ella se deslizaba cada vez más cerca de él, sus de la mezcla más hermosa de Stark y Targaryen no estaban puestos en él, sino en algo muy lejano, perdida en su propia memoria. Él también recordaba ese momento, había sido uno de sus momentos más difíciles. Dejar atrás a su esposa, sus hijos, y a su pequeña sobrina había sido difícil para él, más duro de lo que había esperado. Ella habia sido tan solo una niña pequeña en el momento de la Rebelión de las Islas de Hierro, una salvaje pequeña de cabello plateado corriendo por ahí para golpear a sus primos y jugarle travesuras, sin embargo se hundía su corazón al verla tocar el arpa como si hubiese nacido para ello y leer obsesivamente, había sido demasiado inteligente como para que él se fuera y regresara sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había tenido que explicarle, a su pequeña y hermosa niña, que tenía un deber para con su amigo, que tenía que cabalgar hacia una guerra para acabar con la rebelión de los Greyjoy. Él recordaba cómo había llorado silenciosamente, sus grandes ojos haciéndole sentir la más increíble culpa.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, eras una niña pequeña bebé—Ned contestó, observándola mientras parecía que se deslizaba hacia él, sus ojos ahora fijos en el alto y blanco Árbol Corazón detrás de él. Hermione siempre parecía muy cómoda en el bosque, en la naturaleza, y él siempre había asumido que se debía a la sangre norteña que corría por sus venas, ademas de que ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza, una bruja que gobernaba el poder del invierno a voluntad.

—Como lo olvidaría, creí que me dejarías sola—La Reina de Hielo dijo mientras sus cejas se juntaban ligeramente con tristeza, con miedo de perder a quien más amaba en el mundo—y en lugar de eso regresaste con el imbécil de Theon—murmuro, sin poder evitar insultar al hijo del hierro debido al recuerdo de su fastidiosa sonrisa—. Yo lo hubiera lanzado por la borda de un barco—frunció el ceño con molestia, recordando como el idiota se habia atrevido a tocarla estando ebrio en la última celebración por el día del nombre de Robb. Ned parpadeo lentamente, y negó con la cabeza sintiendo una mezcla de diversión y reproche por lo que habia dicho, pero él sabía muy bien que ambos chicos no podían verse sin terminar discutiendo o luchando—. Tenía miedo de que no regresaras, que terminase perdiéndote a ti tambien, que murieras como mi… —tomo una pausa, sintiéndose incomoda a llamar a Rhaegar Targaryen de esa manera en voz alta—padre.

Fue sólo entonces cuando Ned descubrió el pergamino enrollado entre sus manos, y la triste expresión en su hermoso rostro, sin embargo esa tristeza no era por ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que era por él. Hermione vio hacia donde se había dirigido su mirada, y miró hacia sus manos, jugueteando con el pergamino en sus manos enguantadas.

—Lo siento mucho, tío—Dijo ella simplemente, frunciendo el ceño con dolor al saber que él sufriría.

—Dime.

—Llegó un cuervo, de Desembarco del Rey. Jon Arryn murió. La fiebre se lo llevó. Se lo mucho que lo querías. Dice que fue rápido, que no sufrió mucho—Dijo la bruja, enfatizando sus últimas palabras, tratando de darle a su amado tío un poco de consuelo. Ella sabía que su querido tío habia sido fomentado en el Nido de Águilas por el difunto Jon Arryn junto a Robert Baratheon, y el anciano Guardian del Oriente habia llegado a ser como un padre para el Señor de Invernalia y el Rey.

— ¿Lysa, el niño? —Preguntó Ned, haciendo su propia tristeza, tan dolorosa como era, hacia un lado por un momento, necesitando saber que la familia de Jon Arryn estaba bien y estaba siendo protegida.

—Ambos están saludables, los Dioses son buenos—dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el único asiento de piedra que restaba frente al Árbol Corazón, lo suficientemente cerca del alcance de su tío, en caso de que la necesitara. Permaneció estoico, trabajando con sus emociones tranquilamente en la misma solitaria manera en que siempre lo hacía, la misma manera en que ella había aprendido a hacerlo—. El cuervo trajo más noticias—dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, apretando ligeramente los puños. La cabeza de su tío volteó violentamente a mirarla, y ella le dio un momento antes de continuar hablando—. El Rey cabalga a Invernalia, con la Reina, sus hijos y todos los demás—susurro con una pizca de oscuridad en su voz al mencionar al hombre que habia asesinado a su padre. Cada vez que su tío hablaba acerca del Rey Robert lo hacía con gran admiración y amistad, hablando de un fiero guerrero que podía levantar un martillo de guerra con una sola mano, quien habia acabado con la locura de Aerys Targaryen, pero para ella siempre seria el hombre que mató a su padre.

—Si viene tan lejos hacia el norte, sólo hay una cosa que viene a buscar—Contestó Ned, mirando hacia su sobrina, cuya cara se había vuelto una máscara sin emociones. Ella lo había perfeccionado a través de los años, reteniendo las emociones que ella creía solo añadirían a la carga que ya tenía sobre sus hombros, él lo sabía. Siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, pero su sobrina siempre fue un personaje complicado.

—Mi tío... la Mano del Rey. Al final, el lema de los Stark siempre acierta, el invierno se acerca—dijo la bruja, su voz escondiendo las sombrías emociones que sentía al igual que la estoica expresión en su rostro—. Siempre puedes decir que no, tío. El Rey Robert entenderá—intento razonar con él. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo, sintiendo un horror espantoso en su pecho al pensar en que su dulce tío Ned fuese a Desembarco del Rey en medio de ese montón de ratas que llamaban familia real. Todo lo que ahora ostentaba la Casa Baratheon le habia sido usurpada a la suya por rebelión, ademas del rencor que silenciosamente sentía por los Lannister. Jamás habia llegado a conocer a Rhaenys e Aegon, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al saber lo que Tywin Lannister habia ordenado hacer con ellos y Elia Martell, la primera esposa de su padre. Habia oído los rumores acerca de cómo Gregor Clegane habia aplastado la cabeza de Aegon contra un pared, para luego proceder a violar a Elia aun con la sangre del bebe en las manos, y tambien que Amory Lorch habia asesinado a Rhaenys, apuñalándola con medio centenar de puñaladas.

—Sólo un tonto le dice que no a un Rey—Contestó su tío, sacándola de sus pensamientos rencorosos hacia los Lannister que habian traicionado a su familia paterna para afianzar su posición con el nuevo Rey, ademas de casar a la leona de Roca Casterly con él para asi poder manejar al trono. Habia oído los rumores acerca de la belleza de la Reina, pero lo que más le interesaba era que la leona dorada habia estado enamorada de su padre, y Tywin Lannister habia intentado casarla con él, pero Aerys se habia negado tan groseramente que habia cortado los lazos entre leones y dragones.

—No—Hermione dijo con voz firme, inclinándose un poco hacia su dulce tío para negar con la cabeza—solo el idiota más grande del mundo se atrevería a entrar en la boca del león por propia voluntad—ambos sabían que aunque Robert era el Rey, eran los Lannister los que tenían el control, con su dinero y su leona en el trono como Reina—. En el Norte podemos vivir tranquilamente, pero en el Sur les gusta jugar su juego de tronos—añadió con una pequeña sonrisa triste tirando en sus labios, pensando en su padre muerto, en sus tíos Targaryen en Essos, y en que si estuviese vivo su padre ella sería una princesa, aunque mal vista al ser hija de una segunda esposa.

Ella, a pesar de amar y agradecer al hombre que le habia dado la vida, creía que lo que habia hecho Rhaegar Targaryen estaba mal. Él tenía a una fiel esposa y dos hijos al momento de tomar a su madre, más sabía que Elia Martell habia sido una mujer enfermiza y que su condición habia empeorado drásticamente con cada embarazo, quedando imposibilitada de poder llevar más hijos en su vientre, ademas de que la tradición Targaryen dictaba que el dragón debía tener tres cabezas. Rhaegar habia tomado a su madre como una segunda esposa para continuar la tradición de la sangre del dragón, aquello no era extraño para un Targaryen por Aegon el Conquistador tuvo a dos esposas que tambien eran sus hermanas, y que su padre arrancara a Lyanna de los brazos de Robert Baratheon no le resultaba tan morboso y pervertido que follar a sus hermanas. Buscaba olvidarlo, ya que su estómago se revolvía con tan solo pensarlo, pero una voz en la parte más profunda de su cabeza le recordaba a gritos que la Casa Targaryen habia sido erguida sobre el incesto.

—No aceptes—Hermione añadió después de unos momentos de silencio al estar sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos por la llegada del Usurpador a Invernalia, el cual sabía que odiaba a los Targaryen con cada fibra de su ser—tengo un horrible presentimiento de esto—continuo, con una sensación macabra arrastrándose en su pecho como si fueran las garras de una bestia enterrándose en su corazón. Una ráfaga de viento soplo con fuerza ante su pesar, y sus guantes se tornaron blancos debido a la escarcha acumulándose en la tela. Ned sujeto las manos de su sobrina rápidamente al ver que ella estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, sintiendo el frío contra su piel, estrechándolas con fuerza para decirle con la mirada de que sabía cuidarse y estaría bien.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada tranquilamente sentada junto a la chimenea mientras leía el libro que narraba la historia de la Danza de Dragones en su familia, y acaricio la cabeza de Rhaenyra inconscientemente.

Despues de que su dulce tío Ned la calmara, las cosas en parecían haberse convertido en una especie de rutina, logrando que ella casi olvidara el terrible hecho de que la familia real viajaba hacia Invernalia. El hecho de que el Rey Usurpador llegaría a su hogar para pedirle a su tío que se convirtiera en la Mano del Rey revoloteaba en el fondo de su cabeza como las alas de un dragón, logrando que su temperamento volara por las nubes. El odio del Rey hacia los Targaryen era casi legendario, y ella sabía muy bien que si no fuese por Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon la habría apuñalado el mismo aún en los brazos de su tío en un ataque de rabia y celos al enterarse de que ella era la hija de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen.

Hermione leyó con avidez las palabras en el libro descansando en su regazo, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares de la chimenea, mientras las llamas fulguraban furiosamente a su lado. Cualquiera se sentiría incomodo al estar tan cerca del fuego, ya que el calor amenazaría con quemar la piel de cualquiera pero a ella el frio y el calor extremo jamás le habian molestado, creía que se debía a su naturaleza de fuego y hielo.

Ella observo a través de sus claras pestañas a sus primos pequeños mirando a la nana de Invernalia tejer mientras narraba historias de terror para Bran, con Rickon a su lado removiéndose incómodo. Hermione rio suavemente en voz baja al recordar las historias que la anciana mujer le contaba a ella y a sus primos en su niñez, asustando completamente a Robb sobre los cuentos de la Larga Noche y los Caminantes Blancos.

— ¡Quiero oír otra! —Rickon exclamo repentinamente, ya harto de las historias de miedo y terror que tanto amaba Bran. Su cachorrito aún era un niño pequeño, por lo tanto era más propenso a asustarse. La bruja del invierno recordaba como su pequeño primo no habia deseado apartarse de ella despues de oír la historia de los Caminantes Blancos, obligándola a tener que dormir en su habitación para que él se sintiera seguro.

— ¡Vieja Tata! —Ella exclamo con fuerza, sin levantar la vista de su lectura—cuénteles acerca de los Dragones de Hielo—añadió con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, ante lo que sus primos se intrigaron.

—Oh, claro—La anciana asintió, aclarando su garganta para dar inicio a su relato—. Los dragones de hielo son una raza legendaria de dragones que nadie nunca ha logrado ver—comenzó con un tono de voz misterioso, mientras sus primos le daban toda su atención, incluida Arya quien habia estado de mal humor todo el día—. Los valyrios aprendieron a domar los dragones de fuego a partir de la magia, y con ellos establecieron el Imperio más grande jamás visto—continuo mientras continuaba con su tejido—. Los Siete Reinos fueron unificados por la Casa Targaryen y el ardiente fuego del dragón que puede derretir la piedra como si fuese un copo de nieve en la mano—alzo una mano y la aplasto como si no fuese nada, y la bruja recordó a Harren el Negro asado vivo dentro de Harrenhal, ya que el fuego del dragón habia derretido la roca como si fuese un lechón—los dragones de la Antigua Valyria eran fuego hecho carne, pero los dragones de hielo son la fuerza y el poder del invierno materializado—entonces, la anciana cambio su tono de voz para hacer su relato más dramático, divirtiéndola—. Están hechos de hielo y cristales, con un aliento tan frio que puede congelar la sangre y miembros de un hombre como si fuese agua, sus escamas son tan frías y congeladas que son impenetrables, porque el acero se destruye en mil pedazos al tocarlas—exclamo con fuerza para sorprenderlos, y ella sonrió al ver a sus primos saltar en su lugar intentando imaginar la impenetrable piel de un dragón de hielo—los rumores dicen que viven más allá del Mar de los Escalofríos, pero nadie ha logrado demostrar su existencia y muchísimo menos convertirse en el jinete de uno—termino solemnemente, y por alguna razón la joven Targaryen sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, haciéndola pensar en que quien montara un dragón de hielo se convertiría en una leyenda.

Sus primos voltearon hacia ella y parpadearon lentamente, pensando en que ella era llamada un dragón de hielo por el pueblo del Norte, sumado al hecho de que habia nacido siendo una hechicera que dominaba las fuerzas del invierno. Ella bufo en voz baja, rodando los ojos mientras levantaba la vista de su lectura.

—Dejen de verme asi, no soy un dragón de hielo—Hermione dijo cansadamente, dejando el libro a un lado, para luego juguetear con sus dedos sobre sus piernas—no tengo alas ni garras ni escamas—añadió burlonamente, enseñándoles sus manos para bromear con ellos, sin embargo estos observaron sus manos enguantados fijamente sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, y entonces supo lo que deseaban—. Miren—suspiro despues de unos momentos, quitando el guante en su mano derecha. La Reina de Hielo les enseño su mano, moviendo el dedo índice con gracia, una sensación de inseguridad y miedo arrastrándose en su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos al ver que el hielo en sus manos era de color rojo, y eso tan solo sucedía cuando la magia habia sido usada mientras sentía temor. Hermione respiro profundamente para calmarse y darse fuerzas, y nuevamente movió la mano, esta vez el hielo siendo de un tono azul helado como el hielo del Norte, formando un copo de nieve en ellas.

Sintió que por primera vez podía tener la esperanza de aprender a dominar la magia y convertirse en una verdadera hechicera del invierno, y no en alguien que poseía el don más raro en el mundo pero que buscaba ignorar por las opiniones de las personas. Movió su mano hacia arriba y abajo lentamente, mientras el copo de nieve comenzaba a brillar de distintos colores de azul, verde y purpura. La corriente y ráfaga helada caía por su mano como si fuesen chispas luminosas, y sonrió cuando movió un dedo ligeramente para materializarlo.

—Creo que Nymeria es un hermoso nombre para un lobo huargo—Hermione dijo repentinamente, observando las expresiones asombradas y maravilladas de sus primos pequeños—. Yo llame a la mía, Rhaenyra como un princesa Targaryen—continuo, observando por el rabillo del ojo al libro sobre la Danza de Dragones—no dejes nunca que otros tomen las decisiones por ti, aunque el mundo te vea como un fenómeno siempre recuérdate quien eres y lo que quieres—entonces lanzo el copo de nieve a las manos de Arya, quien habia peleado con su hermana por el nombre que le habia dado a su loba—. Sansa desea ser una dama y una princesa algún día, pero tú, primita, eres quien decide qué camino seguir.

* * *

El Rey venía a Invernalia, y estaba a sólo horas de llegar.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar al respecto. Era el hombre que habia asesinado a su padre para obtener venganza sobre el "secuestro" de su madre, por arrebatándola de sus brazos cuando habia sido prometida al ciervo en lugar del dragón, y ademas era quien habia intentado apuñalarla cuando era tan solo un bebé que no tenía conciencia ni de cómo se llamaba, aun si su tío Ned la estaba acunando en sus brazos, él tan solo habia visto a la hija de la mujer que amaba con el hombre que se la habia arrebatado, y un huevo de dragón.

Había escapado todo el día de las preparaciones, evitando rotundamente a su tía, quien buscaba ponerle un "agradable" vestido para hacerla ver como una dama perfecta y hermosa. Asi que se escabullo a la zona de entrenamientos, donde sus primos aun disponían de un poco de tiempo para entrenar con la espada antes de la llegada del Rey, y liberar un poco de estrés por todo lo que debería soportar Invernalia. Despues de un rato, ella habia descargado la energía de sobra en su cuerpo, y actualmente estaba pateándole el trasero a Robb, literalmente.

—Creo que a Sansa le dará un infarto—Hermione dijo de manera casual, mientras le daba la espalda a su primo quejándose de dolor por la patada en el culo que le habia dado la joven hechicera del invierno—solo he escuchado lo perfecta que desea lucir para el príncipe de oro, apuesto, gallardo y valiente—coloco una mano en su frente y suspiro dramáticamente, intentando imitar la voz de su prima de cabello rojo, quien la habia fastidiado hace días con las historias sobre príncipes y caballeros.

— ¿No quieres lucir perfecta para el príncipe? —Theon pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recargado contra un pilar de manera mientras observaba la belleza helada de la Reina de Hielo, tan helada que podía adentrar ese frio al corazón y calar los huesos, para él ella siempre sería tan hermosa como la luna llena, quien iluminaba el mundo y alejaba a la oscuridad.

— ¡Siete infiernos, no!—Hermione exclamo con el ceño fruncido, estremeciéndose ante la idea de tener a otro idiota en su lista de pretendientes, quienes más que halagarla lograban provocar en ella el deseo de patear en las bolas a cada uno de esos sucios pervertidos—principitos rubios mimados no son mi tipo, es más, ni siquiera tengo un tipo—reflexiono, y los chicos observaron al hijo del hierro quien oscureció su mirada con dolor, y ellos negaron con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que si ella llegaba a quererle de alguna manera seria como un hermano molesto, y jamás llegaría a amarlo como a un hombre—. Tía Cat quiere ponerme un estúpido vestido y hacerme ver como una chica cabeza hueca—refunfuño en voz baja, maldiciendo en Alto Valyrio de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Hermione Targaryen en un vestido de chica? —Robb pregunto con burla, logrando que ella se fastidiara aún más. Cada vez que era obligada a usar un vestido para una fiesta, bajo la falda ocultaba que tambien usaba pantalones para sentirse a salvo, porque si alguien volviese a intentar matarla podría quitar la estorbosa tela y luchar en igualdad de condiciones—pagaría por ver eso—movió sus cejas hacia ella con malicia, y ella alzo el puño hacia él de manera amenazadora.

— ¿No quieres que venga?—Jon pregunto rápidamente para desviar la atención de su prima de su hermano, y evitar que esta le diese una paliza a puñetazos, a él mismo lo avergonzaba la enorme cantidad de veces que ella lo habia derrotado limpiamente, pero cada vez terminaba consolándose a sí mismo que prefería perder ante ella que contra un enemigo.

—Robert Baratheon quiere muerto a cada Targaryen—Hermione respondió oscuramente, endureciendo la mirada en sus ojos para recordarles lo que le habian hecho a sus medio hermanos—la única razón por la que estoy viva es por tío Ned, y porque tambien llevo sangre Stark—sonrió ligeramente al recordar a su dulce y amado tío, y cuanto le debía—. Si no lo fuese, quizás me hubieran apuñalado medio centenar de veces o me hubiesen aplastado la cabeza siendo un bebé—añadió como una oscura burla, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza acerca de cómo habian asesinado a los primeros hijos de su padre.

— ¡Hermione! —Lady Stark exclamó con fuerza desde un balcón al verla junto a sus primos en una actitud tan poco femenina, y ella maldijo en Alto Valyrio mientras cerraba los ojos.

— ¡Adiós! —La joven Targaryen se apresuró a decir antes de saltar una valla y correr por un pasillo para escapar de la Señora de Invernalia. Ella no iba a permitir que le pusieran un vestido para que los hombres evaluaran su cuerpo como si fuese una mercancía a la venta, ella prefería mil veces parecer un espantapájaros o un salvaje que verse como una dama. A veces agradecía a los dioses que no hubiese nacido para ser una princesa Targaryen, porque de ser asi hubiera sido vendida para sellar una alianza.

Hermione permaneció oculta de Lady Stark corriendo por los pasillos, utilizando toda su agilidad para no ser vista por nadie, ya que estaba segura de que alguna criada terminaría delatándola para ganar el favor de los Star. Ella bufo con rencor en voz baja, siempre habia detestado con todas sus fuerzas a las mujeres vanas y muchísimo más a las chismosas que parecían que vivían su vida a través de las pasiones de los demas. La bruja suspiro en voz baja, mientras entraba rápidamente a una habitación, y volteo sobre sus talones para ver como afeitaban a Robb sin camisa, en las mismas condiciones que su dulce Jon y el idiota de Theon.

— ¿Sigues corriendo de mi madre? —Robb pregunto notando su presencia, observándola por el rabillo del ojo con la más pura diversión. Cada vez que habia una celebración en Invernalia, su hermosa prima ponía los nervios de su madre a prueba al huir de ella por todo el castillo, negándose a permitir que le pusieran un vestido como uno de los que amaba usar tanto Sansa.

—No sé por qué debo hacerlo—Hermione dijo finalmente, sentándose sobre una mesa tras Jon en una posición de meditación, mientras sostenía la cabeza perezosamente en la palma de su mano—. El Rey seguramente quiere verme muerta, y los Lannister me odian, en especial la Reina—murmuro oscuramente, recordando los rumores que sostenían que aun despues de muerta, Robert Baratheon seguía locamente enamorado de su madre, anteponiéndola siempre ante Cersei Lannister. Ella no estaba segura, pero tenía la sensación de que la leona de oro sentía un enorme odio y resentimiento hacia Lyanna Stark, porque esta aun estando muerta, la condenaba a vivir baja su sombra, inclusive cuando ella habia deseado casarse con Rhaegar Targaryen, pero este habia preferido a la Doncella Lobo en lugar de la leona de Roca Casterly.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Theon pregunto con coquetería, mostrándole de manera casual su pecho. Hermione ni siquiera volteo a verlo, y soltó un bufido de incredulidad, sinceramente ya no sabía que hacerle al joven Greyjoy para que dejara de pensar en que algún día se casarían.

—Jon tiene mejor pecho—Ella respondió con malicia, causando que la sonrisa engreída en el rostro del hijo del hierro muriera como fuego al ser rociado por agua, ademas de lograr que un pequeño rubor de vergüenza apareciera en el rostro de su lobo valiente. No podía culpar a sus primos, pero su dulce Jon era quien tenía el mejor físico debido a sus largas sesiones de entrenamiento con la espada, mientras que Theon o Robb eran adiestrados por el Maestre Luwin para gobernar. Jon no tenía ese privilegio, el ser un día el Señor de Invernalia por no llevar el apellido Stark, sin embargo ella siempre habia creído que él lo merecía aún más que todos los que lo habian sucedido, y que algún día demostraría toda esa grandeza—. Soy la Reina de Hielo, inmune al encanto masculino—anuncio con orgullo, moviendo ligeramente sus claras cejas de plata—. Atrapo a Arya, pobre de ella, pero escuche que le dio una gran pelea y como siempre Sansa se burló de ella—frunció el ceño, pensando en que su prima mayor debería dejar de soñar y aprender la verdadera crueldad del mundo que yacía frente a sus ojos, pero que buscaba evitar.

— ¡Hermione! —escucho de voz de su tía Catelyn antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo opuesto al que habia entrado, escuchando la risa de sus primos resonando en sus oídos.

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño duramente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, arruinando la belleza de su rostro y el semblante de dragón. Ella suspiro en voz baja mientras permitía que Lyse realizara un pequeño y sencillo peinado a su cabello plateado, tan solo trenzando dos mechones de cabello para enmarcar su rostro. La Reina de Hielo queria golpearse a sí misma, gritar o llorar al verse obligada a actuar como una dama y no como realmente era debido a llegada de la comitiva real. Deseaba actuar como la verdadera Hermione Targaryen y no como Lady Stark le habia suplicado que lo hiciera, ella no era Sansa ni Arya pero le gustaba considerarse en medio de los deseos de ambas, pudiendo actuar como una guerrera disfrazada de dama.

—Se ve como una Reina dragón, mi señora—Su doncella exclamo sin aliento cuando ella se habia puesto de pie para ser examinada por la chica, ella tan solo observo el piso y negó con la cabeza ligeramente, ella no era una Reina dragón, la última habia sido Rhaella Targaryen; su abuela—. Los hombres caerán rendidos a sus pies—le sonrió con admiración, mientras la joven hechicera del invierno le daba una mirada sin emociones.

—No soy una Reina Dragón ni deseo el amor de los hombres, Lyse—Ella le recordó con una expresión imperturbable en su hermoso rostro, sin que todas las emociones que invadían su corazón la atormentaran por ese momento—. Que esta farsa comience—escupió, y practicamente pateó la puerta para unirse al resto de la familia y recibir al gran Rey Robert Baratheon y al montón de serpientes disfrazados de leones que lo acompañaban.

—T-tú te vez como una chica—Robb tartamudeo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras observaba a su prima bajar por las escaleras lentamente, el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos tan hermosos como las mismas estrellas. Él se hayo dejando caer su mandíbula ante la visión de ella vistiendo un verdadero vestido sin usar pantalones bajo él, el cual combinaba perfectamente con la belleza plateada de los Targaryen.

Ella estaba usando un vestido de un tono violeta con adornos en las mangas de color azul y lila, las cuales caían vaporosamente por sus brazos. La tela se adhería perfectamente a su figura voluminosa, marcando la pronunciada curva de sus pechos abundantes y vientre plano debido al entrenamiento con espadas. Una capa de color gris profundo se hallaba atada a sus hombros, aunque él sabía que ella no tenía frio, jamás lo habia tenido y aquello no habia sido aclarado hasta los nueve años, cuando todos supieron que llevaba el frio del invierno en el alma congelada. En sus manos, sus guantes favoritos de color azul verdoso se hallaban para contener la fría magia que albergaban sus manos. Su hermoso rostro habia permanecido impasible, pero al oírlo su ceño se habia fruncido con molestia y apretó los dientes.

—Yo soy una chica, estúpido—Hermione le espeto con rudeza, estableciendo las manos firmemente en sus caderas—. Que esté usando vestido no quiere decir que no pueda patearte el trasero—entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a su primo, y alzo su puño de manera amenazante. Robb cerró la boca saliendo de su trance ante eso, y rodo los ojos al ver que ella no podía vivir tres segundos sin ser Hermione Targaryen. Ella bajo la mirada al ver a su querido tío Ned observándola con una ceja alzada.

—Te ves preciosa—Él se acercó y beso su frente para hacerla sentir mejor, intuyendo lo que ella pensaba o sentía acerca de la llegada del Rey a Invernalia. Nada en el mundo podía compararse a la seguridad que sentía al tener a su tío cerca de ella, habian estado juntos toda su vida desde su nacimiento, y no habian estado separados más que para la Rebelión de las Islas de Hierro, aquella era una de las razones por las que no terminaba de agradarle Theon, porque su familia lo habia alejado de ella.

—Me siento como una idiota—Hermione admitió con el ceño fruncido, fulminando con la mirada a la prenda que llevaba puesta, la cual la hacía sentir como si estuviese usando algo que era únicamente usado como un maldito estereotipo de debilidad y sumisión femenina. Ella no soñaba con casarse con príncipes o ser rescatadas de las manos de rufianes por gallardos caballeros, ella deseaba ser como Visenya e Aegon Targaryen montando dragones y empuñando espadas de acero valyrio. Los huevos de dragón en su habitación habian permanecido ocultos sin que nadie llegase a enterarse de lo que verdaderamente eran, ella no permitiría que os alejaran de ella y los destruyeran. Los dragones eran el emblema ancestral de la Casa Targaryen y le pertenecían por llevar la sangre de la Vieja Valyria, y a pesar de que Aemon Targaryen le habia dicho de que ellos jamás eclosionarían, que el tiempo les habia arrebatado la vida, podía sentir que aún quedaba algo de ella dentro de los huevos petrificados.

— ¿Puedes parecerte un poco más a tu madre? —Ned pregunto despues de unos segundos de apreciarla, tomando nota de la personalidad salvaje que habia desarrollado. Habia visto como ella crecía para convertirse en una mujer poseedora de toda la belleza de su madre, pero con los rasgos de la Casa Targaryen. Durante mucho tiempo, cuando la observaba creía ver a su hermana devolverle la mirada, pareciera como si los dioses hubiesen decidido convertirse a su sobrina en una copia exacta de Lyanna para atormentarlo y a todos a quienes habian conocido personalmente a la Doncella Lobo.

El Señor de Invernalia negó con la cabeza al ver los brillantes ojos de su sobrina, los cuales le devolvían la misma mirada que Lyanna le daba cuando eran niños y lo habian enviado al Nido de Águilas. Hermione gimió en voz alta mientras intentaba ocultarse de la vista de todos, notando que aún faltaba mucho para que el maldito Rey decidiera honrar con su presencia a Invernalia, y que los lobos convivieran bajo el mismo techo que los leones, ciervos y un dragón de hielo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios me ven!? —Ella grito con fuerza al darse cuenta de la manera en que la observaban las criadas y hombres del alcázar, los cuales no estaban acostumbrados a verla con ropa tan femenina. Su sangre hervía por la futura presencia de quienes habian destruido a su familia, incluidos bebes inocentes que no tenían ni la más pequeña culpa de lo que habian hecho sus antepasados. Era un mal día para ella, y no se sentía con el humor de que alguien comenzara a fastidiarla porque estaba segura de que terminaría por rebanarle la garganta sin remordimiento alguno.

Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, correr, gritar, lo que fuese para acabar con el calor en su sangre y el frio en su pecho. El hielo y el fuego eran su naturaleza, era por lo que habia nacido, los responsables de que fuese una bruja y que llevara la capacidad de regir la tormenta en su pecho, de controlar el invierno a voluntad y que el frio fuera parte de ella. Ella no era tan solo un dragón Targaryen, por su sangre tambien corría la misma que lo habia hecho por las venas de los Primeros Hombres y los Reyes del Invierno, a pesar de la gloria arrebatada a su Casa, jamás sería nada: ella era Hermione "Magicborn" Targaryen y era de la sangre del dragón.

Asi que no lo soportó más, y corrió a los establos para montar a Meraxes fuera del castillo y liberar todas las preocupaciones que sentía. El viento mecía sus rizos de plata y la ansiedad que sentía causaba que el viento soplara fuerte, una pequeña nevada cayendo tan solo sobre su cuerpo para enfriarla. Despues de un tiempo, decidió que era hora de regresar, dispuesta a sufrir la ira de sus tíos, sin embargo maldijo en Alto Valyrio al ver el sequito real acercándose a Invernalia y espoleo a su caballo para que corriera a toda velocidad.

— ¿Dónde están Arya y Hermione? Sansa, ¿las has visto? —Cuestionó la Señora de Invernalia, y su hija se encogió de hombros para indicarle que no sabía nada acerca de ambas chicas. Como si supiera que su nombre había sido mencionado, Arya se apresuró hacia su lugar, tratando de pasar inadvertido el casco que llevaba cuando pasó frente a su padre, pero él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces con eso puesto? — le preguntó, quitándolo de la cabeza de la niña. Robb se rió entre dientes mientras la niña soltaba un quejido cuando su padre la mandó a su lugar en la línea. Lord Stark le entrego el casco a Ser Rodrik, antes de que todos volvieran a ver hacia el frente, esperando.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —Catelyn pregunto nuevamente, buscando con la mirada a su sobrina por todas las locaciones de los patios del alcázar, y suspiro dándole una mirada a su esposo por la actitud de la joven Targaryen, ella debería haber previsto que ella haría algo como esto despues de haber vivido con ella toda su vida. En ese momento, Hermione apareció montando a caballo por una puerta secundaria para evitar al sequito real, y se apoyó en sus manos para dar un salto hacia atrás y bajar del caballo con agilidad. Ella aterrizo junto a Rickon sobre sus pies con fuerza, y dio un paso hacia adelante para intentar esconderse del Rey al estar junto a su dulce Jon, pero su tío la jalo del brazo y la coloco entre Sansa y Robb.

La Reina de Hielo suspiro antes de llevar sus dedos a la boca y chiflar con fuerza, causando que los caballos dieran una patada con fuerza en el suelo, pero que Meraxes soltara un relincho suave e hiciera un gesto casi como si asintiera ante su orden. Arya rio por las travesuras de su prima, mientras Robb alzaba una ceja, y quitaba un pedazo de hoja desde uno de sus rizos con malicia y lo dejaba caer al suelo, ella tan solo le piso el pie con fuerza para desquitarse.

Los visitantes de pronto se derramaron por las puertas, un río de dorado y plateado, los estandartes de las casas Baratheon y Lannister ondeando en el viento del Norte. Juntos, los ciervos y los leones cabalgaron hacia la fría guarida de los lobos custodiada por el dragón de hielo. Hermione apretó los dientes con ganas de apuñalar a alguien, causando que sus hermosos guantes se tornaran blancos debido a la escarcha y nieve acumulándose en ellos.

Ella reconoció al príncipe instantáneamente, aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Sansa había hablado de él cientos de veces, aunque ella tampoco lo había visto nunca, tanto que la bruja del invierno podía identificarlo en un ejército interminable de hombres, sobre todo por la pedante expresión en su rostro, como si fuese mejor que todos. Ella pensó que no era tan atractivo como su hermana y muchas otras lo describían. Hermione sintió un codazo en su costado y miró a Robb, quien señaló hacia Sansa. Su prima pequeña estaba mirando con adoración al príncipe, quien le dirigía miradas similares. Sin embargo, una vez en que sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, el príncipe sonrió ladinamente observando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La Reina de Hielo le entrecerró los ojos, dándole una mirada tan fría y gélida que fuese digna de alguien que tenía el hielo congelándole el alma, mientras una corriente de aire frio soplaba con fuerza para espantarlo. El príncipe estaba flanqueado por un miembro de la Guardia del Rey, y el Perro, si su armadura servía para guiarse.

La atención de Hermione fue alejada del príncipe idiota para posarse en una carroza de madera adornado con rojo y oro, ondeando los estandartes de la casa Lannister, que entró después, y ella adivinó que algunas de las damas de la corte, y la Reina, estaban adentro. Hermione no podía pensar en algo peor que estar atrapada en un oscuro carruaje por horas y horas en vez de montar a caballo, libre como el viento. Pero ella sabía muy bien que las damas no se rebajaban a ensuciar sus delicados vestidos con suciedad o barro, el confinamiento valía la pena si mantenía la belleza de una mujer, algo que lograba causar en ella los deseos de golpear su cabeza contra una pared.

Un hombre flanqueado por más hombres de la Guardia Real entró después, y Hermione mantuvo una expresión impasible en su rostro al asumir que era el Rey, aunque no era nada parecido a como su tío lo solía describir. Ned Stark solía describir a un alto, delgado y temible guerrero, el demonio del Tridente, el hombre que podía levantar un martillo de guerra con una sola mano, pero ella tan solo lograba ver al hombre que asesinó a su padre. Era confuso para ella misma intentar recordarlo, pero creía haber visto a su padre aunque fuese una vez en el pasado o haber escuchado su voz, cuando él y su madre discutían los nombres para su futuro bebe, con Lyanna ofreciendo el nombre de Hermione y Rhaegar el de Visenya, no le sorprendía, despues de todo él ya tenía a una Rhaenys, Aegon, tan solo faltaba Visenya.

Ella no pudo evitar creer que el hombre ante el que ahora se arrodillaban era nada más una sombra de lo que habia sido; más bajo y más gordo, sin rastro alguno del brillante soldado que habia acabado con la dinastía de la sangre del dragón. Ella podía sentir la sangre hervir en sus venas con cada paso que el gordo Rey daba, sin embargo mantuvo la máscara en su rostro que habia aprendido a hacer tan bien. Hermione mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, cuando todos doblaron la rodilla, a la vista del Rey, pero escuchó claramente los pasos de este mientras se les acercaba.

Se detuvo justo frente a su tío, y luego le hizo señas para que se levantara. Ned Stark se puso de pie primero, su esposa, sus hijos y el resto de su casa lo hicieron enseguida. Ella mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo y sus pies. Su tío le había advertido que no sabría cómo reaccionaría el Rey ante ella, ya que era tan parecida a su madre, la mujer que el Rey seguía amando tan perdidamente aun sabiendo que habia tenido una hija con el hombre que odiaba, y que habia muerto durante su parto. Así que hasta que fuera su turno de ver al Rey, ella se mantendría con los ojos en el suelo para que su padre pudiera saludar a su viejo amigo propiamente.

—Su Alteza—Dijo su tío, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

—Estas gordo—Dijo el Rey, y Hermione frunció el ceño por la hipocresía del hombre de llamar gordo a su tío cuando él estaba a punto de ahogarse en su propia grasa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su dulce tío señalar con la cabeza el enorme y redondo vientre del Rey. Ambos hombres rieron, y luego se abrazaron cálidamente como si fuesen hermanos dando fin a la tensión en el ambiente, y Hermione sonrió a su primo mientras volteaba a mirarlo, aún con la cabeza inclinada. El Rey entonces abrazó a su tía y alborotó el cabello de Rickon con afecto.

—Nueve años... ¿Por qué no te he visto? ¿Dónde diablos has estado? —Preguntó el Rey a su viejo amigo.

—Cuidando el Norte por usted, Su Alteza. Invernalia es suyo—Dijo su tío. Hermione escuchó a Arya preguntar dónde estaba el 'Diablillo', refiriéndose al hermano menor de la Reina, Lord Tyrion Lannister, y escuchó a Sansa decirle inmediatamente a su hermana que se callara para no avergonzar a la familia por su falta de educación. El Dragón de Hielo sonrió para sí misma por la personalidad de su pequeña prima que tanto amaba, ninguna chica jamás habia llegado a congeniar con ella de la misma manera en que lo hacia Arya, ya que ambas tenían la misma personalidad que habia tenido la Doncella Lobo de Invernalia.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Preguntó el Rey con simpatía observando al heredero de Invernalia—. Tú debes ser Robb—dedujo, y estrecho la mano de su primo con fuerza. Hermione pudo sentir los ojos de Robert Baratheon sobre ella y supo que el momento había llegado y se preparó internamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al Rey. Ella lo observo directamente a los ojos, negándose a dejarse intimidar por alguien aun si era un Rey, si el decidía matarla alli misma prefería morir conservando aunque fuese su personalidad y no encogerse de miedo. La sangre del dragón ardía en sus venas, y el fuego de la bestia que era tan caliente que podía derretir la roca, brillaba en sus ojos con ferocidad. Ella era una Targaryen, y era el Dragón de Hielo del Norte que custodiaba Invernalia.

Ella vio la impresión en el rostro del hombre, y lo escuchó contener el aliento, mientras su piel perdía todo rastro de color para volverse tan pálida como la nieve, y supo lo que habia visto, la conexión entre ella y su difunta amada. Su tío le recordaba cada vez que podía que ella era idéntica a Lyanna Stark, y ahora podía verlo más claramente que nunca por la expresión del Rey. Hermione lo observo a los ojos, rehusándose a echarse para atrás ahora, y mantuvo su mirada sin vacilar en él, y su boca casi cayó al ver todas las emociones ocultas en las profundidades del alma del hombre. Pudo ver el dolor por perder a la mujer que más habia amado y que más amaría en el mundo, la rabia hacia su padre por ser quien le quitara a esa mujer, y la tristeza al verse solo en el mundo sin Lyanna para estar con él, sumando a su tristeza el saber que ella habia parido a una hija de Rhaegar Targaryen y que se habian casado en secreto.

—Lyanna… —El Rey dijo finalmente, su voz sonando como un susurro de ultratumba mientras sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas o desmayarse. Robert se tambaleo hacia atrás respondiendo sus sospechas, pero ella extendió una mano casi por instinto y lo detuvo de caerse al piso y avergonzarse a sí mismo por una chica que parecía el fantasma de su madre.

—Lyanna Stark es mi madre—Hermione dijo en voz alta, orgullosa de ser la hija de la Doncella Lobo y el Ultimo Dragón. Jamás permitiría que su espiritu se doblegara, aun si un Rey permanecía frente a ella y corría el riesgo de morir por su filiación paterna, ella no tenía miedo a la muerte. Ella le dio un tirón al Rey para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie correctamente, mientras este no dejaba de mirarla y apreciar cada centímetro de su rostro, causando que ella se sintiera ligeramente incomoda, hasta que noto que observaba su cabello con atención.

Casi podía ver los pensamientos del hombre en ese momento, conectando su cabello con el hecho de que era la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen, el hombre que habia robado a su amada se habia atrevido a embarazarla con un dragón. Despues de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, él volteo hacia su tío con una expresión entre furiosa y gentil. Por un lado ella era la hija del hombre que odiaba, y por el otro la hija de la mujer que aun despues de muerta seguía amando más que a nada en el mundo, y ella podía ver que estaba dividido entre el amor y el odio.

—Ned, ella es idéntica a Lyanna—El Rey declaro con voz firme, negando con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con dos emociones chocándole en el pecho como si fueran rayos y truenos en medio de la peor tormenta jamás vista. Hermione se negó a seguir al Rey con los ojos, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando encontró los fríos ojos verdes de la Reina. Cersei Lannister miró ferozmente al fantasma que ahora la perseguía en carne y hueso, pero apartó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que la chica Targaryen no lo haría. Ella era demasiado obstinada para dejarse acobardar por un Lannister, sin importar su posición, ademas ella era la Reina de Hielo, quien tenía el poder de dominar el invierno a voluntad. Tuvo ganas de burlarse de la expresión de la leona de oro, reírse en su cara impunemente por alguna razón, y darle un puñetazo para romper su hermosa nariz al notar que observaba todo como si ella fuese mejor, e Invernalia no merecía tenerla pisando su suelo—. Muy hermosa—dijo observando a Sansa, quien asintió ligeramente aturdida pero apenada, antes de fijar su vista en la más pequeña de los Stark—. ¿Tu nombre es?

—Arya—La joven escupió. Hermione estaba feliz de que su prima mantuviera las formalidades y no se acobardara cuando el Rey se dirigió a ella. El Rey se movió de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente a Bran, antes de hablar con diversión coloreando su tono. Parecía llevarse bien con los niños pequeños.

—Oh, muéstranos tus músculos—Dijo, y Bran hizo su capa hacia atrás y flexionó su delgado brazo con orgullo. El Rey soltó una pequeña risa ante el pequeño lobo y sonrió—. Oh, tú serás un soldado—la amplia sonrisa de Bran en respuesta hizo que el corazón de la bruja del invierno se ablandara. No era ningún secreto entre su familia que Bran quería ser un miembro de la Guardia Real algún día, y que el Rey le dijera eso obviamente significaba el mundo para él. Ella reflexionó silenciosamente que el Rey probablemente ni siquiera sabía el obsequio que le había hecho al chico.

—Ese es Jaime Lannister, el hermano gemelo de la Reina—Hermione escuchó a Arya murmurarle a Sansa, y sus ojos fueron hacia al león Lannister que no habia visto, quien en ese momento se quitaba el casco, sacudiendo su dorado cabello. Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le grito en descontento, ya que otro hombre que habia asesinado a un miembro de su familia estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo se negó a acobardarse ante el temido "Matarreyes".

Hermione lo observo atentamente, hasta que noto que este le devolvía la mirada antes de guiñarle un ojo de manera burlona, ella tan solo le sonrió con burla mientras alzaba una ceja, rodando los ojos pensando que todos los hombres eran unos idiotas, lo cual causo que ella dejara escapar un bufido. Ella pudo ver que el rostro del Matarreyes caía por completo, e interiormente ella choco las palmas consigo misma. Aun debido a la rápida mirada que le dio, ella pudo verlo perfectamente, y por alguna extraña razón se halló tomando nota de su aspecto en el interior de su cabeza.

Su cabello era como oro hilado, no muy diferente al de la Reina y sus hijos, y tenía un rostro muy atractivo. Era alto y delgado, vestido en blanco y oro de pies a cabeza, literalmente. Él vestía gallardamente la armadura de la Guardia Real, que parecía bastante pesada incluso para un hombre maduro, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que un miembro de la Guardia Real no era ningún hombre normal, sino que los mejores y más grandes guerreros llegaban a ocupar tal puesto. Sus ojos eran como dos piscinas con esmeraldas liquidas, los cuales brillaban con arrogancia y picardía, lo cual causo que interiormente rodara los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. La arrogancia y petulancia parecía ser un rasgo común en los Lannister, y ella deseo darle un puñetazo al Matarreyes para que dejara de observarla de esa manera tan divertida, queria ver su expresión cuando una chica le pateara las bolas y le rompiera a puñetazos su perfecta nariz.

Hermione se dio una bofetada mentalmente a si misma por pensar de esa manera de un Lannister, así que apretó los labios y alejo los ojos de él y dirigió su atención hacia la Reina, quien finalmente se les había acercado. Le dirigió a su tío una ligera sonrisa, colocando su mano en la de él. Ned levantó la pálida y fría mano de la Reina hacia sus labios y depositó un rápido y ligero beso en ella con la cortesía de un Señor.

—Mi Reina—Dijo él, y su esposa hizo una reverencia y repitió sus palabras de saludo, ganándose otra débil sonrisa de la Reina Sureña, que se desvaneció rápidamente por la petición de su esposo.

—Llévame a tu cripta. Quiero presentar mis respetos.

—Hemos viajado por un mes, mi amor. Seguramente los muertos pueden esperar—Dijo la Reina, y Hermione la comprendió ligeramente, aunque estaba segura de que aquella no era la única razón de no querer que el Rey Robert visitara las criptas. El viaje desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Invernalia no era exactamente un viaje corto, ni debió de ser muy cómodo, pero el Rey no hizo caso. Ademas, todos en el Norte sabían que Robert Baratheon seguía locamente enamorado de Lyanna Stark aun si ella habia estado muerta por más de una década, y que lo habia abandonado por el Príncipe Dragón, y se habia casado con él a pesar de estar prometida al Señor de Bastión de Tormentas.

—Ned—Llamó al tío de Hermione, antes de darle la espalda a su esposa, desapareciendo de su vista. La joven Targaryen observó a su dulce tío mirar rápidamente a la Reina, dándole una mirada de disculpa, antes de seguir de mala gana a su Rey, y su amigo, incluso aunque no quería hacerlo.

Ella se sintió ligeramente incómoda y ligeramente decepcionada del hombre que acababa de ver. Se hizo evidentemente muy rápidamente que no había amor entre el Rey y la Reina, y que él no honraba a su esposa como debía hacerlo, por el amor que aún le tenía a una mujer muerta hace muchos años. Hermione sintió un pequeño rastro de simpatía en su pecho por Cersei Lannister, aunque una malvada voz en su cabeza se rio a carcajadas por el hecho de que la leona dorada de Roca Casterly no podía superar la sombra de una mujer muerta aun si el tiempo habia pasado sin importarle nada. A pesar de la belleza dorada de la Reina, esta no podía superar la belleza de Lyanna Stark y mucho menos su personalidad salvaje que habia sido capaz de convertirse en inolvidable para cada hombre que la habia conocido. La atención de ambas mujeres fue distraída por la Stark más joven mientras preguntaba, ligeramente más alto de lo que debería, dónde estaba el "Diablillo".

La Reina avanzó a zancadas hacia su hermano e hijo, y Hermione encontró los ojos del León Lannister sobre ella de nuevo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, dándole una mirada inquisitiva, pero puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él era claramente ese tipo de hombre. El tipo de hombre que jugaría con una persona por su propia diversión. Ella se burló de él con la mirada, ya que no era tan ingenua para creer que él realmente se mantenía tan célibe como sus votos lo demandaban, acompañado del hecho de que era un Lannister quien tenía suficiente riqueza y poder para creer que podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien deseara y el Dragón de Hielo se sintió un poco infeliz de que había llamado su aparente interés.

La Reina de Hielo estaba ligeramente nerviosa por la visita real a su hogar, especialmente por los leones y el Rey que habian destruido su Casa y ejecutado a los miembros de su familia, aun asi ella era la prueba de que los Targaryen y los dragones no estaban extintos. Ella era la Emperatriz del Invierno, la Creadora de Tormentas, la Nacida de la Magia bajo una estrella sangrante en medio de una guerra con el olor a sangre, sal, humo y muerte en el aire. Ella era la prueba de que Rhaegar Targaryen no habia sido el último dragón. La Reina miró fijamente a Arya y luego a su hermano gemelo.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro hermano? Ve y encuentra la pequeña bestia —demando con voz dura, sin una pizca de afecto hacia su hermano menor. Hermione habia oído las historias acerca del hermano de la Reina, un enano deforme que avergonzaba a la Casa Lannister con cada respiro que daba, sumado a su gusto por todas clases de perversiones. Ella no podía entender ese oído indiscriminado a su propia sangre por el hecho de nacer de manera diferente, habia nacido diferente que todos en el mundo, pero tenía a su familia con ella, y si estaba con ellos no le interesaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo.

Despues de las palabras de Cersei Lannister, Lady Stark se acercó a la familia real para guiarlos a sus habitaciones como una amable anfitriona, y todo el mundo pareció dispersarse en distintas direcciones del patio. Hermione suspiro en voz baja con alivio al terminar la tortura de estar en presencia de la Reina y el Rey, sin embargo se recordó a si misma que al atardecer los Señores de Invernalia darían una fiesta para honrar al gran Rey Robert y su familia, y la obligarían a usar otro estúpido vestido y asistir para regodearse como una dama.

—Te ves preciosa—Theon declaro cuando el patio estuvo mucho más vacío, y ella le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa en vez de sonrojarse como cualquier chica lo haría ante los cumplidos de alguien como el hijo del hierro. Ella pudo verlo observarla de pies a cabeza de la misma manera en que lo habia hecho desde que su estúpido cerebro habia decidido notar que ella era una mujer hermosa y no el chico del cual se habia burlado en su niñez.

—No necesito que me veas como un pervertido al acecho—El Dragón de Hielo le escupió al kraken de las Islas de Hierro con fiereza, mientras la sangre del dragón volvía arder en sus venas como cada vez que el joven decidía intentar conquistarla patéticamente otra vez—y mucho menos tus halagos, ahora déjame pasar—le espeto con los labios fruncidos, sus ojos brillando de manera amenazante, pero este no se dignó a dar un paso para alejarse de ella.

—No podría incluso si pudiera—El hijo del hierro murmuro con un anhelo ardiente en su mirada, lo cual causó que ella frunciera el ceño sin conmoverse por el momento de debilidad del joven kraken. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y acurruco su mano enguantada en un puño antes de levantarla, sin embargo una mano detuvo la suya antes de que le rompiera la nariz otra vez al estúpido.

—Creo que no debería provocar más rumores acerca de usted misma, mi señora—Una voz lenta y sedosa murmuro muy cerca de ella, y giro sobre sus talones para ver a Ser Jaime observarla con diversión, mientras Theon se escabullía por la pasada mirada que le habia lanzado el león Lannister, el temible hombre que habia asesinado por la espalda a Aerys Targaryen, el Rey Loco.

— ¿No tiene un hermanito mujeriego que buscar en un prostíbulo, Ser Jaime? —Hermione espetó liberándose del agarre del león dorado para la diversión de este, quien le dio una sonrisa cortante.

— ¿No es una chica encantadora, Reina de Hielo? —Él pregunto con burla, apretando los labios ligeramente de la misma manera en la cual la observaba.

— ¿No es un hombre valiente, Ser Jaime?—Ella replico con astucia, pensando en todos quienes la veían como la reencarnacion de Aerys Targaryen, y que algún día llegaría a heredar la locura de su Casa producto del incesto para mantener la sangre pura. El león de Roca Casterly alzo una ceja con curiosidad de su pregunta—. Todos parecen encogerse de miedo por el Dragón de Hielo del Norte—añadió de manera casual, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios tan rojos como la sangre, sin embargo, el león se inclinó hacia el dragón mientras observaba sus manos.

—Soy un Guardia Real, y nosotros no le tenemos miedo a una niña que le gusta jugar con el invierno—se jactó de ella en su cara practicamente, lo cual causo que su cerebro comenzara a planear rápidamente una ofensiva en contra del león.

— ¿Sabe una cosa? —Hermione pregunto acercándose un poco hacia él, quien la observo con petulancia en sus ojos Lannister, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que ellos, irónicamente, parecían los ojos de un felino—. Que sea un miembro de la Guardia Real no significa que no tenga una verga, tambien—añadió groseramente, y las cejas del león volaron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello rubio—quizás podría divertirse un poco junto a su hermano y dejarme en paz—ofreció con descaro, girando sobre sus talones para marcharse, sin embargo, un brazo en su codo la obligo a girar con fuerza.

—Una mujer que le gusta pelearse a puñetazos e insultar a caballeros, yo diría que es bastante salvaje—Ser Jaime replico con una expresión casual en su rostro—más un Dragón de Hielo que una dama. Robert debe haber adquirido un poco de la locura Targaryen al querer casarnos—añadió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido con burla, mientras la expresión de Hermione vacilaba y su mente se detenía abruptamente al procesar la información.

— ¿Casarme contigo? —La Reina de Hielo contuvo sus labios juntos para no estallar en carcajadas tan solo al pensar en convertirse en la esposa del hombre que había asesinado a su abuelo, ademas de pasar a formar parte de la Casa Lannister, quienes habían traicionado a la suya por el favor de Robert Baratheon. Una expresión divertida y horrorizada se hizo cargo de su hermoso rostro, sin saber si reír o llorar por la idea.

— ¿Por qué no? —Ser Jaime pregunto con un ligero rastro de curiosidad tiñendo su voz, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente—. Soy rico, poderoso, aun joven y muy apuesto—se jacto con una sonrisa arrogante, inclinándose hacia su rostro para ver si ella decidía ruborizarse y perder esa actitud grosera con él. Ella se negó a creer que su tío la vendería a los Lannister, aun si era una orden del Rey en persona, él no la trataría como si fuese una perra de cría para que Tywin Lannister pudiera tener a su preciado heredero de Roca Casterly de una vez por todas. Hermione acerco su rostro un poco más cerca del león dorado, sus ojos sin vacilar en la ferocidad y fuego en su mirada.

—Y un completo idiota—Ella declaro seriamente, causando que la sonrisa petulante del hombre muriera como el fuego—. ¿No ha escuchado las historias acerca de los dragones de hielo? —Preguntó mientras se alejaba de él lentamente, dando pasos cortos hacia atrás de espaldas—. Somos más fuertes, más poderosos que un dragón de fuego, prácticamente indestructibles—se jacto antes de girar sobre sus talones disfrutando del aturdimiento del Caballero, y ella sonrió para sus adentros. Hermione Targaryen: 1, Jaime Lannister: 0.

La visita del Rey no aseguraba nada bueno para ella al parecer, nada bueno en absoluto. Mucho mas si un león Lannister estaba involucrado, sin embargo, ella no tendría miedo. Los dragones de hielo eran mas fuertes que los dragones de la vieja Valyria, eran el poder del invierno hecho hielo y cristales, y con ellos el invierno se acercaba.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el encuentro entre el Dragón de Hielo y el León de Oro?**

 **Acepto sugerencias acerca de cómo llamar al último dragón, aunque tengo un nombre en mente. Quizás alguno logre superar al que he planeado.**


	5. Hielo y Fuego

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **Hielo y Fuego**

* * *

En algún punto del resto día Hermione sintió la sangre del dragón hervir por la cantidad de peligrosas personas que parecían llenar el castillo. Así que no lo soporto más y fue a buscar refugio en su lugar usual, el Bosque de Dioses. Se sentó frente al Árbol Corazón, su cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba su arpa en su regazo. Amaba la quietud del bosque, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el crujir de las hojas y el piar de las aves. Ella entendía por qué su dulce tío venía aquí después de una ejecución, a rezarle a los Dioses y limpiar su espada. Era lo suficientemente pacífico para despejar la cabeza de alguien de las inseguridades y pesares, y viajar a través del ruido de tus pensamientos.

Hermione siempre venía al Bosque de Dioses, a sentarse frente al Árbol Corazón, cuando era pequeña. Frecuentemente encontraba allí a su tío, y se sentaban juntos mientras ella practicaba tocar el arpa, con la melancólica mirada de su tío sobre ella al ver que habia heredado el talento musical de Rhaegar Targaryen. Ella se sentaba en el suelo mientras él se sentaba en un pequeño banco de piedra, ella se recargaba en sus piernas y él pasaba sus manos por su cabello plateado mientras ambos trabajaban en sus propios pensamientos. Algunas veces hablaban de los problemas que su tío tenía en ese momento, ella expresaría su opinión y él tomaba lo que ella decía en consideración. Su tía solía bromear con que Hermione parecía más la consejera de su tío que su sobrina y que era muy sabía para alguien tan joven, algunas veces llegaba a decir que ella hablaba como una Reina.

Tal vez era demasiado sabia para su propio bien. Ella siempre había tenido un don para saber cuándo algo estaba por cambiar, cuando algo venia en el horizonte, una sensación escalofriante se lo advertía a gritos. Quizás se debía a la magia con la cual habia nacido o a los instintos del dragón o el lobo huargo, de todas maneras ella jamás sería una mujer normal; sus sueños tendían a cumplirse. La visita del Rey a Invernalia auguraba un cambio que sabía que no le gustaría. Su dulce tío no tendría más opción que aceptar la oferta de Robert Baratheon de convertirse en Mano del Rey, y dejaría Invernalia. Ese era un cambio que ella no quería. Ellos eran del Norte, su sangre corría diferente de aquellos en el Sur, eran diferentes, y Mya sabía que un lobo solitario no podía estar seguro rodeado de leones en Desembarco del Rey. Y ella no sería capaz de correr a su lado para protegerlo a tiempo.

Repentinamente, pensó en Desembarco del Rey y la Fortaleza Roja, donde la Casa Targaryen habia establecido su hogar desde los tiempos de Aegon el Conquistador. Si la Casa Targaryen aun estuviese reinando Poniente, ella hubiera nacido para ser una princesa, con su hogar establecido en el castillo que Maegor el Cruel habia acabado de construir, el cual habia sido manchado de la sangre de sus constructores al ser ejecutados por orden real. Tambien sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Rocadragón, el asiento ancestral de los Targaryen, donde los ancestros de Aegon I se habian asentado para escapar de la maldicion de Valyria.

Todo lo que pertenecía a su Casa en el pasado los Baratheon junto a los Lannister lo habian usurpado, incluyendo la Fortaleza Roja, donde el Rey Robert se embriagaba y follaba a sus prostitutas para intentar olvidar a su madre. Ademas, Rocadragón habia sido dada a Stannis Baratheon, quien no llegaba a apreciarla y la odiaba porque su hermano habia robado su derecho sobre Bastión de Tormentas, el asiento ancestral de su Casa.

Hermione suspiro en voz baja mientras sus dedos comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente sobre las cuerdas de su arpa plateada, mientras una melodía tan suave como la brisa marina se hacía escuchar, armonizando de maravilla la tranquilidad del Bosque de Dioses. Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos. Su tío era Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, él había puesto un rey en el trono y detenido rebeliones, podía cuidarse a sí mismo, incluso aunque sus instintos le decían que a veces ni siquiera eso era suficiente. Incluso si la familia que habia destruido era la suya, Invernalia era su hogar como nunca lo habia sido la Fortaleza Roja y Rocadragón, habia sido criada como un Stark de Invernalia, y no habia conocido otra cosa.

Hermione estaba segura de que todos estarían muy ocupados o muy atareados con el banquete de esa noche como para molestarla, incluso rezó un momento a los Dioses en su cabeza para pedir seguridad para su tío. De pronto, escuchó el chasquido de ramitas aplastadas por un par de pies, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos pensando que era su dulce tío que habia venido a verla.

—Solo conocí a una persona que podía tocar tan bien el arpa… —Una voz cansada resonó en sus oídos, y ella abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre mayor observarla con calidez, vistiendo la armadura de la Guardia Real con honor—y ese hombre era Rhaegar Targaryen—declaro, y un brillo melancólico se hizo presente en sus ojos al mencionar al Príncipe de Rocadragón. Ella inclino dejo el arpa en su regazo e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, apreciando al anciano con atención—. Lo siento, mi señora, soy… —dijo en modo de presentación, pero su cerebro rápidamente dedujo quien se encontraba frente a ella.

—Ser Barristan Selmy, el Temerario—Hermione dijo con una sonrisa suave en sus labios tan rojos como la sangre, y él alzo sus cejas ligeramente por la expresión en su delicado rostro—de los más grandes espadachines en Poniente—declaró, un pequeño rastro de admiración se hizo presente en su dulce voz ante las historias del bravo guerrero que servía a la Guardia Real hace más de cuatro décadas—. Puede sentarse junto a mí, Ser. Le aseguro que no soy tan aterradora como los chismes sostienen—añadió con gentileza, señalando al asiento de piedra junto a ella grácilmente con la mano, sin permitir que los rumores que habian difundido sobre ella en los Siete Reinos la afectaran.

—Mi lady, yo… —Ser Barristan murmuro sin saber cómo comenzar ante ella, moviendo su cabeza para rechazar su oferta—. Conocí a su padre durante toda su vida, lo vi crecer, sangrar y amar, y pelee junto a él en la última batalla del Ultimo Dragón—comenzó, y ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado por las palabras del anciano acerca de su padre, a quien nunca habia llegado a conocer—. No sé qué le han dicho acerca de él, pero Rhaegar Targaryen fue el mejor hombre que he conocido, y él hubiese sido un mejor Rey que los tres anteriores a su reinado—declaró con la mayor seguridad en el mundo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella con solemnidad. La Reina de Hielo pudo entender la razón por la que haba decidido buscarla, hablarle acerca de su padre para contradecir todos las horribles historias que sostenían que él era un violador y un secuestrador.

—No necesita decirlo, Ser. Lo sé—Hermione enuncio tejiendo sus cejas plateadas juntas con dolor—. Me lo arrebataron antes de que naciera, pero siempre he sabido que soy la hija del dragón. Me han dicho que él fue un secuestrador y un violador sin corazón, pero nunca he permitido que esas palabras me afecten y ensucien su memoria—sostuvo con firmeza, sorprendiendo al anciano Caballero, mientras los ojos de la joven comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas contenidas—. Sueño con él, y siento que él está conmigo de otra manera aun, pero… —tomo una pequeña pausa, y lo observo directamente a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie—el Príncipe Dragón amo a la Doncella Lobo, y miles sangraron por ello—declaro con tristeza, respirando profundamente por la trágica y sangrienta historia de amor de sus padres que habia hecho sangrar los Siete Reinos y casi destruido su dinastía, pero…

Rhaegar Targaryen no era Ultimo Dragón.

* * *

Luego de su emotiva conversación con Ser Barristan habia regresado a su habitación para prepararse para la fiesta de bienvenida del Rey. Le habia prometido a sus tíos que intentaría comportarse como una mujer a la altura de su nacimiento, pero no estaba segura de poder cumplirlo si Theon decidía comportarse como un idiota o que otro hombre intentaría ponerle una lujuriosa mano encima como en otras ocasiones. Ella no permitiría que la tratasen como a un pedazo de carne que un animal hambriento deseaba devorar, jamás lo habia permitido, aun si debía ensuciarse las manos para evitarlo.

Ella suspiro mientras permitía que Lyse realizara un sencillo peinado con sus rizos plateados, trenzando dos de sus mechones delanteros para enmarcar su rostro y que sus labios llamativamente rojos relucieran más de lo normal, logrando que brillaran tanto como un rubí. A ella no le interesaba que el Príncipe fijara sus ojos en ella como Sansa, a quien hace unos momentos habia ayudado a prepararse junto a su tía Cat, más bien deseaba poder alejarlo de ella lo más posible. Habia algo en él que le causaba los deseos de querer golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y el brillo en los ojos de este escondían un rastro oscuro que nadie más parecía notar. Ella no tenía idea como Sansa parecía tan encaprichada con el si ni siquiera habian llegado a cruzar una palabra, pero tenía la idea de que ella creía que debía ser un valiente y noble Príncipe que las historias de la Vieja Tata sostenían.

—Esta listo, mi Señora—Su doncella enuncio cuando hubo terminado de peinar su cabello, y ella se puso de pie para apreciar la apariencia de sus rizos en un espejo. Hermione agradeció en voz baja antes de desaparecer detrás del biombo de su habitación para ponerse el vestido colgado junto a ella.

Era un vestido de seda de color plateada, con una capa de algodón cubriéndolo para hacerlo hermoso pero abrigador en las temperaturas del Norte sobre sus brazos. No tenía mangas pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada al frío, ademas este jamás le habia molestado; era parte de ella al igual que el fuego, y estos los llevaba grabados en su corazón y alma. El vestido tenía bordado de oro en la zona de los hombros y cintura, lo que sólo lograba añadirle belleza. Era definitivamente un vestido maravilloso.

Originalmente deseaba utilizar un sencillo vestido de color azul para no opacar a su prima de alguna manera, ya que esta deseaba la atención del Príncipe sobre ella, asi que cambio su elección para intentar aventajarla con uno que ocultara su cuerpo lo mayormente posible, y su tía habia escogido para ella el que usaría esa noche y no quiso ofenderla al usar otra prenda. Se sentía ligeramente incomoda con la tela, ya que la mayoría de la ropa que usaba estaba hecha de gruesa lana o algodón para mantener caliente a los norteños. Salió de detrás del biombo y le dio la espalda a Lyse, quien inmediatamente avanzó hacia adelante para acomodar su ropa de manera correcta.

Hermione suspiro en voz baja mientras colocaba alrededor de su cuello una de sus posesiones más queridas, un colgante que habia pertenecido a su madre. Su tío Ned se lo habia dado como regalo cuando habia considerado que ella era una mujer, y que la hora para que fuese suyo habia llegado. Él le habia dicho que su abuelo Rickard se lo habia dado a su madre cuando habia sido prometida a Robert Baratheon, el cual habia usado durante el torneo en Harrenhal, donde habia conocido a su padre. El colgante era sencillo, una delicada cadena de plata sosteniendo un pequeño zafiro en forma de lágrima, pero a pesar de su sencillez, siempre seria su favorito y lo usaba durante cada celebración.

Lyse la observo con la boca ligeramente abierta cuando hubo terminado, pensando que se veía como la verdadera Belleza de Poniente, y que la Reina de Oro sucumbiría ante la belleza del Dragón de Plata.

—Muchas gracias, Lyse—Hermione murmuro con agradecimiento ante los servicios de la joven, pero interiormente odiaba verse como una débil mujer. Sin embargo, una voz dentro de su cabeza le grito que ella no era una mujer ordinaria, ella era la Reina del Invierno, y quien osara poner una mano sobre ella o su familia sabría por primera vez lo que era morir por el aliento de un Dragón de Hielo.

Su doncella asintió con la cabeza aturdida, y la joven Targaryen puso su propia máscara de indiferencia en su rostro y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón, armándose de valor antes de entrar. Plantó en su rostro una expresión imperturbable, por ésta noche, intentaría ser una dama educada por su tío y la Casa Stark. Bailaría, bebería, cantaría sí el Rey así lo pedía, y olvidaría el rencor que sentía hacia quienes habian destruido a su familia y disfrutaría del banquete.

* * *

Jaime Lannister permaneció recargado en la pared más alejada de donde estaba el Rey, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras analizaba su futuro en su cabeza. El Rey había hablado con él después de encontrar a su hermano menor en el burdel del Norte, diciéndole que la joven Targaryen estaba siendo considerada para casarse con él por el mismo Robert y por Tywin Lannister.

Su padre, despues de todos esos años, al fin habia encontrado la manera en que pudiese tener un futuro posible heredero de Roca Casterly, prometiéndole a Robert perdonar un tercio de la deuda de la Corona a los Lannister si liberaba a su hijo de los votos de la Guardia Real, y el idiota Rey no habia tenido otra opción que aceptar. Sin embargo, una prometida que complaciera los estándares de su padre de mantener el nombre Lannister en el nivel en que se encontraba ahora era mucho más difícil que liberarlo de sus votos. El Guardian del Occidente habia sido muy claro con Robert de que deseaba a una mujer para su hijo con el nombre y poder digno de convertirse en Lady Lannister y la futura Señora de Roca Casterly, y no a cualquier mujer de una Casa que tan solo deseara el oro de los Lannister.

Tywin Lannister tan solo permitiría que su heredero contrajera matrimonio con una mujer miembro de una gran Casa, con la influencia necesaria para otorgarle un gran dote a los leones del Occidente, y habia muy pocas con tales requisitos en Poniente. Los Martell mantenían a la Princesa Arianne sin un esposo aún, pero el Príncipe Doran jamás permitiría que su hija se casara con un Lannister, y si lo hacia él corría el riesgo de que le cortaran la garganta mientras dormía por su esposa. Sus buenas relaciones con Dorne habian muerto el día en que Elia Martell y los príncipes Targaryen habian muerto por órdenes de su padre.

Los Tyrell tenían a Margaery, pero Mace Tyrell aspiraba a que su hija se convirtiera en mucho más que la Señora de Roca Casterly, y casi podía ver que en el futuro el Guardian del Sur intentaría casar a su hija con Joffrey con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en Reina algún día. Ademas, estaban los Stark, sin embargo no tenían a una hija de la edad adecuada para casarse, y los lazos de su Casa con estos se habian deteriorado aún más despues de la Rebelión de Robert, cuando Ned Stark habia visto los cuerpos de los bebés Targaryen asesinados, y que no se castigaría a los responsables de su muerte. En Poniente, tan solo quedaba otra mujer nacida en una gran Casa que cumpliera con el poder y el nombre necesario para convertirse en Lady Lannister y que estuviese en edad de casarse.

La Reina de Hielo habia nacido de la relación prohibida entre Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, y esta habia sido reconocida como una verdadera Targaryen cuando la verdad sobre el matrimonio de la loba y dragón salió a la luz. El aun podía recordar la expresión de Robert al enterarse de que su amada Doncella Lobo habia preferido montar al dragón que dejarse cornear por el ciervo. Actualmente, despues de que el mismo gordo Rey habia intentado apuñalarla aun en los brazos de su tío, estaba siendo considerada para convertirse en su futura esposa, pero dudaba que el honorable Lord Eddard Stark permitiese que su sobrina se casara con un Lannister.

Los rumores en el Sur sostenían que el Guardian del Norte amaba mucho más a su sobrina de lo que amaba a sus propias hijas, y que habia rechazado un centenar de propuestas matrimoniales, entre los cuales se encontraban los Martell y los Tyrell, quienes la deseaban para el degenerado de Loras. Podía intuir la razón de la negativa del Señor de Invernalia de encontrar un esposo para su sobrina; el temía que la Reina de Hielo terminase repitiendo la historia de Lyanna Stark, muchísimo más cuando la chica parecía el fantasma de su madre. Él rio en voz baja intentando imaginar la expresión de su padre cuando se enterara de que Robert deseaba casarlo con una Targaryen, con la última Targaryen, a quien su padre, seguramente, habia mandado a matar muchos años antes.

—Deberías hacerlo menos obvio, hermano—Una voz dijo con burla, y los ojos de Jaime se dirigieron hacia debajo de mala gana, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz. Su hermano pequeño estaba de pie a su lado con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, dándole una mirada que decía que él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no se de lo que hablas, hermanito—dijo Jaime, enfocando su mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la presumida expresión del más pequeño de los Lannister.

—Se dice que la chica Targaryen es la mujer más hermosa de Poniente, que es la viva imagen de Lyanna Stark, con una voz de canto y talento musical que puede atraer a cualquier hombre a la cama—Tyrion dijo de manera casual, observando pícaramente a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Aunque tambien se dice que es una fiera, Visenya Targaryen reencarnada con las garras de un lobo huargo. No permite que nadie intente cortejarla, y el último hombre que intentó forzarla termino con la verga congelada—frunció el ceño con duda, al igual que su hermano, acerca de cómo habia podido congelarle el miembro a un hombre, pero ambos se dieron una breve mirada con incertidumbre. Los rumores de que la joven Targaryen era una bruja del invierno se habian difundido por los Siete Reinos como si fuesen fuego salvaje, pero los mas escépticos, como ellos, se negaban a creer que una chica pudiese haber nacido con magia, aun si la llamaban Magicborn.

—No la he oído cantar pero Robert casi se desmaya cuando la vio—Jaime dijo intentando fingir que no le interesaba en los mas mínimo el Dragón de Hielo, pero habia algo en esa chica que se habia adentrado en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en lo groseramente que lo habia tratado—supongo que lo sorprendió ver al fantasma de Lyanna Stark, pero tambien es la mujer más grosera que he conocido—escupió con rudeza, entre ofendido y divertido por la chica. Siempre habia sido tratado con la mayor cortesía por todas las damas las cuales lo alababan y admiraban su belleza y poder, y jamás una de ella se habia atrevido a hablarle de la manera en que lo habia hecho la Reina de Hielo.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —Tyrion pregunto con interés, llevando la copa a sus labios nuevamente mientras su hermano daba un seco asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué te dijo? —indago con curiosidad de saber cómo una mujer de tan alto nacimiento pudiese llegar a ser tan grosera como decía su hermano.

—Me llamo un completo idiota y dijo que fuese a meterle la verga a una prostituta—Jaime dijo rápidamente, frunciendo los labios con fastidio, mientras su hermano menor estallaba en carcajadas por el Dragón de Hielo del Norte, tan solo logrando que él se molestara aún más.

—Debe ser nuevo para ti que una mujer te trate de esa manera, hermano, pero comenzaron a gustarme los Targaryen—El pequeño Lannister se jacto presumidamente, mientras el Matarreyes rodaba los ojos, por supuesto que a Tyrion le agradaría una mujer que fuese tan grosera como él mismo—. ¿Y quién es la Reina del Invierno? —pregunto observando sobre la fiesta con interés, intentando buscar con la mirada a la fiera del Norte.

— ¿No puedes reconocer a un Targaryen? —Jaime pregunto con burla, mientras su hermano menor dejaba escapar un bufido, un Targaryen podía notarse a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, tan solo ellos conservaban la belleza de la Antigua Valyria intacta. La cabeza de Tyrion giro en todas las direcciones para buscar a alguien con el cabello plateado, hasta que dejo escapar un largo silbido mientras sus cejas volaban hasta practicamente el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Ahora entiendo porque Rhaegar Targaryen perdió la cabeza por Lyanna Stark—El pequeño Lannister dijo mientras observaba a la chica sentada junto a sus primos, viéndose como un Dragón de Plata—porque Robert no deja de verla como si estuviese viendo a un muerto, y porque Cersei la esta asesinando con la mirada—continuo, volteando a ver a su hermano, quien frunció el ceño extrañamente antes de ver a los mencionados. Robert tenía su vista fija en ella mientras manoseaba a una criada que le servía vino, y Cersei estaba echando humo porque ahora Lyanna Stark la perseguía en carne y hueso para recordarle que siempre viviría a su sombra.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada junto a sus primos intentando parecer alegre mientras comía lentamente, ignorando la mirada de Robert Baratheon sobre ella, el cual seguramente al observarla veía a su madre muerta como si se hubiese levantado de su tumba. Su tío siempre le habia dicho que ella era la viva imagen de su madre, y por la mirada melancólica del Rey pudo verlo más que nunca. Él la veía y veía a Lyanna Stark reencarnada en su hija, pero con el cabello de plata para recordarle que ella era una Targaryen. Ademas, la Reina no dejaba de observarla intercaladamente junto a su esposo, quien actualmente manoseaba a una criada que le servía vino, y el dragón casi pudo sentir lastima por Cersei Lannister.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia el salón y alzo una ceja cuando pudo ver la mirada de Jaime Lannister sobre ella, la bruja del invierno solo lo ignoro como al resto de los hombres que parecían querer arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. Queria gritar y patearle las bolas a cada degenerado, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no avergonzar a los Señores de Invernalia, ademas, sus primos pequeños se encontraban a su lado y no permitiría que algo les sucediera por su culpa.

— ¡Tráiganle vino a mi prima! —Robb exclamó en un asiento en la parte opuesta de la mesa, e instantáneamente una copa de vino fue deposita frente a ella por una sirvienta, ya que su primo conocía perfectamente el tipo de expresión que adornaba su rostro en ese momento. Hermione tomo la copa en sus manos y la vació rápidamente, logrando que el heredero de Invernalia alzara las cejas con diversión.

—Necesito fuerzas para no terminar matando a alguien—La joven dijo a modo de explicación, necesitando repentinamente alejarse de las miradas de todos quienes la observaban como si fuese Lyanna Stark renacida. La Reina de Hielo se colocó de pie rápidamente, evitando a todos los hombres que se pusieron en su camino para invitarla a bailar, empujándolos a un lado rudamente sin importarle los murmullos que habia levantado. Ella sintió la sangre del dragón comenzar a hervir cuando el precioso león dorado de Roca Casterly la habia acorralado.

—Se ve muy hermosa, Lady Hermione—Ser Jaime declaro bloqueando su camino premeditadamente, y por el brillo en sus ojos pudo ver que él sabía que ella estaba molesta por algo y queria jugar con el dragón hasta que estallara. No le daría la satisfacción de verla perder el control e intentar golpearlo, avergonzando a sus tíos con sus acciones. Aunque fuese por esa noche intentaría comportarse como una dama y no terminar golpeando a alguien como una mujer salvaje, se comportaría como sus tíos desearan y no avergonzaría a la Casa Stark.

—Por favor ahórrese los halagos repetitivos, Ser—La bruja respondió con una máscara de indiferencia en su hermoso rostro, negándose a dejarse intimidar por un león aunque fuese terriblemente molesto para ella estar en su presencia, y deseara borrar esa expresión petulante de su rostro con su puño. Ella era un dragón, un Dragón de Hielo, y estos eran practicamente indestructibles.

— ¿Repetitivos? —Ser Jaime pregunto ligeramente aturdido, seguramente esperando que ella se ruboriza por los cumplidos de un hombre tan apuesto como él, pero ella era Hermione Targaryen y estaba orgullosa de ser inmune al encanto masculino—. La mayoría piensa que soy un hombre encantador—añadió de manera casual, sus cejas juntándose ligeramente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella un poco.

—Seamos honestos—Ella dijo rápidamente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos contra su abdomen e irguiendo su postura. El Caballero tan solo alzo una ceja por su tono de voz—a los leones no les gusta estar rodeados de lobos, especialmente si hay un dragón entre ellos, puede tener esa expresión de que nada le importa—pronuncio lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de él como se esperaría—pero sus lindos ojos verdes solo dicen que preferiría saltar a un pozo que estar en Invernalia—una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios, observándolo con burla en sus ojos, para luego intentar escabullirse por el aturdimiento que experimentaba el león de oro.

— ¿Lindos ojos verdes? —Jaime pregunto mientras le cerraba el paso nuevamente, sonriéndole con suficiencia por su comentario acerca de la belleza de sus ojos. Ella le respondió con una pequeña risa, sin embargo, mentalmente se abofeteo a si misma por haber dicho o pensado algo de esa manera acerca de un hombre, especialmente de un Lannister. Nunca habia sido la clase de mujer que dejaba centrar su atención en la apariencia de un hombre, más bien, jamás lo habia hecho y mucho menos habia llegado a pensar en uno como apuesto y que la alterara de esa manera. Algunas veces habia dicho ciertas cosas para fastidiar a sus primos, pero nunca habia pensado realmente en la belleza masculina.

—Solo trato de hacerlo sentir mejor—Hermione replico rápidamente, manteniendo la expresión neutral en su rostro para no demostrar su vergüenza interior—un Lannister debe estar acostumbrado a que besen el suelo que pisa—su voz adquirió un tono casual mientras observaba fijamente los ojos verde esmeralda del Matarreyes, y sus labios tan rojos como la sangre tiraron en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me intriga—Ser Jaime declaro mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, sus labios formando una sonrisa atrevida. Hermione alzo sus cejas con diversión, sin moverse un centímetro para alejarse de él. Estaba segura de que el idiota intentaba ponerla incomoda, utilizando su encanto y belleza en su contra para que saliera a flota su pequeña atracción por él, la cual causaba que deseara estrangularse a si misma—. Una mujer con la lengua tan afilada no se encuentra todos los días en Desembarco del Rey—añadió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, apreciando cada centímetro de ella con la mirada. Hermione apretó los labios ligeramente, suavizando su rostro y la mirada en sus ojos como estrellas purpuras. Ella acerco su cara a la de él, a tal grado que su nariz estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, y casi pudiese tocarla.

—Quizás porque las mujeres de la capital son un montón de imbéciles—Ella pronuncio lentamente, disfrutando de la expresión aturdida del Matarreyes, quien seguramente pensaba que ella deseaba besarlo o seducirlo, antes de percatarse de algo—. ¡Tío Benny! —exclamo con alegría, una sonrisa de sincera felicidad apareció en sus labios rojos al ver a su querido tío Benjen, a quien no habia visto hace mucho tiempo, junto a su primo y tío Ned. Hermione sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, ignorando al león Lannister por completo, mientras este veía como ella empujaba a su primo del camino y lo tiraba al piso para abrazar a un hombre. Él le dio una mirada al Guardian del Norte, quien pellizcó el puente de su nariz al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en una mezcla de diversión e irritación, como si la hubiese visto hacer lo mismo cientos de veces.

—Cada vez que te veo eres más hermosa—Su tío dijo mientras la apartaba ligeramente para verla, y Hermione tejió sus cejas plateadas juntas al ver que el rostro de su valiente tío tenía más líneas de expresión que la última vez que lo habia visto—. No entiendo como no tienes a cientos de pretendientes amenazando con tirar las puertas de Invernalia por tu mano—entonces, tomo su mano y la acaricio sobre el guante con delicadeza hasta llevarla a sus labios para depositar un gentil beso en ella, observándola con la misma melancolía que el Señor de Invernalia y el Rey lo hacían, como si estuviesen viendo a Lyanna Stark renacida en ella.

—Por qué saben lo que les espera—La Reina de Hielo añadió con el ceño fruncido mientras alzaba su puño y lo agitaba frente a él de manera amenazadora, deseando alegrarle aunque fuese un poco. Siempre se habia sentido orgullosa de parecerse a su madre, pero durante todo el día habia debido soportar las miradas sobre ella, viéndola como si fuese un muerto levantado de la tumba, y ya habia tenido suficiente. No necesitaba que nadie más casi se desmayara al verla o que la confundieran con su madre, por más que se pareciera a ella, ella no era Lyanna Stark; era Hermione Magicborn Targaryen.

—Ah, Ned—Su tío dijo arrastrando las palabras con diversión y melancolía al mismo tiempo—ella se vuelve más parecida a Lyanna todos los días—extendió una mano y acaricio su pálida mejilla con su dedo pulgar, sumido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la Doncella Lobo de Invernalia—. Rezare por ti, sabes lo mal que nuestra hermana estaba con padre y la autoridad, hierro en las venas—añadió despues de unos momentos, causando que la joven parpadeara lentamente, observando por el rabillo del ojo a su tío Ned quien asentía con la cabeza ligeramente ante los recuerdos de su salvaje madre.

—Me lo tomare como un cumplido—Hermione murmuro apretando los labios con inseguridad de sus palabras, mientras su tío Benny sonreía de oreja a oreja por su parecido con Lyanna Stark. Ella podía ver que sus tíos estaban orgullosos de que heredara la legendaria belleza de su madre y la personalidad salvaje de un Stark, sin embargo, podía notar que en lo más profundo de sus ojos que ambos no deseaban verla morir de la misma manera en que lo habia hecho su madre a tan temprana edad. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar a sus queridos tíos, pero esa voz molesta volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

— ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo, mi lady? —Ser Jaime pregunto dándole una mirada sugestiva antes de que sus ojos verdes se dirigieran brevemente hacia su tío Ned, con un brillo en ellos que le causaba la impresión de que intentaba burlarse y advertirle crípticamente de algo al mismo tiempo. La Reina de Hielo alzo una ceja fingiendo curiosidad, ocultando su vergüenza interior por el hecho de que sus amados tíos estuviesen observando la situación con las cejas alzadas, pero con diferentes sentimientos, su tío Benny con diversión y el Señor de Invernalia con sorpresa. Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia el león de Roca Casterly, con sus ojos de un purpura plateado brillando como si fuesen estrellas.

—Preferiría saltar de un acantilado—pronuncio lentamente con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Ella irguió su espalda y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos estoicamente, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus primos nuevamente. La bruja del invierno contuvo el deseo de reír por la expresión del precioso león dorado al ser rechazado por una joven de una manera tan grosera. Por el rostro del rubio pudo intuir que nadie habia rechazado una de sus invitaciones antes, ademas, su tío Benny temblaba por desear reírse, pero se contuvo para no ofender a nadie.

Jaime Lannister: 0, Hermione Targaryen: 2.

— ¿Qué fue eso con el Matarreyes? —Robb pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla designada para ella anteriormente. El haber visto a su amado tío valiente habia logrado alegrar su corazón lo suficiente como para no desear que esa alegría fuera truncada por nada, ni siquiera por las miradas que todos los pervertidos le daban, incluyendo al Príncipe que alternaba sus malditas miradas entre ella y Sansa.

—El idiota queria burlarse de mí y termine volteando el juego—La joven Targaryen explico rápidamente, dando un sorbo a su agua con clase, limpiando de su lengua el sabor del vino. Ella no acostumbraba beber, pero habia necesitado con urgencia algo que le diese fuerzas para soportar estar en la presencia de quienes habian destruido a su Casa y soportar a los hombres lascivos en la habitación—. Oh, por favor—bufo en voz baja al notar la clase de mirada que su tío mantenía sobre ella—no me interesa en lo más mínimo—añadió mientras mantenía una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero interiormente se sentía como una hipócrita por la detestable atracción física que sentía por él.

— ¿No beberás más? —Robb pregunto dándole un sorbo a su propia copa de vino mientras la observaba por medio de sus gruesas pestañas con diversión, burlándose de ella ya que muchas veces antes habia protestado al verlos beber, sosteniendo que el vino y la cerveza eran bebidas horribles que sacaban a flote la peor naturaleza de un hombre.

—No—Ella rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de Robb, conteniéndose de borrar esa sonrisa con su puño—. No voy a darle el placer a nadie de verme ebria—soltó un fuerte resoplido. Estaba segura de que a muchos hombres de Invernalia le encantaría verla borracha, utilizando el hecho de su falta de lucidez para aprovecharse de ella.

— ¿Por qué no te interesa? —Theon pregunto retomando el tema del león Lannister desde una esquina de la mesa, y ella bufo al reconocer el tono de esperanza en su voz, manteniendo la fe de que ella rechazara a todos los miembros del sexo masculino porque secretamente se hallaba enamorada de él—. Es guapo, rico y poderoso, es el sueño de todas las mujeres en Poniente—ella bufo en voz baja, ya que aquello sonaba en sus oídos como las preferencias de una mujer tan solo interesada en una cara bonita y poder.

—No el mío—Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente—. Es arrogante, narcisista, y un completo idiota—enumero observando al mencionado hombre de soslayo—pero si crees que es un galán de tal envergadura… ¿porque no vas a moverle tus pestañas y le pides un baile como un buen anfitrión?—sugirió maliciosamente, mientras Robb reía a carcajadas por su comentario, ofendiendo en el proceso al hijo del hierro.

— ¡Un brindis por la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos! —El Rey Robert grito repentinamente, despues de haber terminado de manosear a una sirvienta, estableciéndose un poco más cerca de su familia mientras llamaba la atención de todos levantando una copa de vino. La Reina sonrió levemente, lavando la expresión de enojo e ira de su rostro por la notable infidelidad de su esposo. Sonreía con cierta petulancia en su cara por su belleza, y porque el Rey habia pensado en ella en la fiesta y no tan solo la habia ignorado—. ¡Para Hermione Targaryen! —exclamo para luego beber con fuerza, las aclamaciones de los hombres seguido a eso. Hermione se atragantó con el agua que bebía en ese momento, y comenzó a toser con vergüenza por los dichos de Robert Baratheon y las miradas sobre ella, especialmente la de la Reina que parecía querer asesinarla con ella.

—Olviden lo que dije acerca de que no me embriagaría—La joven espetó inclinándose hacia a Robb para robarle de la mano su copa de vino y vengarse por haberse reído de ella. Cualquier otra mujer se habría desmayado de felicidad al haber sido proclamada por el propio Rey como la mujer más hermosa de Poniente, pero a ella le causaba más horror que orgullo. Lo menos que necesitaba en el mundo era una fila de asquerosos pervertidos haciendo cola para casarse con ella o intentar estar entre sus piernas.

—Hablando de baile… —Theon comento repentinamente, y ella levanto la mirada de su vino robado—. Hermione… ¿quisieras bailar? —pregunto con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía realizar, levantándose ligeramente para extender su mano con cortesía, el deseo brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—Es una fantástica idea, Theon—El Dragón de Hielo le dio la razón levantándose tambien, y el sonrió con la mayor felicidad del mundo—. Baila conmigo, Rickon—ella ignoro al hijo del hierro, levantando a su pequeño primo desde la mesa para llevarlo a la pista de baile para alegrarlo un poco. Bran y Robb se rieron de la cara del joven Greyjoy, ya que su sonrisa habia muerto como el fuego rociado por agua cuando ella lo habia ignorado otra vez.

Hermione le dio una vuelta a su pequeño cachorro mientras este reía al ritmo de la alegre melodía que los músicos tocaban. Era una de las más grandes alegrías de su vida hacer reír a sus dos cachorros más pequeños, llevarlos a dormir o contarles cuentos. Su tía solía decir que ella sería una madre maravillosa cuando tuviera hijos propios, y aunque le encantaría tenerlos tenía miedo ya que las palabras de Maggy la Rana resonaban en su cabeza cuando se lo sugerían. El dragón tiene tres cabezas, con un poderoso rugido; la bruja le habia dicho hace tantos años y esas palabras y todas las que le habia dicho jamás lograba olvidarlas.

Ned Stark sonrió con cariño desde una esquina de la habitación al ver a su querida sobrina bailando graciosamente con su hijo menor, mucho más payaseando que bailando pero él sabía que ella tan solo intentaba hacer reír a Rickon. Las carcajadas salvajes del pequeño señor de Invernalia resonaban en sus oídos para alegrar a su corazón. Hermione ya era una mujer, aunque él hubiese deseado que fuese una niña para siempre, su niña salvaje. Ella era el regalo que nunca pidió, pero la porción de cielo que jamás mereció. Ella siempre seria su pequeña loba con alas, tan salvaje como el lobo huargo pero tan feroz como un dragón.

Hermione realizo una burlona reverencia a su pareja de baile, quien respiraba intentando contener la risa en su pecho. Ella jadeo en voz baja cuando una mano se envolvió alrededor de una de sus muñecas, tirando de ella hacia el fuerte pecho del Matarreyes quien le sonrió con burla para luego adoptar la postura correcta para bailar con ella. La melodía que comenzó a sonar era lenta, de una manera casi seductora, lo cual causo que su cerebro se paralizara de vergüenza.

 _Claro, a los Lannister debe hervirles la sangre cuando los desprecian_ , ella pensó mientras resoplaba mentalmente. Los Lannister eran la familia más rica de Poniente y la más respeta o temida, nadie se atrevía a negarles nada ni a insultarlos, pero ella habia despreciado la invitación del precioso león dorado de Roca Casterly, y este seguramente no permitiría que una chica lo despreciara de tal manera, por lo tanto, habia tomado el asunto en sus propias manos.

—Lo siento, Ser Jaime—Hermione murmuro fingiendo un tono de disculpa despues de haber pisado premeditadamente el pie del hombre con fuerza—. No soy una buena bailarina—añadió con el ceño fruncido, para luego darle la espalda mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja de manera malvada, desapareciendo hacia los patios.

Jaime Lannister: 0, Hermione Targaryen: 3.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —La joven bruja del invierno pregunto al ver a su dulce Jon destrozando un muñeco de práctica con su espada, claramente enojado por algún motivo. Él se detuvo al escuchar la gentil voz de su prima, y volteo sobre sus pies para sorprenderse al verla vistiendo ropa tan femenina y verse tan hermosa como un Dragón de Plata. Ella alzo una ceja con diversión por la expresión que seguramente tenía su rostro.

—Lady Stark pensó que sería un insulto a la familia real que un bastardo estuviese presente—Jon explico con voz agria, mientras la Reina de Hielo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho pensando que decir. Su prima poseía la inusual capacidad de siempre saber que decir para subirle el ánimo, no importaba lo que le hubiese sucedido, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír. Muchos en Invernalia llegaban a pensar que existía un sentimiento más fuerte que el cariño entre ellos y no se equivocaban, se querían y adoraban como si fuesen iguales, el espejo del otro, gemelos.

—Bueno… Lady Stark puede chupar limones en este momento—Hermione espeto con rudeza, causando que su dulce primo riera ligeramente, liberando la espada en su mano mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla—estoy segura que ahora mismo hay un bastardo sirviéndole más vino al Rey—murmuro con incomodidad de pronunciar una palabra tan denigrante. Su temperamento se habia disparado hacia las nubes por el rechazo de Catelyn a su dulce primo, él no tenía la culpa de que su tío decidiera serle infiel a su esposa, aunque siempre le habia costado trabajo creer que su querido tío Ned hubiese olvidado su honor y hubiera cedido a la lujuria. Ella podía entender que Lady Stark tomara la presencia de Jon en Invernalia como un insulto que le estrellaban en la cara todos los días al verlo jugar, reír y vivir junto a sus hijos legítimos.

—No importa—Jon negó con la cabeza ligeramente tomando la pequeña mano de su amada prima entre las suyas—. Por tu expresión estoy seguro de que estás feliz que no estuviera alli—añadió con un pequeño toque de malicia en su voz a notar la mirada en los ojos de ella, como si deseara saltar de una torre que haber estado alli. Él podía intuir lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, el Rey Robert era el hombre que habia asesinado a su padre de un martillazo en el pecho, y ahora era obligada a sentarse junto a él y actuar como una buena anfitriona sin poder expresar sus sentimientos acerca de ello. Ademas, estaba seguro de que los Lannister o Baratheon habian sido quienes habian enviado a todos esos hombres para matarla, intentando evitar que la legitima Reina de los Siete Reinos algún día decidiera reclamar su derecho de nacimiento.

—Me siento como una imbécil vestida asi—Ella frunció el ceño con vergüenza al ver el estúpido vestido que usaba en ese momento, el cual para su desgraciada revelaba de sobre manera sus pechos bien dotados—. Ademas, los malditos pervertidos no dejan de mirarme—escupió con desagrado, sin embargo, para su maldita vergüenza sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al pensar en el idiota de Jaime Lannister por alguna razón.

—Tío Benjen me ofreció un puesto en la Guardia de la Noche—Jon intervino para borrar la expresión de su rostro, preguntándose porque sus mejillas habian adquirido un tono de rosa gentil en ellas, el cual lograba notarse extremadamente por la palidez de su piel de porcelana. Ella lo observo con los ojos abiertos, lavando su vergüenza por lo que habia oído, preguntándose si el habia enloquecido repentinamente.

— ¿Estás loco, Jon? —Hermione pregunto sorprendida. Habian crecido oyendo las historias de la Muralla levantada por Brandon el Constructor, la cual separaba los Siete Reinos de las Tierras del Invierno Eterno, protegiéndolos de los salvajes, gigantes y Caminantes Blancos que habitaban más allá. Antes se habia considerado un gran honor formar parte de la Guardia de la Noche, ya que era tarea de estos ser el vigía y cuidador del Reino de los hombres, pero con el pasar del tiempo la Guardia habia perdido su honor, abandonando la mayoría de sus castillos con solo tres en actual funcionamiento, y aceptando a cualquier criminal como miembro.

—Es una noble tarea, la Guardia ha protegido el Reino desde hace más de ocho mil años—Jon añadió como si estuviese leyendo su mente, y ella contuvo sus ganas de darle un golpe para que recapacitara de esa idea. Su tío Benjen era un hombre honorable y de alto nacimiento que habia preferido tomar el Negro que ser un Stark de Invernalia, ella misma a veces deseaba huir con su tío a la Muralla, cortarse el cabello y usar ropa más holgada que ocultara su figura para pasar como un hombre, asi al menos evitaría casarse y seria libre de vivir en su elemento; la nieve y el hielo.

—Las cosas cambian en ocho mil años, ya no son los tiempos de Brandon el Constructor—Hermione replico, negando con la cabeza lentamente—. La Guardia de la Noche ya no es lo mismo que solía ser antes, ahora solo forman parte de ella ladrones y violadores que prefieren congelarse hasta los huesos a que le corten la verga—escupió con las manos en las caderas como si estuviese reprendiendo a un hijo, y pisoteo el suelo con fuerza.

—Seré bien recibido—Jon continuo, ligeramente temeroso de que su prima saltara sobre él para golpearlo como lo hacía con Robb cuando este decidía robarle su cadena de plata—alli podre desarrollarme como algo más que un bastardo—murmuro con voz agria nuevamente debido al recuerdo de cómo era tratado por todos quienes no deseaban verlo en Invernalia, especialmente Lady Stark quien veía su presencia como un insulto todos los días.

—No sabes nada, Jon Snow—Hermione dijo repentinamente con una voz que logro que esas palabras se grabaran en lo más profundo de su mente, como si fuesen selladas con el fuego de la decepción—. Ahora, cierra la boca, estúpido, y ven a bailar conmigo—murmuro tomando su mano y obligándolo a entrar al salón para bailar con ella sin importarle lo que Catelyn pudiera decir acerca de la presencia de él en la fiesta.

La Reina de Hielo alzo la cabeza con desafío al ver el rostro de Lady Stark ensombrecerse al verla bailar con su dulce primo, y entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella con dureza mientras se movía con una gracia natural junto a él. Ella sonrió malvadamente al notar los ojos verdes del Matarreyes sobre ambos, y tejió sus cejas juntas fingiendo una tímida expresión en su rostro mientras escondía su nariz en el cuello de su primo.

— ¿Por qué Jaime Lannister nos esta mirando? —Jon pregunto con curiosidad, ya que la mirada del Caballero sobre el parecía como si un martillo de guerra se estrellara en su cabeza, queriendo aplastarla como a una uva.

—Porque subestimo a los Dragones de Hielo—Hermione respondió con misterio, abrazándolo con fuerza por el cuello. Cada vez que lo abrazaba, ella lograba sentirse tan segura como cuando estaba junto a su tío Ned. Para ella Jon era como su Ned.

* * *

— ¿No te recuerdan a alguien? —Benjen Stark pregunto desde una esquina de la sala junto a su hermano, reviviendo viejas experiencias en su mente. Ambos tenían la vista fija en su sobrina bailando grácilmente con Jon, viéndose como si fuesen el fantasma del pasado frente a ellos, recordándoles a su amada hermana muerta.

—A mí a Lyanna de niños—Ned respondió con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro ya afectado por la vez, sintiendo en ese momento como si hubiese sido ayer cuando su hermana y el corrían por los corredores de Invernalia antes de ser enviado al Nido de Águilas—. Robb es como su Brandon y Theon es su Benjen, un poco—añadió despues de notar la mirada de su hermano menor sobre él, mientras este alzaba las cejas, ya que nunca Lyanna lo habia tratado a puñetazos como Hermione lo hacía con Theon.

—Lyanna robaba mis pantalones de niños—Benjen recordó con la misma melancolía que su hermano—. ¿Recuerdas la expresión de padre cuando la veía? Parecía como si fuese a darle un infarto alli mismo—añadió con diversión, y ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña carcajada por la memorables expresiones de Rickard Stark al ver a su hija parecer un hombre.

—Ella robaba los de Robb hasta que comenzó a hacer ella misma su ropa—Ned añadió sin pensar, recordando como Robb se quejaba cuando su prima robaba su ropa, causando que su hermano menor sonriera tristemente—. Detesta tanto como nuestra hermana usar vestido—negó con la cabeza al verla jalar a Jon hacia la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de sus hijos, con la dura mirada de su esposa sobre ambos todo el tiempo, la Reina de Hielo tan solo la reprendió con la mirada.

—Es casi siniestro cuanto se parecen, ¿verdad? —Benjen pregunto mientras en su mente las similitudes entre madre e hija eran analizadas, su sobrina parecía estar repitiendo la vida de su madre de vez en cuando—. Ella es Lyanna en cuerpo y alma, pero con el cabello plateado para escupirle en la cara a todos que es una Targaryen—espeto, y observo hacia otro lado al recordar que su valiente e intrépida sobrina era de la sangre del dragón, y no una loba de Invernalia como tal—. Robert te pidió su mano para alguien más, ¿verdad? —Indagó gracias a la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, y la actitud que habia manifestado durante la mayor parte de la fiesta—. Tienes miedo de que la historia vuelva a repetirse… y yo tambien lo tengo—admitió, y ambos compartieron una triste mirada—. ¿Quién es el hombre que tendrá que lidiar con un Dragón de Hielo?

—Jaime Lannister—Ned respondió con disgusto al pensar en que Robert pudiera obligar a su amada sobrina a casarse con el hijo del hombre que habia mandado a asesinar a sus medio hermanos, y quien habia clavado su espada en la espalda de su abuelo.

— ¿Qué? —Benjen pregunto aturdido—. Es un Guardia Real, y un Lannister para añadir—escupió el apellido, pensando en lo mismo que su hermano, que los Lannister habian sido los principales culpables de los asesinatos a los niños Targaryen, la propia carne y sangre de su sobrina—no puede casarse ni tener hijos—intento convencerse a sí mismo y a su hermano, pero la mirada que este le dio; logro que el comenzara a preocuparse verdaderamente.

—Robert le juro a Tywin Lannister liberar a su hijo de los votos, pero no de la Guardia, de esa manera podrá haber un heredero de Roca Casterly—El Guardian del Norte informo mientras recordaba la conversación que su viejo amigo y él habian tenido en las criptas de Invernalia ante la posible unión matrimonial entre el Príncipe Joffrey y su hija, causando que el tema de una futura prometida para el león Lannister saliera a flote, con el Rey insistiendo que su sobrina era demasiado hermosa para que esa belleza fuese desperdiciada y que ya era hora de encontrarle un buen esposo.

— ¿Vas a venderla a los leones, Ned? —Benjen pregunto agriamente, como si estuviese recriminándole el crimen más monstruoso de todo el mundo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lyanna se enteró que padre la habia prometido a Robert? —Indago con el ceño fruncido, mientras el Señor de Invernalia se perdía en el recuerdo de su hermana gritarle a su progenitor como si le hubiesen dicho que la hubieran condenado a muerte, o a ser una perra de cría—. Estoy seguro de que ella actuara igual cuando se entere… o peor—murmuro observándolo por el rabillo del ojo astutamente.

—No voy a venderla a nadie, Benjen—Ned negó con la cabeza, recordando la promesa que le habia hecho a su querida hermana en su lecho de muerte—pero Robert insistió de sobre manera, al parecer es la única que cumple con los requisitos de Tywin—suspiró para calmarse y pensar de mejor manera, mientras observaba un momento a su sobrina reírse junto a Jon, quien lucía incomodo de estar alli. Él le daba un poco de razón a Robert, su sobrina era demasiado bella para su propio bien, y si lo obligaría a aceptar la propuesta de esponsales con los Lannister hubiera preferido aceptar casarla anteriormente con el heredero de Altojardín.

—Ella no es la mujer ideal para convertirse en Lady Lannister, sabes mejor que nadie como es—El Guardia de la Noche declaro con las cejas alzadas, sabiendo muy bien que su sobrina habia heredado por completo la personalidad de su madre, digna de una loba del Norte, pero por más que buscara ignorarlo Hermione era la sangre del dragón. Los Lannister no sabrían en que se habian metido hasta que la conocieran bien, y él temía que hubiese una razón oculta detrás de la insistencia de los leones por ella.

—Lo sé, pero Robert prometió que daría una orden real si me negaba—El Señor de Invernalia comunico lúgubremente, reacio de entregar a su amada sobrina a otro hombre. Ellos habian estado juntos desde que Lyanna la habia dado a luz, tan solo separándose debido a la Rebelión Greyjoy, y él habia llegado a amarla como si fuese su propia hija e incluso más que eso; ellos eran mejores amigos y confidentes, y jamás habian habido secretos entre ambos—. Tywin Lannister prometió perdonar un tercio de la deuda de la Corona a cambio de una futura esposa para su hijo—continuo con voz agria, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en cuanto debía deberles la Corona a los leones para llegar a tal punto que Robert debiese terminar con los votos de Ser Jaime.

—Vas a venderla, ella lo vera asi—Benjen negó con la cabeza, observando a su sobrina sonreír divertidamente con sus labios tan seductores y rojos que provocaban que cada hombre deseara arrodillarse y suplicar por besarlos—. Vas a venderla como una perra de cría—añadió recriminatoriamente, encontrando irreal que su hermano decidiera repentinamente aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio para Hermione y venderla como si fuese un objeto que tan solo serviría para abrir las piernas y parir leones de Roca Casterly.

—No es tan fácil, Benjen—Ned negó con la cabeza tristemente, casi oyendo en el aire la voz de su hermana susurrarle: "Prométemelo, Ned".

* * *

Los labios de Hermione temblaron divertidamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado al observar a Rickon cabecear perezosamente en su asiento, a punto de quedarse complemente dormido. Ella compartió una mirada con Robb antes de que ambos se levantaran para llevar a sus habitaciones a los pequeños cachorros de Invernalia. La Reina de Hielo cargo a Bran en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndolo por la espalda mientras este recargaba su cabeza en su hombro luchando por permanecer despierto. Un par de ojos verdes llamaron su atención, lo cual causo que ella sonriera ligeramente con malicia, ella sabía perfectamente de quien eran esos ojos de color esmeralda.

Hermione pateo las puertas de las cámaras de Bran, depositándolo en la cama mientras este se colocaba su ropa de dormir para que luego ella lo cubriera con las gruesas mantas y protegerlo del frio de la noche y el Norte. Ella mantuvo una expresión gentil en su rostro al acariciar el cabello de su pequeño cachorro con suavidad, con este recargando su cabeza en el regazo de su prima, con ella observándolo amorosamente como si fuese su hijo.

—Desearía tener magia como tú—Bran dijo repentinamente, causando que ella se tensara por la mención del poder con el cual habia nacido, el cual era visto como una maldicion en lugar de un gran regalo por todos, ya que era la magia del invierno lo que impedía que pudiese tocar cualquier cosa, porque todo con lo cual entraba en contacto terminaba congelado—. El invierno es tan hermoso—añadió mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, y los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos los cuales se derretían antes de entrar en contacto con alguien, viéndose como una ilusión de nevada.

—Todos tienen un poco de magia en su interior… —Hermione dijo con la intención de alegrar un poco a su primo pequeño y darle esperanza—tan solo se debe ser valiente para encontrarla—movió sus cejas hacia el juguetonamente antes de hacerle cosquillas en el estómago—. Quizás algún día te conviertas en un lobo con alas que vuele libremente por los cielos como si fuese un dragón—añadió sin pensar en sus palabras, a la misma vez que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo como si fuese un presagio del futuro. Ella observo a Bran y negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Quisiera ver un dragón algún día—El pequeño lobo de Invernalia dijo con tristeza, sus ojos evidenciando por completo su ferviente deseo de ver a las criaturas más magnificas que jamás habian surcado los cielos. La joven Targaryen frunció el ceño apreciativamente, discerniendo como actuar, para luego suspirar en voz baja.

—Mañana te enseñare algo—Ella dijo finalmente, observando a su primo con sus ojos estrellados brillando con misterio—pero tienes que prometerme que sera un secreto entre primos y no deberás decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a tío Ned o a tu madre—pidió causando que Bran se sentara para observarla seriamente—. ¿Lo juras? —pregunto astutamente, alzando su dedo meñique para jurar como siempre lo habian hecho, causando que él riera ligeramente.

—Lo juro—Bran declaro seriamente, entrelazando su pequeño dedo alrededor del suyo en forma de juramento—. ¿Me cantarías? —pregunto risueñamente, volviendo nuevamente recostarse, esta vez recargando su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Hermione se puso de pie para cubrirlo con las calidad mantas y pieles, y beso su frente con suavidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que canción cantarle para que se durmiera.

—Por supuesto, pequeño cachorro—La joven Targaryen asintió con la cabeza, y aclaro su garganta para preparar su voz y comenzar a cantar.

 _Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia_ _  
_ _Tiempo fue viendo al interior_ _  
_ _Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí_

 _Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas_ _  
_ _Y hoy aquí todo es claridad_ _  
_ _Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar_

 _Y la luz encuentro al fin,_ _  
_ _se aclaró aquella niebla_ _  
_ _Y la luz encuentro al fin,_ _  
_ _ahora el cielo es azul._ _  
_ _Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera._

 _Esta vez, todo es diferente_ _  
_ _Veo en ti la luz._

Hermione sonrió suavemente al notar que su pequeño cachorro se habia quedado profundamente dormido, y beso su frente con suavidad una vez más antes de salir, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Sin embargo, su sonrisa murió como el fuego al ver a Jaime Lannister recargado contra una pared con aire casual fuera de las cámaras de Bran, con el cabello rubio ocultando su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Él sonrió burlonamente al notar la expresión en su rostro, como si deseara darle un puñetazo y dejarlo tirado ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? —Ella pregunto sin molestarse en cubrir su desagrado por la presencia del león de la Roca tan cerca de ella, muchísimo más siendo tan tarde en la noche. Si alguien llegaba a verlos juntos y solos, seguramente alteraría la situación en una historia hasta llegar a decir que los habia visto follarse mutuamente contra una pared, por aquella razón odiaba a los chismosos y delatores.

—Soy un Guardia Real—Él respondió con suficiencia, acercándose a ella lentamente como si quisiera que la joven perdiera su dignidad y comenzara a babear por su físico alli mismo. Hermione tuvo los enormes deseos de burlarse y reírse en su cara, pero se contuvo para no parecer una estúpida en una situación como esa.

—Déjeme reformular mi pregunta—La bruja del invierno pidió rápidamente—. ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la habitación de mi primo? Se supone que la Guardia Real debe proteger al Rey, no espiar a niños pequeños como pervertidos—añadió con burla, causando que Ser Jaime riera en voz baja. Ella se estremeció internamente al escucharlo reír, perdiéndose en lo hermoso que parecía su rostro al estar feliz, pero luego de un par de segundos se dio una bofetada mentalmente por sus detestables pensamientos.

—Tan solo quiero ver a la mujer que puede convertirse en mi esposa—El Matarreyes añadió con voz casual

— ¿Yo convertirme en su esposa? —Hermione pregunto, conteniendo los deseos de reír a carcajadas que sentía en ese momento—. Prefería morirme antes de casarme con un Lannister—escupió con rudeza, moviéndose hacia un lado para evitar al león, pero este le cerró el paso antes de que pudiese reaccionar y golpearlo para que se quitara del camino.

—Combativa y salvaje, ¿no es asi?—Ser Jaime pregunto con un ligero tono de burla coloreando su tono, tejiendo sus cejas juntas—. Me gustan las mujeres violentas—pronuncio lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que daba un paso más cerca de ella, seguramente deseando verla temblar por su cercanía o sonrojarse como una estúpida gracias a su apariencia.

—Pues a mí no me agradan los idiotas arrogantes—La joven Targaryen replico con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, causando que la sonrisa del león vacilara un momento para luego alzar las cejas con curiosidad. Él se inclinó aún más hacia ella, como si fuese a susurrarle un secreto al oído, pero a pesar de la cercanía ella mantuvo una expresión imperturbable en su rostro.

—Dígame, Lady Hermione… —El león Lannister pidió con voz sedosa, mientras los ojos de la joven comenzaban a brillar con diversión—. ¿Qué hay acerca de mí que no le agrada?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, tirando de sus labios más cerca de ella, mientras el Dragón de Hielo luchaba por no gritarle y recriminarle en la cara lo que su familia le habia hecho a la suya—. Soy rico, poderoso y muy apuesto, ademas de uno de los mejores caballeros de Poniente y miembro de la Guardia Real—se jactó, y ella dejo escapar un sonoro bufido con una pequeña risa, causando que la seductora actitud del Matarreyes muriera como el agua.

—La Guardia Real no es tan buena como se le hace parecer—Hermione respondió con diversión, deseando añadir que él tambien era increíblemente modesto—. ¿No fue un Guardia Real el que le juro a un Rey moribundo coronar a su hija en lugar de a su hijo? —pregunto de manera casual, sin apartar su mirada desde la suya mientras le recordaba que el derecho de gobernar de Rhaenyra Targaryen habia sido usurpado gracias a su prestigiosa orden de caballeros—. Poniente debe agradecer a los miembros de la Guardia Real, sin ellos jamás hubiera sucedido la Danza de Dragones—su voz derramaba sarcasmo, mientras la petulancia en el rostro del león vacilaba por sus comentarios mordaces.

Sin embargo, ella sintió una pisca de remordimiento en su corazón gracias a sus propias palabras. Pertenecer a la Guardia Real habia sido un gran honor durante los casi tres siglos en los cuales un Targaryen se sentó en el Trono de Hierro, pero ahora tan solo parecía que la blancura de la orden habia sido ensuciada con barro. Pero ella sabía que habian excepciones, como Ser Barristan, de quien habia escuchado cientos de historias alabando su valentía y tenacidad. Pero habia alguien que habia sido un miembro de la Guardia Real que habia admirado toda su vida: Aemon Targaryen, el Caballero Dragón, el miembro más célebre de la orden y uno de los más grandes caballeros que el mundo habia visto.

—Toda una loba del Norte—Él dijo finalmente, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, y ella se sintió mas halagada por el comentaría de su personalidad salvaje que por mil adulaciones a su belleza—. Como un Stark de Invernalia—le dio una breve mirada a su alrededor.

—Targaryen—Hermione lo corrigió entrecerrándole ligeramente sus ojos estrellados, exóticos para la sangre del dragón—no Stark—negó con la cabeza un poco, causando que el Matarreyes la observara apreciativamente—. Si no le molesta quiero dormir, puede ir a fastidiar y a divertirse torturando con su presencia a insulsas e impresionables muchachas que se desmayan por un hombre apuesto—añadió con sarcasmo, utilizando la falta de atención del hombre para escabullirse rápidamente, pero antes de irse n pensamiento malicioso hizo eco en su mente—. ¡A menos que se esté volviendo viejo, Ser Jaime!—ella exclamo con una risa salvaje, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de Invernalia, dejando a un león aturdido detrás de ella.

Le encantaba ganar.

* * *

Hermione parpadeó confundida mientras le daba una mirada a su alrededor, notando el enorme castillo en ruinas que se extendía por todo su rango de visión. Las paredes de roca se hallaban ennegrecidas como si les hubiesen prendido fuego para carbonizarlas como si fuese carne, y ella abrió ligeramente la boca al notar las piedras derretidas a la distancia, como si un relámpago habia caído del cielo para destruirlas. Repentinamente, su cerebro entendió donde se encontraba: Harrenhal. El castillo habia sido construido para ser el más grande de Poniente, el cual pudiera soportar un millón de soldados asediando sus paredes, pero ni siquiera el castillo más grande habia podido soportar el fuego del dragón.

La joven Targaryen tejió sus cejas juntas con confusión al escuchar voces a la distancia, las cuales que sonaban como susurros en sus oídos que la invitaban a perseguirlas y ver de qué se trataban verdaderamente. Hermione abrió sus ojos y cubrió sus labios rojos con una mano al ver a una mujer idéntica a ella vistiendo una armadura. Ella se tambaleo ligeramente aturdida, observando a la chica con su rostro, pero aunque su cara fuera la misma no pudo evitar tomar nota de las diferencias entre ambas. Mientras Hermione tenía el cabello plateado de la sangre del dragón y los ojos teñidos con la fusión más hermosa entre purpura y gris, la joven tenía el cabello oscuro y salvaje, pero sus ojos eran del mismo tono plateado que las chispas en los suyos.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Lyanna—Un joven hablo con preocupación, mientras la joven Targaryen abria la boca al ver una versión más joven de su tío Benjen. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la Reina de Hielo y sollozo en voz baja al observar a la chica, entendiendo de una vez por todas que ella era Lyanna Stark; su madre. Hermione parpadeo con confusión al ver a la Doncella Lobo utilizar una gran armadura masculina, la cual no tenia dos piezas que hicieran juego con el resto de los metales, y en su brazo portar un gran escudo con la imagen de un árbol sonriente grabado en él.

— ¡Claro que debo! —Lyanna protesto con rudeza, y la bruja del invierno no pudo evitar pensar que todos los que sostenían que era su madre en cuerpo y alma no se equivocaban en nada—. Howland merece respeto, además tú sabes muy bien Benjen que soy tan buena con una espada como Ned y tan hábil montando como Brandon. Quizás mejor que ambos—añadió la última parte con suficiencia, bajando el yelmo de la armadura irregular para ocultar su rostro.

La imagen cambio repentinamente, tan rápido que ella no pudo hacer nada más que extender una mano deseando retener a su madre y que permaneciera a su lado.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver frente a ella a su madre, tan solo un poco más mayor, acariciando la zona de su abdomen, específicamente un abultado vientre de embarazo. Pero lo que esta vez llamo su atención no fue Lyanna Stark, sino el hombre que se hallaba recostado frente a ella. Él era sin duda uno de los hombres más hermosos que habia visto en toda su vida, y no pudo evitar apreciarlo. Su cabello era como plata batida brillando gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por una ventana, y sus ojos purpuras resplandecían con adoración mientras depositaba un beso gentil en el vientre hinchado de la hermosa mujer. La joven Targaryen abrió la boca ligeramente por lo que veía, el cabello plateado y los ojos purpuras tan solo podían ser de un Targaryen, y por algún motivo más allá de su dominio comprendió que ese hombre era su padre

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? —Rhaegar pregunto acariciando el vientre de la mujer mientras sus ojos púrpuras se enfocaban en los orbes plateados de la Doncella Lobo, dándole una mirada que brillaba con melancolía, pero a la misma vez sedosa seducción y diversión.

—Es una niña, lo sé—Lyanna sostuvo con un pequeño bufido, mientras Hermione raramente se ruborizada al notar como el Príncipe Dragón habia acariciado uno de los pechos de su madre—. ¿Cómo la llamarías? —pregunto mientras se inclinaba ante el príncipe, acercando sus labios rosados hasta los de él.

—Visenya—Rhaegar respondió rápidamente, hipnotizado por los grandes pechos de su madre, los cuales seguramente habian agrandado su tamaño debido al embarazo y las hormonas. La loba se apartó del dragón rápidamente, una expresión chocante en su rostro hermoso mientras observaba al Príncipe Dragón.

—Rhaegar, no de esa manera, tu… —Lyanna comenzó con tristeza, seguramente pensando que Rhaegar ya tenía a una Rhaenys e Aegon, y que tan solo le faltaba Visenya para que el dragón tuviera las cabezas originales. El Príncipe tan solo se inclinó hasta la Doncella Lobo y cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

—Si es una chica tu puedes nombrarla y si es un niño yo lo hare—Su padre ofreció astutamente, ante lo cual ella tan solo pudo asentir en afirmación.

—Hermione—Lyanna dijo sin vacilar, mientras la Reina de Hielo se estremecía por alguna razón, deseando con toda al alma poder correr y abrazarlos tan fuertemente que nadie pudiese lograr separarla de ambos.

— ¿Hermione? —Rhaegar parpadeó con curiosidad, ante lo cual la loba asintió con una sonrisa suave—. Es un nombre único y especial; digno de alguien como ella—acordó con una sonrisa en sus propios labios mientras acariciaba el vientre de su segunda esposa con una mano—pero si es un chico… Rhaegon—ofreció despues de unos segundos, y Lyanna asintió con la cabeza. Hermione abrió la boca, aquel era el nombre que le habia dado al segundo de sus huevos de dragón.

La imagen se desvaneció rápidamente, causando que el corazón de la joven Targaryen se estremeciera de dolor al ver a sus padres ser arrebatados de su lado otra vez, y aunque tan solo era una ilusión aquello era mejor que nunca haberlos visto.

Esta vez no era una escena lúgubre y misteriosa como las anteriores, sino que más bien se llevaba a cabo al aire libre junto al mar, fácilmente reconocible su cercanía gracias al sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas y al aroma salino en el aire. Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar donde podía escuchar algunas voces, tomando nota de la vegetación a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que entendía que se hallaba en un jardín esta vez.

Ella abrió la boca al ver a dos chicos cercanos a su edad junto a un hombre mayor, pero lo que más llamo su atención era que ambos jóvenes tenían los rasgos típicos de un Targaryen. Hermione noto a un joven con el cabello plateado observando el mar con anhelo, como si intentase ver más allá del agua y obtener lo que habia cruzando el océano, mientras que junto a ella misma se encontraba una chica. La Reina de Hielo frunció el ceño por la joven, la cual estaba usando un vestido tan escandaloso y revelador que permitía una completa visión a su cuerpo, hubiera causado el mismo efecto si simplemente estuviese desnuda.

—No falta mucho—El anciano hombre habló, manteniendo su vista en el horizonte mientras la chica junto a ella los observo por el rabillo del ojo—. Pronto cruzara el mar y recuperara el trono de su padre—entonces, Hermione intuyo quienes eran los chicos de cabello plateado, sus tíos Targaryen exiliados en Essos: Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen, aunque la chica parecía ser muy cercana a su propia edad—. El pueblo brinda en secreto por su salud—el hombre añadió, mientras la Reina de Hielo alzaba una ceja con confusión—reclaman a su verdadero Rey—aseguró mientras Hermione reía abiertamente. El pueblo de Poniente ya habia sufrido demasiado gracias al juego de tronos y a los Targaryen, más aunque Robert Baratheon era el Rey actual aún habian ciertos partidarios leales a la sangre del dragón, pero eso no significaba que ellos se instalaran en las calles de Desembarco del Rey y gritaran a viva voz su deseo de un Rey Dragón.

—Con el apoyo de la hija de Rhaegar contaremos con las fuerzas del Norte, la Tierra de los Ríos y el Valle—Viserys añadió con una sonrisa de anticipación en sus labios, alejándose de la barandilla que daba a océano para caminar lentamente por los jardines—. Cuando me case con ella, si es tan hermosa como se dice, ambos seremos reyes—acaricio sus manos, y entonces Hermione abrió la boca con incredulidad por la estupidez que habia salido de los labios del chico. Ella no convencería a su tío Ned de levantar al Norte y sus abanderados para ponerla en el Trono de Hierro, y muchísimo más a un chico como ese que le daba la impresión de ser menos que la sombra de una serpiente—. ¿Cuándo se casaran? —pregunto al hombre mayor, dándole una mirada de soslayo a su hermana caminando detrás de ellos.

—Pronto—El hombre aseguro con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Hermione caminaba detrás de ellos sin que la notaran, y entonces comprendió que ese hombre seguramente habia sido quien le habia escrito solicitando su ayuda a los Targaryen: Illyrio Mopatis—. Los Dothraki no se quedan quietos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Es cierto que se acuestan con sus caballos? —Viserys pregunto acariciando sus manos con n brillo codicioso en sus ojos, mientras la bruja del invierno observaba a su joven tía estremecerse por la pregunta de su hermano, y ella recordó que el supuesto Rey de los Siete Reinos habia planeado casarla con un Dothraki para reunir un ejército.

—Yo no le preguntaría a Khal Drogo—Illyrio advirtió gravemente, mientras la joven Belleza de Poniente dejaba escapar un risita.

— ¿Me toma por un tonto? —Viserys levanto la voz, ofendido por el comentario de su anfitrión, y Hermione pensó que el parecía muchísimo más que un tonto que creía completamente que era el legítimo Rey de los Siete Reinos.

—Lo tomo por un Rey—El Magistrado de Pentos añadió rápidamente para defenderse, manteniendo una expresión solemne en su rostro como si estuviese hablándole al mismísimo Aegon el Conquistador—. Un Rey no tiene la cautela de un hombre común, me disculpo si lo he ofendido—se disculpó moviendo sus manos con gracia, mientras el dragón de Hielo observaba a su tío estando segura de que el mismo creía que reviviría la historia de Aegon I al cruzar el mar para conquistar los reinos nuevamente.

—Se cómo manejar a un hombre como Drogo—Viserys sostuvo con una mirada oscura en sus ojos, causando que el dragón de Hielo tan solo deseara golpearlo en ese mismo lugar—. Le doy una Reina y el me da un ejército—añadió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, observando brevemente a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡No quiero ser su Reina! —Daenerys alzó la voz con disgusto, pero se encogió cuando los dos hombres voltearon hacia ella como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo—. Quiero ir a casa, por favor—pidió con voz sumisa, con sus ojos temblando por la mirada que su hermano le habia dado.

—Yo tambien—Viserys asintió, acercándose a su hermana con una sonrisa sarcástica—quiero que ambos vayamos a casa, pero nos la quitaron. Asi que dime, hermana, ¿Cómo vamos a casa? —pregunto con ironía, mientras la joven Daenerys temblaba ligeramente con temor de que su hermano arremetiera contra ella de manera violenta como seguramente lo habia hecho antes.

—No lo sé—Daenerys dijo finalmente bajando la mirada con timidez y sumisión, causando que Hermione abriera la boca por lo que su corazón intuía.

—Vamos a casa con un ejército, con el ejército de Khal Drogo y recibimos la ayuda de mi futura esposa—Viserys respondió observando a su hermana menos peligrosamente, mientras la Reina de Hielo sentía los enromes deseos de vomitar al oír que ese maldito idiota diera por sentado que ella simplemente aceptaría casarse con él—. Dejaría que toda la tribu te fornicara, los cuarenta mil hombres y sus caballos tambien si fuera necesario—declaro sin remordimiento alguno sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su hermana menor para luego darle un beso en la frente. Hermione abrió los ojos con horror, aceptando el hecho de que sus suposiciones acerca de su tío habian acertado completamente. Ella tiro de su puño hasta la cara de Viserys, pero su mano atravesó su cabeza como si fuera un fantasma tropezándose hacia adelante. En ese momento deseo más que nunca poder golpear a un hombre, más que a Theon incluso, y por ese momento de ver a su tío supo que habia heredado la locura Targaryen.

Hermione observo a su tía Daenerys con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, deseando correr y abrazarla mientras la joven permanecía quita en su lugar mirando a los hombres alejarse.

La Reina de Hielo grito en voz baja cuando se percató de que ya no estaba junto a sus tíos cerca del mar, sino que se hallaba en una cueva oscura. Ella frunció el ceño al ver parado en una roca a un cuervo dándole la espalda, pero dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos cuando este volteo enseñándole claramente que poseía tres ojos. Hermione negó con la cabeza varias veces intentado discernir si lo que veía era posible, hasta que noto que el cuervo le habia hecho un gesto con su cabeza para luego comenzar a volar por uno de los corredores de roca.

Ella parpadeo con confusión intentando discernir si seguirlo o no, pero sus traicioneros pies parecieron moverse solos para seguir al ave. La joven Targaryen abrió la boca con asombro, notando los cientos de raíces de árboles que descendían por las paredes como si fuese una cascada de agua, brindando pasillos intrincados al lugar. Hermione abrió los labios ligeramente al llegar a una gran sala circular, en la cual se hallaban largas raíces que nacían en el techo hasta llegar al piso como enredaderas, actuando como la prisión de un hombre anciano. Ella observo a su alrededor con curiosidad, pero dio un paso hacia atrás al notar a na chica con la mirada nebulosa junto al anciano, mientras el cuervo de tres ojos descendía junto a ellos.

—Has encontrado el camino—El anciano hablo con voz rasposa, mientras la joven Targaryen veía a la chica extraña sonreírle ligeramente, pudiendo notar que aunque lo pareciera ella no era humana—. Te hemos estado esperando por un largo tiempo, Madre de Dragones—añadió solemnemente, bajando la cabeza para observar a la chica a su lado, quien asintió solamente solo para confundir a la Reina de Hielo por el título que le habia dado—. Quizás estés confundida, pero todo ya ha comenzado—añadió mientras enfocaba sus ojos en ella nuevamente. Hermione inclino la cabeza hacia un lado apreciativamente, acercándose al anciano de manera inconsciente—. Tienes poderes que aún desconoces, pero una condena se cierne sobre ti, en parte surge de una muerte que se avecina de prisa—el anciano enfoco la mirada en el piso sin atreverse a mirarla, causando que la joven Targaryen se estremeciera por alguna razón mientras las palabras del hombre hacían eco en s cabeza grabándose en ella como si fuese fuego—. Aun no estás lista para afrontar tu futuro, primero debes despertar de su sueño eterno a los dragones de piedra—esas palabras lograron enviar un escalofrió por la espalda de la joven, la cual tan solo pudo pensar en sus huevos de dragón petrificados—. Debes volverte la Rompedora de Cadenas, la Domadora de Bestias y la Dueña de la Luz.

— ¿Eres un… verdevidente? —Hermione pregunto indecisa, acercándose lentamente al lugar donde se encontraban las extrañas criaturas—. Y ella es… ¿un Niño del Bosque? —observo a la chica con la mirada nebulosa, quien sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre una roca. Ella no tenía idea que la habian instado para preguntar tales cosas, pero en su interior se sentía correcto decirlo.

—Si—El anciano le dio la razón dándole un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—. Jamás olvides quien fuiste, quien eres y quien serás—aconsejo con una mirada tan intensa y llena de sabiduría que casi le atravesó la cabeza—. Eres la hija de la guerra, la nacida de la magia bajo una estrella sangrante entre sangre y rosas azules, con el olor a sal y humo en el aire—añadió con voz solemne, al mismo tiempo en que la extraña chica la observaba fijamente—. Eres hielo y fuego—declaro con voz firme, y entonces la escena frente a sus ojos tan rápidamente que no pudo reaccionar.

La bruja del invierno observo los pasillos de Invernalia con la vista ligeramente extraña, pasando junto a varios sirvientes recogiendo los utensilios usados en la fiesta de la noche anterior, mientras escuchaba sonoros latidos de corazón en sus oídos; viendo todas las cosas desde un ángulo más bajo de lo normal. Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió rápidamente. La Reina de Hielo salto sobre su cama solo para verse a ella misma acostada, removiéndose extrañamente y se inclinó un poco hasta su rostro.

Hermione abrió los ojos con una expresión chocante en su rostro mientras se sentaba en su cama, notando que Rhaenyra la observa sentada frente a ella con curiosidad, del mismo lugar en el cual se había visto a ella misma. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro, preguntándose porque habia soñado con tales cosas, sin embargo, se inclinó y abrazo a su loba huego con fuerza buscando consuelo.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Uff… Debo decir que jamás he escrito un capitulo tan largo, pero creo que me siento inspirada en Juego de Tronos.**

 **¿Qué opinan hasta ahora de la relación entre Hermione y Jaime?**

 **Personalmente me gusta que ella no se deje guiar por su apariencia hermosa, que se "haga la difícil" por ponerlo de alguna manera. Por cierto, ella adora con toda el alma a sus primos pequeños y haría cualquier cosa por ellos.**

 **La canción es Veo en ti la Luz de la película Enredados, aunque solo la primera parte.**


	6. El fuego no puede herir a un dragón

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **El fuego no puede herir a un dragón**

* * *

Hermione observó a sus primos pequeños fijamente, alzando sus cejas en el proceso para ver quien se rendía primero. Despues de su extraña noche de sueños locos habia ido en busca de Bran para enseñarle sus huevos de dragón, pero Arya, siendo tan curiosa, habia insistido en acompañarlos porque su hermano menor no podía ver algo que ella no pudiera, y la joven Targaryen, con cierta irritación, habia accedido a llevarla con ella.

Bran y Arya parpadearon despues de no poder soportarlo más, causando que la bruja del invierno alzara las manos triunfadoramente con una pequeña risa de victoria, antes de toser para comenzar su discurso con seriedad.

—Deben prometerme que no le dirán a nadie lo que voy a mostrarles—Hermione comenzó, dirigiéndose más a su prima que a Bran, ya que habia hablado con él la noche anterior—. Ni siquiera a tío Ned—apretó los labios, detestándose a sí misma por ocultarle algo a su amado tío, ya que nunca antes le habia mentido. Arya asintió con la cabeza, y ambas entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques en su sagrada promesa de primos.

La Reina de Hielo observo a Rhaenyra sentarse junto a los jóvenes Stark, sobrepasándolos en altura notablemente. Ella se preguntaba porque su loba huargo era mucho más grande que sus hermanos lobos, porque mientras los cachorros de lobo de sus primos tenían el tamaño aproximado de un perro adulto, Rhaenyra tenía la estatura de un pony, y seguía creciendo solo para aterrorizar a las damas de la corte de Desembarco del Rey, por aquella razón amaba a su loba. Hermione se acercó a sus cachorros de Invernalia con la caja de madera oscura en sus manos, y la abrió frente a ellos, mientras estos dejaban morir su sonrisa por el contenido.

— ¿Qué son? —Bran pregunto confundido mientras sostenía el huevo rojo, seguramente pensado que tan solo era una roca de un color diferente al usual. Arya mantenía una expresión similar a la de su hermano mientras apreciaba el huevo negro.

—Huevos de dragón—Hermione respondió seriamente, su mirada reflejando todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Ambos Stark la observaron con incredulidad, para luego mirar los huevos como si estuviesen discerniendo si creerle o no, y ella no los culpaba. Los dragones eran una raza de criaturas maravillosas que se habian extinguido hace más de un siglo, y el ultimo dragón habia sido deforme y estéril por lo que se creyó que los dragones y todos sus vástagos habian desaparecido de la faz de la tierra para siempre, pero esos tres huevos eran la prueba de que nada era imposible.

— ¿En serio? —Arya pregunto sin aliento, con la boca ligeramente abierta gracias a la euforia cuando ella habia asentido con la cabeza. Su prima sonrió completamente, antes de levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a correr por toda su habitación sin creer que estaba sosteniendo a un dragón.

— ¿Quién te los dio? —Bran pregunto más tranquilo que su hermana, pero sus grandes ojos tan solo reflejaban la misma sorpresa y dicha.

—Aemon Targaryen II, sirve como Maestre en el Castillo Negro—La Reina de Hielo respondió mientras acariciaba con gentileza la mejilla de su primo un momento—. Él es de los últimos Targaryen en el mundo y me los envió como un legado de nuestra Casa—continuo, sintiendo una extraña emoción en su pecho al observar los huevos de dragón que le recordaban que a pesar de vivir en Invernalia y haber sido criada como una Stark, ella era una Targaryen, descendiente de los Señores de Dragones de Valyria—. Pertenecen a la sangre del dragón.

— ¿Cuándo nacerán? —Su primo pregunto con esperanza, sus ojos brillando con el anhelo de ver a un verdadero dragón surcar los cielos y escupir fuego. Ella suspiro en voz baja con tristeza, deseando lo mismo que él, que los dragones regresaran al mundo, más ella sabía que el tiempo les habia robado la capacidad de vivir.

—No pueden eclosionar, Bran—Hermione respondió con melancolía—. El tiempo los convirtió en piedra—añadió de manera explicativa por la mirada confusa que este le habia dado, pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la voz del anciano extraño de su sueño resonó en su cabeza como si fuese una profecía: "Debes despertar a los dragones de piedra de su sueño eterno"—son solo reliquias ahora—murmuro en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza para apartar la voz de su mente—. Sé que puede sonar loco, pero… —tomo una pausa pensando sus palabras—a pesar de lo que maestre Aemon dijo… puedo sentir vida dentro de ellos, es extraño, pero es como si estuvieran arañando y pateando por salir… como si esperaran que yo hiciera algo para liberarlos—dijo de manera titubeante, mientras pensaba que sus propias palabras sonaban muy locas, y por la mirada de Bran supo que él pensaba lo mismo, pero era asi.

Ella sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al tocarlos, como si los pequeños dragones estuviesen chillando dentro de los huevos para que los librara de su prisión, pero aquello tan solo era una sensación, sus huevos de dragón habian sido convertidos en piedra por el tiempo mismo, arrebatándoles la vida en el proceso.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Arya exclamo repentinamente cerca de la chimenea de su habitación, y lanzo el huevo negro dentro del fuego antes de jalarla del brazo hasta ella—. Fuego y Sangre. Ya tenemos el fuego necesito tu sangre—dijo al mismo tiempo en que alcanzaba un cuchillo y lo sostenía hacia ella con una sonrisa bastante macabra.

— ¡No! —Hermione exclamo, rehuyendo de su prima—. No voy a darte mi sangre para un loco experimento—coloco las manos en sus caderas para reprenderla, mientras pisoteaba el piso con fastidio gracias a las locas ideas de Arya.

—No seas bebe, Hermione—La joven Stark frunció el ceño, dejando el cuchillo sobre una mesa, para luego inclinarse hacia la chimenea para conseguir el huevo de vuelta. La joven Stark dejo escapar un gemido de dolor cuando el calor del huevo le comenzó a quemar la piel, marcándola ligeramente con las escamas que este poseía.

— ¡Arya! —Hermione exclamó, quitando el huevo de las manos de su prima rápidamente. Ella observo sus propias manos por instinto, y vio como el calor quemaba sus guantes, pero al entrar en contacto con su piel no sintió nada más que la sensación de la piedra contra ellas. Sacudió su cabeza velozmente, para luego sujetar las manos de su prima en las suyas, y suspiro en voz baja mientras se concentraba en el frio de la magia del invierno para curarla.

—No estás quemada—Arya susurro sujetando las manos desnudas de su prima mayor con la boca abierta, comparándolas con sus propias manos ligeramente quemadas—. El fuego no puede herir a un dragón—le dio una mirada a su hermano menor, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella, y Hermione negó con la cabeza por las locuras de su pequeña prima, aunque se hallaba tan sorprendida como la joven Stark.

Despues de todo, ella era una Targaryen, y el fuego no podía matar a un dragón.

* * *

Hermione suspiro con fastidio al notar la cantidad de personas desconocidas inundando Invernalia con su presencia, la cual la volvía loca de frustración, especialmente por aquellas insulsas damas de la corte que la Reina habia traído consigo. Debía soportar que la señalaran con el dedo, para luego susurrar cosas entre ellas y reírse en su cara como si no las estuviese observando. Ella podía oír como se burlaban de su manera de vestirse, más como un hombre y una bestia salvaje que como una dama adecuada. Sin embargo, la sangre del dragón hirvió en sus venas cuando escuchó los comentarios acerca de su tío y su madre, llamándola la puta del dragón.

— ¡Prefiero ser un engendro dragón que una puta chismosa! —La joven Targaryen grito con furia, dando un salto fuera del lugar donde estaba sentada mientras apretaba los dientes hacia las mujeres—. Si no cierran la maldita boca les tiro los dientes a puñetazos—pronunció lentamente, su mirada tan gélida como el aliento del Dragón de Hielo—. Asi verán que tan fiera es la bruja del invierno…—en ese momento, una corriente de aire gélido se hizo presente, lanzando su cabello plateado hacia atrás mientras sus guantes adherían una fina capa de escarcha gracias a la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Las mujeres la observaron con los ojos abiertos, para luego correr rápidamente a otro punto de los patios de Invernalia en un intento de alejarse de ella, pero continuar con sus chismes malintencionados. Hermione respiró suavemente para calmarse, pero frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño y solitario copo de nieve habia caído en la punta de su nariz suavemente, confundiéndola un segundo para que luego entrara en razón y observara sus manos temiendo que la magia en ella creciera tanto como habia dicho Maggy, la Rana, en el pasado.

— ¿Quieren divertirse un rato? —La Reina de Hielo indago con un brillo maliciosos en sus ojos estrellados al observar a sus dos primos más pequeños, por los cuales habia emprendido su búsqueda para que la ayudaran—. Somos más que primos, pequeños… somos compañeros de travesuras—ella susurro en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia ambos, sonriendo lobunamente al mover sus cejas de manera insinuante.

Hermione jalo a sus primos, y los tres se ocultaron detrás de unos barriles y pilares en el patio, observando atentamente a las chismosas mujeres que creían ser damas, las cuales continuaban con su maliciosa conversación acerca de ella acrecentada por su anterior comportamiento. Observo a sus primos pícaramente, para luego silbar inadvertidamente, llamando a Rhaenyra hacia ella.

Su loba huargo se hizo camino por el patio, imponiendo su altura sobre todos de manera magnifica. Rhaenyra era más grande que sus hermanos por alguna razón, ya que su crecimiento se habia acelerado excepcionalmente, tanto que casi era tan grande como un caballo pequeño, y seguía creciendo con cada segundo que transcurría. Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las mujeres, y mordió su labios para no reírse cuando estas habian gritado histéricamente al notar a la loba que practicamente era de la misma altura que un hombre. Rhaenyra avanzo lentamente hacia las chismosas, gruñendo en voz baja para intimidarlas mientras abria su hocico para enseñarles sus dientes tan afilados como espadas que podían machacar la carne como si no fuese nada.

La Reina de Hielo rio al verlas salir corriendo espantadas del lugar, la risa de sus primos pequeños resonando en sus oídos gracias a los gritos femeninos de antes. Hermione limpio una lagrima que caía por su ojo gracias a la diversión, para luego besar las mejillas de Bran y Rickon con dulzura. Ella sonrió al ver a Rhaenyra nuevamente, sentada frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con curiosidad.

—Asi se hace…—Ella susurro en voz baja, alcanzado la cabeza de su lobo para acariciarle el hocico suavemente—. Por eso te adoro—beso su pelaje mientras lo acariciaba con tanta adoración como una madre amaría a sus hijos.

* * *

Despues de su pequeño momento de diversión en el patio, Hermione sintió un extraño sentimiento de anhelo en su pecho por las palabras del anciano de su sueño, las cuales resonaban en su cabeza de la misma manera en que lo hacían las de la bruja de Lannisport. Habia algo extraño en ellas, como si la incitaran a desear saber más acerca de los dragones, tanto como estuviese en sus capacidades aprender. Asi que habia subido las escaleras en dirección a la Torre de la Biblioteca para buscar en la antigua colección de libros en Invernalia.

— ¡Lady Targaryen!—Una voz llamo jovialmente, y ella volteo sobre sus talones para ver a un pequeño hombre rubio descansar en una de las sillas con una copa de vino a su lado—. El Dragón de Hielo y la Belleza de Poniente—añadió pensativamente, sus ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo de una manera lasciva, de la forma en la cual jamás habia permitido que un hombre la observara sin romperle el brazo.

—Tyrion Lannister—Ella dijo finalmente, segura de sus palabras por la apariencia del pequeño hombre rubio, y confirmo sus sospechas al verlo sonreírle con aceptación—. El pequeño león de Roca Casterly—añadió en modo de venganza por ese maldito apodo de Belleza de Poniente.

—Tan artera como Jaime dijo—El enano rio sin molestarse por su insulto—queria ver con mis propios ojos que tan fiera eres—alcanzo la copa de vino a su lado y le dio un sorbo sin quitar sus ojos de ella—. ¿Dragones? Un tema interesante, pero común para un Targaryen—añadió despues de ver el título en el libro que sostenía, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante eso.

—No soy la única—Hermione replicó, dándola una mirada al libro en el regazo del pequeño león—. Al parecer tambien le interesan los dragones—murmuro con suficiencia, sentándose junto a él. Estaba segura que el pequeño hombre deseaba medir su carácter y analizarla profundamente, y ella no huiría de Lord Tyrion como una cobarde para darle un motivo a los Lannister de creer que ella era débil de alguna manera.

— ¿No a todos los jóvenes? —El hombre Lannister pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Invernalia tiene una sorprendentemente vasta colección de libros acerca de ellos—comento casualmente, dándole una mirada a los inmensos estantes repletos con libros antiguos a su alrededor como si fuesen una serie de laberintos ancestrales—. Cuando era un niño solía imaginar que tenía un dragón y podía montarlo por el cielo libremente, y que todo, por una vez, fuera más pequeño que yo.

—Solía tener el mismo sueño—Hermione admitió para su propia sorpresa, y una pequeña voz grito en lo más profundo de su cabeza que el pequeño hombre a su lado era diferente al resto de su familia—. Que los dragones regresaban al mundo gracias a la magia—frunció el ceño con anhelo, recordando los sueños que tenía en su niñez, protagonizados por tres magníficos dragones. El primero era de un color rojo como la sangre, con escamas de color anaranjado desperdigadas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver como si fuese fuego. El segundo era tan negro como la noche misma, ligeramente rojo en la zona de las alas, con un aliento peculiar de color purpura oscuro, casi negro. Y el tercero, era de un tono azul helado, tan claro y hermoso como las nevadas, con unas escamas tan brillantes que reflejaban la luz del sol en todos los colores del arco iris, y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas azules—, tres para ser exactos, aunque… no eran precisamente dragones de fuego, al menos no los tres—murmuro la última parte para sí misma, y aunque el león Lannister seguramente la oyó, ignoró sus palabras.

—Los dragones de Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys son los más conocidos—Tyrion añadió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino, y ella asentía con la cabeza ligeramente—mi favorito era…—la joven Targaryen sonrió y corto las palabras del pequeño hombre.

—Déjeme adivinar…—Hermione dijo con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia él—Balerion, el Terror Negro.

— ¿No es el favorito de todos? —Lord Tyrion pregunto con una sonrisa, a lo cual Hermione respondió con una expresión solemne en su rostro.

—Siempre he creído que Balerion era una criatura maravillosa, pero…—Ella comenzó, buscando las palabras precisas para expresar su punto de vista—mi favorito siempre fue Vhagar—declaro con una sonrisa al pesar en el dragón que monto Visenya Targaryen, sorprendiendo al león Lannister—. No pudo ser el dragón más grande durante la Conquista, pero aun asi su aliento era tan caliente que podía cocinar a un caballero dentro de su armadura—añadió de manera explicativa ante la mirada que el hombre le daba, preguntándose como podía elegir al dragón más pequeño en lugar del magnífico Terror Negro—. Durante la Danza de Dragones estaba endurecido por más de cien batallas y habia llegado a ser tan grande como Balerion, con un rugido tan poderoso que podía estremecer los cimientos de Bastión de Tormentas, dientes tan afilados como espadas de acero valyrio que podían despedazar la roca como si no fuese nada—su mirada se nublo mientras su cerebro intentaba imaginar cómo sería el verdadero Vhagar, el cual habia sido desplazado en la historia por Balerion, aunque en ella misma siempre encontraría una gran admiradora—. Ningún dragón viviente pudo igualar su ferocidad o poder.

—Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera—Lord Tyrion perico despues de unos momentos de observarla fijamente, como si sus ojos verdes desearan atravesarla por completo para ver que se ocultaba en las profundidades de su alma.

—No muchos lo hacen, la historia ha favorecido a Aegon, el Conquistador—La joven Reina de Hielo dijo suavemente, aunque en su interior bufaba ya que obviamente la historia favorecería a los hombres—. Algunos parecen olvidar que el dragón tuvo tres cabezas, y que Rhaenys y Visenya estaban a su lado—su mirada se posó en el libro acerca de dragones en su regazo.

—Su cráneo estaba en la Fortaleza Roja junto a Meraxes—El león Lannister añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual causo que ella lo observara con esperanza en sus ojos de color purpura plateado—lo vi en las bodegas cuando mi hermana se hizo Reina, ademas de Balerion, el cual era tan grande que tocaba el techo—alzo una mano sobre su cabeza, como si estuviese dibujando el cráneo del legendario dragón en el aire—. Yo pensaba que tener un dragón sería un milagro afortunado, hasta que recuerdo la locura Targaryen—en ese momento sus ojos adquirieron un brillo astuto, y ella supo que él habia heredado por completo la famosa astucia Lannister.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione pregunto ofendida y sorprendida a la misma vez, aborreciendo internamente a Aerys Targaryen por asesinar a su abuelo y tío materno.

—La locura Targaryen—Lord Tyrion repitió fingiendo inocencia—. Se dice que los dioses lanzan una moneda al aire para determinar si un Targaryen tendrá la locura o no—entonces se acomodó en la silla para verla mejor, y ella mantuvo su mirada sin dejarse intimidar por él—. El Rey Aerys II fue el peor, conocido por su gusto de quemar a las personas y reírse de su sufrimiento. Tambien está Aerion, Llama Brillante, quien bebió fuego salvaje con la creencia que renacería como un dragón. El Príncipe Rhaegal tenía delirios masivos, y se sabe que tenía el gusto de quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, aunque siempre lo he admirado por eso—dijo la última parte con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, y la joven rodo los ojos internamente.

—Me gustaría verlo—Hermione añadió de manera repentina, antes de darse cuenta de la mirada maliciosa que el hombre le habia dado por su comentario, seguramente pensando alguna clase de perversión—. Los cráneos de dragón, no un Targaryen desnudo—cruzo los brazos sobre sus pecho con molestia, y su estómago se revolvió al pensar en el incesto en su Casa. Agradeció a los dioses que aunque sus padres habian causado una guerra, al menos ellos no eran hermanos.

—Quizás los veas pronto—Lord Tyrion dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia ella, sus ojos destellando astutamente—. Tengo entendido que ya se encontró con mi hermano, mi lady.

—Si—Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con más dureza mientras odiaba la sonrisa engreída en el rostro del Matarreyes—tuve la desgracia de él que decidiera torturarme con su presencia—escupió, pensando que el Lannister le recordaba un poco a Theon, aunque mucho más apuesto. Al registrar lo que habia pensado, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le grito que era una idiota antes de abofetearse a sí misma, y comenzó a odiarse por ser tan estúpida.

—Estoy sorprendido—El león Lannister parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa por sus palabras—las mujeres se encantan tan fácilmente con él—dijo de manera casual, mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de su niñez en Roca Casterly, específicamente en las mujeres besando el suelo que pisaba su hermano.

—Quizás porque esas mujeres son idiotas—La Reina de Hielo negó con la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de ser mujer al pensar en aquellas que se lanzaban a los pies de los hombres para que se fijaran en ellas aunque fuese un segundo. Odiaba a aquellas personas que olvidaban su dignidad por un poco de atención, y ella jamás lo haría. No necesitaba a cientos de miles de hombres persiguiéndola como un cachorrito perdido.

—Ya es mi Targaryen favorito, y mi Stark tambien.

—Bueno… —La joven murmuro pensativamente—si tengo que elegir un Lannister favorito lo elegiría a usted—entonces el hombre pequeño alzo las cejas hasta el nacimiento de su cabello con sorpresa—. Su hermano es un idiota, su padre un asesino de bebes y su hermana parece una perra cruel oculta bajo un vestido elegante—murmuro con los dientes apretados, sintiendo un ferviente malestar en su pecho al pensar en la Reina y su maldita expresión, como si nadie pudiese igualarla en nada, aunque sintió un enero orgullo de ser la hija de la mujer a la cual Cersei Lannister jamás podría superar, y quien la habia condenado a vivir en su sombra.

—Nadie podría decirlo de mejor manera, me sorprende—Lord Tyrion hablo con sorpresa, su voz evidenciando perfectamente sus emociones.

—Siempre han dicho que soy muy buena analizando a las personas—La bruja del invierno añadió de manera casual, y el pequeño hombre alzo una ceja con curiosidad—y creo que es diferente a su familia—declaro segura de sus palabras, casi pudiendo sentir la bondad dentro del león Lannister, aunque este pareciera no verlo—. Es un hombre que pelea con su mente, a diferencia de su hermano, aunque eso no lo hace menos hombre. Pero creo que es de esa clase de hombre—sus ojos purpuras adquirieron un brillo juguetón, lo cual intrigo al hombre pequeño.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre? —Lord Tyrion pregunto de manera cautelosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con duda.

—De la clase de hombre que quiere morir a los ochenta años…—Hermione comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia en sus labios rojos como la sangre misma—con el vientre lleno de vino y la verga en la boca de una mujer de la mitad de su edad—entonces, Lord Tyrion parpadeo y comenzó a reír histéricamente por lo que habia dicho. La Reina del Invierno alzo una ceja, pero apretó los labios con diversión cuando entendió que habia dado en el clavo perfectamente.

—Durante toda mi vida… —El león Lannister observo al Dragón de Hielo profundamente, sus ojos brillando con un poco de simpatía— ¿dónde ha estado una mujer como tú?

* * *

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza al caminar por los patios, odiando completamente que el Rey y el sequito de sirvientes que habia traído inundaran su hogar como alimañas. Donde quiera que fijara su mirada habia un maldito guardia Lannister vistiendo con tanto orgullo la armadura de la Casa más rica de Poniente, y la ella que más odiaba por haber aniquilado a la suya. Ella jamás habia conocido a Elia Martell o a sus medios hermanos, pero no por eso dejaba de estar furiosa por su asesinato a sangre fría para afianzar la posición como Rey de Robert Baratheon. Aunque algunos creyeran que los Targaryen se lo merecían por los actos cometidos por el Rey Loco, la historia no podía ignorar el verdadero nombre de las cosas. Robert Baratheon era un usurpador que habia reclamado el trono para sí mismo solo para restarle gloria con sus putas y vino, y su tío habia ayudado a sentarlo allí.

— ¡Lady Hermione! —Una voz poderosa rugió en los alrededores, y ella suspiro con irritación intentando lavar de su conciencia la molestia y el fastidio para tener una conversación adecuada con el hombre que habia asesinado a su padre. Hermione volteo sobre sus talones, arrancando de sus labios la mueca de incomodidad que llevaban para enfrentar al Rey.

—Rey Robert—La joven Targaryen dijo con cortesía una vez que habia estado frente a él. Ella mantuvo la expresión imperturbable que habia aprendido a hacer tan bien para no demostrar sus verdaderas emociones mientras se sentaba en la silla vacía frente al Rey Baratheon, despues de que este le habia indicado sentarse.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? —El ciervo pregunto rudamente al chico detrás de él, el cual dio un respingo por el tono de voz del Rey. El hombre parecía ser muy joven, con el cabello rubio arenoso y los ojos verdes, y gracias a esos rasgos la mujer entendió que se trataba de un Lannister sirviendo de escudero al Señor de los Siete Reinos—. ¡Sírvele vino a la dama!—rugió golpeando las manos contra la mesa.

—Yo no bebo—Hermione dijo rápidamente, antes de que el joven pudiese servirle vino en la copa que el Rey habia puesto frente a ella—. No debe molestarse por mí—añadió con una sonrisa gentil, observando al joven Lannister un momento, sintiendo lastima por él—. Por favor, no me llame dama, me hace sentir como una idiota—pidió con voz suave aunque su mirada brillaba como si fuese fuego de dragón, y el Rey, en lugar de molestarse o mostrarse sorprendido por su lenguaje como su escudero, cambio su expresión poderosa para observarla con unos ojos tan suaves como plumas.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, pequeña loba? —El Señor de los Siete Reinos pregunto inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, y ella alzo una ceja ligeramente por el nombre por el cual la habia llamado—. Tu madre me dijo lo mismo cuando yo la llame dama por primera vez—una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza apareció en los labios del hombre mientras la determinación de la joven temblaba por la mención de la Doncella Lobo—. Cuando la vi por primera vez, creí que habia muerto—añadió con la mirada perdida en la nada, seguramente perdiéndose en los recuerdos de Lyanna Stark—creí que estaba viendo un ángel—entonces, el Rey la observo fijamente a los ojos—. Ella era tan hermosa que podía lograr que una sonrisa en sus labios calentara el corazón más frio de todos, pero era una Stark de Invernalia, la sangre de los Primeros Hombres corría por sus venas al igual que el resto de los norteños—rio en voz baja, y la joven Targaryen frunció el ceño con confusión—. Ella podía ser tan fiera como el lobo huargo o tan suave como un ángel enviado a la Tierra para salvar a los mortales.

—Mi tío dice que me parezco a ella—Hermione dijo en voz baja, observando el suelo un segundo para evitar los ojos de Robert Baratheon.

—No te pareces a ella—El Rey negó con la cabeza, y su mirada se tono aún más suave al fijar su vista en su rostro—. Eres Lyanna Stark en cuerpo y alma—declaro con una voz tan segura, que ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. Pareciera que los dioses decidieron ponerte su cara para torturarme—añadió de manera triste, sus ojos brillando con el dolor de haberla perdido—cada vez que te veo, veo a la mujer que amaba, pero con el cabello plateado para escupirme en la cara que eres la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen—su voz se elevó con rabia, mientras la joven pensaba que los Baratheon eran el epitome de la furia cuando se molestaban.

—Solo hay un padre para mí… —Hermione dijo con los dientes apretados gracias al brusco cambio de emociones del Rey—y su nombre es Eddard Stark—declaro con una mirada intensa, casi retando al hombre para que continuase comparándola con la oscura rama de los Targaryen, porque estaba segura de que el hombre pensaba que ella era como el Rey Loco en ese momento.

—Puedes tener los ojos de ese maldito—Robert Baratheon comenzó, suavizando su mirada nuevamente al fijarla en sus ojos de color purpura—pero tienes la mirada de tu madre—los ojos de la Reina de Hielo temblaron, y entonces recordó el sueño que tuvo con su madre la noche anterior. Hermione recordó que en una primera instancia habia pensado que se trataba de ella misma un poco más joven, tan solo con el cabello oscuro en lugar de plateado, defendiendo con tanta ferocidad sus ideales, con una mirada tan ardiente que podía igualar al fuego del dragón—como si una loba salvaje estuviese oculta tras esos ojos deseando devorar a cada persona que se atreviera a tocar a quienes ama. Deberías ser mi hija.

Hermione observó un punto en la madera detrás del Rey sin saber que decir al respecto de las observaciones que este habia hecho, rehuyendo su mirada por instinto. Sus labios parecían que habian sido sellados juntos mientras comprendía que el Rey la veía como la hija que Lyanna debió darle, y dos emociones chocaron en su pecho. Por un lado se encontraba el alivio, ya que habia escuchado un inmundo rumor que decía que el Rey deseaba convertirla en una de sus putas por el parecido que guardaba con su madre, y por el otro se hallaba la lastima por el hombre. No sabía cómo podría sentirse que la persona que amaras eligiera a otro en su lugar, no mucho menos el dolor que debía haber sentido el Rey al enterarse que Lyanna habia dado a luz una hija del Príncipe Dragón.

—Tanta belleza no debería desperdiciarse con un Lannister—Robert Baratheon dijo con la mirada pérdida, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo? —Ella pregunto con incredulidad, negándose a creer que habia escuchado correctamente lo que el ciervo habia dicho.

—Tywin Lannister ha hecho un trato con la Corona—El Señor de los Siete Reinos comenzó, dándole un largo trago a su vino—. Yo encontraría una esposa adecuada para su hijo despues de liberarlo de los votos de la Guardia Real y el perdonaría un tercio de la deuda del Trono de Hierro—añadió de manera explicativa, y el cerebro de la Reina de Hielo registro esas palabras crípticamente, su visión tornándose roja con cada segundo—. Esta mañana hable con tu tío, y él acepta el compromiso.

—Con su permiso, Su Majestad—Hermione dijo con una expresión neutral en su rostro, su voz desprovista de emociones mientras se ponía de pie sin esperar que el Rey respondiera.

* * *

— ¡¿Vas a venderme a Jaime Lannister?! —Hermione grito con furia mientras abria la puerta del despacho de su tío tan fuertemente que esta se azoto contra el marco causando un ruido de quiebre ensordecedor. Su tío levanto la vista de su escritorio, mientras Jon, Robb y Theon abrían la boca sin creer lo que habian oído. La Reina de Hielo apretó los puños al entrar, pisando el suelo con tanta fuerza que sus pasos parecían ser tambores de guerra.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Los tres jóvenes exclamaron al unísono, cada uno por diferentes razones. Jon y Robb no podían creer que su padre accediera a casar a Hermione con un Lannister, y mucho menos quien habia asesinado al abuelo de esta por la espalda en el saqueo a Desembarco del Rey. Theon, por otro lado, no podía creer que Lord Stark deseara casarla con Jaime Lannister sobre él, quien habia crecido junto a ella y era uno de los hombres que mejor la conocía.

—Déjennos—Eddard demandó con voz profunda, sin embargo, en su interior recordaba como si fuese un deja vu la actual situación. Él podía recordar la manera en la cual Lyanna habia azotado la puerta del despacho e su padre con una furia impactante al enterarse de su compromiso con Robert, y el habia estado ahí hablando con Lord Rickard cuando esta habia entrado hecha una fiera, de la misma manera en la cual Hermione habia entrado.

—Padre… —Robb intento razonar, pero el Guardian del Norte lo cortó rápidamente levantado una mano en su dirección.

—Dije déjennos—Lord Stark repitió, esta vez con una voz poderosa y llena de mando como el Señor de Invernalia. Los tres jóvenes asintieron, observando como la bruja del invierno observaba a su tío con tanta ferocidad como jamás lo habia hecho. Hermione jamás habia peleado con Ned Stark antes, y mucho menos le habia hablado de tal manera, y estaban seguros de que el dragón habia despertado—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—El Rey—La joven respondió rápidamente, mientras el Señor del Norte apretaba el puente de su nariz con irritación hacia su viejo amigo. El planeaba decírselo en privado, intentado no despertar al dragón de la manera en que pensaba que ella reaccionaria al enterarse, de la misma manera en que Lyanna lo habia hecho al enterarse de su compromiso con Robert—. ¿Es cierto? —preguntó entre dientes, su mirada destellando de manera peligrosa.

—Si—Lord Stark admitió sin rodeos, sabiendo que si le daba vueltas al tema en ese momento tan solo lograría que la llama creciera aún más.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Hermione preguntó con una risa irónica, mientras recargaba una mano en el escritorio de su tío observándolo con dolor—. Podría esperar algo asi de cualquiera, pero jamás de ti.

—Robert dio una orden real, Hermione—El Guardian del Norte dijo como si eso fuese una orden dictada por los mismos Dioses Antiguos, lo cual causo que ella abriera la boca por la extraña actitud que él le demostraba en ese momento.

—Una orden real—La joven Targaryen repitió con incredulidad, y una risa escapó de sus labios—. ¿Un inmundo papel vale más que yo para ti? —pregunto con los dientes apretados mientras una corriente de aire fría se hacía presente en la habitación. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente evitar sentir aquella rabia ardiente en su pecho por lo que su amado tío le decía.

—No es tan sencillo—Ned sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, levantándose de su silla para llegar hasta su sobrina y sujetar las manos de esta en las suyas con la mayor dulzura posible.

— ¿Entonces cómo es?—La bruja del invierno indago con curiosidad de saber el hecho tan profundo y alarmante que lograría que su tío accediera casarla con Jaime Lannister.

—Las tensiones entre las dos casas han sido más altas despues de la guerra—El Guardian del Norte comenzó su explicación, y ella abrió la boca con incredulidad—es una alianza política junto con el Trono de Hierro.

—Vas a venderme para que pueda parir a los hijos de Jaime Lannister y dar un heredero a Roca Casterly, y el Rey te amenazó para ello—Hermione tradujo verdadera razón por la cual su tío habia decidido aceptar el maldito compromiso, lo cual causo que el corazón de la joven Targaryen derritiera todo el hielo que se habia formado sobre él, dirigido específicamente hacia el Señor de Invernalia—. Sabes lo que los Lannister le hicieron a mi familia. Jamás conocí a Aegon y Rhaenys, pero eran mis hermanos… y murieron a sangre fría por las órdenes de Tywin Lannister—escupió con rencor, sus puños cerrándose sobre sí mismo al pensar en la secreta sonrisa de crueldad de la Reina, una sonrisa que el Príncipe parecía haber heredado a la perfección, aunque esto era ignorado por Sansa cómo si su prima no tuviese ojos—. El invierno se acerca, tío Ned…—su mirada se dirigió hacia el piso mientras retrocedía lentamente—y solo puede ser combatido con fuego y sangre.

* * *

La Reina del Invierno apretó los labios mientras caminaba hecha una furia por uno de los pasillos, con tanta que los sirvientes de la Casa Stark huían de ella al verla acercarse, sabiendo muy bien que corría sangre cuando alguien lograba despertar al Dragón de Hielo. Hermione maldijo, primero los Lannister habian traicionado a su familia para hacerse con el poder de los Siete Reinos y ahora la estaban, practicamente, obligando a casarse con uno, con el hombre ms irritante que habia conocido hasta ahora. Si debía casarse con un Lannister, hubiese preferido hacerlo con Lord Tyrion en lugar del idiota de su hermano mayor.

—Que hermosa conversación… —Una voz burlona dijo a su lado, y ella no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era el propietario de esa detestable voz irritante. Ella volteo sobre sus talones lentamente, sus labios apretados con rabia mientras observaba al hombre susodicho viéndola con la más pura diversión.

— ¡Vete a los Siete Infiernos, Lannister! —Esta vez, ella no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado por el bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Estaba demasiado enojada como para ser cortes, y en ese momento la sangre del dragón ardía más caliente de lo que nunca habia recordado.

— ¡Tranquila, dragoncito de hielo! —El Caballero alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición, aunque ella no creyó por un segundo la expresión que habia adoptado el rostro de este—. Pueden escuchar tus gritos en Desembarco del Rey—entonces, el joven rodo los ojos con exasperación y volteo para irse de allí, sin embargo, una mano se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, la cual la tiro de espaldas contra el pecho del Matarreyes mientras este posicionaba sus dos manos en la zona de su vientre plano—. Aunque por lo que sé… —Ser Jaime susurro con voz sedosa, acercando sus labios hasta su oído para que estos chocaran contra su piel suave—muy pronto podría hacerte gritar tan fuerte que te oirían en Asshai—entonces, el hombre le dio un pequeño tirón al lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, logrando que ella abriera la boca ligeramente con sorpresa por el arrebato y descaro del hombre, mientras las manos de este subían lentamente desde su vientre hasta acercarse a sus pechos grandes.

—Preferiría morir mil veces—Hermione comenzó, empujando las sucias y pervertidas manos de este desde su cuerpo, aunque se odio a si misma por el calor y que se habia agrupado en su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia una específica zona entre sus piernas—cruzaría los Siete Infiernos antes de permitir que un Lannister me toque—sus labios se movieron con ferocidad y su mirada se mantuvo firme para afianzar su punto, pero cuando intento marcharse nuevamente, Ser Jaime tiro de ella hacia su percho nuevamente, esta vez con el suyo chocando contra el de él.

— ¿Estás segura?—El Matarreyes pregunto inclinándose hacia sus labios, sus manos que mantenían un firme agarre en su espalda baja comenzaron a bajar lentamente, burlándose con la mirada de ella—. ¿No quieres sabes cómo se siente que te hagan sentir mujer? —pregunto con voz sedosa, ronroneante y seductora a la misma vez, y la joven abrió la boca ligeramente por la creencia de este que ella tan solo le abriría las piernas en ese momento y permitiría que la follara contra la pared. Hermione sonrió coquetamente, y entonces, jaló de la cabeza de Ser Jaime hacia abajo mientras acercaba su deliciosa boca hasta el oído de este y presionaba sus pechos con fuerza contra el cuerpo masculino.

La joven disfrutó de sobre manera la expresión aturdida que habia apreciado en el rostro del Matarreyes, como si este no esperara que ella decidiera seguirle el juego de la seducción. La Reina del Invierno acaricio sus labios contra el odio de este, hasta que frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras las manos del hombre parecían querer arrancarle la ropa con mente propia, y entonces apretó los dientes apoyando sus manos en los cálidos hombros del guerrero. Hermione alzó una rodilla con rapidez y fuerza, golpeando con fuerza la entrepierna del sujeto para borrar la asquerosa y sucia sonrisa en los labios de este, y cuando este se dobló de dolor aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eso me hace sentir mujer—Ella se burló del miembro de la Guardia Real con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura en su rostro—y la próxima vez que intentes seducirme con trucos baratos, sera la última vez que puedas presumir ser un hombre—sus labios de color rojo como la sangre se movieron lentamente, mientras sus ojos destellaban con el fuego Targaryen antes de marcharse de ahí con rapidez, sus pasos firmes y llenos de confianza.

Jaime la observó marcharse con los ojos abiertos y los labios apretados de dolor, gruñendo en voz baja por la sensación en su entrepierna y rostro, como si un maldito martillo de guerra le hubiese aplastado la verga con rabia. Él inclino la cabeza contra la pared mientras se resbalaba por ella hasta caer al piso con la boca abierta.

La maldita niña era más que la loba que los rumores sostenían, era un dragón, y como un dragón tenía la personalidad ardiente que alguna vez habia visto en el Príncipe de Rocadragón. Ella era una de las mujeres más intrigantes que habia conocido nunca, y una de las más misteriosas tambien. Era una de las pocas personas a las cuales no podía leer para saber que deseaban más que nada, y eso lo carcomía por completo.

Una sed de desvelar los secretos del pequeño Dragón de Hielo del Norte surgió en lo más recóndito de su mente, mientras pensaba que Tyrion debía saber cómo enfrentarse a ella sin que terminara golpeándolo o insultándolo.

* * *

—No tengo idea—El más pequeño de los Lannister respondió con sinceridad, una mirada picara en sus ojos al observar a su hermano mayor con la mejilla ligeramente roja por el puñetazo que la chica Targaryen le habia dado para vengarse—. ¿En serio te pateo las bolas? —preguntó con diversión, y entonces no pudo aguantar más, Tyrion estallo en carcajadas por la singular mujer que el Norte ocultaba en la fortaleza de Invernalia, tan salvaje como el lobo huargo, pero tan feroz como un dragón.

—Es una salvaje, y Robert quiere que me casé con ella—Jaime escupió con los brazos cruzados, aunque su pecho vibró por el hecho de que la maldita y obstinada chica fuera tan salvaje como el Norte, y no pudo evitar recordar cómo se habia sentido junto a ella. Él sentía que era casi irreal que estuviese pensando de esa manera por una mujer que no fuese su hermana, pero lo hacía con la chica Targaryen, y lo único que habia querido durante un momento, ademas de disfrutar burlarse de ella; habia sido sujetar su culo con las dos manos, levantarla en sus brazos y arrancarle la ropa con los dientes de su voluminoso cuerpo.

Él habia querido desgarrar la camisa que la joven llevaba y ver si sus pechos eran tan grandes y redondos como parecían, habia querido chupar sus pezones y hacerla gemir por más. Y lo peor, estuvo a punto de romperle los pantalones y empujarla contra la pared, enterrando su polla dentro de su cuerpo tan profundamente que ella le suplicaría por más en medio de sus gemidos de placer.

— ¿Estas imaginando que la estas follando en una mesa o contra una pared? —La voz de Tyrion lo saco de sus fantasías sexuales con la Reina de Hielo, sus ojos pareciendo huevos fritos al intentar imaginar que tan apretada seria si llegaban a casarse—. Realmente nadie podría culparte por querer follarla—el pequeño león añadió mientras se servía un poco de vino dorinano en una copa—creo… que todo Poniente sueña con eso—entonces, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, y el hermano mayor inclino la cabeza hacia un lado entendiendo que su hermano menor, en algún momento, habia deseado estar entre las piernas de la mujer—. Pero creo que alguien no le gustaría escuchar que comienzas a desear a otra mujer, ¿no crees?

—Yo no la deseo—Jaime negó rápidamente con la cabeza, imaginando la expresión de Cersei cuando Robert anunciara formalmente su compromiso con el pequeño Dragón del Norte—. Me gusta fastidiarla—replicó con voz cansina, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar la expresión furiosa de la chica, como si un dragón mezclado con un lobo quisiera despedazarlo.

— ¿Asi? —Tyrion pregunto con un brillo de burla en sus ojos y se inclinó hacia él— ¿Entonces porque estas tan… feliz? —señalo hacia sus pantalones con el dedo, donde evidentemente se notaba que su lujuria habia despertado por alguien—. No creo que sea por mí.

—Es una niña—Jaime murmuro, cubriendo la zona de su entrepierna para que su hermano menor no continuara burlándose de su deseo.

—Una niña a la que quieres abrirle las piernas y perderte en sus tetas—Tyrion replicó de manera casual, y por el brillo en sus ojos el caballero pudo saber que tambien pensaba que tan grandes serían sus pechos—. Tú lo conociste… —murmuro, esta vez adoptando una expresión seria en su rostro—me pregunto que hubiese dicho Rhaegar Targaryen de saber que quieres meterle la verga a su hija—sus ojos captaron los de su hermano mayor con avidez, intentado medir la reacción de este por completo.

Jaime se tensó visiblemente por aquellas palabras, y no pudo evitar perderse en su propia mente gracias a ellas. En su juventud, su maximo deseo habia sido ser un caballero de la Guardia Real y que su nombre fuera escrito en el Libro Banco junto a leyendas como Aemon, el Caballero Dragón y Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, algo que jamás le podría haber agradado a su padre. Él recordaba las veces en las cuales el Príncipe Rhaegar lo defendía de las oscuras intenciones del Rey Loco para desquitarse con su padre, y Jaime habia llegado a idolatrarlo tanto como si él fuese el Príncipe Aemon.

Rhaegar hubiese sido un mejor Rey que decenas de lo que lo sucedieron, incluso mejor que Baelor el Bendito, pero todo habia acabado cuando él habia secuestrado a Lyanna Stark. Jaime adoraba a Rhaegar, todo lo que era y el hombre en el cual se habia convertido, y lo habría seguido hasta la muerte si el Rey Loco no le hubiese ordenado permanecer junto a él en la Fortaleza Roja para tener en jaque a su padre. Él no pudo evitar pensar en la expresión del Príncipe si este llegaba a enterarse de como fastidiaba a su hija por los pasillos, y cuan excitado lograba volverlo la idea de follarla contra una pared.

—Rhaegar no hubiese dicho nada, Tyrion—Jaime murmuro levantando la mirada desde el piso—. Me hubiera matado antes de tocarle un solo cabello—entonces, él supo que el Príncipe de Rocadragón lo hubiese perseguido por el mundo entero para degollarlo si llegaba a enterarse que habia tocado a su pequeño dragoncito de hielo.

—Padre protector… ¿Quién lo diría? —Tyrion aprecio la información en voz baja, mientras el mayor de los Lannister suspiraba por la situación. Él jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día mantendrían una conversación de este tipo, y mucho menos tratándose de la hija del uno de los hombres que más habia admirado en su vida, una chica con la sangre del dragón—. Deberías estar eufórico, recuerdo que de niños Cersei no hacía nada más que suspirar por la galanura del Príncipe Rhaegar preguntándose cuando se casarían—el pequeño león bufó en voz alta y rodo los ojos con fastidio por el brillo en los ojos de su hermana al hablar de Rhaegar como si fuese un dios.

—Quizás me rebane la garganta en la noche de bodas—Jaime dijo con los brazos cruzados, casi pudiendo sentir el frio metal contra su garganta si llegaba a tocarla, observando los ojos de esta brillar como si fuesen fuego de dragón con una ferocidad abrumadora que parecía propagar el calor por todo su cuerpo, y el león Lannister maldijo otra vez.

— ¿No eres al que siempre le encantaron las mujeres violentas? —Tyrion pregunto con una sonrisa bastante lasciva, lo cual causo que él rodara lo ojos con fuerza—. Querido hermano… —el hombre pregunto arrastro las palabras, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su hermano mayor y rodearle el cuello con un brazo—no muchos pueden presumir haber montado un dragón—añadió inclinándose hacia el como si estuviese confiándolo un importante secreto—o… quizás el dragón termine montándote a ti.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se alejó de Ser Jaime lo único que pudo pensar era en correr, y lo hizo. La Reina de Hielo corrió por los pasillos de Invernalia sin ánimos de ver a nadie correctamente, apartando a todos quienes se interpusieran en su camino para llegar a su destino deseado.

Ella empujó a Theon de la puerta, causando que el hijo del hierro aterrizara sobre su trasero con una maldicion, y cuando vio a Jon, prácticamente se arrojó a sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Vete de aquí, idiota! —Hermione grito con rabia, y una corriente de aire gélido entro por la ventana con un zumbido fantasmal, causando que el fuego de las antorchas se apagara mientras un relámpago atravesaba el cielo como si lo hubiese partido a la mitad, y los truenos resonaron en el cielo mientras la joven respiraba pesadamente. Ella no sabía porque concretamente, pero siempre cuando lloraba o estaba realmente furiosa una lluvia o tormenta cubría el cielo con nubes grises, lo cual causaba que ella recordara el título que le habia dado Maggy la Rana: "Creadora y Portadora del Hielo y la Tormenta".

Hermione enterró su nariz en el cuello de su primo con tristeza después de que el heredero de Pyke saliera huyendo. Jon la abrazo suavemente por la espalda, recogiendo su cabello de plata hacia un lado con tanta gentileza como si estuviese acariciando a un unicornio. No necesitan decir nada, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, y era que en momentos como esos ambos tenían una conexión mental tan única que llegaban a hablar juntos como si fuesen el reflejo del otro.

—Escaparía contigo y tío Benjen a la Guardia de la Noche—La joven Targaryen murmuro con una sonrisa triste y dolorosa en sus labios, intentando alegrar un poco su corazón. Jon dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—No creo que eso funcione, Hermione—Su dulce primo hablo con un poco de diversión, y ella rio ligeramente al saber porque, porque ella tenía algo en el pecho que los hombres jamás tendrían y le faltaba cierto accesorio en las piernas para poder formar parte de la Guardia.

—Podría usar ropa más grande y cortarme el cabello—Hermione ofreció en voz baja, su mano acariciando la mejilla de su lobo valiente con suavidad—. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes no? —pregunto mientras recargaba su frente contra la de su primo con adoración.

—Y yo a ti—Jon se unió a ella con los ojos brillantes, sus narices rozándose, pero no una manera anhelante por acabar con la separación y besarse, tan solo les gustaba estar cerca el uno del otro para sentirse completos.

—Somos gemelos en espiritu—La Reina de Hielo susurro en voz baja, abrazando a su primo con una fuerza imposible para una mujer, y él tan solo correspondió el abrazo de la mujer que era como su hermana.

Eran gemelos en espiritu, y hermanos por elección como nadie podría comprender. Cuando alguno de los dos sentía una emoción demasiado intensa, el otro lo sentía como si el mismo la estuviese viviendo; como la vez que Hermione habia descubierto que Jon deseaba perder su virginidad con la prostituta de Theon. Ella habia despertado y habia ido en búsqueda de su primo para evitar que cometiera un error como ese, y lo habia sacado de la habitación medio desnudo sin importarle los rumores que pudiese generar. Ella recordaba muy bien que habia sido Jon quien le habia dicho a su tío Ned que habia escapado de Invernalia siendo una niña, y habia sido él quien le habia dicho al Guardian del Norte donde podría encontrarla cuando nadie más podría saberlo.

Ellos eran dos partes de un mismo todo, como si una sola alma se hubiera separado en dos cuerpos.

* * *

Hermione abrió un ojo de mala gana cuando una pequeña mano habia comenzado a jalar su ropa para despertarla, y entonces giró sobre su cuerpo tendida en su cama para observar a Bran y Rickon junto a ella. La Reina de Hielo sonrió a pesar del sueño, y se sentó en la cama por instinto para ver de deseaban sus cachorros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Ella pregunto con un bostezo, el cual cubrió rápidamente con una mano para no parecer grosera—. ¿Tienen miedo a la tormenta? —dedujo al ver que ambos niños saltaban cuando un relámpago particularmente fuerte habia resonado en todo alcázar, como si un terremoto hubiera comenzado para estremecer la Tierra.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Rickon pregunto primero, sus manos hechas puños contra su pequeño pecho, a lo cual ella sonrió con adoración y se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Entren, cachorros—La joven Targaryen rio en voz baja, abriendo las mantas de su cama caliente para hacerles un espacio a ambos niños, los cuales subieron a ella de un salto feliz. La bruja del invierno sonrió con suavidad, cubriendo a sus pequeños primos hasta la barbilla para que estuviesen cálidos el resto de la noche, y al recostarse nuevamente abrazo a ambos niños por el pecho para brindarles el calor de su cuerpo.

* * *

Un nuevo día habia nacido en Invernalia, y Hermione no podía haberse despertado con una peor sensación en el pecho. Su corazón temblaba de una manera en la cual jamás lo habia hecho, como si algo muy malo estuviese a punto de suceder y su cuerpo le intentara gritar de todas maneras que tuviese cuidado. Ademas, el Rey habia anunciado el día anterior que este día, muy temprano, partiría en una cacería junto con su tío y un sequito de acompañantes.

Hermione alisó su ropa de montar con las manos mientras salía al patio, sorprendiéndose de ver a todos sus primos y tíos ya listos. Ella alisto su caballo dotándolo de su confiable arco y flechas, ademas de ocultar eficazmente un par de dagas en su ropa donde nadie pensaría en buscarlas.

—Prima—Robb se acercó a ella, y la joven rodo los ojos por lo que seguramente le diría—este día te vez más horrible de lo usual—entonces, la Reina de Hielo apretó los labios e infló las mejillas con el fastidio usual que presentaba cada vez que su primo deseaba molestarla de esa manera.

—Y tú no lograrías conseguir una chica aunque aparecieras desnudo en el salón, mojigato—Ella replicó mientras le daba un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con molestia pura, jalando las de Meraxes con ella.

—Pequeña loba—Una voz sonó y ella suspiró en voz baja, odiando que tantos extraños invadieran su hogar, los cuales no sabían sus tendencias masculina por completo—. Las cacerías no son lugar para una mujer—el Rey declaro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

— ¿Quiere que hable con libertad o con la remilgada actitud digna de una dama?—Hermione preguntó con cansancio, pero sin dejar de demostrar la personalidad que habia heredado de Lyanna Stark, la cual lo único que lograba era atraer más al hombre hacia ella.

—Solo habla, chica—El Rey hizo un gesto con la mano hablando con diversión palpable en su voz

—Puedo darle a punta de su verga con los ojos vendados y montando a cabello a cien metros—Hermione esto con los brazos cruzados, alzando la nariz de manera altiva mientras el hombre parpadeaba lentamente, y al mismo tiempo su tez palidecía ligeramente—. Pregúntele a los siempre galantes… —su voz goteaba sarcasmo y burla—hijos de hierro que se siente que te humille una chica cada vez que compiten.

— ¿Por qué el Matarreyes tiene la mejilla roja? —El Señor de los Siete Reinos pregunto con diversión, reprimiendo el impulso de reírse a carcajadas ahí mismo para saciar la curiosidad que sentía por saber quién habia golpeado a temible Jaime Lannister.

—Porque le di un puñetazo—Hermione espeto sin rodeos al mismo tiempo en se sentía completamente orgullosa de sí misma, pero su expresión vacilo al ver al Rey doblarse de risa en las rodillas, intentado recuperar el aliento despues de cada carcajada.

— ¡Ned! ¡Benjen! —Robert Baratheon gritó, llamando la atención de sus dos dulces tíos quienes conversaban animadamente en un rincón—. ¡Ella es Lyanna! —la señalo con el dedo, y una sonrisa raramente gentil apareció en el rostro del hombre, como si no la mostrara muy a menudo.

—Lord Tyrion—Hermione saludo al pequeño león Lannister con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, sentándose en un fardo de paja sin importarle que ensuciara su ropa—. Lord Sandor—bajo la cabeza hacia el escudo jurado del Príncipe Joffrey.

—No soy un Lord—El hombre negó con la cabeza, con una expresión tan seria que causo que la buena actitud que tenía, lo cual era raro, especialmente en las mañanas, comenzara a tornarse de color gris.

— ¡Oiga! —La Reina de Hielo exclamó alzando los brazos de manera dramática—. Es raro que sea educada con invitados, no arruine mi buena actitud—

—No es como las demas mujeres—Tyrion declaro con diversión, pero la joven Targaryen giro la cabeza mecánicamente hacia un par de damas de la corte susurrándose entre si detrás del trio.

— ¡Prefiero ser un engendro dragón que una puta chismosa! —Ella grito sin importarle lo que los demas pudiesen decir de ella. Estaba decidida a ser más salvaje que nunca para alejar el interés de los Lannister y Baratheon para desposarla con el Matarreyes, de esa manera podría horrizarlos por la clase de mujer que podría convertirse en Lady Lannister—. Quizás porque las mujeres de la corte en Desembarco del Rey son un montón de putas remilgadas—escupió después de voltear hacia el par de hombres, los que la observaban con las cejas alzadas.

—Es tan raro encontrar a una mujer que sepa maldecir como un marinero—El pequeño león murmuro en voz baja.

—Estoy orgullosa—Hermione espeto mientras depositaba los pies sobre una pieza de manera y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho de una manera en la cual tan solo un hombre lo haría—al parecer, cada vez que insulto o golpeo a alguien mi tío dice que me parezco poco más a mi madre—su cabeza grito hacia ambos hombres, sus dedos moviéndose de manera frenética.

—Los Stark son salvajes—El Perro añadió en voz baja, su rostro quemado tan serio como la muerte misma.

—Es cierto—La joven bruja del invierno asintió con la cabeza—pero mi apellido es Targaryen—corrigió con gravedad, y se deslizo en su improvisado asiento hasta el punto de verse casi acostada—. Creo que es un gran hombre—su cabeza giró por completo hacia el escudo jurado del Príncipe.

—Pequeña Reina de Hielo, no sabes lo que dices—El hombre añadió con gravedad, removiéndose incomodo en su asiento improvisado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Creo que es un hombre con una gran paciencia—Ella continuo, su voz sonando un poco más suave—se debe tener mucha para aguantar a un imbécil de tal envergadura—entonces, señalo al príncipe idiota quien se estaba quejando por tener que montar sin los mejores implementos para que su viaje fuese más cómodo, y ella choco los puños consigo misma al ver que el hombre sonreía un poco—bueno, lo he hecho sonreír, mi trabajo está hecho.

—No deberías decir esas cosas—Lord Tyrion aconsejo con voz grave, dándole un sorbo a una pequeña piel con vino oculta en su ropa.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione preguntó alzando una ceja de manera elegante—si teme que me escuchen alguno de los espías de Lord Varys me importa una mierda—escupió, y el pequeño hombre escupió el vino en medio de un espasmo provocado por la risa—se cómo les gusta jugar su juego de tronos en el sur, no soy estúpida—se enderezo, y entonces acaricia la punta de sus dedos a través de la tela de sus guantes—aunque asi puedo librarme de casarme con el imbécil de su hermano—murmuro en voz baja de manera pensativa.

— ¿Tan mal te cae? —El pequeño león preguntó con las cejas alzadas, tanto que casi llegaban al nacimiento de su cabello rubio.

—Prefirió casarme con usted, Lord Tyrion—La bruja del invierno replico con seriedad, y él la observo ofendido como si estuviese diciendo una cruel broma—. No es un insulto o una broma… al menos usted es amable—razonó en voz baja, observando fijamente al hombre pequeño con sus ojos de color purpura plateado, tan brillantes como estrellas reluciendo en una niche sin nubes—con tan solo ver la presumida sonrisa de su hermano quiero darle un patada en las bolas—murmuro con rencor.

—Como ayer, por ejemplo—Lord Tyrion añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza ligeramente, observando por el rabillo del ojo al Perro, quien mantenía la comisura de su labio arriba en una sonrisa oculta.

— ¡Exactamente! —Ella exclamó con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, como si golpear a Jaime Lannister hubiera sido como ser elegido Emperador del mundo entero—. Eso fue tan liberador—suspiro de manera anhelante, deseando borrar la sonrisa petulante del rostro del Matarreyes a puñetazo limpio.

—Déjeme adivinar… —Lord Tyrion murmuró alzando una mano—siempre te ha encantado la lucha con espadas y eres horrible en la costura.

—Casi—Hermione corrigió con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Soy mejor que Sansa en la costura, pero no es mi actividad favorita, mientras que ella cuece vestidos y sueña con príncipes, yo estoy peleándome a puñetazos con Theon—rio al observar al hijo del hierro a la distancia, y una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus labios más rojos que la sangre misma—. Tío Ned dice que tengo una extraña habilidad para que todo me resulte bien, recuerdo que cuando era una niña solían decirle a él que Baelor el Bendecido habia renacido con tetas—bufó por los chismes odiosos, y ambos hombres a su lado sonrieron—. Me gustaba leer, casi obsesivamente, ademas de tocar el arpa, y tenía una actitud melancólica como si hubiese nacido de luto—añadió en voz baja jugando con sus dedos en su regazo, y el pequeño león se tensó al unir las piezas en su cabeza—hasta que un día me canse y le dije a Ser Rodrik que queria aprender tambien—sonrió por el recuerdo, especialmente por la escandalizada expresión de este al tener que enseñarle como sostener una espada y blandirla—. ¿Qué? —pregunto al notar la mirada del león Lannister sobre ella.

—Rhaegar Targaryen—Tyrion murmuro en voz baja, observando a la chica con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Él habia escuchado cientos de rumores acerca del Príncipe Dragón, los cuales sostenían que él habia nacido con una actitud melancólica debido a la tragedia de Refugio Estival, como si estuviese de luto. Ademas de la facultad de este para la música y la gran afección que habia presentado en su niñez para la lectura, tanto que algunos habian bromeado con el Rey Loco llamando a su heredero la reencarnación de Baelor—. Pequeño dragoncito… ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?

* * *

Hermione planto una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos fueron directamente hasta su tío y su dulce Jon. Siempre cabalgaba junto a su tío Ned o junto a Jon, en muy pocas ocasiones junto a alguien más, tan solo en caso de que estuviese enojada.

Su tío habia aceptado el título de Mano del Rey como un tonto, y llevaria a Sansa, Arya y ella misma a Desembarco de Rey para su completo disgusto. La obligarían a casarse con Jaime Lannister y a Sansa con Joffrey, y septa Mordane la llevaria a Arya con la esperanza de que en la corte decidiera comportarse como una dama. El invierno se acercaba, y su tío separaba a la manada de lobos, y eso no auguraba anda bueno.

Hermione alejo la mirada de su tío y tomo el lugar que el Rey le habia ofrecido a su lado, y casi podía leerle el pensamiento, como si ella fuese la hija que su madre debió darle. Ella ignoro la repugnante mirada que el Príncipe le enviaba, una que era una mezcla entre complacencia y lujuria. El niño príncipe era un idiota. Sansa era una chica hermosa y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirándola con el hambre familiar en sus ojos que se había acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de los hombres. Hermione sabía que era hermosa, se lo habian dicho cientos de veces, pero nunca entendió por qué era lo único que veían los hombres. Había mucho más en ella que sólo su belleza.

—Tu tío ha rechazado a todos quienes intentaron cortejarte, ¿sabes por qué? —El rey pregunto en medio de la cabalgata.

—Creo que usted lo sabe muy bien, Alteza—La Reina de Hielo observo al hombre por el rabillo del ojo, para luego dejarle ver por completo su rostro, el mismo que habia pertenecido a su madre y que parecía que los dioses se lo habian puesto para torturar al Rey.

Despues de un rato, Hermione lanzo un enorme ciervo a los pies del Rey con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, quien la observo alzando una ceja, e inmediatamente pensó en su Lyanna. Él podía recordar la risa de la mujer que amaba cuando su caballo daba un salto al correr por el bosque, con el viento meciéndole el cabello de manera salvaje, mucho más al ignorar las ordenes de su padre de quedarse en el castillo y no colarse con los hombreas a las cacerías.

La joven Targaryen alcanzo otra flecha de su carcaj, y tenso la cuerdo de su arco, pero justo antes de disparar; lo sintió. Ella sintió como si el hielo hubiese congelado su corazón mientras, frente a sus ojos, su mundo parecía caerse a pedazos. Su corazón estallo de angustia pura, y sus hombros cayeron hacia atrás mientras su boca se abria y parpadeaba lentamente sin creer que algo asi pudiese suceder. Hermione grito mientras caía de rodillas, pero el grito no era normal, era como si el hielo mismo se hubiese filtrado en su voz, y su aliento era tan gélido que una pequeña corriente de copos de nieve escapó de su boca. Y entonces fue cuando sucedió. Ella cayó sobre la hierba húmeda del bosque, y sus guantes oscuros se tornaron tan blancos como las nevadas por la escarcha acumulándose de manera salvaje en ellos.

Sus tíos voltearon hacia ella inmediatamente al oír el grito femenino, y su tío Ned pudo ver como las lágrimas de su sobrina se cristalizaban por el frio glacial, destrozándose como cristales al caer al piso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Él pregunto con gravedad, tirando de la joven hasta sus brazos mientras la comitiva real abria los ojos al juntar las piezas, específicamente porque la llamaban la Reina del Hielo y el Invierno, Portadora y Creadora de Tormentas.

—Bran… —Hermione sollozó en voz baja, apretando la capa de su tío entre sus dedos como si la vida se le fuese en ello—cayo de la Torre Rota—entonces, bajo la mirada hacia el piso, y el sonido de sus lágrimas destrozándose como vidrio resonaron en sus oídos.

—Bran nunca cae—Ned razono con ella, pero habia algo en el aire, como si ella, a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, lo hubiera visto o sentido como si le sucediera a ella.

Hermione alzó la mirada poniéndose de pie tan rápido que él no alcanzo a registrarlo por completo cuando ella habia montado y partido de regreso a Invernalia.

Cuando la comitiva real regreso al alcázar, todo parecía más lúgubre, especialmente porque el cielo estaba tan oscuro como si las tormentas de un rato para otro se hubieran ensañado con Invernalia. Habían regresado inmediatamente despues del incidente de su sobrina, pero habia algo en la expresión de Hermione que logro que el pensara lo peor.

— ¡Lord Stark! —Un sirviente se acercó hacia el Guardian del Norte luciendo escandalizado por completo—. Su hijo, Bran, cayo de la Torre Rota—entonces, Ned abrió la boca ligeramente mientras un escalofrió se arrastraba por su cuerpo por la tormenta sobre el castillo. Y él pudo recordar lo que esa bruja le habia dicho a su sobrina hace tantos años: "las emociones controlaran tu magia, no temas", "eres la Creadora de Tormentas, portadora del hielo y el invierno"

— ¿Qué demonios, Ned? —Robert pregunto con la boca abierta, mientras Eddard analizaba la situación con el cuerpo paralizado por el temor y la comprensión.

— ¿Por qué crees que la llaman "Magicborn"? —El Señor de Invernalia preguntó con rudeza mientras salía corriendo para seguir al sirviente hacia la habitación del Maestre Luwin en búsqueda de su hijo.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus reviews!**

 **Espero que les guste como avanza mi historia. Tengo pensadas grandes cosas para Hermione, y espero poder llevarlas a cabo sin que mi mente se revuelva y termine escribiendo otras historias de manera frenética.**

 **Si desean pueden visitar mi perfil para buscar más historias si es de su agrado, ademas he comenzado a publicar en Quotev bajo el mismo seudónimo para que puedan ver los gifs que coloco en la narración.**

 **Perdonen mi lenguaje abrasivo, pero en Juego de Tronos no se habla exactamente como delicadas princesas.**


	7. El hielo quema tanto como el fuego

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 7:**

 **El hielo quema tanto como el fuego**

* * *

Eran días oscuros en Invernalia.

Desde que Bran habia caído de la Torre Rota, el cielo sobre el castillo del Norte igualaba el color de las emociones en el pecho de la nacida de la magia. Hermione no podía sentirse de peor manera, sentía como si el hielo en su alma se hubiera arrastrado hacia su corazón sin piedad para excavar profundamente dentro de él como si fuesen las garras de un animal salvaje. Bran era su pequeño cachorro, su niño precioso y valiente, y ahora estaba postrado en una cama con la incertidumbre de saber si algún día despertaría.

Quizás, si ella se hubiese quedado en Invernalia en lugar de partir de cacería junto a los hombres hubiese estado con él, quizás hubiese podido salvarlo de su caída y que esto no estuviese pasando. Hermione renunciaría a todo, incluso a la magia, para ver a su pequeño Bran corriendo de un lugar a otro como si fuese un cachorro de lobo hiperactivo, lo daría todo para verlo sonreírle aunque fuese una vez más.

En los días que siguieron a la caída de Bran, él fue trasladado a su habitación, donde su tía se quedaba firmemente a su lado y nadie podía persuadirla de dejarlo para comer o dormir. El resto de su familia continuó con su rutina diaria normal, aunque ya no se escuchaban risas en Invernalia. El pequeño Lord parecía haberse llevado todo eso con él el día que cayó de esa torre.

Ned Stark se preocupaba por su hijo, por su esposa y por su amada sobrina, quien, como su tía, había comido y dormido muy poco desde el accidente de Bran. Tenía el presentimiento que el clima horrible que habia aquejado al alcázar durante los últimos días no era una mera coincidencia, el cielo reflejaba las emociones de Hermione de la misma manera en la que Maggy la Rana le habia dicho hace tantos años. Despues de todo, su sobrina era la nacida de la magia, Creadora de Tormentas y la Reina de Hielo, quien podía controlar el poder del invierno con mover un dedo. Ademas, el creía que no una coincidencia que no parara de nevar y hacer frio, tanto como el que se habia hecho presente el día que ella habia escapado a los nueve años.

Hermione había estado dividiendo su tiempo entre tratar de encontrar algo que despertara a Bran en alguno de los textos médicos que pertenecían al Maestre Luwin, atender a sus primos pequeños, entrenar, ayudar a su tío a superar su dolor y tocar el arpa en el Bosque de Dioses. Todos, incluso los invitados en Invernalia, podían ver que la luz en los ojos de la Belleza de Poniente había disminuido significativamente. Aunque siempre había parecido un poco desinteresada y muy grosera, siempre había un fuego en sus ojos que era visible para todos los que se encontraban a su lado. Era un fuego ardiente como las llamas de un dragón, un fuego que quemaba y consumía todo a su paso. Antes de la caída de su primo, ese fuego podía convertirse en un infierno colérico cuando lo provocaban, pero parecía que su fuego había sido extinguido, dejando atrás solo un bloque de frio hielo.

A ella le importaba un demonio lo que pudiese sucederle a ella misma, sólo temía por la vida de su primo pequeño, y se obsesionaba por la razón que había hecho que él cayera. Nunca antes había caído. Con viento, con lluvia, incluso con nieve, su cachorro nunca se había resbalado ni caído mientras escalaba. Tenía los pies más seguros en todo el Norte. Algo o alguien había causado que cayera, pero ella nunca había mencionado sus paranoicos pensamientos en voz alta.

Sus días comenzaban a sentirse repetitivos. En las mañanas, se dirigía al Bosque de Dioses antes de ir a despertar a Rickon, para después charlar amigablemente con Ser Barristan acerca de sus historias de guerra y proezas en batalla. Le interesaba de sobremanera lo que el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real pudiese decirle acerca de ellas, porque él siempre seria uno de los caballeros más grandes que los Siete Reinos hubieran visto jamás, a la altura del mismo Caballero Dragón. Por la tarde, se aseguraba de que los niños hubieran asistido a sus lecciones antes de entrenar con Jory, Robb, Jon y Theon. Cuando terminaba de entrenar, se dirigía a la habitación de Bran, donde pasaba la noche cuidando junto a su tía y a su durmiente primo.

Catelyn y Hermione se habían vuelto más cercanas durante este suplicio, formando una alianza contra Ned y el Maestre Luwin cuando los dos hombres insistían en que fueran a descansar un poco, y tal vez a comer algo. A su parecer, le habían fallado a Bran. Catelyn creía que si hubiera sido más estricta con él respecto a escalar, él la hubiera escuchado y le hubiera hecho caso y no habría escalado, y entonces no sería un lisiado, si acaso vivía. Ambas mujeres creían que tenían mucho que compensar, y por eso parecían castigarse sin dormir y matándose de hambre.

Sin embargo, nada podía persuadirlas a cambiar sus hábitos, o al menos los de Hermione, hasta que un hombre finalmente entró en acción. Ella había llevado a Rickon y arrastrado a Arya a cenar con el resto de su familia y la familia del rey, algo raro de presenciar ya que las familias usualmente comían por separado, y se disponía a retirarse cuando un brazo se enroscó en su cintura, deteniéndola.

Hermione giró la cabeza para ver al hombre a quien pertenecía el brazo que la sostenía, con su mano convertida en un puño lista para golpear a quien se habia atrevido a tocarla, pero a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto la evidente ira en los ojos de la joven. La llevó a sentarse en un banco, y puso un plato de comida frente a ella. Sólo un rollo de pan y un vaso con agua, ya que sabía que su famélico estómago no podría aguantar más que eso.

—Siéntate y come—Ordenó Jaime, sin preocuparse de los modales de caballero, especialmente por el recuerdo de ella dándole un puñetazo y pateándolo entre las piernas. Se sentía extraño al pensarlo, pero extrañaba de sobremanera la actitud salvaje de la nacida de la magia, tanto que prefería que estuviera insultándolo y maldiciendo como un marinero en lugar de verla deambulando por los corredores como si fuese un fantasma. La joven Targaryen tan solo lo miró, preguntándose por qué Ser Jaime estaba haciendo eso, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No eres mi dueño, Lannister—La joven espetó con el ceño fruncido, liberando su cuerpo del agarre del caballero, pero esta vez el Rey habló. No había intervenido en todo este asunto autodestructivo porque sentía que eso le correspondía a Ned, quien era como el padre de la chica, pero claramente ella se negaba a escuchar incluso a su amado tío, así que decidió utilizar su autoridad como Rey.

—Te sentarás y comerás, niña. No podemos tenerte desvaneciéndote hacia la nada. No le servirás a tu primo si estás muerta—Le espetó el rey, y Hermione miró hacia el plato frente a ella por un segundo, sintiéndose como una niña regañada, pero levantó la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados en una mirada llena de furia, y comenzó a comer—. ¡Por los Siete, niña!—el hombre exclamo al verla actuando como una niña malcriada, especialmente por los puños de esta apretados firmemente—. ¿Por qué no te quitas los guantes?

—Desde que tenía nueve años… —La joven levantó la mirada oscuramente, mientras su tío se tensaba por la mención del uso de guantes por parte de su sobrina—todo lo que toco termina muerto—entonces, el vaso de agua que Ser Jaime le había puesto se congeló para sorpresa de todos—. Cuando pones junto a un Stark y a un Targaryen; obtienes un Dragón de Hielo—dijo con voz grave, casi burlona en cierto sentido mientras se fugaba para aprovechar la confusión del momento.

—Puede tener los rasgos de un engendro dragón, pero en todo lo demás es idéntica a Lyanna—El Rey Robert dijo con un suspiro melancólico una vez que la joven se habia escabullido mientras le daba una mirada a su viejo amigo—demonios, incluso mueven las cejas de la misma manera. El temperamento de ambas puede llegar a espantar a una tormenta—bufó en voz baja por el recuerdo de Lyanna furiosa después de que Lord Rickard los dejara solos para que hablaran, y en ese momento la Doncella Lobo no se molestó en ocultar su personalidad.

—Le falto el respeto a su Rey—Espetó Cersei, una mueca en sus labios al ver que su esposo parecía mucho más conmovido y feliz por el insulto de la chica que ofendido por este.

—Tambien es una Stark, y es hija de su madre, no me sorprendería saber si se ha peleado a puñetazos con alguien—Robert añadió con diversión, mientras que los jóvenes Stark se atragantaban por el recuerdo de su prima peleándose a puñetazos con Theon—. Podría apostar los Siete Reinos que empujaba al piso a alguno de ustedes para hacer trampa en las carreras cuando eran niños.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? —Robb respiró con sorpresa, sus ojos azules Tully ligeramente abiertos porque el Rey pudiese saber tan bien que clase de mujer era su prima.

—Porque Lyanna lo hacía con Benjen—Ned respondió con gravedad, y entonces los dos amigos compartieron una mirada de tristeza pura, no tan solo porque los Dioses hubieran decidido ponerle el rostro de Lyanna a su hija, sino porque le habían dado su espíritu también.

* * *

Hermione ignoró las miradas que le lanzaban los sirvientes reales, los cuales seguramente habian escuchado los chismes acerca de su colapso durante la cacería, especialmente como habia sabido que su primo habia sufrido un accidente aun si estaba a kilómetros de él. Debía encontrarlo y abrazarlo, tan solo él tenía el poder de alegrar su corazón como nadie más podía, a excepción de su tío Ned, pero aún continuaba ligeramente molesta con él.

Ella se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su lobo valiente, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de este mientras cerraba los ojos para olvidarse del mundo entero y tan solo perderse en su aroma.

—Necesito a mi Jon—La Reina de Hielo susurró suavemente, sintiéndose completa al estar en los brazos de su primo de una manera que era imposible de explicar, como si despues de estar separados dos partes de un mismo todo volvieran a encontrarse. Las piernas de la joven Targaryen fallaron, causando que se derrumbara en los brazos de su primo como una avalancha, pero este lo previo al cargarla en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, pasando un brazo bajo sus rodillas mientras el otro sostenía la espalda de esta.

Jon la cargó por los corredores y pasillos de manera silenciosa hasta su habitación, mientras ella respiraba suavemente en el cuello de su primo cayendo lentamente en un sueño pacifico por primera vez en días. Él la recostó en su cama para luego cubrirla con las mantas de piel con suavidad y quitarle las botas, pero antes de marcharse Hermione lo jaló hacia ella para obligarlo a dormir a su lado.

—Pueden irse a la mierda con sus chismes, necesito a mi dulce Jon—La bruja del invierno murmuro groseramente, pasando un brazo sobre el pecho de su primo para atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo cálidamente como si fuese su hermano.

* * *

Hermione había temido ese día.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la caída de Bran, y aunque el Maestre había confirmado que no moriría debido a la caída, aún tenía que despertar. La joven Targaryen, bajo mucha presión de su padre, hermanos y el idiota de su prometido, había tomado más tiempo para cuidar de sí misma, tomando más tiempo para dormir y comer más.

Sólo que eso significaba que la rápida mejoría en su salud había dejado de retrasar lo inevitable.

Hoy partían hacia Desembarco del Rey. Ella había empacado sus cosas de mala gana y le había pedido a una de sus doncellas que las llevara a uno de los carretones. Su corazón temblaba con un extraño sentimiento cada que pensaba en la capital, y este lograba filtrarse a cada fibra de su ser con incomodidad. La Fortaleza Roja había sido el asiento de la Casa Targaryen desde los tiempos de Aegon el Conquistador hasta la Rebelión de Robert, y ahora ella debía regresar, prácticamente obligada, a un lugar lleno de las memorias de sus antepasados que ahora era ocupado por usurpadores.

Hermione había empacado con sumo cuidado la caja con sus huevos de dragón entre sus pertenencias, manteniendo la meta de que nadie pudiese saber lo que guardaban dentro al sellarla con un intrincado candado. No debía permitir que nadie viese lo que la caja contenía, porque estaba segura de que los destruirían de tener el conocimiento de lo que guardaba. Tenía la misma sensación acerca de ellos que la primera vez que los tuvo en sus manos; que debía protegerlos con la misma ferocidad que una madre protegería a sus hijos.

Sansa también estaba lista, habiendo dicho ya sus despedidas, ya que estaba ansiosa de partir hacia lo que llamaba su "nueva vida". Hermione solo había puesto los ojos en blanco y bufado cuando su prima había mencionado esas palabras, antes de seguir con lo suyo, asegurándose de que todo estaba listo, pero Poole la había echado de ahí cuando trató de revisar sus suministros y pertenencias.

Lo que, por supuesto, le había dejado sólo una cosa por hacer, decir adiós a la familia que dejaría atrás en favor de su matrimonio con uno de los hombres más idiotas que habia conocido. Ya se había despedido de su tía y de un Bran aún durmiente, haciendo jurar a Catelyn que le mandaría un cuervo en el momento en que despertara. Se habia despedido de Robb, pero las despedidas que le faltaban serían tan dolorosas como si enterraran un cuchillo directamente a su corazón.

De pronto, algo se estrelló contra su pierna tan fuertemente que casi logró derribarla. Hermione miro hacia abajo, y encontró a un Rickon sollozante aferrado a la corta falda de su ropa de montar, sus ojos rojos, su nariz tapada y Shaggydog llorando con él. Ella casi se arrepentía de haber permitido que sus primos pequeños nombraran a sus lobos, pero era su derecho, ya que el lobo huargo era el emblema ancestral de la Casa Stark. La joven Targaryen dedujo que el lobo de su cachorrito tambien se hallaba triste por la pérdida de cuatro de sus propios hermanos. Rhaenyra, Lady y Nymeria partirían junto a sus amas hacia Desembarco del Rey, y Ghost acompañaría a Jon hacia la Muralla. Eran dos manadas las que se dividían, y los instintos del Dragón de Hielo gritaban que algo sucedería, algo malo.

— ¿Por qué se están yendo todos? —El cachorrito pregunto en medio de las lágrimas.

—Tío Ned es la Mano del Rey ahora. Es más importante de lo que era antes, y Sansa se casara con el Príncipe—Ella respondió suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de su primo más joven y lo alzaba en sus brazos—. Te prometo que le romperé la cara a Ser Jaime si se comporta como un esposo imbécil—susurró con malicia, y Rickon rio ligeramente en su cuello, aunque aquello no mermo las lágrimas de este.

— ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con Ser Jaime? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Ni yo misma lo sé completamente—Ella respondió con sinceridad, sin saber que habia pasado por su cabeza como para aceptar el compromiso con el Matarreyes sin intentar fugarse primero—. Vamos cachorrito, me tengo que ir. Debes fastidiar a Robb y a Theon por mí—entonces sonrió con un poco de picardía, haciendole cosquillas a su primo en el estómago para lograr que riera aunque fuese un segundo.

Saludó a sus tíos y su primo con un rostro solemne, y asintió en su dirección, una señal de que estaba lista para irse. Ned Stark sabía que dejar a su familia detrás estaba destrozando a su sobrina, casi tanto como lo estaba matando a él hacer lo mismo, pero era necesario. Creía que el rey podría estar en peligro, y le había hecho un juramento a su mejor amigo hacía mucho tiempo de siempre acudir cuando lo llamara. Así que asintió seriamente de regreso, y partieron, su hogar a sus espaldas y su futuro adelante.

Antes de unirse a la caravana del Rey, Hermione sabía que debía despedirse de quien más dolor le traería su separación en el mundo, a excepción de su tío. Su dulce Jon partiría a la Muralla siguiendo los pasos de su tío Benjen, y la idea de que su lobo valiente estuviera rodeado de criminales en la Guardia de la Noche seguía estremeciendo su corazón como si fuese un terremoto. Al parecer Lord Tyrion los acompañaría, y Hermione estaba segura de que partía hacia el Norte con el fin de realizar algo vulgar y grosero como orinar en la orilla del mundo.

— ¡Lady Targaryen!—La cabeza de la joven giró bruscamente hacia el dueño de aquella voz, y sonrió ligeramente al ver al pequeño león Lannister acercándose a ella a caminata lenta de su caballo.

—Oh, no me llame dama, me hace sentir como una idiota—La Belleza de Poniente espetó sin la poca cortesía que a veces demostraba, causando que una sonrisa volviera a aparecer en el rostro del enano.

—Espero regresar a tiempo para tu boda, y si no es así le ofrezco mis felicitaciones y mis más sinceras disculpas ahora, mi lady—Dijo Tyrion, colocando una mano sobre su corazón de manera dramática, y la joven tan solo rio entre dientes por la actitud de su futuro hermano en ley.

—Acepto sus sinceras disculpas, mi lord—La bruja del invierno bajo la cabeza dramáticamente, luchando para no reírse por la situación, algo muy extraño en ella despues de la caída de Bran—. Solo con la condición de que cuide a mi gemelo espiritual… —el pequeño león Lannister alzo las cejas con sorpresa, especialmente porque ella considerara su gemelo al estado de su tío—mis primos actúan como si fuesen hombres, pero aún son niños y Jon… él no sabe lo que es la Guardia de la Noche ahora, y tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano intentaran matarlo porque sera mejor que ellos.

—Acepto sus términos, mi lady—Lord Tyrion bajo la cabeza con una verdadera actitud solemne en su rostro—. ¿Pero que podría hacer para ayudar a su primo? Él es más alto que yo, y mucho más hábil con una espada.

—Oh, no actué como si fuese un estúpido porque no lo es—Hermione bufó mientras rodaba los ojos por el brillo en los ojos del pequeño león—. Los caballeros como el idiota de su hermano tienen sus espadas, pero usted tiene su encantador sarcasmo que tanto adoro—entonces, Lord Tyrion abrió un poco los ojos al ver que el fuego abrasador en los ojos del Dragón de Hielo del Norte habia renacido de sus cenizas en una llamarada repentina, tan ardiente que pareció calentar su cuerpo con tan solo darle una mirada.

—Tengo un regalo para ti—El león Lannister dijo de manera repentina, espoleando su caballo un poco más cerca de ella—. Toda la vida has sido un lobo Stark, pero eres un dragón Targaryen—entonces, él extrajo de las cavidades de su abrigo una pequeña caja negra y la depositó en sus manos aprovechando la expresión aturdida en el rostro de su futura hermana—. Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas. Ahora eres mi hermana favorita—él sonrió con suma sinceridad, mientras la joven bufaba por aquello. Obviamente, él la preferiría sobre la Reina, la cual parecía una perra cruel oculta bajo un vestido elegante.

—Y usted es mi Lannister favorito—Hermione sonrió, y para sorpresa del pequeño león ella se inclinó hacia delante y beso su mejilla con la mayor ternura del mundo. Tyrion no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto como aquella, más bien a los rudos y lujuriosos besos que compartía con las prostitutas de los burdeles, pero una voz en la parte más alejada de su cabeza le dijo que esa clase de beso era la que una familia amorosa compartía entre sí, de la clase de beso que Cersei como su hermana mayor debió darle de niño en lugar de maldecir su existencia.

—Hasta la próxima vez, querida hermana—Tyrion sonrió con sinceridad antes de que ella le sonriera cálidamente con sus labios de rubí. Hermione giro su caballo antes de dirigirse hacia su gemelo en espiritu, conteniendo la respiración para darse valor mientras se quitaba los guantes lentamente. Su tío ya se había marchado, esperándola un poco más adelante, dándoles a Jon y a ella algo de privacidad para su despedida. La Reina de Hielo acercó su caballo al de Jon lo más que pudo, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él como una loba defendiendo a uno de sus cachorros. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo, respirando profundamente mientras sentía con sus verdaderas manos la suavidad de cuello de este.

Si esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que vería a su dulce Jon, queria abrazarlo y sentirlo con sus verdaderas manos en lugar de utilizar los guantes que debía usar eternamente. Su primo le regreso el abrazo con la misma fuerza e intensidad, y ambos se sumieron en un corto silencio. No necesitaban decirse nada, a veces, cuando sentían la misma emoción casi podían leerse la mente mutuamente de una manera extraña y no necesitaban abrir la boca para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Hermione alzó la vista al cielo mientras pensaba:

 _Si verdaderamente soy una bruja y domino el invierno, que la magia lo proteja cuando todas las luces se extingan. Que el invierno sea su fuerza y su poder, porque el Dragón de Hielo estará allí para despedazar a todos quienes se atrevan a lastimarlo, pagaran la deuda… con fuego y sangre, con hielo y magia._

Entonces, la joven Targaryen se separó de su primo al mismo tiempo que este sentía algo frío contra su cuello, y bajo la mirada para ver que un collar de hielo comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su piel. Pequeños hilos de hielo entrelazándose entre sí de manera intrincada, hasta que un dije en forma de como de nieve se situara en el centro mientras desprendía un sutil brillo azul como las nevadas.

— ¿Tú...? —Él pregunto con sorpresa, y ella sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

—He practicado un poco—Su voz sonaba dulce, pero a la misma vez orgullosa de sí misma por al fin haber controlado un poco al poder del invierno—. El Norte no olvida, y tú no olvides nunca que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi dulce Jon—la joven colocó una mano, ya enguantada, sobre el corazón de su dulce primo con lágrimas en sus ojos púrpuras. Verla llorar era algo extraño, ya que el corazón de su prima después del primer asesinato que había perpetrado se había endurecido tanto como el acero valyrio.

—Nada ni nadie podrá lograr que te olvide…—Jon susurró depositando un beso suave en un lado de la cabeza de su prima, sintiéndose completo al tenerla en sus brazos.

—Que bien, porque si me entero de que algo anda mal te aseguro que iré a la Muralla yo misma a patearte el trasero—Ella murmuro oscuramente en un intento de frenar sus lágrimas, pero tan solo logro ponerse aún más sentimental mientras su Jon reía suavemente.

—Siempre seremos gemelos en espíritu…. —El joven de cabello oscuro murmuro jalando a su prima para un nuevo abrazo, esta vez más fuerte que antes como si ninguno deseara separarse nunca—dos partes de un mismo todo.

* * *

Hermione respiro profundamente mientras corría por un campo de hierba persiguiendo a Rhaenyra, quien llevaba en su hocico el regalo que Lord Tyrion le habia dado, el cual se habia olvidado de abrir. La joven maldijo en voz baja que su loba huargo fuera tan grande, por lo cual sus patas eran más largas y pudiese correr muchísimo más rápido que sus hermanos. Mientras que Lady y Nymeria ostentaban el tamaño de un perro joven, Rhaenyra ya tenía la altura de un cabello adulto, y ella se preguntaba qué haría si su loba continuaba creciendo hasta parecer un mamut.

Ella saltó con fuerza hacia adelante, sujetando a la loba por el cuello mientras ambas rodaban por el piso con una risa por parte de la joven. Hermione se levantó de un salto de manera triunfante mientras sostenía el paquete en su mano, y Rhaenyra erizó su pelaje como si estuviese ofendida por su derrota.

La Reina de Hielo rodeo a su loba y se sentó sobre una roca en medio del campo, viendo a la distancia como su tío y el Rey charlaban en una mesa llena de frutas y vino acerca de algún tema en específico, dándole miradas furtivas a su figura como si ella no notase los ojos de los dos sobre ella. La joven Targaryen abrió el regalo de su futuro hermano con cuidado, mientras que Rhaenyra se sentaba a su lado risueñamente inclinando su enorme cabeza hacia un lado mientras sacaba la lengua como si fuese un perro feliz moviendo la cola.

Los ojos púrpuras de la chica se abrieron un poco con sorpresa, ya que dentro de la caja descansaba un collar plateado que logro conmoverla y confundirla al mismo tiempo. Ella no era el tipo de mujer excesivamente interesada en el uso de joyas, tan solo usaba aquellas que tuvieran un significado como la cadena que habia pertenecido a su madre, y ella no era precisamente un adorno ostentoso como las joyas que habia visto usar a la Reina.

Era una sencilla cadena de plata con un dije intrincado en el centro, pero el dije era una pequeña representación del emblema de la Casa Targaryen. Un dragón de tres cabezas plateado colgaba del medio, con marcadas escamas en el cuerpo de la bestia que lograban hacerlo parecer real a sus ojos. Ella jamás habia poseido algo que la identificara como la sangre del dragón hasta que el Maestre Aemon le habia enviado los huevos de dragón, pero ellos no podía enseñarlos a los cuatro vientos como si fuesen un vestido, mas ahora Lord Tyrion le habia obsequiado algo que debía ver con su Casa completamente.

Sin embargo, no podía usarlo en Desembarco del Rey, ya que seguramente la cadena le recordaría perpetuamente a Robert Baratheon que ella era la hija del Príncipe de Rocadragón y una Targaryen, causando con eso que las ansias del derramamiento de sangre de su familia volvieran a emanar del rey gordo, y sinceramente prefería que él continuase conmovido por el parecido extraordinario que guardaba con su madre.

La cabeza de Rhaenyra giró bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie en toda su gloria, gruñendo en voz baja para llamar la atención de su ama. La Reina de Hielo dirigió su mirada hacia su loba, solo para verla intimidando con sus gigantescos dientes a Ser Jaime como si estuviese burlándose de él, mucho más cuando ella era aún más alta que el caballero.

— ¡Oh, no!—Hermione exclamó con horror, odiando la idea de que el idiota hubiese ido por ella otra vez—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre con las manos en las caderas, y le indico a Rhaenyra que se fuera a un rincón cuando se percató que el Matarreyes estaba aterrorizado por su loba.

—Te vi corriendo y quise saber si estabas bien—Ser Jaime explico con una expresión frustrada en su rostro, a lo cual ella resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—La última vez que comprobé estaba perfectamente—Ella respondió con cansancio, sus ojos fijos en los del león Lannister—. Pero podría darte un puñetazo para que lo compruebes en carne y hueso—dio un paso hacia adelante con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en los labios, causando que las cejas del hombre volaran hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Me gustan las mujeres violentas, pero tu… —Ser Jaime murmuro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos destellando con una rara emoción que logro enviar un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, aunque este no fue para nada desagradable—eres más una bestia salvaje disfrazada de mujer.

—Y estoy orgullosa de ello—La bruja del invierno respondió alzando la nariz con altivez y orgullo—. Ademas, no te hubiera golpeado si no te comportaras como un cerdo con trucos de seducción baratos—bufó de manera grosera, y entonces rodeó al caballero dispuesta a marcharse del lugar, pero este la detuvo envolviendo una mano alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¿Seductor barato? —Ser Jaime pregunto en una mezcla de ofensa e incredulidad por la chica, borrando por primera vez la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro que tanto irritaba al Dragón de Hielo.

—Exactamente—Hermione asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus carnosos labios tan rojos como la sangre misma—. ¿Creíste que me desmayaría por una sonrisa tuya o que me rebajaría a rogarte por un beso? —indago reprimiendo el deseo de reírse a carcajadas, aunque no pudo evitar que la parte pervertida de su mente imaginara que se sentiría besarlo, hasta que su lado racional le dio una patada a su libido con rabia.

Ella rio entre dientes con burla mientras volteaba, deshaciendo el agarre de Ser Jaime en su muñeca con rapidez, sin embargo, este la sorprendió al sujetar sus caderas y tirar de su cuerpo femenino hasta su pecho fuerte por el entrenamiento de caballero. Entonces, el hombre se inclinó hasta su altura, acercando su boca hasta su delicado y suave cuello, al mismo tiempo en que un detestable escalofrió de placer se arrastraba por su cuerpo gracias a la cercanía del hombre.

—Cuando llegue el momento, dragoncito…—El Matarreyes comenzó, su voz suave y ronroneante contra su oído mientras arrastraba las manos por la zona baja de su cuerpo—te aseguro que vas a suplicarme tenerme dentro de ti—entonces, él le dio una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja, lo cual causo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa y un extraño placer. Sin embargo, al recordar que él era un Lannister se dio una bofetada mental y dio un pisotón con fuerza al pie de Ser Jaime, causando que este la soltara inmediatamente.

—Hasta entonces consuélate solo, pervertido—La joven espetó con un gruñido no muy diferente a los de Rhaenyra, y entonces le dio un empujón al caballero para abrirse camino hacia su tienda como si fuese un huracán hecho de fuego.

* * *

Jaime, por decir lo menos, estaba completamente frustrado. Nadie nunca antes se había atrevido a rechazarlo de tal manera, como si él fuese un mendigo. La maldita niña Targaryen lograba despertar en él un hambre animal que jamás había sentido por nadie nunca, ni siquiera por Cersei, a la única mujer que habia conocido íntimamente. Cada vez que la chica lo insultaba o golpeaba, lo único que podía imaginar en ese momento era en arrancarle la ropa y follarla tan duro y bueno que lograrían escuchar sus gritos de placer en Asshai, para después reprenderse a sí mismo por estar teniendo fantasías sexuales con una mujer que no fuese su hermana, y mucho peor, con la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen.

—Robert es más estúpido de lo que pensé—Cersei realizó una mueca mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su tienda real—. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar en casarte con una puta dragón? —Gruñó peligrosamente, y Jaime rodó los ojos mientras observaba a su hermana actuando como una leona enjaulada—. Ademas, la maldita niña es Lyanna Stark en cuerpo y alma—él no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que ella pensaba, que Lyanna Stark era la mujer de la cual Robert estaría eternamente enamorado sin importarle en nada la belleza de su hermana, algo que Cersei siempre odiaría.

Su hermana parecía estar condenada a vivir bajo la sombra de la Doncella Lobo, y ahora la hija de esta venía para cautivar a todos como si fuese una hechicera y envolverlos alrededor de su dedo pequeño. Robert no podía ver a la chica Targaryen sin actuar como si fuese su padre o confundirla con Lyanna, algo que enfurecía de sobremanera a su hermana ya que Robert jamás habia actuado como un padre con Joffrey, algo que hacía con el pequeño Dragón de Hielo sin importarle que era la hija del hombre que mas odiaba.

— ¿Crees eso? —Jaime preguntó sin interés, tan solo siguiendo la diatriba de su hermana mecánicamente.

—Claro que si—Cersei gruño en su cara, sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente contra su pecho—. Espera… ¿Qué es ese olor? —ella pregunto al captar un dulce aroma en el aire, algo que intrigo al caballero al verla acercarse a él de manera cautelosa—. Rosas de invierno—su hermana espetó con una mueca en sus rosados labios, mientras Jaime olfateaba su cuerpo y vagamente recordaba el aroma que habia podido oler en su pequeña prometida—. Eres un hombre tan típico—ella se burló con una pequeña risa de incredulidad—seguramente ya has pensado en follartela, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué te molesta? —Él pregunto mientras suspiraba pesadamente, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin interés. Cersei no podía reclamarle tener pensamientos acerca de otras mujeres, después de todo, él tenía que soportar que su dulce hermana le abriera la piernas a Robert mientras que él continuaba siéndole leal. Aunque tenía la sospecha de que no le importaría si fuese cualquier otra mujer, pero Hermione Targaryen era la copia exacta de su madre, y eso le molestaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Claro que has pensado en follarla—Cersei declaró segura de sí misma despues de examinar el semblante de su hermano—. Ella es practicamente esa puta lobo. Primero Robert, después Rhaegar, y ahora tú—ella negó con la cabeza, un gruñido de rabia amenazando por salir de sus labios—. ¿Qué tiene su coño que los vuelve tan locos? —entonces, Jaime se puso de pie sin desear escuchar las quejas de su hermana otro segundo acerca del pequeño dragón con el cual planeaban casarlo.

— ¿Sabes? —Él pregunto irónicamente, ignorando el hecho de que Cersei pareciera estar echando humo—. Esta conversación ya me harto—murmuro mientras salía de la tienda de su hermano, tan solo deseando ver en ese momento a alguien que tenía el inusual poder de divertirlo y subirle el ánimo.

Cuando llegó a la tienda del Dragón de Hielo, a la única persona a quien vio fue a la más joven de las chicas Stark sobre la cama de su prima jugueteando con su loba, la cual lo observó con sorpresa, ya que no era correcto que un hombre estuviese en la tienda de una dama a tan altas horas de la noche, aun si esta era su prometida.

— ¿Dónde está tu prima? —Jaime preguntó con impaciencia, y la chica lobo no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando otra la interrumpió.

—Arya, ¿no has visto mi...? —Hermione indagó mientras salía de detrás de un biombo trenzándose su cabello plateado hacia un lado de manera desordenadamente. Sin embargo, la expresión jovial en el rostro de esta murió inmediatamente al notar la presencia del caballero, quien le dio una lenta y apreciativa mirada a todo su cuerpo, sintiendo perfectamente como su boca se secaba por la esbelta curva de sus piernas.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —La joven Targaryen preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras Jaime volvía a sentir como un león salvaje y lujurioso surgía de lo más profundo de su alma al escucharla hablar de una manera tan vulgar y grosera—. Tú sal o le diré a tío Ned quien hizo ese desastre en la Torre de la Biblioteca—ella giró hacia su prima pequeña, quien reía en silencio por la situación, pero salió rápidamente junto a Nymeria por la amenaza de su prima—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Indagó con rudeza mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas redondas, tan solo logrando que su cintura se viese aún más pequeña por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ella vestía ropa bastante masculina a sus ojos, con un par de pantalones que se adherían perfectamente a la curva de sus piernas y un jubón más grande que su cuerpo delgado, dando una perfecta visión de sus hombros desnudos y el valle de sus pechos, tan solo causando que él se lamiera los labios de manera inconsciente por ello.

—Queria ver si te has instalado correctamente—Él mintió rápidamente sin poder quitar sus ojos desde el escote del jubón que la joven llevaba, sintiendo sus manos temblar ligeramente por arrancarlo.

—Que excusa tan estúpida—Hermione espetó con el ceño fruncido, hasta que abrió la boca despues de seguir la mirada del caballero hacia un punto específico en su cuerpo—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —ella dio un paso hacia atrás con disgusto, jalando de su ropa para cubrir sus pechos de la vista del hombre.

— ¿Te sientes sola, dragoncito? —Jaime pregunto despues de recuperar su capacidad de razonamiento despues de que la joven cubriera su tentador cuerpo—. ¿No preferirías estar durmiendo con tu primo bastardo? —entonces, lo único que él supo fue que ella le habia dado una bofetada tan fuerte que logro voltear su rostro hacia un lado.

—Escúchame una cosa, idiota—Hermione gruño de la misma manera en la que una loba gruñía para defender a sus cachorros—. Nadie llama a Jon un bastardo en mi presencia, y me importa una mierda si es un campesino o el emperador del mundo, nadie sale ileso—pronunció lentamente, su voz sonando mortal y peligrosa. Ser Jaime volteo su rostro lentamente mientras apretaba los labios con furia, y ella no se acobardo por eso, tan solo le sostuvo la mirada como si fuese un dragón.

—Eres una mujer odiosa—Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y lo último que Hermione supo era que él la estaba besando. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir los labios del Matarreyes sobre los suyos, y lo primero que puso pensar fue en apartarlo. La joven Targaryen movió sus manos lentamente hasta el pecho del caballero, sin embargo, su traicionero cuerpo dejo de seguir sus órdenes como un estúpido y sus palmas presionaron el pecho del hombre pudiendo sentir perfectamente los músculos de este.

La Reina de Hielo lentamente comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de su prometido, un escalofrió en la parte baja de su vientre que logró filtrarse hacia todo su cuerpo de manera detestable para su mente. Sin embargo, no hizo nada al sentir como las manos del Matarreyes bajaban lenta y tentadoramente por su espalda, hasta llegar hasta su trasero, donde la sujeto por el para obligarla a envolver las piernas alrededor de sus caderas masculinas, para luego lanzarla contra una mesa tirando al piso todo lo que se encontraba arriba con rabia e impaciencia.

Hermione pudo sentir como él mordía ligeramente de su labio inferior para atraparlo entre sus dientes con una mirada de hambre pura, la cual logró causar que se estremeciera mientras sentía algo duro presionado entre sus piernas, y entonces abrió los ojos con fuerza al percatarse de lo que sucedía. La bruja del invierno empujó a su prometido de ella con toda su fuerza, su boca abierta por haber permitido que la situación llegara tan lejos como para que él la tuviese contra una mesa como si fuese su puta.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!—Ella grito con sorpresa, tanto por él como por ella misma mientras cubría su boca para quitar el maldito hormigueo de placer desde sus labios.

—No vi que te quejaras—Jaime sonrió con suficiencia, lamiendo el delicioso sabor dulce en sus labios que desprendían lo de ella, pudiendo sentir en el aire el aroma a rosas de invierno. No era algo extraño, despues de todo ella habia nacido entre rosas azules, y parecía que el aroma de estas estaba impregnado en su tersa piel.

—Vuelve a tocarme… —Hermione gruñó peligrosamente, estrechando sus ojos de color purpura en dirección al caballero—y voy a rebanarte la garganta mientras estés dormido—en ese momento, algo frío se presionó contra la garganta del Matarreyes y el abrió los ojos al ver que ella sostenía un cuchillo pequeño contra ella para hacerle ver que su declaración era en serio.

* * *

Una semana después, cuando se habían detenido en una posada para tomar un respiro después de otro largo día de cabalgar, Hermione estaba ayudando a la Septa Mordane a terminar de montar la tienda que estaría compartiendo con Sansa y Arya, con Rhaenyra siempre tras ella. Sus primas habían ido a pasear: Arya llevando a Nymeria para reunirse con el hijo del carnicero, Mycah, de quien se había vuelto amiga, y Sansa llevando a Lady con una correa corta de cuero. Ella tuvo que dejarlas ir, prefiriendo tener listo todo sin el estrés extra de sus primas menores peleando como bebés.

Mientras Hermione se ocupaba haciendo las camas para ella y sus primas pensó en su viaje hasta el momento. El viaje por el Camino Real hasta el momento se había mostrado sin complicaciones, a excepción de su maldito momento de calentura con el Matarreyes, a quien habia evitado desde entonces. Ya se habían detenido tres o cuatro veces, siendo la última en Foso Cailin. Su siguiente parada después de esta seguramente sería Los Gemelos. Ella no estaba particularmente esperándolo con ansias. Su tía le había contado acerca de Lord Walder Frey, y como su lujuria por las mujeres y el poder no había disminuido con los años. Sus esposas eran cada vez más y más jóvenes mientras que él se volvía más y más viejo. Hermione se habia disculpado de antemano con el Rey y su tío si ella terminaba acribillando a puñetazos al anciano si este se atrevía a realizar alguna insinuación de índole sexual acerca de ello, o peor atreverse a tocarla.

Un gruñido de Rhaenyra la saco de sus cavilaciones, causando que dirigiera su mirada hasta la puerta solo para suspirar al ver al Matarreyes de pie en la entrada sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No puede estar aquí… Ser—Espetó la Septa Mordane, tan solo añadiendo el título al recordar sus modales, aunque este se oyó cortante y furioso.

—Quisiera hablar con mi prometida... a solas—Le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la Septa, quien, aunque quería protestar que no era propio que una joven mujer soltera se quedara a solas con un hombre en una tienda, se mordió la lengua y se fue rápidamente, aunque no sin dirigirle una mirada al león Lannister que prometía repercusiones sangrientas si ocurría algún incidente.

—Si vienes a actuar como un bastardo pervertido otra vez es mejor que te vayas antes de que Rhaenyra se lancé sobre ti—Hermione espetó con fastidio, adquiriendo en su rostro la expresión impasible que había aprendido en el Norte mientras señalaba a su loba en un rincón observando al caballero de manera peligrosa, como si tan solo necesitara que ella le indicara despedazarlo.

—Mi hermana adelanto nuestra boda. Te casaras conmigo aproximadamente dos semanas despues de que lleguemos a Desembarco del Rey—Ser Jaime declaró con una sonrisa al ver que su pequeño dragón habia volteado hacia él como si estuviese echando humo—. Al parecer mi padre quiere que comencemos a producir herederos lo más pronto posible.

— ¡No soy tu puta personal! —Hermione gruño, al mismo tiempo en que su loba gruñía con ella—. Y si crees que permitiré que me folles, estás muy equivocado—entonces, apretó los labios para evitar seguir gritando y alterar aún más a su loba, quien lucía aterradora para el hombre en un rincón.

— ¿En serio dragoncito, no puedes decir una palabra sin maldecir como un marinero? —Él pregunto con un suspiro de cansancio, sin embargo, su bestia interna se agitó otra vez al escucharla maldecir de esa manera.

—No soy tu dragoncito, ni soy una niña—La Reina de Hielo espetó con una mueca en sus labios tan rojos como la sangre misma—. Soy una mujer.

—Te aseguro una cosa—Jaime comenzó en voz baja y sedosa, jalando a la chica por la muñeca para que su pecho chocara contra el suyo, y él reprimió un gemido al sentir lo firme y redondos que eran sus pechos—vas a ser tú la que me suplique follarte—entonces, él se inclinó hasta ella, cepillando su nariz contra la pequeña y delicada nariz de la chica para luego cepillar de la misma manera sus labios.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese contestar con algo que sería vulgar y grosero, su tío entró apresuradamente en la tienda causando que la joven empujara a Ser Jaime inmediatamente con vergüenza de que su querido tío pudiese encontrarla en una situación como esa. Sansa venía tras de él, pasando junto al Lord Lannister y apresurándose hacia su sobrina.

Hermione sólo había visto a su tío así de nervioso y lleno de pánico cuando Bran se había caído de la torre, ademas de aquellas veces en las cuales ella se habia perdido o desorientado debido a la magia. Miró a Sansa pero su prima parecía igual de afectada. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a su prima para abrazarla, sosteniendo su ligeramente tembloroso cuerpo contra el suyo. Sansa pareció algo aliviada por eso y los temblores se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hermione preguntó con una mala sensación en su corazón, y eso ya la hizo entrar en cuanta de que algo mal había pasado.

—La loba de Arya mordió al príncipe. Sansa dijo que Arya había huido con Nymeria. Necesito salir a buscarla—Contestó Ned y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque su mente sagaz ya había comenzado a idear una hipótesis de lo sucedido. El horrible príncipe debería estar haciéndole algo a Arya para que Nymeria lo atacara. Sólo esperaba que su prima no estuviera herida, porque no estaba segura de poder controlar su temperamento y contenerse de terminar lo que la loba había empezado.

—Voy contigo—Hermione declaro rápidamente, sin embargo, su tío, y Ser Jaime, extrañamente, bloquearon su camino.

—Es peligroso—Su tío advirtió con gravedad, causando que ella riera como si le hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo

—No soy una niña idiota, se cuidarme perfectamente sola—Ella bufó en voz baja, apartando a los dos hombres sobreprotectores para ir en búsqueda de su pequeña loba salvaje.

* * *

Hermione abrazó a su pequeña prima por el cuello, mientras esta se aferraba a su ropa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, causando que la joven se inclinara y la levantara en sus brazos. Afortunadamente, habia encontrado a su prima antes que los guardias Lannister para evitar que estos la llevaran ante la Reina como si fuese una prisionera de guerra, porque estaba segura de que la mujer actuaría como una perra cruel y sin juicio por lo que le habia sucedió al bastardo horrible de su hijo.

—Venimos por la niña, Lady Targaryen—Un soldado con armadura con los colores de la Casa Lannister se acercó hacia ella con altivez, seguido por un grupo armado. Arya apretó más fuerte el agarre en su jubón, causando que su instinto protector renaciera para proteger a uno de sus cachorros.

— ¿Y quién les dio el permiso? —Ella pregunto sin molestarse en reprimir su disgusto, al mismo tiempo en que un gruñido escapaba de sus labios de la misma manera en la que gruñía una loba.

—La Reina, mi lady—El soldado respondió, y entonces un par se acercó hasta ella para capturar a su pequeña prima.

—Yo llevare a mi prima—Hermione dijo rápidamente, sus ojos destellando como si fuesen fuego de dragón, tan ardiente y peligrosa era su mirada que obligo a los soldados a retroceder con miedo—y si se atreven a volver a ponerle una mano encima… voy a hacer que mueran gritando—arrastró las palabras, más esa no era una amenaza, era una promesa.

Hermione, casi arrastrando a su prima tras de sí, trató de mantener algo de gracia y dignidad mientras caminaba hacia la posada, y fue pomposamente guiada por un guardia hacia el lugar donde el Rey, la Reina, y su tío estaban reunidos despues de ser informados que habia encontrado a Arya, rodeados de un séquito de sureños y algunos hombres del Norte, principalmente Jory. Ver algunos rostros amigables hizo que la joven Targaryen se sintiera un poco más valiente, mientras avanzaba, escudando a su hermana detrás de ella, para enfrentarse a la familia real.

Ella no tenía miedo, no lo tendría. Ella era un Dragón de Hielo, ella era el poder del invierno hecho una mujer, y no permitiría que una perra cruel como la reina y un bastardo como el príncipe aterrorizaran a su familia por un accidente, que seguramente el mismo Joffrey habia causado.

—Pequeña loba, pensé que estabas durmiente—El Rey sonrió al verla caminar hacia él, pero sus ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en su lobita salvaje—pero veo que encontraste a tu prima.

—La niña y el hijo del carnicero atacaron a mi hijo, lo golpearon con palos y lo desarmaron, antes de mandar a su pequeña bestia a atacarlo—espetó la Reina, y Hermione se volteó a mirar a Arya, quien negó con la cabeza a las palabras de la Reina, y supo que eso no fue lo que sucedió. Le creería a su prima pequeña mucho más que a la Reina Lannister cualquier día del año. Arya nunca le mentiría sobre algo tan serio—. Casi le arranca el brazo a Joff.

—El Príncipe tiene sus dos brazos, por lo que veo—La Reina de Hielo dijo de manera casual, pero su mirada le hacía honor por completo a su título—. Además, un lobo huargo no ataca sin provocación, es como si fuese una madre protegiendo a sus cachorros—le dio una mirada suspicaz al príncipe, casi pudiendo ver frente a sus ojos que el mocoso cruel habia intentado atacar a Arya por alguna razón y que Nymeria lo habia mordido para proteger a su ama—las lobas son infames por eso, pero pueden ser tan protectoras y paranoicas por ello como las leonas—añadió de manera imperturbable, aunque interiormente luchaba por no reírse a carcajadas por la mueca en los labios de la Reina.

— ¡Me atacó, mi lady! ¡Lo hizo!—Insistió Joffrey, tratando de poner a Hermione de su lado. En su viaje, él le había hablado frecuentemente, alardeado incluso, y había hecho comentarios algo crudos acerca de su belleza, y ella sabía que, como su padre tenía un interés en ella que iba más allá de su estatus como la prometida de Jaime Lannister, más bien admiraba a una mujer tan hermosa como lo habia sido Lyanna Stark, el amor imposible del Rey Robert.

—Me gustaría escuchar el testimonio de Lady Sansa ahora, tal vez después de eso pueda obtener algunas malditas respuestas y terminar con este maldito asunto—gruñó el Rey, y Hermione se hizo a un lado junto a su prima sin permitir que esta se apartara de su cuerpo, y Sansa pasó hacia el frente—Ahora niña, dime lo que pasó. Dilo todo y di la verdad. Es un crimen muy grave mentirle al Rey.

Sansa miró a su padre, luego al príncipe, y finalmente sobre su hombro a su prima, y la joven Targaryen notó claramente que estaba nerviosa. No quería decepcionar a Joffrey, ya que iban a casarse, pero tampoco quería hacer enojar a su padre o a Mya por no defender a su familia, así que la mayor de los Stark le sonrió tan cálidamente como pudo en esa situación tan estresante. Sansa volvió a mirar al Rey Robert y suspiró pesadamente.

—No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Todo sucedió tan rápido. No pude verlo—Dijo Sansa, tratando de ser diplomática.

Arya no lo vio de ese modo. Se abalanzó hacia adelante, casi tirando a Hermione al suelo, y trató de agarrar el cabello de Sansa. Lo habría logrado de no ser por Jaime tomándola por la cintura y apartándola físicamente de la pelirroja Stark. Arya aún luchaba contra los brazos del hombre Lannister, hasta que vio la mirada asesina en el rostro de su prima, una que estaba igualmente reflejada en los ojos de su padre, pero era la de Hermione la que siempre la habia intimidado más, como si detrás de sus ojos se encontrara un dragón esperando ser despertado, y el hielo quemaba tanto como el fuego.

—Es tan salvaje como ese animal que tiene. Quiero que la castiguen—Declaró Cersei, con su sonrisa victoriosa de nuevo en sus labios.

Hermione deseó en ese momento golpear a la Reina y borrarle esa sonrisa de su hermoso rostro, una que le recordaba a la de Ser Jaime ligeramente, pero apretó los labios para contenerse lo suficiente para salvar a su pequeña prima de un castigo. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía planeada su estrategia, y ella se reiría en la cara de la mujer cuando triunfara. Arya estaba de nuevo de pie, más calmada ahora.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Azotarla por las calles? —Preguntó el Rey Robert, apenas mirando a su esposa desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Cersei lo miró con odio desde donde estaba de pie a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener la satisfacción que buscaba—Demonios, los niños pelean. Se acabó.

—Joffrey tendrá esas cicatrices por el resto de su vida—Cersei le recordó a su marido, pero todo lo que se escucho fue la risa de la Reina de Hielo. El Rey volteo hacia la reencarnacion de su Lyanna con una ceja alzada, hasta que la joven continúo ella misma.

— ¿Está diciendo con tanta seguridad y orgullo que el Príncipe heredero de los Siete Reinos fue desarmado por una niña pequeña, del mismo tamaño de una rata mojada sin ningún entrenamiento en combate con un palo de escoba? —Hermione pregunto sarcásticamente, disfrutando de sobremanera la expresión de horror en el rostro de Joffrey y la de diversión que apareció en el rostro de alguno de los presentes, la cual intentaron cubrir para no molestar a nadie—. ¿Acaso no los Baratheon pueden levantar un martillo de guerra con una sola mano? —ella pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada específicamente al Rey, quien pareció pensarlo detenidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en los labios por las palabras de alarde que habia dicho respecto a su casa.

—Ella tiene razón—El Rey dijo finalmente, despues de unos cortos momentos llenos de tensión—es una vergüenza a nuestra Casa que hayas permitido que una niña te haya desarmado. Ned, encárgate de que tu hija sea disciplinada. Yo haré lo mismo con mi hijo.

—Con gusto, Alteza—Contestó Ned, haciendo un gesto a sus hijas para que lo siguieran afuera, agradeciéndole con la mirada a su sobrina que hubiese protegido a Arya de tal manera. El Rey Robert se bajó de su silla, queriendo desearle a Lady Hermione una buena noche, cuando su Reina los detuvo a todos donde estaban.

— ¿Y qué hay del lobo huargo? ¿Qué hay de la bestia que atacó a tu hijo?

—Me había olvidado del maldito lobo—Murmuró el Rey Robert, girándose hacia uno de los guardias Lannister detrás de él, mirándolo expectante.

—No encontramos rastro del lobo huargo, Alteza.

— ¿No? Así sea entonces—Dijo el Rey, girando para retirarse una vez más, ansioso por hablar con la mujer que era idéntica a su Lyanna.

—Tenemos otro lobo—Hermione sintió los ojos de la Reina sobre ella, y la miró con desprecio oculto baja su expresión imperturbable. Ella presentía que la perra cruel intentaría arremeter en su contra de alguna manera, y ahora buscaba que asesinaran a Rhaenyra en venganza por lo que habia dicho, pero ella tan solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado de manera casual sin desear ver a la perra sonreír victoriosamente.

—No lo dirá en serio—Ned miró a su más viejo amigo, mientras pasaba a su lado, tratando de que su Rey tuviera un poco de sentido común en comparación con su esposa. Hermione no había hecho nada malo ni tampoco su loba huargo.

—Su bestia es tan grande como un caballo ahora y continuo creciendo, ¿que haremos si ataca a alguien en el camino? —La Reina pregunto fingiendo preocupación mientras se enfrentaba a Lord Stark, ignorando que Hermione parecía estar hechizando al Rey bajo su mirada, la mirada que este le habia dicho en decenas de ocasiones que habia poseido su madre. Quizás era un truco sucio utilizar la memoria de la Doncella Lobo en contra del Rey, pero no permitiría que Cersei tuviese la sangre de cualquiera de sus lobos para ver su maldita sonrisa engreída.

— ¡Basta! —Robert exclamo de manera repentina, su voz siendo el epitome de la famosa furia Baratheon mientras se ponía de pie, al mismo tiempo que la joven Reina de Hielo luchaba por no sonreír al saber que su pequeño truco habia funcionado a la perfección—. Que Lady Targaryen decida lo que se hará, confió en su juicio—hizo un gesto con la mano, y entonces tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas con el mayor cuidado del mundo para depositar un suave y gentil beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Lady puede usar una correa desde ahora, y yo me hare responsable por lo que mi… bestia del tamaño de un caballo haga—Ella observó burlonamente a la Reina despues del acto del Rey, quien temblaba por frustración en su lugar, y si las miradas mataran ella hubiese muerto hace siglos.

—Robert…—Cersei comenzó nuevamente, más el Rey tenía la mirada fija en la mujer que era idéntica a su Lyanna con dulzura.

— ¡Dije basta, mujer! —Él exclamo con tanta fuerza que logro que la preciosa leona de Roca Casterly se encogiera en su lugar con la boca cerrada como si fuese un perro apaleado, y Hermione entrelazara las manos con delicadeza para cubrir que interiormente bailaba de manera triunfal—. Pequeña loba… —Robert alzó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en los labios, tocando su mejilla con un dedo de manera insinuante. Hermione rió entre dientes mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al Rey para sorpresa de todos.

—Es un sucio—Ella susurró con una voz tan baja que solo el Rey pudo oírla, pero que causo que este riera a carcajadas.

—Ah, ¿puedes ser un poco más parecida a Lyanna? —El Señor de los Siete Reinos preguntó con una risa, su mirada perdida en los ojos de la chica, los cuales podían mirar a alguien de la misma manera en que lo habian echo los de la Doncella Lobo—. Pueden irse todos—realizó un gesto con la mano, causando que los presentes comenzaran a dispersarse bajo la orden de su Rey—. Aunque… eres aún más hermosa que ella—una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del Rey, a lo cual ella asintió con un poco de timidez.

Hermione sonrió educadamente hacia el hombre, para luego comenzar a salir con la persistente mirada de odio de la Reina sobre ella. Sin embargo, antes de que la joven bruja del invierno se retirara, ella se tomó el tiempo de detenerse en el marco de la puerta y darle una sonrisa de suficiencia a la leona. Jaime siguió a su prometida fuera de la posada, aunque la detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir a su familia dentro de la tienda de las damas. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero se quedó con él afuera de la tienda, curiosa de lo que tenía que decirle.

—Bien jugado, esposa—Él la felicito, causando que la joven frunciera el ceño y arrugara la nariz por como la habia llamado—. Aunque creo que es un poco sucio utilizar la memoria de tu madre—negó con la cabeza fingiendo tristeza.

—No soy tu esposa, Lannister—Ella espeto con un bufido, rodeando al caballero para marcharse—. Y no tengo la culpa de tener la misma cara y personalidad de mi madre, al menos eso es lo que todos dicen—se detuvo para mirar al hombre nuevamente, amando el recuerdo de la Reina viéndose como una perra apaleada.

—Estás jugando muy bien el juego, debo admitirlo—Ser Jaime continuo con los brazos cruzados, viendo como su prometida lo observaba de manera interrogante con sus magníficos ojos purpuras tan hermosos como las mismas estrellas—. Tienes a Robert envuelto alrededor de tu delicado dedito, pero mi hermana comienza a odiarte—entonces, el frunció el ceño, Cersei odiaba a la chica desde el primer momento en que vio que era idéntica a Lyanna Stark.

—Soy una mujer y soy del Norte, ser salvaje esta en mi sangre—Ella se jacto con suficiencia, causando que el caballero alzara una ceja por la mirada de fuego puro en los ojos de la chica, mismo fuego que habia visto en los ojos de Rhaegar hace tantos años—siempre he sido buena en los juegos mentales, como tu hermano con su encantador sarcasmo—al hablar de su hermano, los ojos de la chica adquirieron un brillo gentil, y él se sorprendió por ver que Tyrion y la Reina de Hielo llegaran a levarse tan bien, aunque los dos eran tan groseros como el otro.

—Quizás termine convirtiéndote en una leona—Ser Jaime añadió, una sonrisa de burla en sus labios al medir el carácter de Cersei y Hermione, notando que ambas habian actuado como animales salvajes para proteger a sus cachorros.

—Soy un dragón de hielo—La bruja del invierno lo corrigió mientras volteaba por completo hacia él, por primera vez hablando sin que lo insultara como un marinero o le propiciara algún tipo de golpe—y el hielo puede quemar tanto como el fuego.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?**


	8. Fantasmas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capitulo 8:**

 **Fantasmas del pasado**

* * *

Hermione se estremeció cuando sus ojos de color púrpura se posaron en la Fortaleza Roja, el asiento de la Casa Targaryen que había sido tomado por los leones y ciervos después la Guerra del Usurpador. Ella debía admitir que el castillo poseía una cierta clase de belleza; era formidable e intimidante, alzándose sobre la ciudad de manera gloriosa, donde habitaban los pobres y menos afortunados.

La joven apretó los labios con disgusto, estando completamente segura que Cersei y el Rey jamás se habian preocupado en lo más mínimo por los habitantes de la capital. Ellos no eran simples recursos para que ambos fuesen reyes; el pueblo era la fuerza de la monarquía, y las necesidades de este jamás debían ser ignoradas, porque al fin y al cabo, hasta el más grande de los emperadores y el campesino más humilde terminaban por sufrir el mismo destino: la muerte.

Ella podía recordar claramente como ser llamaba a Torrhen Stark en la historia: "El Rey que se Arrodillo", provocando la burla de la mayor parte de la población de Poniente. A los ojos de Hermione, él siempre sería un magnifico Rey, el cual prefirió salvaguardar la vida de su pueblo para evitar otra batalla como Campo de Fuego, en lugar aferrarse al orgullo personal de continuar llevando una corona sobre su cabeza.

La Reina de Hielo alcanzó la mano de su tío con fuerza al cruzar las puertas del patio de la Fortaleza Roja, mientras una ráfaga de aire escalofriante lanzaba su cabello plateado hacia atrás con un aullido. Ella podía escuchar claramente como una extraña voz susurraba algo en el aire, pero que no llegaba a comprender, y cada vez que posaba su mirada en el castillo construido por Maegor el Cruel lograba estremecerse, como si el fantasma de sus antepasados Targaryen desearan decirle algo.

Siempre había tenido un especial talento para saber cuándo algo andaba mal, y tenía la sospecha que era debido a la magia del invierno. Cuando alguno de sus primos sufría, ella lo sabía antes de que él mismo pudiese percatarse, y cuando Bran había caído de la Torre Rota ella lo había sabido sin que nadie se lo dijera, a decenas de kilómetros de distancia de su pequeño cachorro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Su tío pregunto con preocupación, notando como su sobrina observaba hacia todos lados como si alguien la estuviese llamando de manera frenética, para luego observar la Fortaleza Roja con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo mejor que nadie que ella podía percibir cuando algo andaba mal.

—Hay algo… raro—Hermione murmuró, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás al oír un rugido llameante y ensordecedor proveniente del castillo, como si un dragón estuviese llamándola desde lo más profundo de la tierra—no me gusta estar aquí—arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras desmontaba, solo para tambalearse cuando sus pies tocaron el piso. Ella abrió los ojos mientras el fuego acaparaba su visión, para luego dejar escapar un pequeño grito de dolor al sujetar su cabeza, justo después de ver una enorme criatura de color negro abriendo sus fauces hacia ella para escupirle encima fuego de color oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche misma.

Su tío rápidamente desmontó su caballo al ver a su sobrina gruñir de dolor mientras retrocedía como si estuviese tratando de huir de algo que solo ella podía ver, para que luego ella prácticamente se desvaneciera sobre Meraxes. Él le permitió a un caballerizo que se llevara su semental, y caminó hacia adelante mientras un sirviente se acercaba hacia él con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Los Norteños eran un grupo un poco intimidante, y no por nada el emblema de la Casa Stark era un lobo huargo.

—Bienvenido, Lord Stark. El Gran Maestre Pycelle ha convocado a una reunión del Consejo Privado. El honor de su presencia es solicitado—Dijo el hombre, haciéndole una cortesía a Lord Stark.

Ned suspiró, mirando sobre su hombro a la Septa Mordane y a Hermione, quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien mientras intentaba levantarse por sus propios medios.

—Instala a las chicas en sus habitaciones. Regresaré a tiempo para la cena. Y Jory, tú ve con ellas.

—Sí, milord—Jory aceptó las órdenes de Lord Stark con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Hermione se tambaleó otra vez cuando una sensación eléctrica atravesó su cerebro, mientras su visión era acaparada por un enorme dragón de color negro con tonos rojos en las alas, con dientes tan grandes como Hielo. Lo que llamó su atención, era que el dragón era montado por un hombre que portaba un enorme y magnifico casco, el cual dejaba ver tan solo hebras de cabello plateado meciéndose al viento.

— ¡El fuego no puede matar a un dragón! —El hombre grito con fuerza, un porte poderoso e intimidante lo caracterizaba por completo, causando que la joven Targaryen abriera los ojos mientras intuía ligeramente de quien se trataba. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, ya que el tono de voz del hombre era siseante como si estuviese regañándola e intentando comunicarle algo de vital importancia a la misma vez. Por alguna razón, Hermione recordó sus huevos de dragón ocultos dentro de la misma caja que Aemon Targaryen le había dado, ademas de como el calor no la había lastimado cuando este le había quemado las manos a su pequeña prima.

Quizás, un dragón necesitaba fuego para nacer.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Hermione preguntó hacia su tío mientras su visión regresaba a la normalidad, sus manos temblando ligeramente al huir los rugidos provenientes de lo más profundo de la Fortaleza Roja.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —Ned preguntó confundido, aunque por el oscuro brillo en los ojos purpuras de su sobrina supo que algo sucedía con ella profundamente, algo mágico que él no podría comprender. Ella siempre había sido propensa a sufrir accidentes, del tipo que no podían ser explicados a ciencia cierta, aquellos que eran ligados a la magia dormida por siglos, pero que ella había despertado.

—Necesito alejarme o me volveré loca—Ella espetó con los labios apretados después de notar como Jory y el sirviente que había ido por su tío la observan, como si ella estuviese actuando tan loca como Aerys Targaryen. Ella le dio la espalda hacia el grupo de norteños, intentando alejarse de ese lugar con pasión, o de los recuerdos que la Fortaleza Roja intentaba mostrarle.

* * *

Hermione sostuvo su aliento mientras se sentaba en las escalinatas del Trono de Hierro, abrazando sus rodillas de manera indecisa y confundida mientras observaba el salón, una oscura onda de sensaciones oprimiendo su corazón. No habia podido calmar los susurros en sus oídos, pero parecía que estos habian deseado guiarla directamente al trono despues de que ella hubiese decidido seguirlos. Ella podía sentir una ardiente sensación emanando del Trono de Hierro que pareció tocar su piel como una caricia, y entonces recordó que esa silla habia sido forjada con el fuego del dragón, bajo órdenes del mismo Aegon el Conquistador.

Hermione jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosamente, suspirando en voz baja mientras resistía el impulso de llorar. En el mismo salón en el cual estaba sentada habian muerto sus dos abuelos y uno de sus tíos, y ahora, más de una década después, ella estaba ahí para que las memorias de sus antepasados grabadas en los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja la atormentaran. Parecía como si sus antepasados Targaryen intentaran darle algún tipo de mensaje que ella no deseaba oír, algo que tenía que ver con que debía volar como si fuese un dragón siendo fuego hecho carne, algo que sabía que no estaba en su poder; ella tan solo era hielo y no fuego.

— ¿Pensando en cómo tu padre pudo sentarse ahí? —Una molesta voz resonó en el salón, y ella no se molestó si quiera en voltear; la reconocía tan perfectamente como la noche del día.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Lannister? —Ella pregunto sin ánimo de mantener una feroz pelea con él, su corazón suave debido a las emociones que le tenía a ese lugar—. Cuando era una niña, y oía la historia de cómo le clavaste tu espada en la espalda… —lo observó sobre su hombro, sus ojos de un color purpura sorprendente, brillando de manera maravillosa gracias a las antorchas—no estaba molesta contigo, es más, fue la primera vez que desee salir de Invernalia tan solo para venir a Desembarco del Rey y agradecértelo—admito con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, causando que el león Lannister abriera los ojos con sorpresa, dudando si habia oído bien—. Yo misma lo hubiera matado si hubiese estado viva en ese entonces—gruño con ferocidad, casi logrando escuchar la risa del Rey Loco mientras su abuelo Rickard se quemaba y su tío se estrangulaba a si mismo por intentar salvar a su padre.

— ¿Cómo? —Jaime preguntó mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño con incredulidad, y los labios rojos como la sangre de la Reina de Hielo tiraron en una sonrisa.

—Aun creo que eres uno de los idiotas más grandes que he conocido nunca, pero… —Hermione volteó su rostro hacia el caballero mientras se ponía de pie, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—no creo que seas tan malo como quieres aparentar, bajo toda esa mascara de idiotez y cinismo, hay… —ella apretó los labios sin saber que decir, sus ojos temblando por el nerviosismo que sentía. Deseaba callarse y salir corriendo de la Fortaleza Roja para regresar a Invernalia junto a su familia, pero una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza cuestionaba las razones del porque su prometido habia asesinado a su abuelo—. Lo he analizado en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y ¿sabes qué? —Preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, y Jaime alzó las cejas con curiosidad, acercándose de manera inconsciente a la mujer increíblemente bella hablándole—. Creo que el Rey Loco tenía un siniestro plan para hacer arder a Desembarco del Rey, y que él esperaba renacer como un dragón de entre las llamas para quemarlos a todos—sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña mueca al recordar que el maquiavélico Rey era sangre de su sangre—y creo que lo mataste antes de que pudiese dar la orden—sus ojos se fijaron directamente en los de su prometido, logrando ver toda la explosión de emociones que el experimento en tan solo un momento.

Jaime rio en voz baja mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su frente, revolviendo ligeramente su cabello de oro con diversión. Él parecía sorprendido e intrigado a la misma vez, una intensidad abrumadora en sus ojos mientras observaba sus orbes de color purpura; impresionantes y brillantes debido a la luz en el Salón del Trono.

— ¿Crees conocerme, dragoncito? —Él pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No—Hermione negó con la cabeza, dando una paso hacia atrás, dándole una mirada profunda a sus ojos de color verde esmeralda—pero tus ojos dicen que di en el blanco—asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras volteaba sobre sus talones para irse. Sin embargo, ella tan solo logro abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando Jaime habia jalado su brazo y habia apegado su cuerpo al de él, mientras la joven lograba sentir la armadura de la Guardia Real contra su pecho.

Él presionó sus labios sobre los suyos mientras observaba sus ojos de color purpura con intensidad, como si ella hubiese tocado lo más profundo de su alma con esas palabras. El cuerpo de la joven bruja se tensó inmediatamente, y sus manos enguantadas se dirigieron hacia el pecho del hombre para empujarlo, más sucumbió a la sensación del beso cuando Jaime la habia besado con más intensidad.

De alguna manera sentía que estaba mal, como si ella estuviese traicionando a alguien con sus acciones, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las llamadas de su mente. Ella pudo sentir como las manos del león Lannister llegaban hasta su pequeña cintura para acariciarla con deseo, mientras una de ellas se dirigía hasta su cuello para lanzar hacia atrás su cabello, y un gemido involuntario escapó de su boca cuando él la alzo del suelo unos centímetros al sujetarla por la espalda para que quedase a su misma altura.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada en la mesa junto a sus primas inusualmente silenciosa y bien educada, con los labios apretados cada vez que recordaba cómo Ser Jaime la habia besado, aun con el placentero hormigueo en su boca. Estaba molesta, pero no sabía con quién, si con ella misma o con el caballero de cabello rubio. Habia permitido que él la besara impunemente tan cerca de su tío, y ni siquiera lo habia golpeado como amonestación por su atrevimiento, tan solo habia salido corriendo como una cobarde, y lo peor era que le habia gustado sentirlo contra su cuerpo. Le habia gustado sentir como el la besaba, y le habia gustado el cálido hormigueo en lo más profundo de su vientre que él despertaba.

El único sonido que evitaba que ella golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa para intentar purgarse de la culpa era Arya apuñalando su cuchillo contra la mesa.

—Es suficiente, jovencita. Termina tu comida—Reprendió la Septa Mordane, y Hermione levantó la vista desde la mesa, y con suavidad observó a la menor de sus primas. La grieta no había sanado aún entre las dos Starks más jóvenes. Arya estaba enojada y molesta por la pérdida de su loba huargo; molesta porque Nymeria se había ido, y enojada porque Sansa no las había defendido, a ella y a su loba. Sansa estaba molesta porque casi había pedido a Lady, y porque ella había sido forzada a estar en una jaula el resto de su viaje mientras que Su prima habia debido atar a Rhaenyra y llevarla continuamente a su lado protectoramente, temiendo que la perra de la Reina mandara a alguien a matarla

—Estoy practicando—Gruñó Arya, continuando con sus acciones, y Hermione suspiro en voz baja desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Practicando para qué? —Preguntó Sansa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar la hostilidad de su hermana y comer su cena.

—El príncipe—Respondió Arya simplemente, como si no hubiera nada malo con sus palabras, incluso aunque las damas en la mesa jadearon con sorpresa, pero la bruja del invierno rio en voz baja, deseando tanto como su prima degollar al príncipe bastardo.

Sin embargo, el lado racional de la Reina de Hielo salió a flote y se puso de pie lentamente para llegar tras su pequeña loba salvaje y arrodillarse a su altura mientras le arrebataba el cuchillo. Sus ojos de color púrpura plateado se postraron sobre los ojos grises Stark de la chica, sujetando sus manos para calmar la furia de la joven.

—Sé cómo te sientes—Hermione comenzó suavemente, intentado ser lo mayormente amable posible a pesar de su odio por si misma—pero no puedes decir esas cosas aquí. Y es suficiente, Arya—su voz adquirió un ligero tono de mando el suficiente como para poner en alerta a la joven.

—Es un cobarde y un mentiroso y mató a mi amigo—La joven Targaryen frunció el ceño tristemente, y ella recordó que al saber tal hecho habia ido inmediatamente a darle sus condolencias al carnicero.

—El Perro mató a tu amigo—Le recordó Sansa, y Arya le entrecerró los ojos a su hermana, mirándola con desprecio como si fuera la persona más inocente y estúpida del mundo.

— ¿Qué crees que el Perro te haría si el príncipe se entera de que has estado practicando para matarlo? —Preguntó Hermione sujetando su barbilla y forzando a Arya para que la mirara—. Este lugar no es el Norte, y ellos no son Norteños. En cada esquina cada quien juega el juego de tronos y espías escuchando cada conversación. No puedes decir esas cosas, ni siquiera aquí. ¿Me entiendes?

— ¡Es un mentiroso, al igual que Sansa! ¡Sí hubiera dicho la verdad, entonces Mycah aún estaría vivo!" Dijo Arya, golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño, y la Reina de Hielo cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando suavemente al entender como su tío se sentía al tratar con ella misma.

—Septa… por favor lleve a Arya a su habitación. Creo que terminó de cenar, y ya no quiere ver a nadie—Suspiró la joven de cabello plateado, poniéndose de pie.

La septa asintió, levantando a Arya gentilmente de su asiento, y guiándola fuera de la habitación, justo cuando Lord Stark regresaba de su reunión del consejo. Hermione notó que su tío se veía más cansado después de la reunión que después del largo viaje que habían soportado, y se preguntó que tan bien le había ido.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó, mientras la joven de la sangre del dragón bajara la cabeza con vergüenza de verlo despues de haberse besuqueado con un Lannister.

—Arya preferiría actuar como una bestia que como una dama. Hermione me ha pedido llevarla a su habitación.

Arya miró a su padre, quien miraba entre ella y su sobrina, quien lucía completamente culpable por alguna razón, tanta que no se atrevía siquiera a ver a su padre a los ojos. Ned miró de nuevo a su hija menor, y le indicó con la cabeza que hiciera lo que su prima le había ordenado.

—Anda. Ve a tu habitación. Hablaremos más tarde—le ordenó Ned, y Arya suspiró antes de finalmente hacer lo que le decían. Ned se giró hacia su sobrina, quien había colapsado en el asiento vacío de Arya, observando tímidamente sus manos con las mejillas teñidas de un color rosa gentil—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Arya aún está enojada por Mycah y Nymeria. Estaba diciendo cosas que no debía y apuñalando la mesa con su cuchillo. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo antes de que entre en razón—explicó Hermione, sin levantar la vista de sus manos, causando que el Guardian del Norte alzara una ceja por su extraña actitud tímida y sumisa—. ¿Cómo te fue con el Consejo?"

—Podemos hablar de eso después—dijo Ned, y entonces la joven de cabello plateado levantó la mirada y le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza conocedor. A veces le preocupaba que su sobrina pudiera leer sus pensamientos, pero sabía que se debía a que ella lo conocía tan bien que podía interpretar cada movimiento y cambio en su lenguaje corporal y descubrir por si sola las respuestas a la mayoría de sus preguntas. Él levantó el paquete que traía en las manos y gentilmente lo colocó en la mesa frente a Sansa—. Esto es para ti, amor.

La chica del cabello Tully bajó delicadamente su cuchillo y tenedor, antes de levantar el paquete forrado de piel tan cuidadosamente como lo había hecho su padre. Hermione le dirigió a su padre una mirada curiosa, y los labios de Ned sonrieron ligeramente antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a Sansa, sentándose en el último asiento libre de la mesa.

Sansa jaló las ataduras y desenvolvió la piel para revelar una hermosa muñeca vestida en ropajes azules y rosas. Su prima no parecía muy impresionada por el regalo, pero a joven pelirroja sonrió despues de que la Reina de Hielo le enviara una mirada que decía claramente que aunque no se sintiera feliz sonriera para aliviar la preocupación de su padre.

—El mismo fabricante hace todas los juguetes de la Princesa Myrcella—le informó Ned, y Sansa mantuvo su sonrisa, incluso aunque su prima y ella sabían que Sansa no había jugado con muñecas desde que tenía ocho años—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es... es hermosa, padre. Gracias—mintió Sansa, y aunque Hermione siempre había favorecido con firmeza la verdad, ambas sabían que una pequeña mentira era mejor en este caso, para que Sansa no hiriera los sentimientos de su señor padre cuando este lucía visiblemente cansado—. ¿Me puedo retirar?

—Pero si apenas has comido—Protestó la Septa Mordane, pero Ned negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Retírate.

Sansa le dirigió otra sonrisa a su padre, llevándose la muñeca con ella mientras salía de la habitación. Ned esperó hasta que Sansa no pudiera escucharlos antes de suspirar profundamente y mirar a la Septa Mordane.

—La guerra era más simple que las hijas—Comentó, y Hermione levantó una ceja ante ese comentario. Ella no era su hija biológicamente, pero él la habia criado como su madre y padre, y por eso no habia nadie en el mundo a quien amara de la misma manera, quizás a excepción de Jon.

—Eso es halagador, tío—La Reina de Hielo murmuro con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a su tío. La joven Targaryen se sentía orgullosa cuando conseguía hacer reír a su tío o al menos sonreír. Ned era como el Norte, tenía una belleza sombría, era hermoso pero duro. Era un hombre muy reservado, así que cualquier risa o sonrisa que consiguiera de él era una victoria.

—Tú siempre has sido la única de la que nunca me he preocupado—Ned le informó, y apretó los labios mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar que él no era su padre, que su padre era Rhaegar Targaryen—. Y me lo pagaste convirtiéndote en una mujer y causándome canas. Eras mi niña salvaje un momento y luego al siguiente eras la viva imagen de tu madre. Casi me da un infarto.

—Los niños tienen que crecer en algún momento. Pero no soy tu hija, al menos no por sangre—Contestó Hermione con delicadeza, sus ojos vidriosos mientras miraba a su tío. Se veía exhausto, cansado, como si todas las batallas y predicamentos que había peleado durante toda su vida de repente le estuvieran pasando la cuenta. Aún era muy atractivo como lo había sido cuando era joven, cuando era un niño, pero el tiempo estaba empleando su magia en él, eso lo podía ver muy claramente.

—Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás. Las hijas son diferentes, más no preocupamos por su seguridad—Suspiró Ned, su mirada llena de ternura mientras miraba a su sobrina.

Ella era tan sabia, mucho más madura de lo que debería ser a sus diecisiete años, y tan hermosa, tan parecida a su hermana Lyanna que, a veces, dolía mirarla, y aun así no quería que lo dejara. Hermione era su primogénita a sus ojos, su hija mayor, la hija que su hermana le habia dado al morir y que habia dejado a su cargo, y pronto su pequeña niña salvaje ya no sería suya, sería de Jaime Lannister.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa y envolvió los hombros de su padre informal con sus brazos, Ned inmediatamente se movió para sostenerlos, acariciando con sus dedos el material de los guantes de su sobrina. Ned sabía que su sobrina era lista, más inteligente de lo que la mayoría pensaba, y tenía una mente hábil para la política aunque ella pretendía que no era así. Ella sabía que manteniendo el agrado del Rey y el príncipe, era más fácil mantener a salvo a su familia, pero él no quería que ella hiciera eso. Ademas, ella misma no habia buscado el cariño de Robert, era algo que habia ganado inmediatamente despues de que su viejo amigo viera que ella era idéntica a Lyanna.

Él sólo esperaba que su Hermione no terminara como Cersei Lannister con ese matrimonio, manipulando a los hombres para que hicieran lo que ella quería, ganando poder por medio de la deshonestidad y otras tácticas desagradables. Su sobrina era la sangre del dragón, un Dragón de Hielo con el poder del invierno pero con la naturaleza salvaje del lobo huargo, y en sus manos estaba el poder para cambiar el mundo, y no hablaba solo del poder político, sino el verdadero poder.

—Mi apellido puede ser Targaryen, pero soy tu hija—Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío con la mayor suavidad del mundo—toda mi vida hemos estado juntos, primero, al final y siempre. Ni Jaime Lannister, ni el Rey, la Reina y todos los dioses, viejos y nuevos, pueden cambiar eso, ni los Caminantes Blancos podrían—Declaró, descansando su cabeza sobre la de su tío por un momento, antes de Ned pudiera sentirla temblar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Él pregunto con gravedad, sabiendo desde que habia entrado que algo andaba mal con su sobrina.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos—Hermione respondió con sinceridad, apretando los labios al sentarse nuevamente—como si cada ladrillo en las paredes tratara de decirme algo—ella no mentía, cada segundo que habia pasado en la Fortaleza Roja era una tortura para su razón, como si el fantasma de sus antepasados estuviese furioso con los usurpadores y deseara un dragón en el Trono de Hierro, aun si era un dragón de hielo.

— ¿Decirte que? —Ned preguntó de manera cautelosa, enderezándose en su silla mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Que el fuego no puede matar a un dragón—La Reina del Invierno levantó la mirada con profundidad, casi pudiendo oír en ese momento el rugido del misterioso dragón que la perseguía—. Yo lo vi… eso creo… estoy tan confundida—no sabía cómo decirle algo así a su tío, tenía miedo de que él pensara que ella se estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿A quién viste?

—A Aegon el Conquistador—Hermione respondió de manera indecisa, temblando internamente por la manera en la que la misma Fortaleza Roja intentaba comunicarse con ella—al menos creo que era él por el enorme dragón negro y el fuego oscuro que escupía—explicó al notar la mirada de estupefacción de su tío, y entonces ella reparó en sus manos enguatadas—. Jamás me echado a llorar como una estúpida preguntándome porque a mí—ella susurró, mientras su tío se tensaba ligeramente al intuir hacia donde se dirigía la mente de su sobrina, especialmente al verla observar sus manos mientras sus guantes adquirían una ligera capa de escarcha.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Él pregunto con curiosidad y temor a la misma vez, observando como ella se detenía justo en el marco de la puerta.

—Necesito aire—Hermione respondió sencillamente, siendo completamente honesta con él. Necesitaba aire y despejar su mente de todas sus culpas, inseguridades y dudas—. Se cuidarme sola, y lo sabes muy bien—añadió con una sonrisa suave en los labios para darle alivio a su dulce tío Ned.

* * *

En Invernalia, podía vagar libremente por cualquier lugar que se le antojara de todas maneras, pero aquí, en la Fortaleza Roja, sentía que era un lugar ajeno y peligroso. Estaba en el mundo de Cersei ahora, y tenía que andar con un poco cuidado o la perra rencorosa la mandaría a prisión o enviaría a alguien a matarla. Ella no tenía miedo a la muerte, tenía un talento innato para la lucha y el asesinato, y si no le tenía miedo a la mismísima muerte no le tendría miedo a la reina Lannister.

Hermione acarició suavemente el pelaje de Rhaenyra, riendo en voz baja mientras estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín al ver como su loba sobrepasaba su altura con facilidad. Había muchas flores brillantes y llenas de color, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en el frío e imperdonable Norte, y sintió que era demasiado para sus ojos de repente. No le agradaba particularmente el calor de la capital, en su lugar prefería correr a través de una gélida tormenta de nieve y que esta meciera su cabello plateado de manera salvaje. Ella era un dragón de hielo, el mismo poder del invierno hecho una mujer, sin embargo, era un dragón que siempre habia estado enjaulado y vivido con miedo de utilizar el don con el cual habia nacido.

Se sentía incompleta. A lo largo de su viaje, y por la mayor parte de su día hasta ahora, había logrado ocupar su mente con otras cosas. Sin embargo ahora, estaba sentada en los jardines de la Fortaleza Roja con una serie de sirvientes observando sus acciones de manera inadvertida, lo cual le causaba gracia, como si ella no supiera que eran espías de Lord Varys, Cersei o Meñique. Lo único que podía hacer para distraerse era respirar profundamente el aire cálido de la capital y acariciar a Rhaenyra.

Se preguntó si Bran ya habría despertado, si ya se había recuperado de su caída. Ella sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que su cachorro nunca volvería a utilizar sus piernas, que sus sueños de ser un caballero se habían acabado, pero estaba vivo. Ese era un milagro.

Pensó en su cachorro más pequeño, el pequeño Rickon y como estaría soportando su separación. Probablemente no se despegaba del pobre Robb, colgando de su pierna e insistiendo en seguirlo a todos lados.

Después su mente viajó hacia Robb. Era el Lord de Invernalia ahora, en todo menos en nombre. Y ella no estaba segura de que Robb estuviera listo para esa responsabilidad. Apenas había pasado sus diecisiete días del nombre, aún era muy joven al igual que ella, siendo que ambos tenían más o menos la misma edad. Era una carga pesada, la protección del Norte, para cargarla sobre sus hombros, pero ella también sabía que Robb haría lo mejor para honrar a su familia.

Y por último, pensó en su dulce Jon. Se preguntaba como estaría en la Muralla, aunque podía sentir en lo más profundo de su alma que por fin habia entendido sus palabras en Invernalia y la promesa que le hizo a ella. Lo extrañaba terriblemente y sentía que habia perdido la mitad de su vida al tenerlo tan lejos de ella. Ahora habian dos parientes suyos en la Muralla, su primo y su abuelo lejano, y ella tan solo esperaba que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de visitarlos a ambos aunque fuese por unas horas.

— ¿Eres una buena chica, verdad? —Ella pregunto hacia su loba, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios más rojos que la sangre.

—El cabello plateado de un verdadero Targaryen.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, apretando en su mano la correa de Rhaenyra cuando esta gruño quedamente al hombre frente a ella, irguiéndose en toda su enorme altura para intimidar al desconocido mientras le enseñaba sus dientes tan grandes que podían triturar huesos humanos en polvo como si fuesen menos que una ramita.

—No creo que nos hayan presentado—El hombre continuo, mientras la joven entrecerraba sus ojos con precaución hacia el hombre, pudiendo sentir como una desagradable aura emanaba de él—. Soy un viejo amigo de su tía, de cuando éramos niños, tal vez me ha mencionado. Lord Petyr Baelish. Soy un miembro del Concejo.

Hermione observó al hombre de manera impasible, adoptando en su hermoso rostro la expresión que habia aprendido en Invernalia. Eran los ojos del hombre los cuales la hicieron desconfiar. Gritaban malicia y engaños, y la ligera sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios solo añadía a esa imagen. Imaginaba que también debería tener una lengua muy hábil para el convencimiento y la manipulación, como si esperaba ser el emperador del mundo tan solo con su ingenio.

—Claro que oído de usted, Lord Baelish—La joven Targaryen asintió con la cabeza fingiendo educación—. Confió en que le tenga aprecio al recuerdo que mi tío Brandon le dio—sus labios rojos se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa, luchando por no reír a carcajadas mientras trazaba una línea imaginaria sobre su propio pecho—. Por lo que más amamos, el precio que debemos pagar es muy alto ¿No?

Lord Baelish pareció perturbado tan solo un segundo, para luego cubrirlo con cinismo. Hermione no apartó su vista de él, viéndolo como si un dragón estuviera jugando con su presa para luego devorarla con fuego y sangre, algo que pudo ver que logro poner incomodo al hombre. La Reina de Hielo apretó su agarre en la correa de Rhaenyra, impidiéndole a su loba lanzarse sobre el miembro del Consejo Pequeño. Ella no necesitaba que la defendiera, ni se encontraba desarmada e indefensa. Despues del incidente cuando tenía nueve años, se habia vuelto una maestra ocultando armas. Ella era mucho más lista y artera de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar.

—Escuché que estaría en los jardines, y pensé que le gustaría un paseo por los alrededores. No esperaba, basado en todas las historias que he escuchado del feroz Dragón de Hielo, encontrarla con esa actitud tan melancólica. ¿Qué es lo que causa su pena, milady? ¿No le agrada su nuevo hogar?

—Quizás sus espías allá puedan decírselo—Hermione dijo simplemente, apuntando con el dedo a un jardinero a la distancia—han estado siguiendo mis movimientos desde que llegué—añadió de manera casual, apretando grácilmente la correa de su loba mientras mantenía una expresión imperturbable en su rostro.

—Tal vez se deba a su boda ya tan próxima. ¿Le preocupa casarse con el Matarreyes, Lady Targaryen? —Cuestionó Baelish, ignorando deliberadamente sus arteros comentarios acerca de sus espías, pero antes de que ella pudiese contestar con algo ingenioso y malintencionado, otra voz contestó por ella.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería preocuparse. Algunas de las historias que se escuchan en Poniente sobre la Reina de Hielo son algo escalofriantes, debo decir—Jaime le sonrió ampliamente cuando apareció desde detrás de uno de los arbustos, observando como su pequeña prometida parecía echar humo por su presencia, mucho más ofendida de ella que la de Meñique.

—Ah, el hombre en persona. Dejo a su futura esposa en sus capaces manos, Lannister—Habló Baelish con los dientes apretados, y ambos Jaime y Hermione sabían que se retiraba de mala gana. Después de todo, casi la había perseguido con la intención de "darle un paseo por la fortaleza". Ella no conocía su juego, pero por la aura que desprendía podía intuir sus intenciones.

— ¡Quizás algún día pueda contarme la historia de cómo mi tío casi lo parte a la mitad!—Hermione gritó sin poder contener el deseo de parecer una bestia salvaje a los ojos del manipulador sujeto, amando por completo que los espías en el patio voltearan hacia ella con la boca prácticamente abierta por su grosera actitud. Ella aprovechó instantáneamente el aturdimiento del idiota de su prometido para escabullirse de su presencia, jalando a Rhaenyra con ella mientras caminaba por un pasillo más oculto de las miradas.

— ¿De quién tratas de huir, dragoncito? —Jaime preguntó con burla, corriendo para alcanzar a la joven de cabello plateado, el cual relucía más hermoso que nunca gracias al sol de la capital.

—No te tengo miedo si eso crees—Ella escupió con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose de improvisto mientras Rhaenyra se sentaba y movía la cola como un perro feliz—y ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer—lo corrigió ya harta de que la llamara un "dragoncito". Jaime observó su cuerpo detenidamente, midiendo cada centímetro con sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, bebiendo su figura como si fuese el vino más delicioso, lo cual causó que se diera una patada mentalmente por su elección de palabras.

—Claro que sé que eres una mujer—Él murmuro con los ojos oscuros de deseo, un deseo que él mismo no sabía que podía sentir por una mujer que no fuese su hermana, pero la chica Targaryen habia logrado meterse bajo su piel, para bien o para mal.

—Quizás la escalofriante Reina de Hielo te rompa la nariz si sigues viéndola de esa manera—Hermione gruñó cuando su lado racional habia salido a flote, mientras un odioso calor aparecía en lo más profundo de su vientre al ver que él la deseaba de alguna manera, sabiéndolo gracias a que habia visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de Theon incontables veces.

—O quizás la Reina de Hielo se derrita por el calor—Jaime ofreció con una sonrisa astuta, mientras ella se indignaba por la insinuación sexual de este. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reparar en el semblante del caballero, y entonces fijo su mirada en los ojos verde esmeralda de este—. ¿Ves algo que te guste? Vas a casarte conmigo, y eres más que bienvenida a comerme con los ojos cada vez que se te dé la gana, siempre y cuando pueda hacer lo mismo.

—No eres tan irresistible como piensas—Hermione ofrecía rápidamente, molesta por que el pensara que ella tan solo se lanzaría sobre él y le arrancaría la ropa como una loba en celo—. Creo que mi padre, mi verdadero padre lo fue más—no supo porque dijo aquello, pero una voz en lo más profundo de su cabeza le dijo que era lo correcto.

—Tú no sabes cómo era—El león Lannister se apresuró a decir, recordando claramente en su cabeza como las mujeres se desmayaban a los pies del Príncipe Rhaegar—no lo conociste.

—Creo que debió ser realmente precioso—Ella dijo lentamente, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus carnosos labios seductores—despues de todo, tuvo a tu adorable hermana mendigando por su atención años y años, para despues ignorarla por una Stark—añadió de manera casual, más recordó con calidez aquel sueño que habia tenido con su verdadero padre—. Eso debió haber sido el peor golpe a su orgullo, pero tenía a tu encantador padre para consolarla, ¿no es así? —ella rio entre dientes por la expresión aturdida de su prometido idiota mientras volteaba, más grito con sorpresa cuando este la habia jalado por un brazo para estrecharla contra su pecho, sujetando sus manos de manera cruzada para que no huyera.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —Jaime preguntó contra su cuello, su cálido aliento logrando que ella temblara en sus brazos como una idiota mientras lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo con cautela. Él respiro el aroma de su prometida profundamente, gimiendo ante el aroma a rosas de invierno que últimamente parecía desatar a un león rastrero en su interior, uno que parecía estar a los pies de un dragón por tan solo verlo actuar grosero con él o poder sentir esos labios tan dulces y deliciosos que causaban que él solo deseara alzarla en sus brazos y follarla tan bueno y duro como jamás habia tocado a Cersei.

—Suéltame—Hermione espetó removiéndose contra el hombre, pero él tan solo pasó sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su vientre con lentitud, su toque maravillándose por las curvas de su cuerpo mientras trazaba círculos con sus dedos—. Suéltame, idiota—ella gruño con más ferocidad.

—Incluso de esa manera, tan grosera como un marinero—Jaime susurro sedosamente contra su piel cálida, y entonces sus manos se posaron en cada uno de sus pechos para medir su reacción. Hermione apretó los dientes mientras daba un salto, girando su cuerpo en el aire con tanta agilidad como el mismo Caballero Dragón, lanzando al piso al león Lannister con ella a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Crees que soy una mujer indefensa a la que puedes manosear simplemente? —Ella gruño de la misma manera en que lo hacía un lobo huargo, mientras este la observaba con un poco de sorpresa por su rápido movimiento, más rápidamente cayo en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas mientras sostenía sus brazos sobre su cabeza en el piso para que no volviese a tocarla. Hermione tenía los labios ligeramente separados, con sus ojos de color purpura oscuros y abiertos mientras hebras de su cabello rizado y plateado caían por su rostro.

Ella parecía una bestia sexual en ese momento, y una pequeña voz con la forma de su hermano le echó en cara que tenía a un dragón, prácticamente, montándolo.

Hermione se tensó al percibir el cambio de actitud en Jaime, y entonces abrió la boca al notar que ella estaba sobre él, con sus sexos presionados juntos como si estuvieran teniendo sexo. Ella lo liberó de su agarre para apartarse, sin embargo, él la jaló hacia su cuerpo con deseo brillando en sus ojos verdes mientras podía sentir aquel detestable hormigueo en su vientre otra vez, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón parecía a punto de salir volando de su pecho—. ¿Q-que crees que haces?

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando él se habia puesto de pie, e inmediatamente habia atacado sus labios con ferocidad mientras la empujaba contra la pared, sosteniendo su trasero con las dos manos. Ella lo empujó ligeramente, mas Jaime atrapó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras pateaba la puerta de una habitación desconocida y rápidamente entraba y la cerraba tras de sí. Ella pudo ver como el caballero lanzaba al piso todos los objetos sobre una mesa con impaciencia y desenfreno, colocando su cuerpo sobre ella con rapidez.

—Te reto a pedirme parar—Jaime murmuro contra la piel de su cuello, y ella se estremeció involuntariamente por el calor inexplicable que habia surgido en lo más profundo de su alma—hazlo, y parare—ella apretó los labios mientras sus manos temblaban por la sensación de los besos depositados en su cuello, y la Reina de Hielo cerró los ojos, con ellos siendo tan oscuros como el fuego de Balerion mientras se sentaba, rodeando las caderas del caballero con sus esbeltas piernas de manera seductora.

— ¿Quién es el que está suplicando por sexo? —Ella se burló ligeramente contra su oído, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras tiraba suavemente su oreja con audacia, estando completamente orgullosa al ver que los ojos de Jaime se tornaban blancos de placer. Él tan solo respondió abriéndole las piernas con fuerza, lanzándola contra la mesa mientras acomodaba sus piernas correctamente, quitándose la chaqueta con frenesí para luego lanzarla por la habitación con impaciencia. Jaime se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo como si fuese un león salvaje sediento de sexo, mientras ella envolvió sus manos alrededor del cabello rubio del hombre y besaba sus labios con la misma intensidad que él, sin permitir que el pensara que ella era una niña inexperta y tonta de alguna manera.

Ella no sabía en carne propia como debía sentirse, pero sabía perfectamente como complacer a un hombre y como se hacían los bebés. Ella no era una idiota.

Hermione apretó sus labios cuando el Matarreyes habia alcanzado su camisa, alzando una ceja dorada por los botones en la parte delantera, los cuales sus manos temblorosas de deseo no podía desabrochar. Ella tan solo presiono sus palmas sobre la mesa para sostener su cuerpo, dándole una mirada de diversión pura mientras balanceaba sus piernas, sin embargo, ella abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando él decidió resolver el problema desgarrando su ropa como si no fuese nada. Y sus pechos se derramaron fuera seductoramente.

Su primer pensamiento fue cubrir su pecho desnudo de su vista, pero él aparto sus manos con fuerza, con las fosas nasales dilatadas mientras caía de rodillas con un gemido que asemejaba a un rugido de león. Él cepillo sus labios tentadoramente contra su vientre apretado por el entrenamiento de armas, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos lentamente para ver si ella decidía patearlo en las bolas para alejarlo en uno de sus espontáneos cambios de humor. Ella se sentó en la mesa nuevamente, apartando sus manos para lanzarlo al piso cubierto de paja, presionando su feminidad contra el con fuerza, sacando rasposos gemidos desde su boca.

Jaime cerro los ojos por la exquisita presión, sintiendo perfectamente como su verga palpitaba de deseo, tanto que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar de placer. Y el abrió los ojos por eso. Ni siquiera la habia tocado y ya estaba a punto de tener su placer, malditos eran los dioses que habian hecho que deseara a esa mujer. Él giro sobre su espalda con un gemido, sujetando las manos de su futura esposa sobre su cabeza mientras rodeaba con su lengua el exquisito pezón de la Reina de Hielo. Su piel era dulce y tersa, más suave de lo que era la piel de Cersei por laguna razón, y mucho más cálida, tanta que moría de deseo de sentirla contra su cuerpo.

Él no tenía palabras para describir el deseo y el calor que sentía por esa mujer. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, necesitaba sentirla apretándose alrededor de su verga con tanta fuerza que causara que se desmallara de placer. Jaime levantó los brazos, arrancando de su propio cuerpo su jubón para luego presionar su pecho lentamente contra la tersa piel de su futura esposa, gimiendo poderosamente por la sensación.

La piel de la joven Targaryen estaba en llamas, y él podía sentirlo, y era tan ardiente como el fuego del dragón que se filtraba hacia su cuerpo consumiendo cada rastro de su razón.

— ¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? —Ella grito repentinamente mientras lo empujaba con fuerza de su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubriendo su pecho bien dotado con las manos poniéndose de pie para alejarse de él con terror. Él tan solo alzó una ceja conteniendo su respiración para evitar abalanzarse sobre ella como un león sediento, mientras recargaba un brazo casualmente sobre su rodilla.

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujos o solo terminamos de hacerlo para que sepas en carne propia como se siente el sexo?

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, idiota—Hermione gruñó con los dientes apretados, buscando con la mirada su ropa con temor de descubrir su pecho otra vez.

—Estas medio desnuda, creo que podría burlarme aún más de ti.

— ¿Quién de los dos actuó como una bestia en celo? —Ella se burló de él en un intento de reprimir toda la vergüenza y la culpa que habia surgido en lo más profundo de su ser al recordar quienes eran ambos, ella siendo una Targaryen y una Stark, y él siendo un Lannister.

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste, dragoncito de hielo? ¿Acaso lo querías hasta que apareció en tu cabeza la imagen de tu honorable tío? —Él pregunto irónicamente, observando como la joven de cabello plateado le daba la espalda para ponerse la ropa, bebiendo lentamente la imagen de su espalda desnuda—. ¿Me quieres entre tus piernas? —indagó con suficiencia mientras se ponía de pie, más apretó los dientes cuando ella le habia dado una bofetada, para luego largarse de alli rápidamente, sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

* * *

Jon Snow estaba deprimido. El Muro no era lo que él esperaba. Había pasado ahí un poco más de una semana, y ya se había ganado más de un par de enemigos cuando debería estar haciendo amigos, hermanos que remplacen a los que había dejado atrás.

Aunque nadie podía remplazar a sus hermanos. Ni mucho menos a ella. Él no tenía palabras para describir cuanto la extrañaba, desde el momento en que habia perdido su calidez al terminar ese abrazo en Invernalia sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la mitad de su alma. Nadie nunca podría entender el tipo de conexión que tenía con su prima, como si una sola alma se hubiera separado en dos cuerpos.

El bastardo colocó otra espada de entrenamiento sin filo en su soporte, ignorando a los otros dos reclutas que estaban con él. Habían estado mirándolo con odio desde que entró, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Se mantuvo silencioso como Fantasma, no queriendo provocarlos aún más, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse detrás de él.

—Me rompiste la nariz, bastardo—Gruñó una voz, y Jon se congeló por un momento, antes de acomodar otra espada de entrenamiento, y voltearse para encarar a ese hombre.

Jon notó que aún tenía sangre fresca manchando su rostro, y sonrió, muy a su pesar. No había querido causarse problemas, pero o pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca, reconfortado por sus habilidades superiores a las de los hombres que lo rodeaban.

—Es una mejora—Remarcó, enfureciendo aún más al hombre cubierto de sangre. Un hombre lo sostuvo por detrás, manteniéndolo inmóvil, mientras el hombre furioso cargaba contra él, sosteniendo una cuchilla oxidada y muy probablemente sin filo, contra su garganta.

—Si te lanzamos desde el Muro, me pregunto cuanto tardarás en llegar al suelo—Dijo con desprecio. Otro hombre, más delgado y pequeño, se acercó para poder molestar al atrapado hijo de un Lord.

—Me pregunto si te encontrarán antes de que los lobos lo hagan.

En ese momento, el collar que su prima le habia dado brillo suavemente, y una onda de niebla de color azul helado emanó de él con furia, empujando a los hombres de su cuerpo con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlos y no lastimarlos. Jon abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su boca abierta y su aliento atrapado por lo que habia pasado.

—Asi que es cierto—La puerta crujió al abrirse, y los cuatro hombres miraron al recién llegado, esperando que fuera alguien que viniera a azotarlos por pelear entre ellos, sólo para encontrarse con Tyrion Lannister, el medio hombre, el Diablillo, de pie en la entrada—. Cualquier hombre racional se negaría a creerlo, pero el invierno mismo es de tu prima.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, medio hombre? —Preguntó el recluta que tenía la cuchilla contra la garganta de Jon, intentando asustar al chico de Invernalia. Ese hombre no era un asesino, no, pero estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, y quería asustar al chico verde que le había roto la nariz, como si fuera tan simple como pasar un cuchillo afilado por mantequilla. El pequeño león Lannister tan solo rio entre dientes, su vista fija en el collar en el cuello del hijo de Ned Stark.

—La has visto hacerlo, ¿no? —Tyrion inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por la actitud del bastardo de Invernalia, como si estuviese guardando un enorme secreto para proteger a la otra mitad de su vida—. Si vuelven a tocarlo, créanme, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedan escapar a la furia de la Reina del Invierno—entonces, señalo al collar en forma de copo de nieve brillante en el cuello de Jon, el cual el joven intento esconder con frenesí.

—Todos sabían cómo era este lugar y nadie me lo dijo. Nadie más que tú y Hermione. Mi padre sabía y me dejó pudrirme en el Muro de todas maneras—Se lamentó Jon. Sabía que su padre lo amaba, en el fondo lo sabía, pero le dolía que las únicas personas que se habían molestado en decirle como sería la vida en el Muro no fueron las que él había pensado. Habían sido su otra mitad, quién lo conocía que mejor que nadie en el mundo, y el enano que ahora estaba frente a él.

—El padre de Grenn lo dejó también, afuera de una granja, cuando tenía tres años—le informó Tyrion, ambos mirando al hombre en cuestión mientras él miraba al enano Lannister, preguntándose cómo sabía eso—. A Pyp lo encontraron robando una rueda de queso. Su hermana pequeña no había comido en tres días. Le dieron dos opciones, su mano derecha o el Muro. Le he estado preguntado al Lord Comandante sobre ellos. Historias fascinantes.

—Me odian porque soy mejor que ellos—Dijo Jon lleno de furia. Se sentía culpable, después de haber escuchado sus historias, pero no sentía que era su derecho tratarlo como a un paria por ello.

—Es una suerte que ninguno de ellos fuera entrenado por un maestro de armas como tu Ser Rodrick. No imagino que alguno de ellos haya sostenido una espada real antes de venir aquí. No le contaré a tu prima sobre este desastre, estoy completamente seguro de que ella te perseguiría incluso hasta los Siete Infiernos para patearte el trasero y meterte a puñetazos algo de astucia. Ella es más que Visenya Targaryen, es Aegon el Conquistador con tetas—contestó Tyrion, tratando que el chico bastardo tuviera un poco de sentido común. Estaba comenzando a creer que el intelecto la joven de cabello plateado habia nacido de la sangre del dragón en sus venas, pero que su honor y su peculiar manera de amar a los desfavorecidos venia del honor de los Stark, ambas casas combinadas en una sola persona eran tan poderosas como una tormenta, devastando todo a su paso. Tyrion comenzó a alejarse, antes de recordar la carta que tenía en su bolsillo—. Oh... Tu hermano Bran. Ha despertado.

Jon le arrebató el pedazo de papel de las manos sin decir una palabra, abriéndola solamente una vez que el enano se había marchado.

Bran estaba despierto.

* * *

Un golpe doble en la puerta de su habitación hizo que la reina se levantara inmediatamente, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo cuando su invitado estuvo adentro. Había escuchado las noticias del chico Stark, y estaba más que preocupada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?—Gruñó Cersei con rabia hirviendo, como la leona que era en verdad.

—Cálmate—Instruyó el hombre con cansancio. Ahora tenía a las dos mujeres enojadas con él, con una furia similar pero completamente diferente entre sí. Su hermana era rubia y llena de odio y manipulaciones, mientras que Hermione tenía el cabello plateado con una mirada que reflejaba en lo más profundo de su ser a un dragón escupiendo fuego al mismo tiempo en que las garras de un lobo huargo querían despedazarlo, ademas ella era mucho más joven que su gemela, y mucho más hermosa.

—Es un niño. Diez años de edad. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Cuestionó Cersei, sus dedos entrelazándose inquietos y nerviosos. Bran Stark estaba despierto, y, hasta donde sabía, no recordaba nada de lo que había visto.

Un pequeño impulso de culpa se disparó a través de la conciencia de Jaime, mientras cerraba los ojos con un suspiro. Hermione no sabía, y jamás debía saber, de su relación prohibida con su hermana, porque estaba seguro de que si ella llegaba a enterarse lo perseguiría por el mundo entero para rebanarle la garganta y cortarle las bolas. En eso se parecía a Rhaegar, en esa determinación y mirada, que aunque todos dijeran que era la mirada de Lyanna Stark, él podía al Príncipe de Rocadragón tras esos ojos que habia heredado de él.

—Pensaba en nosotros—Ella lo miró, aunque desprecio su mirada con burla—. Es algo tarde para estarse quejando ahora, ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué les ha dicho el chico?

—Nada. No dijo nada. No recuerda nada—Le informó Cersei, resistiendo la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco ante la confusión en su rostro. Si había algo que sabía acerca de los hombres, era que no convenía dañar sus egos con un simple gesto como poner los ojos en blanco. Sin importar lo exasperantes que pudieran ser.

— ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa?—Preguntó él, y Cersei casi suspiró con irritación, últimamente su hermano parecía tener la cabeza en la luna, y tenía la sospecha de quien era la causante de eso.

— ¿Y qué pasa si recuerda? Si le dice a su padre lo que vio—argumentó la Reina.

—Diremos que está mintiendo. Diremos que estaba soñando. Diremos lo que nos plazca—Contestó Jaime, tratando de reconfortarla.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi marido y la chica Targaryen? —Cersei preguntó, notando que su hermano se tensaba ligeramente, aunque él mismo pareció no darse cuenta—. Pronto tendrás que casarte con ella, y Ned Stark sería capaz de declararle la guerra al mundo entero con tal de protegerla. Robert debió matarla como a sus medios hermanos cuando era un bebé, asi no sería un problema ahora—escupió sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado por su futura esposa ni un segundo.

—Ella no debe enterarse nunca—Jaime respondió, y por alguna razón su corazón se paralizó de miedo al pensar que ella pudiera ser lastimada por alguien, mucho más miedo del que jamás habia sentido antes, mucho más del que sintió al asesinar al Rey Loco. Cersei tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, su ceño fruncido mientras observaba a su hermano con sospecha.

— ¿Qué se supone que…? —Ella olfateó el aire con recelo, y entonces las fosas nasales de estas se abrieron con rabia, el dulce aroma opacando el olor de las cremas y aceites de lavanda en su cuerpo—. Ese olor… rosas de invierno—Jaime se apartó y se dirigió al balcón, el viento cálido meciendo su cabello mientras dispersaba aquel dulce aroma de su cuerpo—. ¿La has follado ya? ¿Tan loco te vuelve su coño que no puedes esperar? Ella es practicamente Lyanna Stark en carne y hueso, y tiene al idiota de mi marido, a todos comiendo de su mano.

—Ella no es Lyanna Stark, ni me tiene a sus pies dispuesto a ir a una guerra por ella—Él espetó con los dientes apretados, aunque interiormente comparaba a la loba de Invernalia con el pequeño dragón de hielo, recordando que todos decían que ambas eran practicamente la misma persona—. Pero podrían escribir una balada sobre esto, la guerra por el coño de Cersei.

La Reina se encogió levemente y le dio una bofetada. Jaime rio cuando trato de hacerlo de nuevo, y la sujetó por las muñecas mientras la presionaba contra su amplio pecho. Cersei se removía frenéticamente exigiendo su liberación, y el no pudo evitar volver a compararlas. Si Hermione se encontrara en la misma situación ella estaría insultándolo tan groseramente como un campesino o un marinero, golpeándolo y arañándolo como una bestia salvaje, para luego intentar aquel movimiento de piernas que habia visto hace unas horas. Y él estaba seguro de que si ella hubiese querido, le hubiera roto el cuello.

—Lo mataré si tengo que hacerlo—Jaime respondió en voz baja, intentando quitar a la joven de cabello plateado de sus pensamientos con la imagen de su hermana.

— ¿La matarías a ella? —Cersei preguntó en voz baja.

—A todos ellos—Jaime respondió en voz baja, cerrando los ojos por el recuerdo de los besos que habian compartido, besos más ardientes que el mismo aliento de Balerion. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que aunque enunciara cosas por su boca, su mente no pensaba lo mismo, y que de alguna manera no tendría el coraje para matar a otro Targaryen, porque era ella.

Él no pudo evitar compararlas en ese momento.

Cersei era una belleza dorada, una belleza que quemaba como el sol naciente y que habia encendido el fuego en su piel cada vez que la tocaba desde que eran jóvenes. Ella era una leona en la cúspide del placer, gritando y suspirando tan fuerte que el caía a pedazos por esos jadeos.

Sin embargo, por otro lado se encontraba Hermione. Ella era una belleza plateada, tan fría como las tormentas de nieve en invierno, pero con una personalidad tan ardiente como fuego de dragón. Su belleza era tan helada que podía traspasar la piel y llegar hasta los huesos de cualquiera. Además, el rostro de Lyanna Stark habia hecho sangrar los Siete Reinos en una rebelión por su corazón, el mismo rostro que la Reina de Hielo habia heredado con los rasgos de un Targaryen.

Ella era hielo y fuego, una Stark y un Targaryen combinados en solo uno. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo de que esa belleza llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y que lo consumiera el fuego de dragón.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa, con Ser Jaime y consigo misma por casi haber permitido que él la follara en el piso de una habitación como animales en celo que no podían controlar el deseo que sentían por el otro. Habia estado evitando a su futuro esposo con éxito desde aquel incidente entre ambos gracias a las sensaciones que sentía con respecto a la Fortaleza Roja, como si hubiese vivido alli toda su vida y supiera perfectamente hacia donde ir con cada paso.

Debía soportar las miradas de las damas de la corte sobre su manera de vestir, como si fuese un hombre según sus chismes, ademas de su odiosa actitud como mujeres idiotas que se sonrojaban cada vez que alguien ponía una maldita flor frente a ella, inmediatamente pensando que alguien planeaba desflorarlas. Realmente no le importaba que la consideraran una bestia salvaje, es más, estaba orgullosa y lo disfrutaba de sobre manera, especialmente cuando podía burlarse de la Reina.

Como futura Lady Lannister, le habian asignado un sequito de doncellas para asistirla en sus labores diarias, las cuales ella habia rechazado en su mayoría al detectar que eran espías de Cersei. Tan solo habia permitido que un par continuara en su servicio, sabiendo que eran jóvenes con moral por el brillo en los ojos de cada una.

Los últimos días habia sido arrastrada por distintas habitaciones del castillo para verse con costureras que confeccionarían su vestido de novia, bajo la atenta mirada de Cersei, quien sostenía que la prometida del gran Jaime Lannister debía verse como tal. Hermione se habia mantenido en silencio durante todo el proceso, aunque estando muy consciente de que la Reina planeaba usar los colores de su propia casa para el vestido, según ella, para que su hermano y la joven de cabello plateado se vieran en armonía. La bruja del invierno tenía ganas de reír, como si ella permitiría que el día de su boda se viera como un Lannister, tenía un truco guardado bajo la manga y no lo usaría hasta el momento adecuado.

Se casaría en pocos días, y ella no podía asimilarlo por completo todavía, especialmente porque sus verdaderos padre ni ningún miembro de la otra rama de su familia se encontrarían alli para verla. Sus tíos Targaryen se encontraban al otro lado del mundo buscando reunir un poderoso ejército que sentara a Viserys en el Trono de Hierro, creyendo que era suyo tan solo por ser hombre, pero según la verdadera línea de sucesión ella era la legitima Reina de Poniente gracias a que era la última descendiente viva de Rhaegar Targaryen.

Habia intentado despejar su mente de las nuevas preocupaciones en su vida leyendo en la biblioteca del castillo, la cual no era principalmente majestuosa en comparación con Invernalia, pero que aun asi guardaba temas que despertaban su interés. Además, habia tomado el gusto de tocar el arpa sentada en las ventanas, y por alguna razón Ser Barristan se tornaba pálido cada vez que la veía con el cabello plateado cubriéndole el rostro mientras sus dedos se deslizaban hábilmente por las cuerdas.

—Mi vida es un desastre… —Ella murmuro en voz baja, suspirando mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la pared de piedra en la ventana, y colocó el arpa en su regazo con cansancio.

—Hija… —Una voz hizo eco en el aire, y ella abrió sus ojos al ver a Rhaegar Targaryen de pie junto a una esquina. En una primera instancia creyó que estaba alucinando o teniendo visiones extrañas nuevamente, pero despues de unos minutos de observarse fijamente a los mismos ojos de color purpura comenzó a creer que tal vez no solo era una visión.

— ¿Papá? —Ella preguntó con incredulidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con la boca abierta. Rhaegar tan solo sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con el dedo para que lo siguiera, antes de perderse por un pasillo. La única manera en la que pudo reaccionar fue seguirlo, necesitando saber con toda el alma que clase de juego era ese, pero no podía alcanzarlo, tan solo lograba divisar su cabello plateado perdiéndose por las esquinas de un sin número de corredores—. Espera—ella extendió una mano en un intento de alcanzar al fantasma de su padre, mas pudo ver como él se perdía a través de una pared que no parecía nada especial tocando una roca en específico.

Hermione extendió una mano lentamente hasta la pared, sosteniendo su arpa en la mano restante con fuerza antes de que la muralla girara sobre sí misma y la arrastrara dentro de la oscuridad.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	9. Portadora de Tormentas

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **Cuando dos mundos chocan**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Portadora de Tormentas**

* * *

Hermione gruñó al despertar, sintiendo que su espalda habia sido aplastada por el mazo de un gigante en una batalla legendaria. Lo último que podía recordar era haber perseguido al fantasma de su padre por la Fortaleza Roja, para que luego una pared la arrastrara hasta la inconsciencia.

Y ella maldijo en voz baja cuando se percató que no sabía dónde se encontraba.

La joven de cabello plateado observó por el rabillo del ojo que su cuerpo estaba presionado contra una pared sin atractivo, pero por la cual habia caído desde el castillo que lograba ver detrás de unas pobres y precarias edificaciones en la capital. Por algún motivo desconocido, supo que se encontraba en Lecho de Pulgas, el sector más pobre de la ciudad y donde abundaba la delincuencia, además de los abusos de toda clase.

Debía regresar a la Fortaleza Roja, aunque creía que sería difícil pasar desapercibida con su apariencia en medio de la gente, pero al menos haría el esfuerzo. Con cuidado recogió su pequeña arpa plateada del piso, escondiéndola entre su ropa lo mejor posible mientras acomodaba su chaqueta para aparentar la mayor compostura que pudiera, y preparó sus manos por si alguien se atrevía a querer tocarla o robarle. Ella no era una mujer débil, era una Targaryen y una Stark; por sus venas corría la misma sangre de dragón que corrió por el cuerpo de la reina guerrera Visenya Targaryen y el príncipe Aemon. Ademas, la guerra estaba en su naturaleza y el asesinato era innato para ella.

Hermione suspiró con desolación interna mientras observaba a los niños hambrientos, desnudos y sucios apostados en los costados de estrecho pasaje. Si Robert Baratheon tan solo prestara un poco de su atención a las necesidades de su pueblo en lugar de malgastar el oro del Reino en vino y putas la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey mejoraría drásticamente. Ademas, habia oído los rumores de la enorme deuda que la Corona tenía con el Banco de Hierro de Braavos y la Casa Lannister, la cual disminuiría un poco cuando ella se casara con Ser Jaime.

Su corazón dolía en su pecho al ver la desgracia de los menos favorecidos, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios mientras se abria camino por las transitadas calles de Lecho de Pulgas, pudiendo ver una serie de pequeñas tiendas puestas en el borde de los callejones. La gente comerciaba con telas, comida y postres, ademas de pequeñas estatuillas que representaban a los dioses, entre ellos a la Fe de los Siete y un corazón envuelto en llamas.

Por alguna razón, Hermione se detuvo a observar a esa pequeña estatua fijamente, sintiendo su propio corazón estremecerse con cada latido que daba mientras sentía que la sangre en sus manos comenzaba a arder tanto que durante unos momentos pensó que ardería en llamas en medio del peligroso Lecho de Pulgas. De alguna manera sentía que habia visto ese símbolo antes, como si en lo más profundo de su alma viviera el recuerdo que no podía almacenar en su mente.

— ¿Qué dios es ese? —Ella preguntó al vendedor cuando la curiosidad habia carcomido su mente.

—El Señor de la Luz, una deidad adorada en Essos—El hombre respondió con cansancio, aunque un brillo lascivo apareció en sus ojos al observar su cuerpo por completo— ¿compraras algo, o no? —a pesar de la grosería del hombre, Hermione sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza apartando esa incomoda sensación de familiaridad que sentía por el llamado Señor de la Luz.

Hacerse camino a través de los barrios pobres de Desembarco del Rey era más fácil de lo que habia pensado en un inicio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que algunas personas la señalaban con la boca abierta, específicamente por su cabello. Era gracioso el verlo; alguien con la piel tan pálida y con el cabello tan claro no podía pasar desapercibida entre tantas personas con la piel y el cabello oscuro, en comparación, ella parecía una gota de sangre derramada en la nieve.

— ¡Targaryen!—Un hombre grito con sorpresa, y la joven de cabello plateado giró sobre sus talones para ver a un gran grupo de gente observándola como si fuese el mismo Aegon, el Conquistador—. ¡Reina Dragón!—otra persona exclamó, alzando su brazo con vigor mientras un sequito de hombres cercanos alzaban el brazo—. ¡La época dorada regresara!

Hermione apretó los labios con vergüenza antes de retomar su caminata con más rapidez para perder de vista a los hombres pidiendo por una Reina Dragón tras ella, lo cual la ponía incomoda de sobre manera. Ella corrió repentinamente, pasando por pequeñas calles extremadamente estrechas para deshacerse de sus seguidores y regresar de una vez a la Fortaleza Roja con su familia.

— ¡Vaya! —Una voz masculina exclamó a sus espaldas, y ella arrugo la nariz con disgusto al ver a un hombre gordo y calvo, ademas de evidentemente ebrio, observarla con los ojos oscuros de lujuria—. Eres muy hermosa—entonces, sonrió para demostrar torcidos dientes de color amarillo que causaron que su estómago se revolviera con asco—vamos, quítate la ropa—el hombre se tambaleó hacia ella, alzando una mano con la intención de desgarrar su jubón, más ella sujeto la muñeca de este y dio un salto acrobático en el aire mientras escuchaba el chasquido de la ruptura de un hueso.

—Soy la sangre del Caballero Dragón—Ella murmuró impasiblemente mientras comenzaba su regreso nuevamente hacia el enorme castillo en el horizonte. Tenía el conocimiento de cómo luchar de esa manera, lo habia aprendido en sus sueños por más extraño que pareciera, como si el mismo Aemon Targaryen hubiese sido su maestro en la espada y el combate mano a mano en carne y hueso. En sus sueños, aquel hombre de cabello plateado le habia enseñado como causar el maximo daño a alguien con el mínimo de fuerza, canalizando su energía en los nervios de cada persona para que el golpe fuese miles de veces más poderoso.

Su cabeza giró con brusquedad al escuchar un fuerte y agudo grito resonar en la calle en la cual se encontraba, y pudo ver como una multitud se reunía en forma de círculo para observar algún tipo de espectáculo. Hermione sintió su corazón temblar siniestramente en su pecho, y se abrió camino entre el público temiendo lo peor.

Frente a ella se hallaba un hombre empujando brutalmente a una niña contra una escalera, mientras esta sostenía una pequeña fruta en sus manos sucias y delgadas. Junto a ellos se hallaba una tienda de fruta, y entonces intuyo que el hombre era el dueño y que la niña habia robado para poder comer algo. No le parecía extraño, despues de todo la niña era demasiado pequeña y se veía extremadamente hambrienta, dejándose ver claramente por los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y la falta de volumen en sus mejillas.

Ella abrió la boca con aturdida incredulidad cuando el hombre habia extraído un cuchillo desde sus ropas mientras obligaba a la pequeña a extender el brazo y abrir la mano por completo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El sujeto le cortaría la mano a la niña por una miserable fruta mientras que la Guardia de la Ciudad veía la interacción con una sonrisa, de la misma manera como si estuviesen viendo una justa en un torneo. El dolor parecía divertirles macabramente, y nadie hacia nada para evitarlo, hasta que el honor de los Stark surgió desde lo más profundo de su mente como un lobo huargo.

— ¡Déjela en paz! —Ella exclamó con los dientes apretados mientras pateaba el cuchillo de las manos del hombre con un solo pie, con la misma habilidad que habia aprendido de sus sueños con la sangre de su sangre. Se posiciono entre la pequeña y el hombre protectoramente, sus puños apretados con rabia apenas contenida mientras esperaba que el sujeto o algún espectador arremetieran en su contra.

— ¿Quién crees que eres? —El dueño del puesto de frutas preguntó con altivez, sus labios torcidos en una mueca sarcástica— ¿la Reina Cersei?—entonces, el hombre se echó a reír un segundo junto a algunos espectadores, los cuales lo único que hicieron fue observarla como si ella fuese peor que una alimaña.

Y ella apretó los dientes cuando la sangre de dragón en sus venas comenzó a hervir.

—Soy Hermione Targaryen—La Reina de Hielo pronunció lentamente, y entonces la expresión de todos los presentes fue un poema, el cual era caracterizado por la sorpresa y el miedo, despues de todo, los rumores sobre la bruja del invierno se habian extendido por todo Poniente como si fuese fuego salvaje. Hermione capturó la mano del hombre y presiono el punto nervioso en su palma, doblándole el brazo casi a punto de romperlo—y la próxima vez que ponga las manos sobre ella, sera la última vez que tenga manos—entonces, liberó de su doloroso agarre al horrible hombre y jaló a la niña consigo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la mujer de cabello plateado preguntó despues de unos minutos de silencio, el tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña organizara sus ideas y calmara su miedo.

—Nissa—La pequeña respondió, y la mujer se sorprendió por lo sorprendentemente claros que eran sus ojos a pesar de su piel aceitunada.

—Nissa—Hermione repitió para probar el nombre en su lengua, teniendo esa extraña sensación de familiaridad otra vez, como si conociese ese nombre sin conocerlo—. ¿Dónde vives? —la bruja se arrodillo a la altura de la pequeña, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de esta con el pañuelo que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo.

—No tengo un hogar—Ella respondió con timidez, sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer que habia salvado su vida arriesgando su propia integridad, una mujer de alta cuna—vivo junto a otros huérfanos en el orfanato de la ciudad.

—Te llevare—La bruja del invierno se ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar la tensión palpable en el aire—los hombres como ese tienden a ser rencorosos—murmuró en voz baja para sí misma, permitiendo que la niña la guiara hasta el orfanato donde vivía.

— ¡Nissa! —Una mujer exclamó con preocupación, y Hermione arrugó la nariz por el nauseabundo aroma en el aire mientras la mujer vestida de septa se arrodillaba frente a la niña—. ¿Dónde has estado? —Indagó mientras revisaba a la pequeña buscando algún tipo de daño, hasta que reparó en el par de ojos de color purpura observándola atentamente— ¿Quién es ella? —su aliento se atrapo en la garganta, uniendo las piezas en su cabeza, específicamente por el cabello plateado y los ojos purpuras.

—Hermione Targaryen—La Reina de Hielo se presentó cortésmente ante la desconocida septa, quien abrió la boca con incredulidad, ya que se suponía que la sangre del dragón habia sido extinta por el actual Rey, y que la Reina del Invierno vivía en Invernalia junto a los Stark.

—Ella… ella me salvó—Nissa murmuró en voz baja, explicándole rápidamente a la septa, Yvonne, lo que habia sucedido.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Hermione preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, y la mujer asintió con la cabeza aun aturdida por la presencia de un Targaryen allí. La joven frunció el ceño con tristeza por el hacinamiento de los niños al interior, por lo cual supuso que no tenían la suficiente comida como para alimentar a todos con las porciones para su edad. La gran mayoría de los niños parecían hambrientos, mientras que los demás se hallaban extremadamente enfermizos, con grandes círculos negros bajo los ojos y con un aspecto de no haber dormido en muchos días.

—Es tan bonita—Una pequeña niño jaló de su pierna mientras la observaba con ojos brillantes, como si estuviese viendo a la encarnación misma de la belleza—como una Reina del Amor y la Belleza—suspiró en voz baja, mientras una mueca veloz aparecía en los labios más rojos que la sangre de Hermione, ya que su madre habia sido una Reina del Amor y la Belleza, y todos decían que ambas tenían la misma cara.

—Eso es muy gentil de parte de una pequeña tan hermosa—La joven de cabello plateado ofreció con una sonrisa, logrando que la niña se ruborizara intensamente para su diversión.

—Es un cabello tan extraño, pero tan hermoso a la misma vez—Otra niña se unió, esta vez un poco más mayor—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras la mujer tomaba asiento en un pequeño banco libre frente a un grupo de huérfanos.

—Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Magicborn Targaryen—Ella respondió con las manos sobre su regazo, pudiendo sentir un cambio de aura en el ambiente.

— ¡Es la Reina de Hielo! —Un niño exclamó mientras la señalaba con el dedo, una expresión frenética de dicha en su rostro—. Creadora de Tormentas y Portadora del hielo y el invierno—entonces, los demás niños se unieron a su sorpresa con la boca abierta, y la mujer suspiro por los chismes acerca de ella deambulando de boca en boca en todo el mundo.

—Eres muy conocedor—La bruja ofreció de manera apaciguadora—. ¿Les interesa la historia? —Preguntó al ver una pequeña e improvisada biblioteca contra la pared de un pasillo—. Déjenme adivinar… dragones—ella dedujo despues de que los niños asintieran—y su favorito es el Terror Negro—continuo, ya que Lord Tyrion tenía razón, no habia nadie en el mundo que no hubiese pensando alguna vez en dragones—. Bueno… puedo leerles algunas historias acerca de la conquista de Aegon.

* * *

— ¿No tienen el apoyo de la Corona? —Hermione preguntó a la septa Yvonne, meciendo en su rodilla a un bebé recientemente abandonado en el orfanato para lograr que se durmiera pacíficamente.

—El Rey no ve más allá de sus fiestas y torneos—La mujer mayor respondió con pesar, bajando la mirada hasta el piso—y la Reina jamás se ha interesado por nada más que no sean los vestidos y las joyas que puedan confeccionarle—la bruja bufó ante eso. Habia visto la clase de ropa que Cersei acostumbraba usar, ademas de las joyas, y estaba segura que tan solo con el oro que costaba uno de sus vestidos podría alimentar a esos niños durante un año sin problema alguno.

—Yo lo hare—Hermione declaró repentinamente, su corazón temblando de dolor al pensar en las privaciones de esos pequeños—. Vendré un par de veces a la semana a enseñarles a leer y a escribir, y hare todo lo posible para traerles comida desde la Fortaleza Roja.

* * *

Hermione suspiro en voz baja con el placer que tan solo se sentía al tener su cuerpo limpio y aseado, dejándose zambullir en la bañera que sus doncellas habian llenado con agua helada para ella. Ella paso las manos por su rostro con satisfacción, estirando sus piernas en los bordes del material y sacando sus brazos por los lados.

— ¡Mi señor! —Escuchó el grito de Daena en la habitación continua, y entonces se enderezó en la bañera, una mano alcanzando su bata para cubrir su cuerpo en caso de que irrumpieran en la habitación—. Lady Targaryen está bañándose.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Jaime gritó despues de empujar a Daena de su camino y practicamente abrir la puerta a patadas—. Lecho de Pulgas no es un lugar para ti—añadió con más calma al percatarse de lo absolutamente preocupado que se sentía por ella, por su repentina desaparición despues de que la hubieran visto correr como loca por los pasillos del castillo.

— ¿Disculpa?—Hermione pregunto con incredulidad, atando su bata mientras salía de la bañera con incomodidad, ya que tan solo una fina tela evitaba que estuviera desnuda para los ojos del león Lannister—. ¿Estas prohibiéndome algo? —sus manos se plantaron firmemente en sus caderas mientras fijaba sus ojos de color púrpura sobre él con el ceño fruncido con incredulidad.

—En menos de una semana seré tu esposo, y puedo prohibirte todo lo que se me dé la gana—Jaime espetó con seriedad, aunque habia un pequeño brillo de suficiencia en sus ojos verdes.

—No soy un maldito perro al cual puedas apalear—Ella gruño pisoteado el suelo con la punta de su pie desnudo—. No eres mi dueño, Lannister.

—Soy tu futuro esposo—Jaime rugió con los dientes apretados, acercándose a ella de manera inconsciente, por alguna razón deseando desesperadamente sentir su piel cepillándose contra la suya—. Y ya soy tu dueño, mi padre pago más de un millón de dragones de oro por ti—Hermione tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios se separaban con incredulidad, antes de apretarlos y darle una bofetada tan fuerte que causo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás con su mano grabada en la mejilla del idiota.

— ¿¡Quién mierda crees que eres!?—Ella exclamó mientras la sangre hervía en sus venas por el hecho de que él la considerara como algo material, algo que podía tratar de la manera que deseara porque habia pagado un precio por su vida. A sus ojos no era muy diferente a una puta de un burdel, alguien que habia sido pagada para complacer a un hombre y abrirle las piernas—. Ni tu ni nadie son los dueños de mi vida, estúpido.

—Pudieron matarte, niña tonta—Jaime razonó, olvidando momentáneamente la bofetada por la rabia que sentía contra ella, aunque tenía la impresión de que intentar lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión era tan difícil como resucitar muertos.

— ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide! —Hermione rugió como una bestia, como si un verdadero dragón estuviese peleando en un combate a muerte con un león—. Puedo protegerme sola, lo he hecho desde que tenía nueve años… viejo—pronunció lentamente, uno de sus dedos presionado contra el pecho del hombre mientras un brillo de burla aparecía en sus ojos estrellados. Despues de todo, Jaime tenía la suficiente edad como para ser su padre, además, habia conocido a Rhaegar incluso antes del Torneo de Harrenhal.

—No soy un anciano, niña soberbia—Jaime espetó ofendido, sin embargo, recordó la diferencia de edad entre ambos, tanta que el podía ser su padre, y aun asi la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que solo podía pensar en ella, en cómo sería su cuerpo y que tan bien se sentiría estar en su interior.

—Eres un idiota narcisista—La Reina de Hielo apretó la mandíbula con la sangre del dragón hirviendo en sus venas—. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿El Caballero Dragón? ¿Ser Duncan el Alto? —ella preguntó de manera irónica, ya que era obvio que alguno de los dos caballeros nombrados habian sido los héroes del Matarreyes en su niñez—. Nadie me dice que hacer, ni siquiera mi tío—ella arrastró las palabras, un dedo puesto furiosamente sobre el pecho de su futuro esposo idiota.

Jaime apretó la mandíbula mientras sujetaba su brazo para presionar su espalda femenina contra su amplio pecho. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para que él decidiera repetir ese sucio truco con ella nuevamente, asi que lo empujo y lo arrastro por toda su habitación para cerrarle la puerta en la nariz practicamente.

* * *

Hermione observó profundamente los ojos de color purpura que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad. Sin embargo, sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa retadora con rapidez al mismo tiempo en que el hombre parecía imitar sus acciones. Ella alzó sus manos frente a su rostro mientras flexionaba sus dedos, esperando atentamente que él decidiera arremeter en su contra.

La Reina de Hielo rió mientras daba un salto para evitar el pie del hombre de cabello plateado que planeaba lanzarla al piso, y entonces giró en el aire mientras envolvía sus piernas en el cuello masculino y lo lanzaba al piso, utilizando el propio cuerpo de este como palanca. Ella aterrizó con una sonrisa triunfal, moviendo sus cejas ante el hombre mortalmente quieto y gimiendo dolorosamente en el suelo arenoso.

—Estas lista—Él declaró de manera solemne mientras se ponía de pie con lentitud, la espalda de este crujiendo en el proceso debido al golpe. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía con calidez y suspiraba de felicidad, ya que al fin habia logrado que él dijera que su entrenamiento habia terminado. Hermione se sentó en el borde del acantilado, moviendo sus pies en el vacío mientras mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

— ¿Me dirás quién eres? —Preguntó hacia el hombre de cabello plateado a su lado, y este sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Sabes quién soy—Él respondió, sus ojos de color purpura como el atardecer intensos y cálidos al enfocarlos en sus propios orbes liliáceos—pero tienes miedo de decirlo—Hermione jugueteó con sus manos sobre su regazo con vergüenza, para completa diversión del apuesto hombre.

—Eres el Príncipe Aemon Targaryen, el Caballero Dragón—Ella respondió en voz baja, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la leyenda a su lado—el caballero más grande que los Siete Reinos hayan visto nunca—añadió con orgullo de que el hombre junto a ella fuera sangre de su sangre.

—Eres demasiado perceptiva en algunas cosas, mi pequeña Reina Dragón—Aemon sonrió mientras una brisa suave soplaba, meciéndole el cabello plateado hacia delante de manera deliciosa, y la joven parpadeó lentamente ante la deslumbrante belleza del caballero legendario.

— ¿La amabas? —Ella preguntó en voz baja, recordando de manera repentina los rumores acerca de la relación que supuestamente él habia mantenido con la Reina Naerys, su hermana.

—No elegimos a quien amar, preciosa rosa de invierno—Él respondió mientras la observaba a los ojos con intensidad, tanta que logró que sus mejillas se ruborizaran de un gentil tono rosa—. Me recuerdas mucho a ella—suspiró suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, pero su mirada no delataba el dolor que se suponía que debía sentirse al perder al amor de su vida—. Ella era mi amada hermana, y era mi adoración, y él jamás pudo hacerla sentir feliz.

Hermione apretó los labios con tristeza al recordar las historias acerca del infeliz matrimonio entre la Reina Naerys y el Rey Aegon IV, uno de los peores reyes que hubiesen conocido los Siete Reinos y el principal causante de la Rebelión Fuegoscuro al legitimar a sus bastardos. Según las historias, Aemon era el único capaz, ademas de su propio hijo, de hacer reír a la Reina ya que ambos eran amantes, y que este era el verdadero padre del príncipe Daeron, según sostenían los rumores. Ella rodeó el cuello del Caballero Dragón con sus brazos para brindarle confort, escondiendo la nariz en el cuello masculino por instinto.

—Lo siento, Aemon—Susurró en voz baja con sinceridad, al mismo tiempo que pensaba como se sentiría perder a quien amabas más en la vida. Ella era afortunada en ese sentido, había crecido en Invernalia junto a una familia maravillosa que le habia brindado todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo para ser feliz: amor. Le gustaba pensar que era una mujer sencilla en ese sentido, que podía vivir alegremente el resto de su vida tan solo con su familia a su lado, aun si fueran campesinos y no Starks.

— ¿Por qué debes ser tan hermosa? —Aemon preguntó con una pequeña risa melancólica, y ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad—. Cualquiera puede ser hermoso superficialmente, pero la verdadera belleza se encuentra aquí—señalo hacia su corazón, causando que la joven frunciera el ceño al pensar en los asesinatos en defensa propia que habia perpetrado—. En tus manos está el poder para cambiar al mundo, y no me refiero tan solo al poder político, sino el verdadero poder. Eres un dragón, y el fuego en ti está dormido, pero cuando despierte debes aprender a volar—ella levantó la mirada lentamente con los ojos abiertos mientras veía una imagen de ella misma en una tierra desértica lanzando llamaradas de fuego hacia el suelo provenientes de sus manos para elevarse—de ti depende brindarle al mundo un invierno o verano eterno. Eres la hija de la magia y la nacida de la guerra bajo una estrella sangrante en medio de la sal y el humo—el caballero la obligó a levantar la barbilla para que sus ojos se conectaran completamente—y tuya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

— ¿Q-que? —Hermione no lo sabía, pero de alguna manera conocía esa canción, ya que desde lo más profundo de su alma emanaba una sensación de reconocimiento. Además, ella debía decir que en todo el tiempo de soñar con Aemon jamás lo habia visto tan serio.

—Escúchame bien, Hermione—El Caballero Dragón pronunció con inmensa firmeza mientras sujetaba su rostro para obligar a que sus ojos se conectaran—. Tu vida no sera fácil porque naciste para tener un poder como el mundo jamás ha visto—la mirada de la joven tembló mientras sus labios se separaban ligeramente—muchos lo querrán, y yo solo puedo advertírtelo. Los brujos de Qarth irán por ti. Euron Greyjoy, cuando llegue el momento no creas en sus promesas—la joven Targaryen frunció el ceño por el apellido, ya que seguramente debía ser algún familiar de Theon—. Cuando llegue el momento, por más doloroso que sea, cruza el Mar Angosto y encuentra a las cabezas del dragón, porque sin ella jamás podrás retomar los Siete Reinos sola. Necesitaras a todos quienes crean en ti, en tu poder y en quien estas destinada a ser, Portadora de Tormentas.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —La joven apartó las manos del hombre de su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos mientras sus manos temblaban al emanar hielo y fuego a la misma vez, un elemento en cada una de sus extremidades—. Yo… yo no soy una Conquistadora, no soy Aegon, yo…—sus dientes se apretaron mientras siseaba de dolor gracias al choque del hielo y fuego en sus manos, el cual habia oscurecido el cielo con nubes de tormenta mientras ambos elementos se combinaban en uno solo para despedir pequeños relámpagos en forma de neblina de color purpura, como si el azul helado del hielo se hubiera mezclado de manera perfecta con el rojo anaranjado del fuego.

—Serás aún más grande que él—Aemon continuó mientras la joven gritaba al sujetar su cabeza, alzando la mirada al cielo para ver como la tormenta misma respondía ante su pérdida de control—porque tuya es la tormenta, el verano y el invierno—los brazos de la joven se abrieron hacia atrás mientras gritaba, y relámpagos cayeron a su lado de manera salvaje, como una prisión eléctrica—. Sé una conquistadora, una guerrera, la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, quien gobierna y rige a la magia—la joven no pudo soportarlo más, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las corrientes de viento levantaban su cuerpo en el aire. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente púrpuras mientras alzaba las manos sobre la cabeza, los rayos cayendo en sus palmas sin causarle el menor daño a su cuerpo mientras el viento levantaba su cabello.

—Haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti—Una voz poderosa declaró tras ella, y la joven con su mirada aún cambiada volteo para ver al mismísimo Aegon el Conquistador junto a Aemon, y ambos hombres tan solo se arrodillaron ante ella de manera solemne mientras su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Entonces, Hermione despertó con los ojos abiertos y pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro mientras volteaba con la boca abierta hacia la ventana, notando que una poderosa tormenta azotaba la Fortaleza Roja con los mismos truenos y relámpagos que habia visto en su sueño.

Las manos de la joven temblaron con pánico, temiendo que gracias a sus extraños poderes mágicos esa tormenta inclemente se estuviese produciendo. Rhaenyra despertó con un pequeño gruñido, saltando rápidamente sobre su cama para observarla con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. La Reina de Hielo volteó hacia su loba, presionando su mano suavemente sobre el hocico de esta, solo para que su mirada se tornara blanca y cayera nuevamente en una sesión de sueños extraños.

* * *

Hermione suspiró en voz baja mientras se dirigía al despacho del Rey debido a la orden que este le habia enviado con su escudero, Lancel. El chico obviamente era un Lannister debido a sus rasgos, pero dudaba que poseyera la astucia de Tyrion o la grosera inteligencia de Jaime, más bien era un muchacho sumiso que permitía libremente que Robert Baratheon lo humillara como si fuese peor que un perro, y sinceramente tenía lastima por él aun si era un Lannister.

—No eres su esclavo—La Reina de Hielo murmuró finalmente hacia el chico caminando a su lado, y aunque parecía que ambos estaban cercanos en edad ella se veía mucho más adulta y sabia de lo que él era—y no deberías permitir que nadie te humillara aun si es el Rey de los Siete Reinos o el Emperador del mundo entero—escupió con desagrado al recordar las desigualdades que se vivían en Lecho de Pulgas, las cuales causaban que su corazón deseara con todas sus fuerzas poder cambiar aquella situación, sin embargo, no tenía el poder para ello. Ella no era la Reina de Poniente—. ¿De qué sirve la vida si no se vive con dignidad? —preguntó retóricamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, causando que el joven rubio abriera la boca con sorpresa por la preocupación que ella demostraba hacia él, algo que en sus ojos podía notar que era sincero.

— ¡Espera!—Lancel exclamó con frenesí, sujetándola de un brazo para obligarla a verlo. Había algo en los ojos de esa mujer que no podía ver en los de ninguna otra, algo que no sabía lo que era, pero que parecía quemarlo con fuego de dragón cada vez que enfocaba sus ojos sobre ella. Era cautivante e hipnótico a la misma vez, y sumado a su increíble belleza y actitud salvaje del Norte lograba tener a todos los hombres pensando en ella a cada segundo del día.

Su primo era un hombre con suerte de ser el hijo de Tywin Lannister, con suerte de que en un par de días él podría sentir estar entre las piernas de la Belleza de Poniente, alguien que era completamente merecedora de su título.

— ¡Lancel!—El joven Lannister se tensó e inmediatamente liberó su agarre sobre la mujer, quien mordió su mejilla interiormente al ver al idiota de su prometido observar a su primo como si un león furioso intentara asesinar con la mirada a una indefensa presa que había tocado terreno peligroso. El escudero bajo la mirada mientras murmuraba una disculpa para luego entrar corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba el Rey.

—Oh, no—Hermione exclamo dramáticamente, un suspiro irritado escapando inconscientemente de sus labios debido a la presencia de Jaime, con quien habia estado a punto de perder su virginidad—. Mi día esta arruinado definitivamente—entonces, hizo un además de ignorar la presencia del caballero allí y reunirse con el Rey rápidamente para acabar con el asunto.

— ¿Viniste a verme, dragoncito? —Jaime preguntó con esa sonrisa astuta que tenía, la cual parecía irritarla más que nada en el mundo desde que lo habia conocido, más que de lo que lo hacía la actitud de Theon—. ¿Me extrañas o prefieres follar a mi primo? —la mandíbula del caballero estaba apretada, mucho más de lo normal por haber visto el deseo que sentía su primo hacia su futura esposa, a la cual todos en el castillo parecían querer llevarse a la cama. Hermione abrió los ojos por esa afirmación, sus labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba agitadamente, para calmarse sospechaba. Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que tan bien se sentirían esos rojos, carnosos y suculentos labios envueltos alrededor de su polla.

— ¿Cómo demonios te atreves, estúpido?—Ella gruño en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Jaime porque no habia intentado golpearlo, pero pronto recordó que el Rey se hallaba extremadamente cerca de ambos—. Solo intentaba ser amable con él.

—Vas a casarte conmigo en menos de una semana—El Matarreyes añadió con el ceño fruncido, recordando cómo lo habia expulsado groseramente de su habitación cuando habia intentado reclamarle por su visita a Lecho de Pulgas—y sera mejor que comiences a comportarte como futura Lady Lannister, o mi padre vendrá personalmente.

—Tu padre puede irse a la mierda y tu hermana con él—La Reina de Hielo espetó hacia él con los dientes apretados y sus labios carnosos. Jaime gruño oscuramente mientras sujetaba el antebrazo de su futura esposa y la acercó hasta su rostro con rudeza, su mirada brillando con rabia.

—Eres una salvaje—Él espetó lentamente, observando los ojos de esta por instinto. Hermione rio un segundo para distraerlo antes de darle una bofetada con su mano restante, y él tan solo la observó con sorpresa.

No le haría las cosas fáciles, y era mejor que se acostumbrara a ello.

—Estoy orgullosa de serlo, estúpido—Ella gruñó como una loba mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado, y entonces, adquirió una sonrisa al abrir las puertas y ver al Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real allí—. Buenos días, Ser Barristan—se acercó al hombre por atrás y depositó un gentil beso en la mejilla del anciano, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, y sabia el porqué.

Ella podía percibir la vergüenza en los ojos del caballero cada vez que la miraba, y ella estaba segura de que él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a la Casa Targaryen en el pasado, por ahora ser el Lord Comandante del hombre que habia asesinado a su padre y usurpado el trono que según la ley de sucesión, le correspondía a ella por derecho de nacimiento.

—Pequeña loba—El Rey sonrió suavemente al verla, y ella casi rodo los ojos por la convicción del hombre de tratarla como si fuese Lyanna Stark. Hermione bajo la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al hombre, colocando las manos en su regazo para fingir calma—. ¿Te ha gustado la Capital? —indagó apaciguadoramente, y la Reina de Hielo casi calló al piso por la pregunta bizarra.

—En general, la odio—Ella admitió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ya que el Rey le habia dicho en múltiples ocasiones ya, que prefería oír sus verdaderos pensamientos y no los que la estúpida sociedad pensaba que eran dignos de una dama de alta cuna—preferiría estar corriendo en medio de una tormenta de nieve en el norte o en…—calló repentinamente, pensando bien su respuesta y lo que conllevaría.

— ¿En? —Robert Baratheon preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad, y ella enfocó sus ojos purpura sobre él.

—Dorne—Dijo finalmente, su voz destilando admiración por el reino ubicado más al Sur de Poniente.

— ¿Dorne? —El gordo hombre repitió con sorpresa, su ceño fruncido con incertidumbre por el desértico Reino donde seguramente la matarían de llegar a poner un pie en sus tierras.

—Algunos parecen olvidar que Aegon Targaryen se coronó Rey de seis reinos y no de siete—Hermione comenzó suavemente, y ella pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Ser Barristan la observaba con los ojos brillando de alegría y admiración, aunque ella no creía parecerla—. Cuando los dragones llegaron a Poniente a esparcir fuego y sangre solo ellos resistieron. Cuando Dorne necesito ser unificado, Nymeria los unió. Cuando Dorne fue invadido, Meria los defendió—su mirada se perdió en la vista del solar del Rey en un intento de formar una imagen mental de la gran princesa guerrera Nymeria, una de sus mayores heroínas junto a Visenya Targaryen—. Cuando Rhaenys emprendió su conquista, no encontró un gran ejército al cual su dragón pudiera masacrar, encontró algo que jamás podría ser sometido en su lugar. Finalmente, ella murió, su dragón murió, todo su ejército murió.

—No habia reparado en eso—El Señor de los Siete Reinos murmuró observando su copa de vino, mientras la joven de cabello plateado sentía la mirada apreciativa de Ser Barristan sobre ella—. ¿Por qué no te quitas los guantes? —El hombre preguntó al ver que ella depositaba sus manos enguantadas sobre la mesa, extraño en un día caluroso y soleado—. ¿Tienes miedo de que vea tu verdadera naturaleza? —se inclinó hacia adelante, y la joven se tensó al observar sus manos temblar ligeramente, más por primera vez en su vida fue valiente respecto a su magia y quitó rápidamente la estorbosa tela de su piel para servirse agua distraídamente.

—Es un hermoso día, ¿no? —Hermione preguntó conteniendo las ganas de reír por la expresión sorprendida del Rey mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su copa. En sus sueños, habia visto el alcance de su poder junto al mismo Conquistador y Caballero Dragón, y despues de verlo se habia dado cuenta que ella no era la que debía tener miedo de sí misma, sino que todo el mundo debería temerle.

—¿Tu…?—Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con la boca abierta, y la joven rio en voz baja, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo el deseo de salir corriendo por la puerta y gritarle a todo el mundo que de una vez por todas habia controlado su magia y no habia congelado el agua, solo debía ser valiente para triunfar.

—Son solo estúpidos rumores creados con la intención de difamarme, aunque al menos mantuvieron alejados a los idiotas lascivos de mi—La joven Targaryen respondió con una pequeña sonrisa secreta, agradeciendo en cierta medida su reputación de bruja para mantener alejados a quienes la pretendían por su famosa belleza—. Reina de Hielo, un nombre estúpido.

* * *

Hermione sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba sus manos desnudas en su regazo, por primera vez en años sin que la magia del invierno se descontrolara y terminara congelando algo o a alguien. Nunca antes se habia sentido tan segura y controlada, y deseo que esa paz interior en su corazón durara para siempre, pero sabía que no sería asi. Ella recordó tristemente que su boda con Jaime Lannister se acercaba rápidamente en el horizonte, persiguiéndola incansablemente como un animal salvaje en su conciencia.

—Una mujer tan hermosa no debería parecer tan triste—Una voz sedosa y sensual dijo a su lado, y ella volteó rápidamente para ver a un hombre con la piel bronceada y los ojos oscuros y deseosos verla con intensidad.

—Es un dorniense—La joven Targaryen dedujo por los pequeños soles en la vestimenta del hombre, estando segura de que habia visto ese símbolo antes ligado a Dorne.

— ¿Conoce mi cultura? —Él preguntó alzando una ceja, y ella pudo percatarse como el hombre la rodeaba, como una serpiente venenosa dispuesta a dominar una indefensa presa, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda.

— ¡Amo Dorne! —Hermione exclamó con una sonrisa que demostraba demasiada efusividad y sinceridad, a lo cual se aclaró la garganta para disculparse despues—. Lo siento, no fue educado… tomando en cuenta que los espías de Meñique están escuchando, asi que… —murmuró distraídamente, señalando con el dedo a un jardinero a la distancia, tan solo causando que la sonrisa del misterioso, pero atractivo hombre, creciera.

—Oberyn—Él respondió con una pequeña reverencia, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento—. Sé quién eres Hermione Targaryen—él respondió despreocupadamente, haciendo un gesto con sus ojos hacia su cabello plateado y ojos púrpuras, los cuales la delataban como la sangre del dragón a kilómetros de distancia.

—Siempre he deseado visitar Dorne—La joven admitió con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en sus labios más rojos que la sangre misma—pero estoy segura de que los Martell me matarían con tan solo poner un pie alli—suspiró en voz baja, y el hombre alzó una ceja con curiosidad—ya sabe… el fruto de su vergüenza—explicó de manera vergonzosa, ya que su padre habia abandonado a su esposa y dos hijos para escapar con su madre y tenerla a ella en una torre alejada del mundo.

—Puedes hablarme de tu—Oberyn ofreció con los ojos brillado por la belleza de la mujer plateada, el deseo creciendo incontrolablemente en su interior mientras empezaba a pensar por qué Rhaegar habia elegido a Lyanna en lugar de su hermana, pero al ver a la hija de este, la cual todos decían que era la reencarnacion de la Doncella Lobo, lo comprendió, y realmente estaba usando toda su concentración mental para no alzar a la chica en sus brazos y follarla como un animal salvaje en la primera pared que encontrara—y los Martell no son asesinos sin piedad—rápidamente se sentó a su lado, moviendo la tela de su túnica para ocultar que su deseo claramente está vivo por esa niña—. Deberías informarte mejor acerca de ellos.

—He oído algunas cosas—Hermione apretó los labios mientras daba un pequeño asentimiento burlón.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Que la Víbora Roja se ha follado a la mitad de Poniente—Ella respondió rápidamente sin medir sus palabras, y Oberyn alzó una ceja con sorpresa ante el leguaje tan grosero empleado por la joven, el cual era extraño en una mujer que no era originaria de Dorne— ¿le sorprende este tipo de lenguaje de una dama?—preguntó mientras contenía una risa por la expresión en el rostro del hombre atractivo—no me gusta considerarme una.

— ¿Una Reina quizás, Reina de Hielo? —La chica lo observó como si hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo, pero era cierto, el Trono le pertenecía por derecho legítimo al dragón de hielo de Invernalia, y eso la convertía en una Reina a sus ojos.

—Prefiero ser solo una simple y ordinaria mujer—Ella refutó con sinceridad, ya que realmente la idea de convertirse en una Reina era ilógico para ella, y no creía que hubiera nada en el mundo que la llevara a la decisión de querer reclamar el Trono de Hierro, aunque las palabras de Aemon resonaron en su cabeza como un oscuro presagio—. A veces queria viajar y conocer Dorne, donde las mujeres no son encerradas en septos o en las camas de ancianos lascivos, donde pueden rebanarle la garganta a alguien sin que la vean como a un monstruo.

—Tienes experiencia en eso—Oberyn observó fijamente las manos de la joven plateada, y las sujetó entre las suyas con tanta delicadeza como si estuviese tocando el cristal más frágil y precioso del mundo—. No creo que la piel magullada en esas hermosas manos sea por el exceso de costura, ¿no? —sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los de ella, contando con la mirada cada chispa de plata en esos orbes bellísimos.

—Esa mirada seductora no funciona conmigo—La bruja del invierno rodo los ojos casi de manera automática, evadiendo su mirada por instinto—soy Hermione Targaryen y soy inmune al encanto masculino.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste el estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo? —Oberyn preguntó en un intento de olvidar que acababa de haber sido rechazado tan miserablemente, conteniendo a su bestia interna de saltar sobre ella y abrirle las piernas para follarla a la fuerza. Él no era un violador, pero esa niña estaba tentándolo más allá de la creencia, y cada segundo que pasaba a su lado causaba que comprendiera más a Rhaegar.

—Lo llevó en la sangre—Hermione respondió mientras recordaba sus lecciones de combate intangible con el Caballero Dragón, quien le habia enseñado el combate mano a mano, ademas de pelear con dos espadas a la misma vez y un sinnúmero de tecnicas de asesinato—. No soy una estúpida, Príncipe Oberyn—alzó sus cejas de plata hacia el hombre mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa burlona, y la expresión confiada del hombre murió como el fuego.

—Sabes quién soy y no tienes miedo—El Príncipe de Dorne parecía realmente sorprendido por su capacidad de análisis, lo cual causó que la mujer sonriera ligeramente con suficiencia.

—Porque habría de tenerlo—Oberyn entonces pudo percatarse del brillo mortal en sus ojos deslumbrantes, al igual que un dragón, hermoso y majestuoso, pero al mismo tiempo mortal y salvaje—no soy una mujer indefensa, y no soy yo quien tendría que tener miedo—él retrocedió al sentir el frio metal contra su cuello, y mentalmente se reprendió por haber sido tan estúpido y haber bajado la guardia ante una mujer tan bella.

—Una mujer salvaje—La Reina de Hielo volvió a esconder la daga minuciosamente en su ropa, agradeciéndole toda su habilidad en combate al caballero más grande que los Siete Reinos hubieran visto nunca, sangre de su sangre.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? —Le causaba curiosidad saberlo, ya que no creía que el hermano de Elia Martell decidiera venir a Desembarco del Rey sin una poderosa razón, despues de todo en la capital estaría rodeado de los asesinos de su hermana, completamente impotente para saciar su rabia—¿para matarme? —no lo creía realmente, no por como él la veía, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que deseaba ver qué clase de mujer habia tentado tanto a Rhaegar.

—No, hermosa. Lo menos que quiero hacerte en este momento es matarte.

—Entonces el plan es matar a Gregor Clegane algún día, ¿no? —Ignoró por completo el sentido oculto de aquella frase con incomodidad, puesto que estaba harta de hombres deseando abrirle las piernas como si fuese una perra en celo—Parece un mujeriego de primera categoría, pero siento que en cierto modo tiene honor y sentido de venganza, lo más lógico es que haya planeado una elaborada venganza hace años de como matar al hombre que asesinó a su hermana. No me tome por una mojigata—no le gustaba la expresión del hombre, como si ella no supiera nada acerca de la venganza cuando lo único que deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza al maldito perro de Tywin Lannister—yo quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero no lo mataría hasta que me suplicara morir en medio de gritos agónicos—bajó la voz considerablemente mientras susurraba al oído del príncipe, y sinceramente tuvo ganas de reír por la expresión de este.

—Una mujer tan hermosa y mortal—Oberyn la retuvo contra su cuerpo, y sus manos la presionaron en la espalda sin quitar los labios de su oído. Quizás se veían explícitamente como amantes, pero era mejor que pensaran que estaban fallándose en secreto en lugar de que supieran que estaban conspirando una venganza—es una combinación irresistible.

—Confórmese con ser mi amigo, príncipe—La joven lo empujó ligeramente con una sonrisa socarrona—no obtendrá nada mas de mí.

—Puedo soñar, dragoncito—El hombre se burló, y ella frunció el ceño por ese tono que tanto le recordaba a Jaime.

* * *

Hermione regresó a su habitación con una carcajada salvaje, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda mientras sus rodillas temblaban de risa. Habia sido tan divertido su encuentro con el Príncipe de Dorne, quien firmemente sostenía que habia viajado a Desembarco del Rey a presenciar su boda con el Matarreyes, y si bien era cierto no era toda la verdad, ella podía verlo en sus ojos, pero era suficiente por ahora.

Habia algo en Oberyn que la hacía sentir a gusto con él, y quizás era porque era un descendiente de la misma Nymeria y tenía sangre de dragón corriendo en sus venas al igual que ella. Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se desvaneció como las huellas en la playa al ver a Jaime Lannister recargado sobre la mesa de su habitación con aspecto casual.

—Maldita sea—Hermione gruñó entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme? —Situó sus manos sobre sus caderas, su ceño fruncido al observar al hombre de cabello dorado—. No se… quizás pararte fuera de una puerta mientras el gordo Rey se folla prostitutas—ofreció con malicia, cruzando los brazos bajo su pechos.

— ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese, dragoncito? —Él preguntó con petulancia, sabiendo de antemano la clase de mujer con la cual se casaría, la cual tenía una lengua indomable. Jaime se acercó hacia ella lentamente, como un león rodeando a su presa. Estaba harto de que la maldita niña lo despreciara como a un perro callejero, él era un Lannister, y su familia siempre obtenía lo que deseaba de una manera u otra.

—Tenía un día hermoso con un hombre encantador—Hermione murmuró mientras volteaba para cerrar correctamente la puerta, ya que esta se habia entreabierto de manera repentina. El Matarreyes frunció el ceño ante eso, gruñendo en voz baja por su descripción del hombre mientras la sujetaba por la cintura con rudeza y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Quién fue? —Su voz sonaba demasiado mortal, prometiendo asesinar con la mirada a quien se atreviera a tocarla. La joven Targaryen alzó una ceja con sorpresa, sintiendo la especie de celos emanando de él, aunque despues dedujo que se trataba de alguna clase de posesividad masculina. De pronto, la puerta se abrió suavemente por Daena, quien inmediatamente adoptó una expresión tímida en sus rostros al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro.

— ¡Oh! lo siento mucho, mi lady—La joven se disculpó observando el suelo, y Hermione apartó al hombre con un fuerte empujón en su pecho—. Enviaron esto para usted—entonces, ella alzó una ceja cuando otra sirvienta habia entrado con un gigantesco ramo de rosas azules, rara en el Sur de Poniente, ya que solo crecían en Invernalia, y traerlas a Desembarco del Rey debía costar una pequeña fortuna.

— ¿Rosas de invierno? —La Reina de Hielo preguntó para sí misma con incertidumbre, ya que esa clase de flor siempre habia sido su favorita, y había escuchado de algunas personas que ellas eran las favoritas de su madre en el pasado. La joven sirvienta tan solo asintió depositando en sus manos un pergamino sellado, escapando rápidamente de la habitación por el gruñido de Ser Jaime.

 _Jamás entendí porque Rhaegar dejo a mi hermana por Lyanna Stark, pero ahora que te conozco lo siento en carne propia. Cuando te des cuenta de que clase de hombres son los Lannister, mis brazos están abiertos para ti. Quizás, esta vez sea yo quien termine secuestrándote._

 _Oberyn._

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo al caballero dorado cuando este le arrebato su pequeña carta de las manos, la cual procedio a leer con suma rapidez para luego arrugarla en sus manos como si estuviese ahorcando a un enemigo invisible.

— ¿Qué sucede entre Oberyn Martell y tú? —La voz de este era mortal y extremadamente lenta mientras apretaba su brazo para tirar de ella hacia su cuerpo.

—Estuvimos planeando toda la tarde encontrarnos en la noche y follarnos contra una pared—La joven Targaryen no pudo evitar burlarse de él, le encantaba irritarlo de todas las maneras posibles, y ella sabía que en esa ocasión él estaba tan molesto que podía escupir fuego por la boca como si fuese un dragón.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada en él como un reto cuando él habia rugido de rabia, ya harto de la actitud siempre desafiante de esa niña. Ella tan solo pudo gritar cuando este la habia sujetado por la cintura y colocado en la mesa, empujando todo de ella para colocarla sobre la madera y abrir sus piernas a la fuerza mientras se posicionaba entre ambas. Sus labios inmediatamente atacaron los suyos, devorándolos con suma fiereza mientras la obligaba a permanecer quieta hasta que sucumbió a la pasión y respondió sus acciones.

— ¿Qué hay entre ambos? —Él preguntó entre besos, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello de la joven.

—Él me quiere—La bruja respondió con sinceridad, aunque ella no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía completamente—. Nos conocimos hace un par de horas y ya lo hace—murmuró suavemente cuando este besó sus labios centímetro a centímetro con un tipo de dulzura que no habia experimentado nunca antes.

—Solo yo puedo tocarte, ¿me escuchas? —Jaime sujetó la barbilla de su prometida para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. No permitiría que ningún otro hombre se atreviera a tocarla nunca, ya que él se habia visto obligado a compartir a Cersei con Robert, pero Hermione era suya y solo suya, y nadie más ademas de él mismo tenía el derecho de ponerle un dedo encima.

* * *

Esa mañana había sido particularmente difícil para ella. Había sido arrastrada de su cama por la Septa Mordane, Sansa y, para su sorpresa, la Reina y sus doncellas para una prueba de su vestido de novia, apartándola de Rhaenyra sin piedad alguna. Cersei rápidamente habia tomado control de la sesión de prueba, afirmando que la novia del gran Jaime Lannister tenía que verse como tal, y por lo tanto habia elegido colores esencialmente Lannister para complementar a su hermano. Hermione había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del proceso, solo asintiendo o murmurando mientras tramaba silenciosamente un pequeño plan para sabotear las intenciones de Cersei. Su mente de dirigió a su madre en esa situación, deseando que estuviera allí para ayudarla. No lo había pensado antes, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que no sabía cómo afrontarse a una boda sin su madre, sin que esta estuviese a su lado para coser su manto de doncella y ver cómo era entregada en el altar.

Pero si ella estuviese viva, entonces Hermione serpia una princesa hija del Rey Rhaegar, y quizás, ella no tendría que casarse con el león.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su dulce tío caminar hacia ella, sonrió ampliamente ante su vista, rehusándose a cargarlo con sus problemas cuando se veía tan cansado debido a sus reuniones.

Hermione extendió una mano y su padre la aceptó, presionando un beso paternal en ella, antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de ella, contento de que hubiera terminado con los ajustes de su vestido, por ahora, y él con todos esos hombres que lo habían estado molestando toda la mañana.

—Lord Stark—Llamó una vieja y rasposa voz, y ambos se dieron la vuelta. Un anciano caminaba hacia ellos arrastrando los pies, respirando con un poco de dificultad, y la joven Targaryen inmediatamente entrecerró sus ojos por la postura del aciano. El hombre parecía estar sufriendo demasiado por su condición, estando demasiado encorvado para su edad, y ella asintió socarronamente cuando se percató que todo era una actuación para parecer débil, ya que la forma en la cual pisaba lo habia delatado a sus ojos. Ned sujetó a su sobrina por el brazo cuando esta habia vuelto su mano un puño lista para golpear al hombre y obligarlo de esa manera a quitar su desagradable y lasciva mirada de ella—. Ella es... tiene los ojos de su padre. Verdaderamente es la Belleza de Poniente, mi Lord, justo como la describen.

— ¿Deseaba algo, Gran Maestre? —Le recordó Ned mientras sujetaba a Hermione con la intención de que quitara su desagradable mirada de su sobrina lo antes posible para que esta no saltara sobre él para arrancarle los ojos.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Recordó el anciano, apartando la mirada desde el pecho de la joven para sostener una carta enrollada en la mano—. Quería... entregarle esto antes. Todo se me olvida estos días. Un cuervo de Invernalia llegó esta mañana."

Hermione observó a su tío tomar la carta de Pycelle, asintiendo con la cabeza al anciano, dándole permiso de marcharse, y entonces, en vez de leer la carta con su padre como ella quería, vio a Meñique acercarse.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras mientras caminaba hacia ellos, sonriéndole a la joven de cabello plateado mientras esta le gruñía no muy diferente a un lobo huargo. Ned Stark le contestó pero eso no lo detuvo—. Es encantador volver a verla, Lady Hermione. Tal vez le gustaría compartir esas noticias con su tía.

—Ella está en Invernalia, Lord Baelish—Contestó la joven, intentando ser cortés frente a su tío, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era golpear en la cara a ese sujeto para borrarle la sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió Baelish, y ambos Stark y Targaryen lo observaron alejarse antes de seguirlo, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto en sus palabras y expresión.

Catelyn Stark estaba aquí en Desembarco del Rey, y Lord Baelish sabía dónde.

Sin hacer preguntas por temor a quien pudiera escuchar, ensillaron sus caballos y siguieron al Maestro de la Moneda hacia la ciudad, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa de placer. Hermione resopló mientras desmontaba, manteniendo el paso con su tío, quien parecía menos satisfecho que ella.

—Pensé que estaría más segura aquí. Uno de varios establecimientos similares que poseo—Les informó Meñique, y ella arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante un hombre que abandonaba el edificio con la ropa desaliñada y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero que al pasar a su lado habia silbado lascivamente. La Reina de Hielo volteó hacia el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, conteniendo los deseos que sentía de romperle todos los huesos ahí mismo.

Ned, disgustado con lo que él pensaba era un juego ideado por Meñique para ponerlos en vergüenza a él y su sobrina, tomó a Petyr por el cuello y lo sostuvo contra una pared, para la sorpresa de Lord Baelish y satisfacción de la joven de cabello plateado.

—Es un hombre muy divertido—La bruja observó a su tío apretar ligeramente su agarre en la garganta de Meñique mientras él batallaba por liberarse—. ¿Huh? Un hombre muy divertido.

\- ¡Abajo!

Al escuchar la voz de su tía, Hermione se apresuró a entrar con rapidez, empujando de su camino con molestia a la serie de pervertidos que se acercaron a ella para tocarla. Tan pronto como la vio, suspiró felizmente, sintiéndose en Invernalia otra vez junto a su familia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Catelyn se tornó seria entonces, soltando de su abrazo a Ned pero aun sosteniendo sus manos. Esta apretó su agarre en la mano de su esposo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Hubo un intento de asesinato contra Bran. Un asesino causó una distracción iniciando un incendio lo suficientemente lejos de su habitación, y luego se introdujo en su cuarto con la intención de quitarle la vida, pero lo detuve lo mejor que pude, hasta que su lobo huargo terminó el trabajo—explicó tía, sus ojos dirigiéndose a mirar a su sobrina cuando un relámpago resonó a la distancia en un cielo sin nueves. La vida de su pequeño cachorro había sido amenazada, de nuevo, y ella ni siquiera estaba ahí esta vez para ayudarlo de la mejor manera posible. Sentía el fuego de la rabia recorrer sus venas, hasta que vio los vendajes en las manos de su tía—. Cortó mis manos con el mismo cuchillo que iba a utilizar para quitarle la vida a Bran. Petyr nos dijo que era su cuchillo hasta que lo perdió en una apuesta contra Tyrion Lannister.

Hermione dirigió sus ojos purpura hacia Meñique, quien mantuvo una expresión estoica mientras la miraba a los ojos. No confiaba en él, pero si confiaba en Tyrion. No creía que el pequeño león pudiera haber ordenado el asesinato de su primo, este era demasiado astuto como para dejar alguna pista que apuntara directamente hacia él, si lo hubiera hecho. Alguien lo estaba inculpando, y sabía que era Meñique, incluso aunque no sabía por qué.

—La sola insinuación de que el hermano de la reina intentó matar a tu hijo sería considerada traición—Dijo Baelish, Catelyn y Ned finalmente volteando a verlo, uniéndolo a la conversación.

—Pero tenemos pruebas. Tenemos el cuchillo.

—Que Lord Tyrion dirá que le fue robado. El único hombre que podría decir lo contrario no tiene garganta, gracias al lobo de su hijo—Contesto Baelish, y la joven lo miró con tanta frialdad como un Dragón de Hielo.

— ¿Cómo perdió el cuchillo contra Lord Tyrion? —Preguntó Hermione sospechosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Como le dije a su tía, aposté a Jaime Lannister en el torneo que se llevó a cabo en honor al último día del nombre del Príncipe Joffrey. Creí que era una apuesta segura, Ser Jaime es el mejor en los Siete Reinos, sólo que fue derribado por Lord Loras Tyrell de Altojardín. Perdí la navaja contra Lord Tyrion, un hombre con mejor suerte que yo al parecer.

La Reina de Hielo encontró difícil de creer que Tyrion, conociendo la habilidad de su hermano mejor que nadie, hubiera apostado en su contra. Los Lannister podían ser no muy honorables, pero no con los suyos. Había visto la relación entre ambos hombres en Invernalia, y sabía que el más pequeño de los Lannister amaba a su hermano mayor como a nadie en su familia.

—Hermione, Petyr ha prometido ayudarnos a encontrar la verdad—Lady Stark insistió—. Él es como un hermano para mí, Ned. Nunca traicionaría mi confianza.

—Está mintiendo—La Reina de Hielo gruñó finalmente, y todos voltearon hacia ella con sorpresa—. Tyrion jamás apostaría en contra de su hermano y lo sabe. ¿Cree que soy una estúpida acaso? —preguntó burlonamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos purpuras hacia el hombre manipulador—. Que los lobos peleen con los leones es lo que quiere.

— ¡Hermione! —Lady Stark exclamó con vergüenza de su actitud, negando ligeramente con la cabeza para disculparse con su viejo amigo—. Petyr solo quiere ayudarnos.

—El solo quiere la guerra para ganar el poder—La joven de cabello plateado replicó, ya completamente segura de su posición gracias al brillo oculto en los ojos de este—. Si quieres creerle a sus mentiras, hazlo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, tía—gruñó mientras se apresuraba a salir del asqueroso establecimiento, necesitando alejarse de ese maldito lo más rápido posible.

Definitivamente, si sus tíos eran tan estúpidos como para confiar en ese hombre, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano alguien de su familia terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, sé que algunos seguramente no se esperaban la aparición de Oberyn, pero no pude resistirme a ponerlo. Acabo de ver Juego de Tronos temporada 6, y debo admitir que se me partió el corazón al ver a Verano y Hodor morir para proteger a Bran, especialmente despues de descubrir la mágica razón por la cual Willys se convirtió en Hodor.**

 **Como un guiño para ustedes una serie de pistas de los libros que espero que descifren ;)**


	10. Sangre por fuego y fuego por sangre

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

 **Advertencia:** **Sexo explícito.**

 **Si eres una de esa clase de lector que prefiere las historias libres de "perversión" te recomiendo saltarte la escena de la noche de bodas, si piensas que tu visión de Hermione cambiara despues de eso entonces no la leas simplemente. o_0**

* * *

 **Cuando dos mundos chocan**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Sangre por fuego y fuego por sangre**

* * *

Finalmente el día había llegado.

Hoy era el día en que Hermione se convertiría en la nueva Lady Lannister de Roca Casterly, y no podía estar más triste por ello. Hoy era el día en que su tío la dirigiría entre cientos de invitados en el Gran Septo de Baelor y la entregaría a Jaime Lannister. No habia imaginado como sería su boda antes, ya que siempre habia rechazado por completo que un hombre la tocara, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en que su padre, Rhaegar, debía haber sido quien la escoltara hacia su futuro esposo.

El hecho de que sus dos padres estuviesen muertos era un recordatorio eterno para ella lo que estos habian hecho, y que tan solo continuaba con vida porque Eddard Stark la habia salvado siendo un bebe de las garras de Robert Baratheon.

La Septa Mordane y Daena la habían despertado mucho más temprano de lo que ella consideraba era necesario y prácticamente la lanzaron a tomar un baño con agua perfumada y caliente. Tallaron su piel hasta que Hermione pensó que sangraría y luego lavaron su cabello plateado con aceites aromáticos, y no tenía palabras para describir cuanto habia deseado estrangular a las dos mujeres cuando estas le habian arrancado la ropa. Realmente no sabía que estúpida diferencia habia entre el antes y el despues, ya que su maldito cuerpo siempre olía a rosas de invierno, además, estaba segura de que el pervertido de su futuro esposo estaría pensando en otro tipo de actividad en lugar de oler su cabello.

Una vez que salió de su baño y secó su piel, le pusieron su vestido de novia, apretando los listones de la espalda hasta que su pecho estaba ligeramente más pronunciado, algo que la hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación, Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar con los brazos cruzados. No se había visto con el vestido puesto, pero estaba segura de que el color oro de los Lannister se vería horrible con su cabello plateado, y asi era. Se sentía como un bufón de la corte con la maldita tela roja sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de que esta combinara maravillosamente con sus labios. El vestido estaba hecho de seda roja con una capa de encaje dorado con patrón de flores en la parte de arriba, y las mangas y el busto ajustaban perfectamente, con un cinturón color cobre para resaltar la cintura, con la falda fluyendo hacia abajo hasta llegar al piso.

Se sentía como un Lannister, y eso para ella era mil veces peor que ser una prostituta. Por un breve momento pensó en que dirían Oberyn y Jaime acerca de él, ya que en los últimos días el príncipe dorniense se habia vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos, pero rodó los ojos con un bufido, ya que seguramente haría un crudo comentario acerca de que se vería mejor en el piso de una habitación que en ella.

Eventualmente, sus primas y la Reina se reunieron con ella, las jóvenes chicas mostrándose emocionadas, incluso Arya, quien extrañamente habia dejado sus lecciones de danza del agua para acompañarla en ese tortuoso día, por lo cual ella le agradeció con todo el corazón, abrazándola fuertemente en el proceso.

Hermione no deseaba casarse con ese idiota irritante, pero sabía que si llegaba a huir de su deber una guerra comenzaría entre Lannister y Stark, y sinceramente, su cara ya habia hecho sangrar a los Siete Reinos antes y no quería que otra vez lo hiciera. Hubiese preferido casarse frente a un arciano, con el puro aroma de la naturaleza inundando su nariz y la brisa meciendo su cabello con gentileza mientras pronunciaba sus votos, pero en Desembarco del Rey los Viejos Dioses no tenían poder y los arciano ya casi no existían.

Hermione guardó silencio y simplemente observó a la reina mientras ésta se sentaba en un silloncito, bebiendo de una gran copa de vino con petulancia, casi pudiendo tocar el odio de la mujer hacia ella por su casamiento con Jaime. Cersei llevaba un vestido purpura con adornos dorados, y su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante diseño real. La Reina de Hielo solo podía pensar en cuan estúpida se vería con su cabello atado de una manera similar al de ella, ya que sinceramente creía que era horroroso, y prefería llevar su cabello rizado suelto.

Una pequeña sonrisa de petulancia aprecio en los labios rojos de la joven Targaryen, quien aguanto una risa por la situación. Cersei debía estar acostumbrada a ser la mujer más hermosa en una celebración, ya que hasta que Hermione habia alcanzado la madurez como una mujer la leona Lannister habia sido considerada la mujer más hermosa de los Siete Reinos, pero ahora se veía opacada a un segundo lugar.

Hermione, aunque lo odiara, era llamada la Belleza de Poniente, algo que en ese momento amo de sobre manera. Habia ignorado durante toda la sesión de preparación de su boda los comentarios de la mujer rubia, quien deseaba incluso peinarla a su manera, pero la joven plateada tenía su propio estilo y sería ella misma sin seguir a las demás mujeres en la corte. Prefería mil veces ser una mujer salvaje que actuar como Cersei lo hacía.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a mi cachorrita salvaje? —Hermione alzó una ceja hacia Arya, quien extrañamente se hallaba tranquila y vestida como una dama con un elegante peinado.

—Septa Mordane me prohibió actuar como una bestia salvaje en tu boda tortuosa—Arya bufó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, causando que Hermione riera por la perfecta descripción de su casamiento mientras Sansa cubría su boca con vergüenza por las palabras de su hermana, mucho más frente a la misma hermana de su futuro esposo.

—Es mi boda, y te doy permiso de incendiar las cortinas si quieres—La bruja del invierno replicó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios mientras movía las cejas para alentar a su pequeña prima. Si Arya hacía una travesura en su boda o en el festín después, ella extrañaría su hogar un poco menos y pensaría que sus pequeños cachorros estaban con ella planeando organizadas travesuras para fastidiar a Theon o a Robb.

—Esta es la boda de mi hermano. Nadie lo dejará en ridículo—Cersei espetó con amargura y Hermione le guiño secretamente un ojo a su prima, quien alzó las cejas prometiéndole arruinar un poco la maldita celebración para darle un poco de alegría.

De pronto, alguien tocó en la puerta y la joven plateada vio a su tío de pie ahí, sus labios formando una mueca al analizar su apariencia al pensar seguramente lo mismo que ella: se veía como un Lannister.

—Tengo que darte algo—murmuró Ned, entrando en la habitación con un gran y pesado pedazo de tela en sus brazos. Era un momento especial para una mujer, donde debían entregarle el símbolo de su pureza, por lo cual sus primas y la Reina, no sin darle una última mirada de odio puro, abandonaron la habitación—. Sé que no es tu madre, pero Catelyn preparó esto para ti cuando comenzaron a llegar propuestas por tu mano. Lyanna… ella desearía estar aquí contigo, lo sé—Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron por la mención de su madre muerta, mientras apretaba los labios con impotencia—. Te ves como un Lannister… —él murmuro ásperamente, hasta que se percató de un detalle muy importante—no estas usando guantes.

—Supongo… —La joven Targaryen murmuró mientras una pequeña sonrisa crecía en sus labios—que ya no tengo miedo de mi misma—alzó una mano frente a su rostro para observarla, limpia de cualquier rastro de hielo por la seguridad que habia comenzado a demostrar—. No soy una mujer ordinaria y nunca lo seré, pero eso no significa que sea un monstruo. Ella quiere que sea un Lannister desde ahora, pero nada ni nadie podrá cambiar cuales son mis Casas—añadió con convicción mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, alzando sus palmas abiertas para que su magia invernal se extendiera por todo su cuerpo para disolver mediante el hielo el vestido que Cersei habia diseñado para ella.

Habia practicado en secreto los últimos días para dominar un poco sus poderes anormales, dispuesta a todo para ver la cara agria de la Reina al verla usar otro vestido en su boda con Jaime. Las personas la llamaban la Reina de Hielo, y en esa ocasión realmente se veía como una.

Su tío alzó una ceja sorprendido, viendo como el oro y la seda del vestido se rompían en mil pedazos para ser reemplazados por cristales de hielo de un color azul celeste helado, brillando como si un millón de pequeños diamantes hubiesen sido incrustados en la tela. Además, un par de zapatillas de hielo puro despedazaron los zapatos rojos que le habian dado, todo su conjunto con hermosos diseños de cipos de nieve brillantes.

Se veía realmente como la Reina del Invierno.

—Te ves como la Reina de Hielo—Ned susurró en voz baja, sabiendo internamente que su niña salvaje lo era, y que todo el mundo lo sabría definitivamente al verla usando esa prenda mágica. Sin embargo, él tenía un poco de miedo de que se percataran de que un vestido como ese no podía ser fabricado por manos normales, ya que era tan intrincado que solo la magia podía traerlo a la vida—. Este día te pierdo ante otro hombre.

—No me perder nunca, ya te lo dije—Hermione sonrió suavemente, ya que la única razón por la cual habia aceptado casarse con el león idiota era para no avergonzar a su familia. Además, era mejor de esa manera, y ella sabía que había hombres mucho peores que Jaime Lannister, como Gregor Clegane.

Al menos Jaime habia matado al Rey Loco y no a un bebé inocente, y sabía que aunque el mismo intentara ocultarlo sabía que en el fondo era un león valiente. Ella estaba aceptando su destino, prefiriendo mil veces casarse con él en lugar de un imbécil como Theon o Viserys Targaryen, quien le daba asco con tan solo pensar en su desgraciada cara.

Sin embargo, en su corazón, por el momento, tan solo existían dos hombres completamente especiales: su tío y su dulce Jon. Siempre sería de ambos a su distinta manera. Ella era un Dragón de Hielo del Norte, con la sangre de los Primeros Hombres y los Señores Dragón de Valyria corriendo en sus venas. Ella era hielo y fuego; nacida entre sangre y rosas azules con el aroma a sal y humo en el aire bajo un cometa rojo, y nadie podría cambiarlo.

Ned sabía que nada ni nadie podrían cambiar a su niña salvaje en una leona Lannister, ya que ella siempre sería un Stark y un Targaryen. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella simplemente sujetó su mano con calidez.

—Si se atreve a lastimarme ten por seguro que voy a arrancarle la cabeza antes de que puedas ponerle las manos encima—Hermione declaró contundentemente como si hubiese leído su mente, y Eddard sonrió con diversión por ello.

—La Reina no estará complacida—Él declaró mientras pensaba en la mujer, estando seguro de que tarde o temprano reclamaría a su manera que el vestido que habia diseñado especialmente para la boda de su hermano hubiese sido arruinado con magia invernal, aunque ese último detalle ella nunca lo sabría, esperaba.

—Esa era la idea—La Reina de Hielo dijo de manera maliciosa, sonriendo de antemano por la conmoción que causaría, observando en el espejo su figura, y sonrió al ver como su apariencia natural combinaba con el hielo, acrecentando aun más su belleza gracias a los hermosos rizos que poseía—. Si me preguntan de dónde saque el vestido tan solo diré que me lo obsequio un unicornio volador, asi creerán que estoy loca y me dejaran en paz—añadió de manera divertido, y su tío dejo escapar una carcajada antes de tornarse serio otra vez.

—Esto es tuyo—Ned susurró con pesar, extendiendo el manto en sus manos de una vez por todas. Los labios de la joven se separaron ligeramente, sus ojos abiertos mientras veía al dragón rojo tricéfalo de la Casa Targaryen bordado en la mitad de su manto de doncella, mientras que en el otro extremo se hallaba el lobo huargo de los Stark gruñendo. Su tío colocó el manto sobre sus hombros mientras la joven se arrodillaba ligeramente, por primera vez en toda su vida luciendo un dragón bordado en una prenda que usara como símbolo que pertenecía a la sangre del dragón.

Finalmente, él le ofreció el brazo a su niña salvaje, tomando una respiración para darse el valor de entregarla a otro hombre. Sin embargo, él sabía que su sobrina estaría bien, porque ella habia nacido en medio de una guerra y sabia como defenderse aún mejor que cualquier hombre aunque no lo aparentaba, ella era una guerrera innata.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Septo se abrieron, revelándola a todas las personas que la esperaban, Hermione no sintió nervios, solo una enorme suficiencia. Tuvo que utilizar toda su concentración mental para no caerse de la risa en ese mismo lugar para su vergüenza eterna, ya que el rostro de Cersei no tenía precio como lo habia previsto. Mantuvo la frente en alto con una expresión neutral en su rostro, mas la comisura de sus labios amenazaba con delatar su burla mientras ignoraba los murmullos de todos a su alrededor, los cuales estaban sorprendidos más que nada por su vestido inusual y el dragón cosido en su manto.

La mano de su tío en su brazo le recordó el motivo principal por el cual se casaba con Jaime mientras caminaban por el pasillo, y solo por un segundo su mirada se cruzó con la de Oberyn junto a Ellaria, quien notó que se hallaba a punto de correr hacia ella y alzarla en sus brazos para rescatarla de las fauces del león, solo siendo contenido por el brazo de su amante. Ella subió lentamente los escalones hasta donde Jaime se encontraba, vestido de color rojo con detalles dorados, esperándola. Ella no pudo evitar pensar cuan ridículos se hubiesen visto ambos vestidos de carmesí y dorado al lado del otro, y al menos viéndose realmente como la Reina del Invierno lograba darle un toque exótico a la vista de ambos, tan diferentes el uno del otro como el hielo y el fuego. Ned quitó el manto de los hombros de su sobrina, removiendo de esa manera la protección que le habia brindado desde el nacimiento de esta, y con un ademán dramático, Jaime sujetó el manto de la Casa Lannister y lo posó sobre sus hombros, haciéndola suya.

Hermione le dio un pisotón inadvertido mientras tomaba su mano con una sonrisa falsa, y este inmediatamente la observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Era un desafío y una promesa de que jamás le haría las cosas fáciles, sin embargo, este extrañamente sonrió mientras se posicionaban frente al Septón Supremo. Jaime estaba sonriendo, no con una mueca como acostumbraba, sino con una sonrisa genuina que logro confundir a la joven plateada. No pensaba que su matrimonio lo haría feliz, es más, deseaba fastidiarlo completamente, aunque aguantó un bufido al intuir que este seguramente estaba planeando como iba a follarla en su noche de bodas. Era un estúpido si llegaba a pensar que ella actuaría como si fuese una loba dragón y lo montaría como si no hubiese mañana.

El Septón Supremo avanzó hacia ellos con un trozo de tela en su palma para envolver sus manos juntas, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la joven plateada por cuan fría se hallaba su vestimenta.

—Hágase saber que Hermione de las Casas Targaryen y Stark… —El hombre comenzó a hablar, y la joven alzó una ceja blanca al escuchar sus Casas juntas, ya que seguramente el mismo Rey habia pedido al Septón no mencionar simplemente a su Casa paterna, sino tambien a su materna para olvidar el odio que sentía hacía la sangre del dragón—y Jaime de la Casa Lannister son un corazón—declaró el hombre, envolviendo el listón alrededor de sus manos y colocando su propia extremidad sobre la de ambos. Hermione observó al idiota a su lado mientras desenvolvían el listón, y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de darle un puñetazo en la nariz—. Una carne y un alma. ¡Maldito sea aquel que busque separarlos! Mírense a los ojos y digan las palabras.

La molestia de Hermione murió como el fuego cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó, tan solo pudiendo analizar cada fracción de los ojos de su esposo mientras pronunciaban sus votos al unísono, como dictaba la costumbre, pero ella apenas se escuchaba decirlos. En todo lo que podía pensar era en cuan decepcionado estaría el idiota de su tío al otro lado del Mar Angosto al enterarse de que la habian desposado con un Lannister, y al menos eso causó que sonriera un poco.

—Con este beso, te declaro mi amor—Dijo Jaime, siguiendo la tradición, sacándola de sus pensamientos, sin alejar sus ojos verdes de los orbes purpuras únicos de la joven. Hermione sabía lo que venía, y maldijo entre dientes cuando el idiota de su ahora esposo la habia sujetado del rostro para besarla, ambos solo separándose ante el sonido del aplauso.

La joven apartó su rostro inmediatamente desde el león Lannister, y sus ojos encontraron a su familia. Un pequeña sonrisa apreció en sus labios al verlos, sin embargo, esta murió al notar la mirada de Oberyn sobre ella. Ahora el mundo la conocería como Lady Lannister, y sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba al príncipe dorniense. En un principio habia visto las intenciones de este; ver qué clase de mujer habia sido quien habia logrado que Rhaegar perdiera su honor, para luego entablar una amistad extraña, pero por la mirada de este que parecía atravesar con una lanza a Jaime, pudo ver que estaba completa y totalmente celoso.

Ella solo pudo suspirar cuando notó que ambos hombres se veían amenazadoramente, retándose con la mirada por algo que ninguno de los dos idiotas poseía.

* * *

El festín despues de la boda fue una reunión relativamente discreta el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja. La joven había perdido la cuenta a esas instancias de con cuántos hombres habia bailado, entre ellos su tío, el Rey, Jory y Ser Barristan. Se las habia ingeniado para evitar al conspirador de Meñique y al viejo lascivo de Pycelle, además del pequeño pervertido sádico del Príncipe Joffrey, aunque habia aceptado bailar divertidamente con el dulce Tommen, el cual le recordaba un poco a Rickon.

— ¿Tengo que llamarte Lady Lannister ahora? —Hermione suspiró al reconocer esa voz mientras unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura, quizás con demasiada insinuación hacia donde querían llegar.

—Eso sería un insulto—Entrecerró sus ojos purpuras a Oberyn, quien sonrió ligeramente, ya que esperaba de antemano un respuesta como esa. Él aspiró el dulce aroma que ella desprendía con fuerza mientras se movían suavemente gracias a la canción lenta, luchando por no besarle el cuello cuando la delicada piel de este rozó la suya. Una sonrisa de reto apareció en sus labios mientras observaba a Jaime Lannister ver como él tocaba a su esposa de esa manera.

— ¿Sabes que tendrás que abrirle las piernas, no? —Preguntó en su oído con un susurro, disfrutando como el precioso león perdía la compostura de su rostro por esa acción, apretando la mandíbula desde su asiento. La Reina de Hielo lo apartó por el pecho para verlo a los ojos, y ante tal hecho él alzó una ceja con incertidumbre.

—Si crees que solo le suplicare que me folle eres un estúpido, Oberyn—Ella escupió groseramente como siempre, y el Príncipe de Dorne no pudo evitar admirarla, ya sabiendo en carne propia que debía sentir Rhaegar para dejar a Elia por Lyanna Stark.

—Se supone que están casados, y ahora tiene todo el derecho de tocarte—Él susurró para no ser oídos por los asistentes. La bruja suspiró en voz baja, sintiendo un extraño calor en su vientre al pensar en Jaime embistiéndola contra una cama como si fuese un animal salvaje, y negó con la cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos de su mente.

— ¿Tanto te molesta? —Preguntó seriamente, a lo que él la sujetó del brazo, quizás con mucha rudeza para acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Es peor que eso—Su voz estaba más seria de lo que Hermione lo habia oído nunca, lo cual causó que ella lo observara con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero sacarte de aquí ahora mismo y llevarte a Dorne para que nadie pueda tocarte nunca—ella retrocedió lentamente por esas palabras, las cuales sonaban casi como una petición, como si él tan solo necesitara un sí de su parte para llevársela sin que le importaran las consecuencias.

—El Príncipe Dragón escogió a la Doncella Lobo…—Sus labios rojos se movieron de manera inconsciente mientras la Víbora Roja se tensaba—. ¿Cuántos cientos de miles tuvieron que morir por ello? —preguntó con dolor, ya que el dragón y la loba eran sus padres, y todas esas personas habian muerto para que ella naciera—. No quiero otra guerra, Oberyn—negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba su mano para ir a sentarse finalmente junto a su idiota esposo.

Hermione suspiró en su silla para alejar su mente de Oberyn y centrarla en las buenas cosas de ese día. No estaba para nada decepcionada de que Tywin Lannister no pudiera asistir a su boda, ya que estaba segura de que hubiese intentado atacarlo, pero si le decepcionaba que Tyrion no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Le dolía el corazón pensar que su dulce Jon no estaba con ella en esa tortuosa situación. Jon siempre le habia prometido ser el primer hombre en bailar con ella durante su boda, solo para que ella lo llamara estúpido por pensar en que permitirá que un sucio pervertido se atreviera a tocarla. Pero ahora tan solo deseaba que estuviera ahí para cumplir su promesa.

Pero él estaba en la Muralla, kilómetros y kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de ella en un infierno congelante.

— ¿Quisieras que tu primito bastardo estuviese aquí, no es así? —Preguntó Jaime, reclamando su atención y Hermione inmediatamente apretó los labios sabiendo que ese comentario era una especie de venganza por su escena con Oberyn.

—Te dije que no lo llames así—Arrastró las palabras con desdén, sus ojos purpuras ardiendo de rabia reprimida mientras apretaba los puños.

—Y yo te dije que no te acercaras a Oberyn Martell—Él replicó inclinándose en la silla para llegar a ella—. No quiero que vuelvas a verlo nunca—sujetó el antebrazo de la joven, obligándolo a verla directamente para que notara la rabia en sus ojos verdes.

—Tu no me dices que hacer—La Reina de Hielo espetó liberando su extremidad con una mueca, fingiendo serenidad una vez libre.

—Soy tu esposo, niña soberbia—La voz de Jaime era baja y mortal, demostrando cuan peligroso era en realidad—. Haces lo que yo digo desde ahora—, antes de que Hermione pudiese abrir la boca para contestarle algo grosero y desafiante alguien la interrumpió en voz muy alta.

— ¡Señores! —El Príncipe Joffrey se paseó por el medio de la sala con una copa de vino en la mano, y ella apretó los labios con rabia al saber lo que el pervertido queria—. ¿No creen que la novia lleva mucha ropa? —preguntó con una sonrisa, y entonces una canción más alegre comenzó a sonar. La joven Targaryen pudo notar como el león Lannister la sujetaba de la mano para tirar de ella cuando una serie de hombres se habian puesto de pies para ir y quitarle la ropa ante todos como dictaba la ceremonia del encajamiento.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese golpear a algún maldito que pusiera las manos sobre ella, un fuerte ruido se hizo oír, y todos observaron al Rey ponerse de pie lentamente mientras la silla e este crujía en el piso.

—Nadie la toca—Este declaró con voz mortal mientras la joven plateada suspiraba en voz baja con alivio, recordando un par de días atrás donde le habia dicho a Robert Baratheon que esa ceremonia le causaba asco, y mucho más tener manos de hombres desconocidos tocando su cuerpo como si tuviesen derecho.

—Padre… —El Príncipe intentó razonar, ya que seguramente se moría de ganas de ver que habia bajo su vestido.

— ¡Dije que nadie la toca! —El Rey exclamó con un poderoso bramido, el cual causo que el príncipe idiota retrocediera inmediatamente completamente aterrado de su padre—. ¡El que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima yo mismo le corto la verga! —Entonces, el hombre tomó un cuchillo cercano y lo clavó en la mesa con tanta fuerza que logro que este partiera la mesa con un crujido—. ¡¿Escuchaste?! —el príncipe no tuvo otro remedio más que asentir mientras se alejaba como un perro apaleado, y todos los hombres que se habian puesto de pie regresaban a su lugar totalmente aterrorizados.

Ella le dio una mirada al idiota por el rabillo de su ojo, quien estaba tan sorprendido como todos porque el Rey prohibiera la ceremonia de encamamiento por una razón desconocida. Pero Hermione la sabía, sabía que este tan solo deseaba verla segura porque veía a Lyanna en ella, y no quería que volviese a suceder lo mismo; que otro hombre pusiera las manos sobre la Doncella Lobo.

Ella realmente no se percató cuando se habia puesto de pie y caminado por el pasillo a toda velocidad, huyendo de la situación humillante para ella. Seguramente estaban pensando que moría de deseos de que Jaime la tocara, y no podían estar más equivocados.

— ¿Crees que te permitiría tocarme, idiota? —Una vez que el idiota de su esposo habia entrado ella lo habia empujado hasta una pared, presionando una daga contra su cuello. El león Lannister alzó una ceja con más diversión que miedo mientras indecentemente sujetaba su trasero para presionar sus sexos juntos.

—Salvaje hasta el final, ¿no? —Ronroneo en su oído de manera seductora y sedosa—. Te prometí una cosa, dragoncito. Ibas a ser tu quien me suplicara follarte—mordió el lóbulo de su oído suavemente, tomándolo entre sus dientes para tentarla.

—Pues espera solo, bastardo pervertido—Ella espetó ligeramente hipnotizada, dándole un golpe en la mejilla para borrarle la sonrisa—porque no dormiré contigo—gruño mientras retrocedía para buscar las cosas, ya que no pensaba dormir con él en la misma cama.

* * *

Hermione permaneció de espaldas hacia la cama matrimonial mientras dormitaba en el sillón, cubierta por un par de mantas en una protesta, intentando incansablemente quedarse dormida, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo por algún motivo maldito.

No habia permitido si quiera que él la ayudara a armar su cama improvisada, solo le habia dado la espalda desde que habian llegado, y desde eso habian transcurrido horas ya. Sin embargo, ella podía oír que él estaba despierto gracias al ruido suave de sus gruñidos en la cama matrimonial, como si estuviera desesperado porque ella saltara sobre él en un arranque de deseo sexual primario.

— ¡A la mierda! —El gritó rabioso de Jaime la sacó de sus cavilaciones y volteo justo a tiempo para ver como este se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo a penas cubierto por un delgado camisón blanco para alzarla en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Hermione preguntó con las mejillas cálidas de vergüenza, mas este solo la ignoro mientras la lanzaba sobre la mesa en el cuarto—. ¡No te atrevas! —gruñó como una loba cuando las manos de este recorrieron su cadera alzando con burla la falda de su camisón para revelar la piel pálida de sus muslos. Ella sabía lo que él quería, y por alguna razón un hormigueo placentero apareció en su vientre al ver la mirada de Jaime analizar sus pechos a través de la tela casi translucida.

La Reina de Hielo reprimía un grito cuando este habia sujetado su culo con tanta fuerza que pensara que estallaría, mas fue silenciada cuando este comenzó a besarla. Al principio se mantuvo quieta, desconcertada por la repentina acción, enojada incluso, porque cómo se atrevía a atacarla de ese modo, pero entonces su cuerpo maldito la traicionó. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos deshicieron los puños que tenían formados y se movieron para sujetar sus brazos, y su boca se movió con la de él. Los brazos de Jaime se movieron desde su cintura hasta sus piernas para abrirlas con rudeza, y ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir su dureza.

La mente de Hermione, o mejor dicho su sentido de común, parecía haber desaparecido, ya que simplemente sucumbió a la boca del león Lannister como un hechizo que doblegaba su voluntad. Sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros de este, desnudos, ya que solo tenía puestos los pantalones. Sus dedos danzaron por sus hombros, hasta que se movieron detrás de su cuello y se enredaron en su gloriosa cabellera dorada como oro hilado.

Ese beso era muy diferente a todos los anteriores. Era como un fuego que parecía desear consumirla y derretirla ante él. Las manos de Jaime se movieron hasta su pecho, tirando de la tela delicada sin ninguna piedad, observando con la mirada llena de lujuria como sus grandes pechos se derramaban fuera para que él pudiese hacer lo que deseara con ellos, con sus pequeños pezones de un color rosa gentil erectos.

—Detenme, dragoncito—El Matarreyes murmuró mientras depositaba besos ardientes en la piel de su cuello, rozando su pecho desnudo contra estos—. O voy a violarte toda la noche—sus manos alcanzaron sus dos pechos, amansándolos entre ellas mientras pellizcaba sus pezones de una manera que dejó su cabeza dando vueltas en el cielo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con un placer inexplicable mientras se enderezaba en la mesa, su cabello de plata cayendo rizado por sus hombros suaves mientras utilizaba sus pies para tirar de su esposo más cerca de ella, especialmente para disfrutar de la presión deliciosa entre sus sexos. La joven Targaryen rió sensualmente de la expresión de este cuando pudo percatarse que estaba desnudo, que las rápidas y silenciosas manos de su esposa lo habian dejado tan desnudo como el día que nació, como una confirmación que tenía permiso para follarla.

—Maldita seas, mujer—Él maldijo con un gruñido bestial, observándola allí con las manos presionadas sobre la madera viéndolo con petulancia. Estaba esperando que ella se ruborizara a la vista de su verga, pero no hacía nada de eso, tan solo permanecía allí esperando ver como actuaria. Ella sabía lo que Jaime le haría; obligarla mediante el sexo esa niche a pagar todas las veces en las cuales lo habia despreciado. Pero él no tenía la fortaleza; frente a él se hallaba practicamente desnuda una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa con las piernas abiertas, esperando por él con un par de tetas que podían llevar a cualquier hombre a la locura.

— ¿Te quedaras mirándolas toda la noche? —Hermione preguntó con voz inocente mientras alzaba una ceja lentamente, disfrutando de ver, de manera inadvertida, cuan duro y palpitante estaba él. Jaime gruñó con rabia, arrebatándole por la cabeza los trozos de tela blanca que quedaban cubriéndola como un delicado velo.

—Eres una puta—Él declaró con el ceño fruncido cuando ella habia utilizado sus piernas para hacerlo nuevamente, y esta vez su verga dura y erecta rozó su entrada por completo. La joven plateada habia escuchado algunas veces de las prostitutas de Theon como se sentía tener a alguien dentro, pero definitivamente esas historias no se comparaban en lo más mínimo con la sensación en carne propia—. Mierda—gruño con placer mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sus manos en el culo de su esposa mientras se acomodaba, pero al oír el siseo de esta y sentir como las uñas de ella se habian clavado en sus hombros recordó que estaba a punto de tocar a una virgen.

El maldijo, aunque una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios con lentitud. Ella no era Cersei, ella era pura e inocente, y ningún hombre antes habia estado entres sus piernas, y esa noche él serpia el primero, el primero y el ultimo porque no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie más se creyera con el derecho a mirarla siquiera.

Jaime la sujeto de sus muslos pálidos y ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas de este, escondiendo su rostro dolorido en el hueco de su cuello. El Matarreyes se sentó en el borde de la enorme cama, sus pies tocando el piso mientras ella se apoyaba sobre sus talones. Hermione lo observó a los ojos verdes ya oscuros mientras tiraba de sus caderas suavemente hacia abajo, y una mueca apareció en sus labios despues de un par de minutos de intentar estirar su canal.

—Demonios, tan apretada—Una gruñido escapo de los labios masculinos, mas esta vez no sonaba molesto, sino que sus ojos parecían rezumar dicha pura por la presión—. No dolerá—él acarició su mejilla suavemente, su dedo pulgar llegando hasta su labio inferior para maravillarse por la suavidad de estos.

—Eres un mentiroso de mierda, claro que dolerá—Ella se quejó, observándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras lo empujaba de espaldas a la cama, posicionándose a horcajadas a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Estamos desnudos… —Jaime comenzó con voz cansada, más la joven pudo percatase del temblor que tuvo su verga, como si sus palabras lo hubieran estimulado tan fácilmente como mover un dedo—tengo mi verga en tu coño a punto de desvirgarte, ¿no puedes guardar ese lenguaje para otra ocasión? —se burló ligeramente, las manos en las caderas femeninas mientras veía como esta colocaba las manos en su pecho mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia abajo—. Demonios, dragoncito—él cerró los ojos mientras ella bajaba lentamente, dejando su orgullo de hombre ejercitado en el sexo para que una hermosa joven virgen estuviera en la cima—eres deliciosa—suspiró, y su mano diabólica llegó hasta su coño, presionando su clítoris de manera maliciosa.

—No—Hermione abofeteó su mano con las mejillas rojas de pasión, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras sus labios se abrían, no podía llegar a final. Jaime se enderezó y la sentó ligeramente sobre su regazó mientras ella se sostenía a duras penas, intentando que su verga la penetrara, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado apretada.

—Déjate caer—Él la sostuvo por la espalda, besando su hombro suave mientras le acariciaba la espalda, deseando ver como sus tetas perfectas rebotaban—. Vamos, dragoncito—acercó su boca pecaminosa a odio de esta, su otra mano pellizcando uno de sus pezones—móntame—entonces, ella lo observó a los ojos mientras se dejaba caer de lleno sobre su pene duro como acerco valyrio.

No le dolió tanto como pensó que lo haría en un principio, tan solo una punzada de dolor con un par de gotas de sangre, pero lo demás era maravilloso. Las paredes internas de Hermione inmediatamente apretaron la verga de Jaime entre ellas, ondulando húmedamente a su alrededor mientras el desgraciado de su esposo la torturaba con caricias en el punto que volvía locas a todas las mujeres.

El idiota le sonrió con petulancia mientras la tocaba de esa manera vulgar, sus dientes arañando uno de sus pezones mientras consentía en otro con su gran mano.

—Deja de sonreír—Ella le espetó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, esperando que el dolor en su feminidad pasara.

—Me estas follando—El susurró contra su piel, sus manos amasando sus pechos, causando que ella cerrara los ojos con un gemido ardiente.

— ¿Quién de los dos se rompió primero? —Replicó con astucia, ni siquiera teniendo sexo lo dejaría ganar. Ella lo empujo sobre la cama mientras este alzaba una ceja con curiosidad, sin embargo, un grito escapo de sus labios al sentir como ella habia extraído por completo su verga de sus cálidas profundidades y resbaladizas para luego volver a tomarlo con rapidez, esta vez llegando más profundo que antes.

—Mierda, hazlo de nuevo—La voz de Jaime sonaba débil, casi como una súplica frenética y lastimosa mientras sujetaba sus caderas.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento, sus muslos temblando mientras se llenaba a sí misma con todo él, y sus ojos se cerraron con placer delicioso. Ella no era una idiota y no deseaba quedar como una niña inexperta frente a él, era una mujer en toda la cúspide de su feminidad, y ella era un dragón, y un dragón jamás permitía que alguien estuviese sobre él.

Sus entrañas se apretaron con cada pequeño movimiento vigoroso de su cuerpo, creando la tensión más placentera mientras empujaba por encima de él. Jaime se mordió el labio inferior a regañadientes, gruñendo en voz baja por el sonido de su piel bofetearse junta mientras apenas tenía la cordura para sujetarla por las caderas débilmente. Era lo más delicioso que jamás había sentido, tener a una hermosa mujer joven montando su verga, enterrándolo profundamente en su interior, teniéndolo tan duro como el acero valyrio.

Los dedos del Matarreyes se enterraron en la suave piel de Hermione, abriendo la boca por lo malditamente bueno que se sentía. No había experimentado el placer de una mujer más que por sus encuentros secretos con Cersei, pero con ella no tenía que esconderse ni tenía que follarla como a una perra en cuatro patas. Ahora ella era su esposa y podría tenerla como deseara, sin miedo de ser juzgado.

Nunca había estado tan desesperado por el toque de una mujer como con ella. A pesar de ser una virgen, ella no vaciló en ningún segundo, montándolo duro mientras le arrancaba sonoros gruñidos. Hermione apretó los labios mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas, empujándolo profundamente en su interior en un largo empuje hasta que estuvo tan llena que sintió que las estrellas estallaban frente a sus ojos. Sus músculos internos ondularon deliciosamente alrededor de su pene rígido mientras repetía el movimiento, tomándolo duro y profundo.

Su sexo se extendió alrededor de él, recubriéndolo de sus jugos resbaladizos y sus labios se separaron en un placer delirante al sentirlo tan profundamente dentro de ella. Se sentía exquisito, y Jaime por primera vez en el acto reaccionó; sentándose con las piernas abiertas mientras levantaba sus caderas para encontrar su placer y besar sus labios de manera ardiente y errática.

El calor húmedo de su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco y sus pequeños gemidos se dirigían directamente hacia su verga que amenazaba con estallar a cada pequeño segundo, sujetándola por la espalda con tanta fuerza que parecía no querer dejarla ir nunca. Las expresiones faciales eróticas que hizo avivaron las llamas de su deseo, montando su fuerte figura contra la cama sin piedad alguna, cada vez más rápida y desesperada.

Ella nunca había estado tan húmeda, y sus tobillos se removieron frenéticamente mientras lo montaba a un ritmo cada vez mayor como consecuencia. No habia imaginado que asi se sintiera el sexo, pero era malditamente delicioso, ahogándose en un tremendo placer con cada aumento de velocidad.

Sólo el sonido de su verga logrando resonando en sus oídos mientras temblaba en los brazos de Jaime, olvidando como respirar de un minuto a otro.

De repente, con mucha violencia, ella llegó a su clímax. El cabello plateado de Hermione cayó hacia atrás mientras un grito desde la parte superior de sus pulmones escapaba sus labios en un placer extremo mientras los escalofríos rugieron a través de ella. Él la sostuvo firmemente mientras ella se sacudió en sus brazos, dándole un último empuje profundo para obligarla a tomar todo de él. Jaime rugió en su cuello, dándole unos últimos pequeños empujes mientras su pene se removía dentro de ella con estallidos de calor húmedo, llenándola hasta que tuvo ni una gota más de semillas que dar.

Hermione tembló ligeramente con los labios abiertos, respirando erráticamente mientras suspiraba en voz baja, moviéndose con lentitud para ver sus ojos verdes completamente oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Ella tan solo lo besó con toda la pasión que podía dar cuando él la sujeto con la cintura y la presionó contra la cama, abriéndole aún más las piernas mientras se arrodillaba entre ellas y empujaba en su coño delicioso.

* * *

Hermione y Jaime no habían dejado la cama el día siguiente a su boda. Ninguno de los dos estaba en toda su facultad mental como para detenerse al pasar las horas, buscando aprender todo lo que había que saber sobre el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, cuando el cansancio se habia arrastrado al cuerpo de ambos finalmente se detuvieron, observándose mutuamente en una situación anormal para ambos, sin gritos ni golpes mientras permanecían de costado.

—El Caballero Dragón—Ella susurró suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en su querido antepasado, quien le habia enseñado como pelear y sus tecnicas más secretas gracias a algún tipo de conocimiento que este tenía sobre el futuro. En un principio, habia creído que se estaba volviendo loca y que su poder mágico estaba creciendo descontroladamente, pero despues de que todo lo que Aemon le dijera se cumpliera en la vida real habia comenzado a pensar que una conexión que transcendía más allá del tiempo y la muerte se había formado entre ambos—. Conocido por su agilidad y ataque paralizante, ademas de poder usar dos espadas a la misma vez, en sus mejores años—añadió lo ultimó al recordar que el tiempo habia sido la perdición de Aemon, ya que este le habia arrebatado sus mejores tecnicas, dejandolo casi indefenso al momento de su muerte, pero aun asi cumplió su juramento como Guardia Real.

—Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer—Jaime respondió retadoramente su juego de los mejores caballeros de Poniente, y cuanto sabía cada uno de él—. Podía utilizar dos espadas al mismo tiempo, el más letal de los Guardia Real en ese tiempo—cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el hombro desnudo de su esposa.

—He oído de él antes—Ella murmuró mientras la imagen de un hombre adulto y hermoso invada su mente, con los ojos tan exóticos como los de ella.

—Tu tío lo venció, murió en…

—La Torre de la Alegría—Sus ojos púrpuras se cerraron con un suspiro, sabiendo que ese caballero habia muerto para protegerla, porque aún habia un Targaryen en Poniente al cual le debía juramento de protección, y por ello se habia quedado junto a su madre en Dorne.

—Me pregunte en ese tiempo porque el Lord Comandante, Oswell y Arthur permanecieron junto a Lyanna, un par de meses después todos lo supimos—El murmuró notando el cambo en su actitud, casi pudiese leer sus pensamientos que seguramente se culpaban a si misma de la muerte de sus hermanos juramentados.

—Aún habia un Targaryen en Poniente—Ella susurró en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba en si misma con una punzada de dolor entre sus piernas.

—Él era un gran hombre, podría matar a cinco hombres con su mano izquierda mientras meaba con la derecha—La Reina de Hielo bufó por el lenguaje vulgar, sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que eso era cierto, que Arthur Dayne habia sido un hombre magnifico y que debía honrar su sacrificio.

— ¿Se supone que yo soy la vulgar? —Preguntó alzando una ceja de manera elegante.

—Dragoncito…

—No soy un dragoncito—Ella bufó con los ojos entrecerrados, sentándose ligeramente mientras las sabanas se resbalaban por su cuerpo para dejarle ver sus tetas perfectamente firmes y redondas con sus pezones teñidos de un rosa suave.

— ¿Sabes? —Él murmuró sedosamente, y ella rodó los ojos al ver a donde estaba dirigida su mirada—. Viene a mi mente algo que mi hermano me dijo en Invernalia, y él tenía razón—gruñó ligeramente por el recuerdo de la sensación de sus cálidas paredes resbaladizas apretando su verga, estrangulándola dentro de su cuerpo de la manera más deliciosa que alguien pudiera sentir—el dragón terminó montando al león—entonces, ella le dio un golpe en el brazo con el caño fruncido, más el simplemente volvió a penetrarla sin ninguna piedad.

* * *

Hermione suspiro suavemente mientras empujaba la puerta del solar que le habian asignado al Príncipe de Dorne, respirando profundamente mientras lo veía sentado de espaldas hacia ella con los pies apoyados sobre un pequeño banco y una copa de vino en su mano.

— ¿Disfrutaste tu noche de bodas? —El hombre moreno preguntó burlonamente, mientras volteaba hacia ella, y Ellaria negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su amante.

—Voy a matar a Gregor Clegane—La Reina de Hielo declaró con una voz tan fría y serie que pareció congelar la habitación como una tormenta de nieve.

— ¿Estás loca, niña? —La mujer dorniense fue la primera en salir de su asombro, pero ella negó con la cabeza, más lucida y decidida que nunca.

—Se quieres competir en el Torneo de la Mano, pero voy a matarlo yo misma—La joven Targaryen continuó con los dientes apretados, notando como este la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Si intentas matarlo tú sería demasiado obvio quien lo mandó al infierno—era cierto, al primero a quien buscarían era a Oberyn pensando que era una venganza por la muerte de su hermana—necesitas estar junto a todos cuando muera. ¿Quién sospecharía de una débil e indefensa mujer? —añadió con burla, alzando la cabeza orgullosamente por haber aprendido del mismo Aemon Targaryen.

—No sabes cómo pelear bien—Oberyn replicó con una ceja alzada con suficiencia—. No tienes una armadura y no puedes ocultar tus… —ahueco ambas manos sobre su pecho y ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos por la típica actitud masculina.

—Es lo que tú crees—Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

Por fin verían que tan letal era un Dragón de Hielo.

Por fin ella sabría que podía hacer.

* * *

—Ser Barristan—Hermione llamó en voz baja al anciano Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real mientras entraba silenciosamente a la habitación de las Capas Blancas, admirando rápidamente la decoración de espadas y la serie de hermosas armaduras apostadas a su alrededor.

—Mi Lady—El anciano inmediatamente realizó una inclinación de cabeza de manera respetuosa, y ella suspiró con cansancio por la situación.

—Ya le he pedido que no me llame así—Ella murmuró con la voz ligeramente áspera—lo odio—admitió con sinceridad; ella no era una dama y nunca lo sería, era una bruja invernal y una guerrera por elección propia—. Necesito pedirle un favor, y no quiero que nadie se entere—fue directamente al grano mientras bajaba la voz, acercándose lentamente al anciano caballero al que veía como a una especie de abuelo.

— ¿Qué es mi señora? —La voz de Ser Barristan destilaba curiosidad mientras analizaba el semblante de la joven plateada, quien enfocó sus ojos púrpura en él con firmeza, los ojos de su padre, los cuales le causaban la sensación de que el mismo Ultimo Dragón estuviese juzgándolo desde la muerte por no proteger a sus hijos de los Lannister.

—Necesito que me ayude a buscar una armadura y a entrar en el Torneo de la Mano—Ella declaró alzando la cabeza con determinación, su corazón ardiendo en búsqueda de la muerte del hombre que asesinó a su medio hermano junto a la madre de este brutalmente—. Voy a matar a Gregor Clegane—explicó cuando notó la mirada confundida del anciano.

— ¡No puede! —Él exclamó cuando hubo procesado la información, observando como la hija de su verdadero príncipe no demostraba miedo alguno, es más, parecía estar más segura que nunca antes—. Vi como Rhaegar murió en el Tridente, no la veré a usted morir en búsqueda de venganza—sabía porque ella deseaba la muerte de la Montaña, la misma razón por la cual Oberyn Martell tambien lo hacía, porque ese monstruo habia asesinado a hermanos de ambos sin piedad alguna.

—No tengo planeado morir—Hermione declaró con convicción, recordando al Aemon Targaryen que conoció en sus sueños, el cual le habia enseñado a utilizar sus otros sentidos en lugar de solo la vista y a utilizar una espada hasta que logro superarlo—. No soy una mujer indefensa, sé cómo defenderme. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese maldito—gruñó con el puño derecho apretado, su mano temblando por arrancar la cabeza del perro maldito de Tywin Lannister—. Lo hare con o sin su ayuda, pero con ella sera más fácil para mí.

—No puede pelear con Gregor Clegane—El Caballero negó con la cabeza, midiendo con la vista cuan pequeña parecía en comparación con ese hombre, además, ella no podía comparársele en fuerza ni en entrenamiento—la matara.

—Me llaman el Dragón de Hielo—La joven Targaryen replicó con las manos moviéndose sobre si misma—. Solo el tiempo puede matar a un Dragón de Hielo—su rostro adquirió una expresión impasible al pensar en esa legendaria raza de dragón, de la cual solo existían leyendas acerca de su existencia. Pero los rumores sostenían que las escamas de estos eran tan frías que nada que las tocara se mantenía intacto porque estallaba en millones de pedazos helados y que al morir se derretían, además, cuando estos volaban, reflejaban la luz como estrellas con sus magníficas alas—. Voy matarlo, sangre por fuego y fuego por sangre—añadió con rencor mientras le daba la espalda al caballero para salir de allí.

* * *

El Torneo de la Mano ya habia comenzado, y Gregor Clegane ya habia asesinado a alguien. Podía ver a su familia sentada junto al palco real, justo frente a Lord Renly, el hermano menor del Rey, esperando pacientemente la justa entre caballeros.

Le habia dado como excusa a su doncella que no se hallaba bien de salud, por lo cual deseaba quedarse en su habitación el resto del día para recuperarse. Daena en un principio habia desconfiado de ella, negándose a dejarla sola, pero una vez que Hermione habia fingido salir corriendo al baño para vomitar esta la habia dejado en paz. Despues de eso, habia utilizado la red de pasadizos secretos que habia hallado por error para llegar hasta los terrenos de la Fortaleza Roja donde se daría lugar al torneo.

Finalmente, Ser Barristan habia accedido a ayudarla con el tema de la armadura y su entrada al torneo, y por alguna razón, sentía como si estuviese viviendo otra vez estar vestida de pies a cabezas para verse como un hombre.

No le podían importar menos los comentarios ofendidos de su esposo, ya que no le habia dado su favor para el torneo. Ella solo le habia escupido en la cara que iba a ser la primera persona en reírse a carcajadas cuando su culo cayera al suelo cuando alguien lograra desmontarlo, despues de eso él habia gruñido con rabia y la habia follado contra la pared, tan duro como a los dos le gustaba.

Hermione sostuvo el escudo con un arciano sonriente pintado en el frente, agradeciendo que el yelmo ocultara sus ojos característicos casi por completo y que el metal de este tornara su voz áspera y grave como la de un hombre. Ella montó el caballo que Oberyn le habia dado para eso, observando al príncipe dorniense recargado contra un pilar a la vista de todos mientras le guiñaba un ojo, esperando su turno para la justa.

— ¡Caballero del Árbol Sonriente! —El Rey exclamó con un ligero asombro al ver al caballero que habia peleado en el Torneo de Harrenhal, el cual habia desaparecido por completo despues de este, frente a todos en un caballero de color marrón oscuro—. Esta vez no escapara, juro por mi Casa que lo desenmascare al final de la justa—ella rió entre dientes bajo el yelmo, pero su mirada se tornó más fría que la peor tormenta de nieve al ver al maldito al cual deseaba arrancarle la cabeza.

Una pesada y oscura armadura cubría al caballero sobre un caballo oscuro: el asesino de su medio hermano bebé y la madre de este. Ella observó a Oberyn por el rabillo del ojo en la zona de preparación de los caballeros, notando como este se hallaba expectante de ver lo que podía hacer.

Hermione respiró profundamente mientras sostenía la lanza con toda su fuerza bajo su brazo, midiendo con la mente cuan pequeña parecía en comparación con ese monstruo. Pero no se dejó intimidar. Ella era un Dragón de Hielo, y su maestro habia sido un caballero legendario, además, llevaba la guerra en la sangre y en su naturaleza.

Podía escuchar las suplicas de Sansa a su tío de no permitir que mataran al Caballero, ajena al conocimiento de que se trataba de su prima oculta bajo esa armadura irregular. Pudo oír los vítores cuando los caballos comenzaron a trotar, y ella pudo ver cómo Ser Barristan se hallaba a punto de correr hacia ella para salvarla, pero ya habia tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría por nada. Si moría, al menos se llevaría a ese bastardo con ella.

La Reina de Hielo apretó los dientes con rabia al ver que el maldito deseaba enterrarle la lanza en el cuello como al desdichado caballero anterior. Él podía tener tamaño y fuerza pero ella tenía ingenio, velocidad y una agilidad digna de un lobo huargo cuando deseaba ser una fiera. Ella gruño ligeramente cuando la punta de la lanza de este habia golpeado su costilla, sin embargo, ella condujo la lanza con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de su caballo, causando que este cayera al piso mientras destrozaba la valla.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia mientras desmontaba con su plan comenzando a tomar comienzo. Ella sabía que no podía llegar a un torneo y simplemente matar a alguien, y por ello habia tramado utilizar la personalidad vengativa del maldito para matarlo despues de que este mismo intentara atacarla, para despues alegar defensa propia. La joven plateada escuchó el relinchó del inocente caballo de este mientras era decapitado de una sola estocada, para que luego la Montaña volteara hacia ella con la espada en alto.

La bruja tan solo se dejó caer hacia atrás por medio de sus rodillas de una manera impresionante, tan ágil como Aemon le habia enseñado. Ella dio un pequeño saltó en el aire mientras esquivaba la espada del monstruo con una risa burlona.

— ¿No sabes lo que dicen de los hombres con espadas grandes? —No pudo evitar provocarlo más mientras alzaba su dedo y hacia un gesto de algo pequeño, y eso tan solo agravó la situación. Gregor Clegane se abalanzó hacia ella con la espada en alto, y ella adquirió una mueca de suficiencia en sus labios, él podía ser fuerte pero a sus ojos era tan lento como una tortuga maldita. Hermione atrapó el brazo de este en el aire, torciéndole la mano en un ángulo doloroso mientras cavaba sus dedos profundamente en la palma de este para torturar su punto nervioso con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Cuando este dejó caer su espada con un grito de dolor ensordecedor, ella simplemente le dio una patada para alejarla de él y pelear en igual de condiciones. Si iba a matarlo, lo haría con sus propias manos y sin ayuda del acero para arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¡Basta con esto! —El Rey exclamó de pie, temiendo que el caballero más pequeño y misterioso terminara muerto como Ser Hugh. Sin embargo, Hermione no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Ella saltó sobre su propia espalda, girando en aire para aterrizar sobre un pilar de madera mientras aguantaba todo su peso en un solo pie con un equilibrio envidiable, disfrutando como todos habian exclamado con sorpresa.

La armadura era pesada para su cuerpo, no podía negarlo, aún mas cuando esta habia sido rellenada con prendas gruesas para acrecentar su cuerpo y arrebatarle sus curvas notorias. Pero ella ya habia superado situaciones como esa con Aemon, el dolor solo era mental, debía mantener su mente clara en la pelea y dejar que sus cinco sentidos actuarán solos por instinto.

El aliento de la joven plateada se liberó como un viento de ultratumba mientras daba un saltó en aire, el tiempo transcurriendo más lento en su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus palmas en los hombros de ese monstruo. Ella gritó con rabia mientras envolvía sus piernas en el cuello de este, y tiró hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, recordando las palabras que Aemon le habia dicho cuando era una niña.

 _La fuerza de una mujer está en sus piernas, si aprendes que tu cuerpo entero es el arma más mortífera jamás creada, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerte nunca._

Hermione sintió como la sangre del maldito monstruo estallaba de su cabeza arrancada como una explosión de fuego valyrio, y aterrizó con una sonrisa de placer en uno de los pilares sobre un pie con elegancia, observando como el cuerpo de Gregor Clegane caía en la tierra seca, creando un repugnante charco de su sangre.

— ¡El Caballero Dragón! —Alguien de la multitud exclamó sin creer lo que habia sucedido mientras ella le daba una mirada de suficiencia a Oberyn, quien estaba tan sorprendido como Ser Barristan por lo que habia hecho—. ¡Es el Príncipe Aemon! —más personas se le unieron, y ella recordó entonces las tecnicas por las cuales su antepasado era conocido, las mismas que ella habia mostrado a la perfección como nadie en décadas.

— ¡Ya basta con esto!—Robert Baratheon exclamó con las mejillas rojas de sorpresa, porque alguien dos veces más pequeño que la Montaña le hubiera arrancado la cabeza con un tipo de tecnicas que solo eran conocidas en las leyendas—. Quítese el yelmo caballero y reclame su victoria.

—Quisiera ver que alguien lo intente—Ella se burló cuando el hombre comenzó a impacientarse por ver quien se escondía bajo la armadura, y ella bajo del poste con un saltó al ver que el Rey habia ordenado a los soldados Lannister obligarla a revelar su identidad.

La Reina de Hielo sonrió por el reto, alcanzado la espada de Gregor Clegane para eso, y entonces, libero sin miedo al dragón que llevaba dentro. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez en años completamente plena mientras peleaba con dos espadas al mismo tiempo, alternando sus manos y atención hacia la serie de soldados que se acercaban desde todas direcciones.

— ¡Es el Caballero Dragón! —La multitud de observadores comenzaron a gritar frenéticamente mientras ella daba un saltó sobre sí misma para patear el rostro de dos soldados Lannister al mismo tiempo, aterrizando sobre su espalda para dar una reverencia burlona y escabullirse impunemente de las manos de quienes buscaban detenerla de su huida.

No podía permitir que supieran que ella habia matado a ese monstruo.

Nadie podía saber quién era la hija de la guerra.

* * *

Hermione alzó una ceja hacia Jaime fingiendo una inocente duda mientras lo observaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, las manos sobre su regazo mientras veía como este se paseaba hasta servirse una copa de vino y beberla de un solo trago.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Indagó fingiendo ignorancia acerca del tema que seguramente tenía su mente ocupada.

—Habia un caballero hoy en el Torneo de la Mano—Él respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama que ambos compartían, y ella no pudo resistir fastidiarlo un poco.

— ¿Te gustó acaso? —La Reina de Hielo ofreció con una sonrisa que rezumaba malicia, y este solo rodó los ojos por el comentario que servía como un insulto a su virilidad.

—Creí ver al Príncipe Aemon durante un segundo en él—Jaime admitió con sinceridad, y ella alzó una ceja plateada, esta vez sorprendida por la voz de este, la cual casi parecía como si estuviese hablando de alguien que admiraba con todo el corazón—. El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente no aparece desde el Torneo de Harrenhal y ahora regresa peleando como el mismo Caballero Dragón.

—Me hubiese gustado verlo—Ella añadió rápidamente, conteniendo los deseos que sentía de reírse allí mismo por la situación, porque ella era la caballero misterioso que habia matado a la Montaña tan solo con la fuerza de sus piernas—. Visenya y Aemon son mis antepasados favoritos—admitió con sinceridad, sus pensamientos llevándola a Hermana Oscura: la espada de acero valyrio que ambos habian blandido como rasgo en común.

— ¿Aegon no? —Su esposo preguntó con sorpresa, ya que la mayoría de las personas se olvidaban de las hermanas del Conquistador al recordar a la trinidad Targaryen original. Hermione tan solo negó con la cabeza para responderle.

—No me intereso nunca su grandeza—La joven Targaryen admitió pensando en el hombre que habia visto en sus sueños, quien decía ser el mismísimo Conquistador, el cual se habia arrodillado ante ella como un súbdito humilde ante una Reina—. Siempre ame a Visenya, Aemon y Nymeria.

—Eres tan extraña—Jaime suspiró ante de besarla con pasión en los labios, posicionándose sobre su esposa otra vez para follarse entre sí de la manera en que ambos amaban.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Como dato para algunos: odie escribir el lemon y sera el último que narre tan explícitamente, si aparece alguno más despues sera ambiguo y muy vago en comparación:**

 **ACLARACION:**

 **Decidí darle esa personalidad y apariencia a mi OC para que viviera, para que Robert viese que ella es idéntica a la mujer que amaba y la protegiera como a una hija amada, la hija que debió ser suya.**

 **Hermione tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos púrpuras porque es una TARGARYEN, rasgos característicos de la Casa a la cual pertenece. No es mi culpa que los sangre de dragón tengan apariencia practicamente única en el mundo.**

 **Ella se comporta de esa manera porque queria darle una personalidad que fuese una mezcla de Lyanna, Visenya y Rhaegar. En los libros se describe a la Doncella Lobo como una mujer de belleza salvaje, terca, buena jinete y voluntariosa "de la sangre del lobo" como decían algunos, quien era capaz de lanzarle a la cabeza su copa de vino a su hermano menor. Si se habrán dado cuenta Hermione es como ella en ese sentido, ademas del talento de Rhaegar para equilibrar, para que Ser Barristan viese al Ultimo Dragón en ella y decidiera seguirla.**

 **Hermione es bruja del invierno solo por ahora, si les digo lo que sucederá mi trama se iría al demonio.**

 **Por último, Hermione no está basada en mí para nada. Yo soy todo lo contrario a ella, especialmente porque soy un maldito desastre en la coordinación manos y ojos y no sirvo para tocar a algún instrumento y menos pelear como ella. Además, ella tiene defectos como ser muy terca y extremadamente salvaje.**

 **No es la única bruja en el mundo, solo que en Poniente es raro encontrar a alguien con ese poder.**

 **Si están pensando algo: ¿Cómo Hermione pudo matar a Gregor Clegane? ¿Cómo continuara la trama? Yo les respondo que Armory Lochr tomara el lugar de la Montaña, ya que la muerte de este fue muy estúpido y el él tambien mato a un Targaryen, a Rhaenys.**


	11. Madre de Dragones

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO: Juego de Tronos no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hace la novela "Canción de hielo y fuego" del estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **When two worlds collide**

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Madre de Dragones**

* * *

Hermione rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a su lugar en las gradas, con Ellaria del brazo para disgusto de la Septa Mordane, quien le habia dicho en variadas ocasiones que no era digno de una dama, y mucho menos como Lady Lannister, tener como amiga a la amante de Oberyn, quien a los ojos de esta era como una puta.

Pero no le importaba, la mujer dorniense era una gran persona a pesar de sus momentos erráticos, y la Víbora Roja se habia vuelto rápidamente uno de sus grandes amigos, mucho más ahora que el bastardo de Gregor Clegane estaba muerto y habia sido asesinado con sus propias piernas. Jamás olvidaría la sensación de arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito y la llevaria consigo el resto de sus días con orgullo, como un recordatorio de su agilidad en combate.

La joven Targaryen le sonrió a su tío mientras se sentaba a su lado, con Ellaria al otro lado mientras esperaban que comenzaran las justas, ya que ese día Oberyn participaría como un finalista.

— ¡Silencio todos! —El Rey exclamó con un poderoso grito y todos los espectadores callaron sus murmullos para ponerle atención al hombre—. ¡La corona ofrece una recompensa a quien sea capaz de encontrar al Caballero del Árbol Sonriente! —la joven plateada alzó una ceja con burla, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos siguientes del gordo y entrelazó su mano con la de su dulce tío por instinto.

Ella sabía que Ned estaba investigando la muerte de la última Mano y eso la aterrorizaba, tanto por lo que podría descubrir como por las consecuencias que traería. Sentía que contadas personas eran de fiar en la capital y que él no debía confiar en nadie más que en su familia. Asesinatos y mentiras no estaban por debajo de ninguno de ellos, tal vez ni siquiera de Jaime, y solo podía imaginar lo que los corruptos podrían hacer con tal de mantener sus secretos bajo tierra. Hermione no quería que su tío saliera lastimado, o que sus acciones causaran una guerra, solo porque su curiosidad y honor lo llevaron a desenterrar verdades que la gente prefería que se quedaran en la oscuridad.

— ¡Mya! —El grito de Sansa la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Es tu esposo—las cejas de la joven plateada se tejieron juntas ante la vista, aguantando un grito de exasperación para el idiota de su esposo.

Jaime montaba un blanco corcel puro, vestido en una maravillosa armadura roja con negro, el león representado en oro sobre su pecho para resaltar los demás colores de una manera exótica. No competía por el Rey o la Corona, sino por la Casa Lannister. Sin embargo, aunque Sansa lanzara una de sus típicas diatribas de cuan apuesto se veía el idiota de su esposo y lo celosa que estaba de que la hubieran casado con un Caballero, la Portadora de Tormentas en lo único que podía pensar era en su corazón acelerado, no por Jaime, sino porque presentía que algo sucedería.

Hermione se desconectó del balbuceo romántico de Sansa con fastidio, sin embargo, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir cuando vio que Oberyn era el oponente del idiota. Ellaria tuvo que sostenerla para que no fuese a darle un puñetazo a ambos, ya que el par de simios se observaban como si quisieran arrancarse los ojos mutuamente. Ella se sentía como un hueso que dos perros estaban peleándose y sabia por el cuerpo de ambos que estaban esperando con ansias el momento de la justa.

—Viene acá—Sansa repitió sorprendida.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Hermione con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma, ya que los dos eran los finalistas, y uno de ambos al terminar debía elegir a la Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

—Mi dulce esposa… ¿me darías un beso de buena suerte? —Hermione solo lo miró con exasperación, estando completamente segura de que solo se habia acercado a ella para provocar al Príncipe de Dorne. Arqueó una ceja mientras él acercaba su caballo tan cerca a las gradas como le era posible, su casco lo mantuvo bajo el brazo mientras la miraba con diversión.

—Lo que voy a darte es una patada en la verga, idiota—Ella gruño con orgullo, ignorando por completo las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes mientras Lord Renly dejaba escapar sin pudor una carcajada por el rostro del caballero dorado—. Ya vete y deja de fastidiarme—cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos con desafío.

— ¡Hermione! —La Septa Mordane exclamó escandalizada por completo de su actitud y lenguaje, aunque a Jaime parecía gustarle en lugar de sentirse ofendido. Ella tan solo ahogo un grito cuando el maldito se habia inclinado en su caballo para besarla de improvisto, adorando sus labios con toda la dulzura del mundo hasta que ella solo lo empujó de su cuerpo.

—Una fiera hasta el final, pequeña esposa—El león Lannister se burló entre dientes, y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza para indignación de este, quien tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras reía. No sabía cómo habian llegado a ese punto, de ni siquiera poderse ver sin pelear hasta ser amantes agresivos que podían adquirir una actitud suave en ciertas ocasiones.

—No te atrevas a preguntar—Le gruño a su tío cuando este abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella no estaba de humor.

El rey había eliminado la cortesía habitual antes de la justa prefiriendo que la acción comenzara lo más pronto posible, así que Jaime y Oberyn tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la pista, ambos completamente armados. La Reina de Hielo bajó la cabeza sin desear ver al par de idiotas golpearse con un palo, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes en Valyrio sin darse cuenta.

— ¿No quieres verlo? —Su tío preguntó suavemente, y ella tan solo levantó la mirada en el momento exacto en el cual Jaime caía al piso por una artimaña de la Víbora Roja. Ellaria inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir a su amante, y por primera vez desde que estaba alli ella se sintió feliz, riendo a carcajadas para burlarse de su esposo.

— ¡Hermione! —La Septa otra vez la reprendió por su comportamiento, pero a la joven no podía importarle menos—. Es tu esposo al que acaban de desmontar—siseó entre dientes en voz baja para alertarla del espectáculo que hacía.

— ¡Por eso!

— ¡Príncipe Oberyn Martell!—El Rey se puso de pie mientras el príncipe dorniense se posicionaba en su caballo oscuro frente al palco real con solemnidad fingida—. Escoja a su Reina del Amor y la Belleza—entonces, un escudero se acercó a la Víbora Roja con la corona de la Reina en sus manos, entregándosela al ganador para que escogiera a su doncella especial.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo.

Era una corona de rosas de invierno, tan azul como las heladas y estaba escarchada.

Su mano pequeña sujetó la de su tío por instinto, temblando ligeramente por la situación que parecía ser un deja vu para ella. El Príncipe de Dorne se quitó el yelmo ligero que utilizaba, espoleando su caballo en el proceso mientras se acercaba a las gradas, la hermosa corona de rosas en sus manos brillando como cristales.

Toda la felicidad de la Portadora de Tormentas murió cuando Oberyn espoleo su caballero ojos de Ellaria, quien pensaba a quien coronaria, y deposito la corona de rosas de invierno en su regazo. Ella pudo ver como Ned se tensaba por el rabillo de su ojo, además de la sonora maldición del Rey, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse por la situación.

—No hay nadie como tú—El Príncipe de Dorne declaró frente a ella como una explicación de sus actos, no sin antes darle una mirada de reto puro a su esposo, quien observaba la situación con sus ojos verdes lazando dagas.

Nadie aplaudió la elección de la Reina de la Belleza, más bien era un silencio sepulcral.

Ese fue el día en que todas las sonrisas volvieron a morir.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada en el pequeño despacho de su tío con un libro en su regazo, pensando en la posesividad excesiva de su idiota esposo desde la cornisa de un palco. Después de regresar a su habitación, ya coronada como Reina del Amor y la Belleza, Jaime habia entrado azotando la puerta como un huracán mientras cruzaba la habitación a grandes zancadas para hacer pedazos su ropa y follarla duro e intenso contra la mesa, tan duro mientras le gritaba que ella era suya y que nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla. Ella solo habia reaccionado a asentir con la cabeza escuetamente, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras él la llenaba de esa manera deliciosa que la volvía loca.

Repentinamente, la puerta realizó un pequeño crujido alertándola de que alguien entraba, y levantó la mirada con asombro al ver a un hombre calvo y gordo vestido en sedas observándola apreciativamente, su nariz captando el aroma de exóticos aceites de tierras lejanas.

—He querido encontrarme con usted un largo tiempo, mi lady—El desconocido caminó lentamente, cerrando la puerta y revisando las ventanas mientras la joven asentía con una pequeña sonrisa burlona al percibir quien era.

—Lord Varys—Hermione murmuró con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el libro a un lado, libro que hablaba sobre los distintos tipos de dragones que habian existido en el mundo. Habia algo extraño en los huevos petrificados que su tío Aemon le habia obsequiado, especialmente con el azul, ya que los otros dos eran escamosos mientras que el de color zafiro era liso como la joya más hermosa y grande del mundo, y le daba una sensación de ser única en el mundo, como ella misma.

—Es más inteligente de lo que mis pequeñas aves dicen—El Maestro de Susurros dijo de manera contemplativa, y ella no resistió retarlo ligeramente para demostrarle su astucia, despues de todo, ese hombre se habia ganado un puesto en el Consejo Privado del Rey y como tal debía tener algún rasgo de manipulación avanzado.

— ¿Qué dicen de mí su pequeño ejército de niños huérfanos? —La joven preguntó alzando una ceja mientras inclinaba la cabeza haca un lado, sus ojos púrpuras brillando maravillosamente.

—Ellos admiran a la Reina del Invierno—El hombre respondió con una sonrisa en lugar de sorprenderse—. Creen que llego a la capital para salvar a los desposeídos.

—Merecen una vida justa—La joven plateada sostuvo con firmeza al recordar que el Rey malgastaba el dinero del Reino en vino, fiestas y putas en lugar de darlo para ayudar a salir de la miseria a su pueblo—. El pueblo es el cimiento de la Corona, porque sin un pueblo un Rey no sería Rey—ella observó como el hombre sonriera secretamente, como si estuviese absolutamente complacido con su respuesta lo cual la desconcertó, ya que se suponía que debía apoyar a Robert en lugar de compartir sus ideales igualitarios—deben ser escuchados, no solo están ahí para brindar poder.

—Usted habla como una Reina.

—No soy una Reina—Hermione negó con la cabeza, su boca ligeramente abierta al ver como los ojos del hombre brillaban con entusiasmo enmascarado, pero ella podía verlo allí en lo más profundo de la personalidad de este—solo tengo sentido común.

—Tiene más que sentido común mi señora, los caballeros la llaman la reencarnación del Caballero Dragón—Los labios rojos de la joven Targaryen se separaron ligeramente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco, sorprendida de que el hombre supiera que ella habia sido el caballero misterioso que habia matado a Gregor Clegane y que no estuviera encerrada en las celdas negras a la espera de un juicio por asesinato—. Debo admitir que me sorprende que tenga esa clase de habilidad—murmuró suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cornisa, donde ella habia estado minutos antes descansando.

—Eran sangre de mi sangre—No teína caso negarlo, él lo sabía ya, y al menos de esa manera podría aparentar frente a él cuan peligrosa realmente era—. Me llaman el Dragón de Hielo, y solo el tiempo mata a un Dragón de Hielo—pronunció con orgullo, la sangre del lobo aullando en sus venas gracias a su madre.

—Una joven astuta—Lord Varys bajo la mirada hacia el piso, sus ojos cerrándose para pensar en sus próximas palabras—pero no ve lo que veo en usted—abrió los ojos con intensidad, y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para esperar que tan especial era a los ojos de este—. Veo hielo y fuego, alguien que tiene el poder para cambiar al mundo.

—Nadie puede ser hielo y fuego—Ella replicó rápidamente, ya que solo tenía el poder de controlar las fuerzas del invierno y no el verano, de crear hielo y controlar la tormenta de nieve—. El hielo se derretiría o el calor se apagaría—observó sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a tener un hormigueo helado como cuando su magia amenazaba con salir.

—Quizás no una persona ordinaria, pero no lo eres, Reina de Hielo—Él se inclinó hacia la joven Portadora de Tormentas, sabiendo muy bien quien era la nacida de la magia—. Incluso en el Norte existen mis pequeñas aves, mi señora. Hay quienes han visto lo que puede hacer.

— ¿No debería odiarme? —Se suponía que deberían verla a un monstruo, alguien que no era humana porque nadie con vida podía hacer lo mismo que ella: controlar la tormenta a voluntad propia y ser capaz de dominar el invierno—. ¿Creer que soy un fenómeno, si cree en esas historias?

—He visto cosas, mi señora. Cosas que no tienen explicación—Lord Varys respondió con misterio y ella realizó una mueca cuando un aullido de viento sepulcral hizo crujir las ventanas y las azotó con fuerza—. Hay dos cabezas de dragón al otro lado del Mar Angosto, el Rey ha ordenado el asesinato de su tía embarazada—continuó mientras sonreía por el fenómeno extraño, y Hermione retrocedió horrorizada por la noticia. Ella observó el piso con los ojos abiertos, llevando una mano a su boca mientras pensaba que tendría un pequeño primo desde la parte de su familia que tenía sangre de dragón, el cual el maldito Rey deseaba asesinar a sangre fría.

— ¿A quién sirve, Lord Varys? —Ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido, confundida de la razón por la cual el hombre le daría la información de un tema secreto de las reuniones del Consejo Privado—. Renly prefiere jugar con espadas bajo las sabanas—comenzó sabiendo de los intereses del hermano menos del Rey Robert, especialmente por haberlo visto besarse con Loras Tyrell en uno de sus paseos por los pasadizos secretos de la Fortaleza Roja—Pycelle es un viejo lascivo que pretende ser débil para no ser visto como una amenaza. Meñique vendería a su madre por la oportunidad de ser el emperador del mundo, pero… —ella entonces lo vio, intentando con la mirada ver la mente del hombre y los secretos que ocultaba— ¿a quién sirve usted?

—Al Reino, mi señora, alguien debe hacerlo—El hombre gordo respondo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de alejarse otra vez, dejando a un Dragón de Hielo confundido.

La parecía como si toda la visita del hombre era tan solo para decirle acerca de Daenerys, como si esperaba que ella hiciera algo para evitar el intento de asesinato de esta. No podía importarle menos lo que sucediera con el idiota de Viserys, pero su tía llevaba a un bebé inocente en su vientre, lo cual causó que ella tocara inconscientemente el suyo pensando en Aegon y Rhaenys y como habian muerto brutalmente.

Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa.

Su pequeña prima habia desaparecido hace horas y nadie la habia visto en la Fortaleza Roja, asi que su tío habia enviado a la mayor parte de la guardia Stark a encontrar a loa salvaje.

Hermione se habia separado de Jory para buscarla por su cuenta, ya que cuando Arya desaparecía parecía que solo ella tenía el poder de encontrarla. Su gigantesca loba olfateo el piso a su lado, arrugando la nariz mientras sus orejas se movían graciosamente sobre su cabeza mientras agitaba su cola, haciendole u gesto para que la siguiera mientras emprendía una carrera. La loba la condujo hasta la parte más profunda del castillo, bajando una interminable serie de escaleras oscuras hasta llegar a una antesala donde habia un par de rejas, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención.

—Balerion…. —Hermione respiró con incredulidad, vendo el gigantesco cráneo de dragón que era tan grande como la longitud de la sala y tan alto que tocaba el techo. Sus dientes ya petrificados eran aún más grandes que espadas de acero valyriano y más gruesas que martillos de guerra, y ella solo pudo abrir los ojos al pensar que tan grande debía haber sido el Terror Negro para tener un cráneo de esa envergadura.

La Reina de Hielo caminó lentamente mientras alzaba su mano temblando, depositándola suavemente en uno de los dientes del dragón muerto. El aliento de la joven quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras una imagen entraba en su cabeza como una explosión de fuego salvaje. Vio como un dragón rojo encendía llamas a su propio cuerpo mientras danzaba en los cielos como un segundo sol, como un dragón tan negro como la noche misma escupía fuego oscuro que derretía la roca como si fuese un copo de nieve en la mano, y como un dragón azul helado surcaba los cielos con sus alas reflejando la luz como estrellas, rompiendo cuerpos humanos a su paso como si fuesen el hielo más delgado, y a ella misma al frente de los dragones mientras gritaba un sonoro:

— _¡Dracarys!_ —Las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo, pero estos no le hacían daño; tan solo lamian su piel como serpientes viperinas incapaces de clavarles su veneno ponzoñoso. La joven abrió la boca mientras alzaba una mano, observando como el fuego en lugar de lastimarla parecía vestirla como un vestido hecho de llamas, con las mismas emanando de sus palmas mientras levantaban su cabello hacia el cielo.

—Khaleesi, carta llegó para usted desde Poniente—La Reina de Hielo volteó inmediatamente al oír esa voz desconocida, tropezando con un banquillo mientras analizaba que esta vez se encontraba en una especie de tienda rusticas con pieles junto a una fogata con personas de piel oscura rodeándola.

— ¿Poniente? —Una voz suave pregunto con curiosidad, y la Portadora de Tormentas abrió la boca al ver a su tía Targaryen caminar hacia una chica con la carta que le habia enviado hace un par de semanas—. ¿Tiene algún símbolo?

—Un lobo gruñendo—Respondió tratando de ver la clase de bestia impresa con cera, y al escuchar el emblema de la Casa Stark su tía inmediatamente desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leerla.

 _Daenerys:_

 _Realmente no sé cómo empezar, asi que solo iré al grano. Sé que el desgraciado de tu hermano te vendió a un Khal Dothraki para conseguir un ejército y así conquistar los Siete Reinos, a mí me ofrecieron a Jaime Lannister. La vida de un Targaryen no es fácil, mas ahora donde serlo significa una sentencia de muerte._

 _Robert Baratheon se ha enterado de tu embarazo, sospecho que alguien en tu khalasar trabaja como su espía. Él ha ordenado matarte a ti, a tu hijo no nato y a Viserys, pero no sé cómo, asi que solo te pido que mantengas los ojos abiertos. Eres la única mujer en el mundo ademas de mí que puede saber que se siente tener sangre de dragón._

 _Aemon Targaryen, Maestre en el Castillo Negro de la Guardia de la Noche me envió antes de la ida del Rey a Invernalia tres huevos de dragón petrificados con la esperanza de que los dragones de la piedra despertaran, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

 _No sola._

 _Ser un Targaryen solo en el mundo es algo terrible, y sé que Viserys está contigo, pero tenerlo a él es peor que no tener nada. Espero que algún día lleguemos a encontrarnos y de esa pueda conocer a mi pequeño primo. Hasta entonces te deseo lo mejor junto a tu esposo, mientras yo intentare reprimir los deseos que tengo de arrancarle la cabeza a todos en Desembarco del Rey._

 _Hermione Targaryen._

La bruja inclinó la cabeza al ver como una pequeña y delicada lagrima caía desde el ojo de su tía para limpiarla rápidamente, apretando el trozo de papel contra su pecho mientras volteaba hacia un hombre de rasgos claros que resaltaba entre Dothraki.

— ¿Ha oído de Hermione antes, Ser Jorah?

—La vi una vez en Invernalia—El hombre respondió, y ella lo reconoció como el Mormont que su tío habia exiliado de Poniente por la venta ilegal de esclavos—era tan solo una niña—la comisura de los labios del caballero del Norte se inclinó hacia arriba ligeramente, seguramente recordando algo gracioso del pasado—. Le dio un puñetazo a su primo y lo llamo un idiota, después lo empujó al barro.

—Suena una mujer interesante—Daenerys rió ligeramente, cerrando los ojos hasta abrirlos por la información valiosa y secreta que le habia dado—. Ella tiene tres huevos de dragón—la cabeza de Ser Jorah giró bruscamente hacia la mujer Targaryen, abriendo los ojos mientras murmuraba que era imposible.

— ¿No te das cuenta de tu poder? —La Reina del Invierno giró con su cabello batiéndose como plata hilada en el aire, dando un paso hacia atrás al ver al anciano atrapado en las raíces de un árbol otra vez.

—Tu otra vez—Ella llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas en el piso helado, escuchando como un tormenta eléctrica resonaba en la cueva—. Que pare—su cerebro dolía, como si un millón de agujas al rojo vivo estuviesen siendo clavadas en el como un alfiletero, y el dolor solo acabó cuando ella abrió los brazos ordenándole al cielo a permanecer tranquilo.

—La tormenta es tuya—El anciano continuo satisfecho con lo que habia hecho y que los truenos habian cesado—se acerca Hermione Targaryen—la joven levantó la mirada temblorosamente, apenas pudiéndose mantener despierta mientras sus ojos de color purpuras estaban fijos en los del hombre—. Despierta a los dragones de la piedra, conviértete en la Reina de Hielo y Fuego, reforja la Espada Roja de los Héroes y que la oscuridad huya a tu paso.

—Hermione… —Oyó la voz de su esposo como el fantasma de un susurro en su oído mientras se obligaba a si misma a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que solo habían sido sueños aterrando su mente.

—Jaime… —Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso lo sorprendió. Él acaricio la mejilla de su pequeña esposa suavemente como respuesta mientras esta se acurrucaba en la cama, su cuerpo sudoroso por alguna enfermedad espontanea—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas desmayada en las mazmorras—El león Lannister se inclinó para quedar a su lado, interesado de saber que habia causado su desmayo o quien.

—Solo… toque el cráneo de Balerion y me desmaye—Ella murmuró mientras realizaba una pequeña mueca dolorosa gracias a sus sueños extraños otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente, como si algo en la profundidad de su alma hubiese despertado al tocar el cráneo del dragón más grande que hubiera existido nunca.

—Estabas murmurando en sueños—Jaime añadió con preocupación, por el recuerdo de como ella se movía contra él como si estuviese escapando de algo en su mente—llamabas a la Canción de Hielo y Fuego sin parar.

—Si tuviera un dragón de oro cada vez que un viejo loco me dice lo mucho que voy a sufrir en mi futuro… —Hermione comenzó con humor, sentándose en la cama mientras jalaba las mantas para cubrirse—que soy la reencarnacion de un héroe legendario o que es mía la Canción de Hielo y Fuego seria mil veces más rica que tu padre.

—Quizás te gusta estar rodeada de locos—Él murmuro para ofensa de ella, quien tan solo alzó una ceja mientras le jalaba hacia ella lenta y tentadoramente mientras acercaba sus labios rojos a su oído.

—Quizás yo no te deje follarme en un mes—La Portadora de Tormentas murmuró sedosamente, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído en el proceso mientras este dejaba escapar un gemido de placer, ya que para su vergüenza, su pequeña esposa habia descubierto donde tocarlo exactamente para volverlo loco—. ¿Dónde está Oberyn? —le dio la espalda a su marido causando que este ahogara un grito de frustración, pero estaba más interesada de saber porque el usualmente coqueto y perseguidor Príncipe de Dorne no estaba alli para vigilarla como lo hacía desde que se conocían.

—Se fue—Jaime respondió con un gruñido por el hombre de piel oscura, especialmente cuando ella demostró estar triste por la ausencia de este—. Has estado tres días en esa cama y me pidió que te dijera que lo disculparas, pero su hermano lo necesita en Dorne.

—No es cierto—Hermione negó con la cabeza, sujetándolo por la barbilla para ver su rostro desde cerca, y sus brillantes labios de rubí se cepillaron contra su piel mientras él disfrutaba el aroma embriagante de su pequeña esposa—peleaste con él y no lo niegues—murmuró mientras rodaba los ojos por la contusión en la mejilla de Jaime que no podía ver bien desde su punto de vista—. Todos los hombres son iguales, unos simios que les gusta pelearse con palos para ver donde mear.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me haces? —El preguntó sin pensar, sus manos vagando incontrolablemente hacia el culo delicioso de su esposa mientras pensaba en que tan bien se verían esos labios tan hermosos lamiendo su verga. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y él inmediatamente maldijo en un gruñido cuando la pequeña mano de esta de habia envuelto alrededor de su pene dentro de sus pantalones, acariciándolo suavemente para torturarlo aún más.

Jaime levantó el delicado camisón de su esposa hasta las caderas de esta, levantándola sobre su verga mientras la dejaba caer suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de llenarla y ser estrangulado por su interior apretado.

—Perdóname—Él murmuró en su oído, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo delgado y hermoso, embistiéndola suavemente solo para sentirla, y hacerla sentir mujer a ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Alejó el cabello de plata de su rostro, el cual se veía tan hermoso y exótico en comparación con su cabello de oro. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios rojos mientras sentía escalofríos en su vientre, disfrutando por primera vez tener sexo de esa manera suave.

No sabía cómo habian llegado a esa situación, de ser dos personas que no podían tolerarse hasta compartir un vínculo especial de afecto basado en las bromas y burlas, pero lo hacían. Su pequeña esposa parecía conocerlo mejor que nadie, mejor que Cersei incluso. Solo a Hermione le habia interesado saber porque habia matado al Rey Loco, solo ella creía que él merecía la muerte siendo este su propio abuelo, solo ella conocía esa faceta de su personalidad, una que su hermana no se habia interesado nunca en experimentar.

Cersei queria al mortal Matarreyes, el hombre sin honor que habia matado al Rey que habia jurado defender con su vida, mientras que Hermione queria a Jaime, al hombre sarcástico e ingenioso que la fastidiaba como a un reto.

—Mas… —Su esposa murmuro en su oído, por primera vez pidiéndole tocarla de una manera que deseara, ya que el orgullo de ambos evitaba suplicarle al otro por sexo. Jaime tan solo beso sus labios, recostándose sobre ella un poco mientras levantaba las piernas de esta sobre sus hombros, penetrándola en un ángulo que hizo que la cabeza de los dos girara en la locura—. Tan profundo—suspiró suavemente, clavando sus uñas en la cama mientras él dejaba escapar a su bestia interna.

* * *

Hermione se vistió lentamente, aun con el hormigueo de Jaime estando entre sus piernas en su vientre. Era extraño para ella despertar sin él a su lado, ya que después de su boda siempre permanecían juntos un poco más en la cama para desatar sus pasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Su corazón latía velozmente en su pecho, tanto que lo podía oírlos tronando en sus oídos como truenos, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su pecho que algo sucedía.

—Ser Jaime me ha ordenado empacar sus cosas—Daena entró a la habitación con un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de disculpa, tomando la caja de sus huevos de dragón con algunas de sus prendas de vestir.

— ¿Dijo porque? —La joven de cabello de plata preguntó confundida, ya que hace tan solo un par de horas los dos estaban en la cama haciendo el amor suavemente y ahora tan solo las cosas cambiaban drásticamente.

—No, mi señora. Tal vez la lleve a Roca Casterly a conocer a su padre.

Hermione frunció el ceño fuertemente, prefiriendo morir antes de llamar al bastardo de Tywin Lannister como un miembro de su familia, su padre en ley. No podían estar viajando a Roca Casterly, ya que el viaje requería de mucha planeación por la distancia, ademas, el cambio súbito de sus actividades delataba algo oscuro. Solo cuando Rhaenyra se puso de pie con un gruñido la joven salió de sus pensamientos, siguiendo a la loba cuando estaba había salido de la habitación corriendo presurosamente.

La Reina de Hielo gritó en los patios, respirando profundamente mientras la loba huargo más grande que un caballo la levantaba por su ropa con su hocico y la lanzaba sobre su espalda. La joven Targaryen solo gritó por la velocidad impresionante, aturdida de montar a un lobo gigante en lugar de un caballo. Rhaenyra parecía saber adónde queria ir, y la joven solo pudo inclinarse para aferrarse al pelaje de su loba para evitar caer, observando borrosamente como las personas la veían asombradas, ya que solo los más locos Reyes del Invierno se habian atrevido a montar un lobo huargo, solo para que estos los devorarán con ofensa.

Pero era Rhaenyra quien la queria como su jinete, no Hermione a ella.

Su cabello era arrastrado por el aire mientras sonreía, sintiéndose indomable sobre el lomo de un lobo gigante que era mil veces más ágil y rápido que un caballo, sintiendo como si desde el principio su lugar hubiera estado en la espalda de una bestia. Su mandíbula cayó y casi tocó el pelaje de la loba mientras se detenía a las puertas del burdel de Meñique con cuerpos de norteños muertos en el piso, guardias Stark.

Hermione sintió su sangre hervir al ver a Jaime combatiendo con su tío y como un maldito guardia Lannister sin honor clavaba su lanza en la pierna del Guardian del Norte, causando que este cayera al piso. No se percató cuando habia extraído las armas ocultas en su ropa, desmontando a Rhaenyra mientras las balanceaba en sus manos para lanzarlas en el aire y que realizaran un curva perfecta para cortarle la cabeza a quien habia lastimado a su tío. Ella sujetó rápidamente la espada de Jory y otro guardia Stark muerto, y entonces, solo dejó que la sangre de los guerreros en sus venas saliera a flote gracias a la rabia que sentía.

— ¡El Caballero Dragón! —Escuchó como una prostituta gritaba mientras señalaba con el dedo y la boca abierta hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, viendo tan solo un borrón de cabello tan rubio que llegaba a ser plateado. La Reina de Hielo vio como Jaime volteaba hacia ella con espada en mano, sin darse cuenta de quién era, quizás pensando que era el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente entrometiéndose en asuntos que no le competían, más ella estaba orgullosa de matar a los malditos guardias de armadura roja que habia traído consigo para emboscar a su tío.

Ella era una asesina innata y la hija de la guerra, y había sido entrenada por el mismo Aemon Targaryen; él no sabía que tan letal podía ser.

Hermione ralentizó su velocidad para que la viese bien, y notó como él se tensaba, sin embargo, estaba cegada por la rabia. Hermione se movió entre las piernas de un guardia decapitado hace un par de segundos por ella misma, golpeando en las piernas a su esposo para lanzarlo al suelo y quitarle la espada en el aire tan velozmente que no lo logró procesar nada hasta sentir el frio y ensangrentado metal contra su cuello.

—No creas que no te mataría, Lannister—Su voz estaba fría, más fría de lo que Jaime hubiese oído nunca mientras lo observaba con ferocidad a los ojos—. Sería un placer hacerlo—presionó ligeramente el filo de la espada contra el cuello de este, y su esposo observó por el rabillo del ojo como su pequeña esposa habia matado a toda su guardia en menos sin resultar herida en lo más mínimo.

—Hermione… —Ella bajó las dos espadas al oír la voz de su tío, débil como un susurro que era extinguido por la brisa.

—Tío—Murmuró suavemente mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, Rhaenyra sentándose a su lado mientras le gruñía en el rostro a su esposo de manera amenazadora—. Papá—su mirada se llenó de lágrimas, y solo con esas palabras él despertó de su estado debilitado.

—Hija—El Señor de Invernalia susurró colocando la mano en la mejilla de su sobrina de plata, sus ojos brillando como amatistas. Ned solo vio como el esposo de esta la levantaba, sujetándola por la cintura mientras más guardias llegaban, para reemplazar a los muertos, Capas Doradas enviadas por Meñique.

— ¡Déjame! —La Reina de Hielo se removió en los brazos del maldito traidor, golpeándolo en cualquier lugar en que pudiera para liberarse y ayudar a su tío—. Ne te atrevas a tocarme nunca más… —la voz de su sobrina se desapareció mientras el león Lannister la golpeaba en la cabeza para desmayarla, y solo entonces dejo de luchar.

—No la lastimes—Ned alzó la voz con toda la fuerza que podía. Jaime Lannister tan solo le dio una mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras alzaba a la joven Targaryen en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, tocándola de una manera tan suave como si sostuviera a lo más precioso del mundo mientras le rogaba en el oído perdonarlo.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa, y el cielo reflejaba sus emociones otra vez con una lluvia imparable que cubría los prados como una cortina de cristal. Ella no habia hablado desde que habia despertado en la parte delantera del caballo de Jaime, con los brazos de este envueltos alrededor de su cintura pequeña para mantenerla estable allí. Se sentía como una traidora al pensar que tan solo dos horas antes del ataque a su tío ella estaba revolcándose en un cama con el hombre que lo habia emboscado impunemente.

— ¿Te gustaría matarme, no? —El Matarreyes rompió el tenso silencio entre ambos, pero ella tan solo mantuvo su vista al frente, ambos cubiertos por una capa de cuero lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

—Si hubiera querido matarte, Lannister—Ella comenzó con voz mortal y poderosa, una mezcla entre la voz que habia oído de Aegon, el Conquistador e Aemon enojado en sus sueños—ya estarías sin cabeza.

—No le tengo miedo a una niña—Él se burló en voz baja, las manos de maldita alrededor de su vientre plano y firme.

—Deberías—La Reina del Invierno volteó hacia su esposo para verlo por rabillo de su ojo, entrecerrándolos al mismo tiempo en que un relámpago que pareció partir el cielo a la mitad aparecía.

Al día siguiente se encontró en medio de la unión de dos grupos Lannister; el enorme ejercito de Tywin Lannister de Roca Casterly y el pequeño séquito de soldados leales a Jaime en Desembarco del Rey.

Hermione tan solo lanzó un bufido por el océano de color carmesí que eran las banderas, tiendas y personas en el campamento de guerra. Solo ella destacaba entre tantos partidarios de las Tierras del Oeste, con el cabello de plata, apariencia salvaje distinta a una dama de su posición y una enorme loba siguiendo sus pasos, tan solo le faltaba tener un letrero gigante sobre su cabeza que dijera que era la Reina de Hielo y que vinieran a matar a uno de los últimos dragones en el mundo.

A pesar de ser técnicamente Lady Lannister gracias a su boda con el idiota, eso no impedía que alguien entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta dispuesto a matar al engendro dragón infiltrado en el campo. Sin embargo, el dragón nunca se encogería ante el león, ni siquiera en la cama el león terminaba sobre el dragón.

—Necesita una correa—Jaime murmuró junto a algunos Lord mientras Rhaenyra salía campantemente de la tienda en toda su altura monstruosa, anormal incluso para un huargo—. Pone a los hombres nerviosos.

—Deberían estarlo—Hermione añadió con diversión oscura, sus ojos de color amatista más fríos que la peor tormenta de nieve del Norte—ella puede triturar sus huesos en polvo de una sola mordida—sonrió oscuramente a los Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, más no era por su loba por quien debían preocuparse, sino por quien podía controlar la tormenta y pelear aún mejor que el mismo Caballero Dragón.

Ella reto a su esposo idiota con la mirada hasta que el ruido del metal los distrajo, y en ese momento un hombre vestido de armadura roja, pero mucho más hermosa, entro luciendo rasgos similares a Jaime.

—Tío Kevan, es bueno verte.

—Lady Lyanna—El hombre respiró con incredulidad, tornándose tan pálido como si estuviese viendo a un muerto levantándose de su tumba. Hermione tan solo rodó los ojos con un bufido.

—Decepcionó a tantas personas a menudo—Ella murmuró con cansancio, el tío de su esposo saliendo de su sorpresa por la actitud de la niña que le recordaba a la joven Lyanna Stark, específicamente la vez que la habia visto en la fiesta en Harrenhal vaciar su vino sobre la cabeza de su hermano menor—pero no soy mi madre.

—Eres idéntica a tu madre—Por lo menos le brindaba un poco de diversión aterrorizar a los Lannister, especialmente al viejo tío de Jaime que parecía haber conocido a su madre.

— ¿No es encantador, tío? —su esposo idiota preguntó con sarcasmo, y ella espero alguna frase ocurrente que la pusiera en ridículo o la ofendiera de alguna manera—. Esa cara hizo sangrar a los Siete Reinos—señaló el precioso y magnifico rostro de su esposa, quien frunció el ceño con rabia.

—Yo voy a hacerte sangrar si no cierras la boca, estúpido—La joven plateada escupió con sus labios rojos viéndose como rubís oscuros mientras alzaba la nariz con orgullo.

—Tywin quiere hablar contigo… —Ser Kevan añadió, y eso causó que ella sonriera a pesar del cambio del ambiente para peor, especialmente de parte de su esposo. El momento que habia estado esperando por años finalmente habia llegado.

—No—Ella negó con la cabeza, burla en sus labios mientras se ponía de pie—quiere que el dragón le tema al león—murmuró para sí misma alzando las cejas. Habia preparado su mente para enfrentar a ese hombre desde que tenía nueve años y estaba lista para ello, mas parecía que Jaime no—. No te atrevas a tocarme—gruñó cuando su esposo la habia sujetado del brazo, temiendo que su pequeña esposa terminara en una pelea de ingenio con su padre y mucho más si estaban a solas. La Portadora de Tormentas lo empujó de su camino con fuerza, apretando los puños para darse las fuerzas de no matar al hombre en una primera instancia.

—Hermione Targaryen—Ella observó al hombre con desafío mientras entraba a la tienda elegante del Guardian del Occidente, analizando con la mirada al padre de su esposo.

Tywin Lannister era alto para un anciano. Tenía los hombros anchos y la misma mirada y color de ojos que Cersei. La cabellera de este estaba canosa como la de su hermano, pero aun asi tenía un porte y actitud que inspiraba respeto y exigía miedo, pero al verlo Hermione solo siento ganas de reírse.

—Tywin Lannister—Replicó con un asentimiento de cabeza burlón, sus labios apretados en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te ves como tu padre—Él añadió analizando sus rasgos típicos en la Casa Targaryen, los cuales en comparación con el mundo eran únicos.

— ¿Estoy aquí para hablar de mi familia o ya comenzara a intimidarme como lo intenta hacer su hija? —La joven cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de manera retadora, observando como el hombre mayor la veía con rabia.

—Eres un Lannister ahora, niña. Actuaras y vestirás como uno, no como una bestia salvaje—Observó la vestimenta que ella llevaba puesta, una mezcla del estilo femenino y masculino que no era digna de la esposa de su hijo.

—Cersei le fue con el chisme como una vieja pescadera, pero no me sorprende—Murmuró rodando sus ojos de color púrpura mientras disfrutaba de la expresión del hombre mayor, recargándose sobre la mesa ligeramente—. Solo los dioses saben cuánto debe odiarme.

—Mi hija tiene razones para todo.

—Ella no es tan inteligente como piensa—Negó con la cabeza, y el hombre la escuchó atentamente para medir que clase de mujer era la nieta del Rey Loco—quiere todo el poder, pero cuando lo tenga no tendrá idea que hacer con él y tomara las decisiones mas estúpidas del mundo—conocía lo suficiente a la preciosa leona dorada, la cual permitía que su orgullo y sed de poder nublaran su juicio, aunque debía admitir que el único pequeño rasgo luminoso en ella era el amor por sus hijos, aunque incluso con ellos hacia preferencia.

— ¿Qué hay de tu relación con Jaime? —Tywin controló deliberadamente su comentario, molesto porque la chica intentara retarlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca cuando él deseaba que el dragón terminara inclinándose ante un león.

— ¿Porque no le pregunta a su hijo?—Hermione ofreció con sus labios carnosos y rojos tirando hacia arriba con burla, en ningún momento dejando que ese hombre la intimidara—. Al león le encanta estar bajo el dragón, especialmente en las noches—escupió con malicia, y el hombre entrecerró los ojos por el significado indecente oculto detrás de esa frase.

—Algún día serás la madre de mis nietos y la Señora de Roca Casterly—El hombre Lannister casi gruñó como un león mientras bajaba su rostro para que los ojos verdes que poseía brillaran como los de una bestia—cuida ese lenguaje vulgar.

—Pensé que era un hombre adulto, no un mocoso puritano que le demuestra a una niña con solo una mirada que haría lo que fuera para que los Lannister tengan una dinastía eterna—La Reina de Hielo declaró con firmeza, imitando la expresión intimidante de Tywin para demostrarle que no le temía, que era él quien debía estar aterrado—. ¿Por qué otro motivo lo casaría conmigo? —intuía la razón por la cual el Guardian del Occidente habia aceptado la alianza de matrimonio, porque si algún día los sangre de dragón llegaban a Poniente a tomar lo que les habia sido robado, la legitima heredera Targaryen estaría casada con un Lannister—. Sus nietos tendrán sangre de Targaryen y todo el linaje siguiente, tiene lo que queria con Cersei y mi padre.

—Robert Baratheon es un estúpido, pero tomo una buena decisión al elegirte como la esposa de mi hijo—El hombre debía admitir que la niña habia heredado algo de astucia, pero aun asi no era nada comparada con el poder de su Casa—. No me pruebes chica, no ganaras una batalla contra mí, y menos estando sola. Un Targaryen solo en el mundo no es nada.

— ¡Jamás he sido nada! —La joven plateada exclamó con ofensa, apretando la mandíbula con sus ojos púrpuras feroces—. Soy Hermione de la Magia de la Casa Targaryen, yo soy la sangre del dragón.

—Todos los dragones están muertos—Tywin se burló de la chica, ya que el mismo se habia encargado de extinguir a la poderosa Casa reinante de Poniente.

—No todos, mientras respire seguirán con vida—La mujer apretó sus puños, llevando la esencia de todos sus antepasados con ella que le habian brindado sabiduría y entrenamiento—. Me llaman el Dragón de Hielo, y solo el tiempo mata a un Dragón de Hielo. Ni siquiera los dragones de fuego de Valyria pueden comparárseles—gruño con la actitud salvaje del Norte emanando como ondas gracias a la sangre en sus venas.

* * *

Aguasdulces era hermoso.

Hermione solo habia estado en el castillo asiento de la Casa Tully una vez antes, pero cuando habia sido una niña solamente. Ahora podía admirarlo de mejor manera, maravillándose por como la luz del sol reflejaba en el agua del rio para iluminarlo como una danza de llamas.

Se veía mágico a sus ojos.

El ejercito que Tywin le habia dado a Jaime ya habia ganado unas cuantas batallas en contra de algunos Señores de las Tierras de los Ríos mientras ella habia sido obligada a permanecer en la tienda de campaña con su esposo custodiada por al menos veinte guardias en la entrada.

Rhaenyra permanecía constátenme a su lado recostada haciendo guarida por si alguien se atrevía a atacarla, pero Hermione tan solo podía observar con sus ojos de color amatista la caja de sus huevos de dragón descansando secretamente en un rincón mientras esperaba noticias de la batalla. Ella se puso lentamente de pie, abriendo la caja cerrada con magia de invierno mientras tomaba el huevo negro entre sus manos amorosamente, acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

La joven se arrodilló frente al brasero ardiente descansando en medio de la habitación, depositando suavemente la piedra en las llamas mientras esperaba que sucediera algo con la mirada brillante. Sin embargo, sumergió sus manos de manera inconsciente en el fuego para sacarlo de allí cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo, cerrando la caja nuevamente con alarma.

— ¿Has estado en Aguasdulces antes? —Jaime preguntó mientras se quitaba la armadura, y ella apartó la mirada con brusquedad de su cuerpo mientras observaba las llamas fulgurar, sintiendo como si estas la llamaran a gritos.

—Una vez, cuando era niña—La Reina de Hielo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en las travesuras que habia hecho en el viaje, especialmente cuanto habia fastidiado a sus primos—. Era el onomástico de Edmure. Me regañaron, lance a Robb al río de una patada—su esposo rió entre dientes, por supuesto que ella haría algo así.

—Me trajeron aquí unas cuantas veces cuando era un escudero—El añadió para sacarla de su estado emocional oscuro, y crió como su pequeña esposo volteaba su rostro hermoso para verlo por el rabillo del ojo—. Hoster Tully siempre me presiono para quedarme a beber y dormir. Siempre organizaba todo para que me sentara junto a su hija, Lysa. Creo que esperaba que nos enamorarnos para terminar casándonos, pero estaba más interesado en hablar con el Pez Negro—una pequeña sonrisa adornó su labios, seguramente pensando en su juventud, cuando todo era mas fácil.

—Ser Brynden—Hermione sonrió al pensar en el tío de Catelyn, el primer hombre que la habia visto como una mujer con el potencial de ser una guerrera.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Él fue el primero en decir que le recordaba a la Reina Visenya—La joven murmuró con la vista fija en el fuego, recordando como el hombre habia dicho que tan solo por nombre no era la legendaria Reina Oscura—. No ganaras, no mientras el Pez Negro este ahí para defender su hogar. Ambos sabemos que el asedio durara muchísimo tiempo, morirán a menos que retires tus fuerzas—Jaime resopló, pero inmediatamente recordó que no era bueno subestimar a su pequeña esposa sobre el conocimiento de acerca del combate y la batalla.

Él habia visto con sus propios ojos como la Portadora de Tormentas habia aniquilado ella sola a sus hombres en Desembarco del Rey, con una agilidad tan impresionante que ella parecía ser la reencarnación del Caballero Dragón. Él debía admitirlo, si ella hubiera querido le hubiera cortado la garganta en menos de un segundo, y solo la súplica de Ned Stark por ella lo habia salvado de morir. Ademas, su pequeña esposa habia sido criada por una de las Grandes Casas de Poniente, especialmente los Guardianes del Norte, quienes eran conocidos desde los tiempos de los Reyes del Invierno por repeler números gigantescos de hombres estando en minoría.

—Catelyn Stark comenzó esto.

—Quien lanzó a Bran desde esa torre comenzó esto—Ella escupió con la mirada brillando como si fuese fuego de dragón—. Viste como reacciono la perra de tu hermana cuando Nymeria mordió a Joffrey, ¿Qué crees que haría si enviaran un asesino en su lugar?

—Muérdete la lengua, niña, o te la corto—Jaime amenazó con voz peligrosa, gruñendo ligeramente por el insulto hacia su hermana, su amante.

—Inténtalo—Ella lo retó con una carcajada, volteando hacia su esposo con los ojos entrecerrados—y yo te arrancó la cabeza como se la arranque a Gregor Clegane—no le importaba que él lo supiera, despues de todo, su vida ya estaba en riesgo rodeada de leones con lenguas bífidas—. No creas que soy una mujer indefensa, llevó la muerte en la sangre—añadió cuando este se burló, ya que el misterioso Caballero del Árbol Sonriente habia asesinado a la Montaña en el Torneo de la Mano—siglos de guerreros y tiranos arrastrándose sobre mí—recargó su cabeza sobre la rodilla pensativamente, con Rhaenyra dispuesta a saltar sobre su esposo en caso de que intentara lastimarla—. Eran tan fácil romper huesos para mí, que aprender por mí misma el ataque a los puntos nerviosos del Caballero Dragón no fue difícil. La técnica de la doble espada, para mí, es más fácil que utilizar solo una.

Hermione escuchó como Jaime se reía de ella, viéndola como si estuviese completamente loca. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, el escudero de su esposo entró apresuradamente a la tienda, y la joven se puso de pie con un presentimiento horrible.

—Mi señor, noticias de la capital—Peck jadeó, y ambos esposos lo observaron con curiosidad—. El Rey murió hace un par de semanas, la Reina Regente ha puesto a Lord Stark en las celdas negras por traición al Rey Joffrey. El Norte levanta un ejército.

Hermione sintió repentinamente los enormes deseos de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago mientras su visión se nublaba gracias a la sensación de hielo recorriéndola. Su tío estaba encerrado en la Fortaleza Roja, y eso solo significaba que sería decapitado por órdenes del bastardo cruel de Joffrey tarde o temprano, ademas, sus primas debían ser prisioneras de la perra de Cersei mientras Robb levantaba un ejército para rescatar a su familia.

Un trueno ensordecedor resonó en Aguasdulces mientras las nubes de tormenta aparecían en el cielo de manera espontánea, tan rápidas que no parecía ser una tormenta normal.

Era presa del pánico y la tormenta misma lo sabía.

La tormenta era suya, y solo ella podía reinar sobre ella, solo ella podía mandarla a voluntad.

Lo único que vio fue a Jaime sostenerla en sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, cayendo en la oscuridad del terror por su tío.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche, y estaba sola recostada en su cama junto a Rhaenyra, quien mantenía una guardia constante sobre ella.

Su loba se removió con un gruñido furioso mientras se levantaba. Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente cuando logro escuchar el ruido del acero a las afueras, como si una batalla se estuviese librando alli mientras su nariz se arrugaba al captar el olor a humo. Ella se puso de pie con un saltó para colocarse las botas, removiendo la tela de la entrada de la tienda para ver cuál era la conmoción, y su boca se abrió. El ejército del Norte estaba combatiendo al de Jaime, y el fuego se extendía por las tiendas como un lamida torturante que iluminaba los alrededores.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio al escudero de su esposo con la mirada pérdida y desquiciada, un trozo de madera quemándose en su mano mientras la observaba con rabia.

—Son unos animales, los están masacrando todos—El joven murmuró en voz baja, evidentemente la derramación e sangre habia sido demasiado para él. Hermione abrió la boca, pero eso tan solo lo sacó de su trance despertando la rabia en él—. ¡Él vino aquí por ti! —el chico caminó hacia ella enardecido, agitando la antorcha en su mano como una amenaza—. ¡Es tu culpa, puta dragón! —entonces, ella se tropezó con Rhaenyra al ver como el chico habia lanzado el fuego hacia el vino puesto en una mesa, causando que el fuego comenzara a consumir todo a su paso y cerrara su única vía de escape.

La joven Targaryen retrocedió instintivamente, viendo como la loba salía de la tienda para perseguir al chico antes de que el fuego comenzara a amenazar su vida. Ella vio como Rhaenyra lo partía a la mitad de una sola mordida, los órganos del chico siendo arrojados al aire como una lluvia roja.

— ¡Vete! —Hermione gritó, alejándose de las llamas hacia un rincón al ver a su loba gigante intentar rescatarla, pero era demasiado tarde para ella.

Estaba condenada a morir quemada, algo irónico para un Targaryen.

La joven cayó al piso cuando sus talones chocaron con la caja de sus huevos de dragón aun en el suelo, viendo como la madera de esta era quemada por el calor solo para dejar a la vista los tres huevos. Ella sujetó a los tres en sus brazos, abrazando sus piernas en la zona de las rodillas mientras los presionaba junto a su pecho, esperando que las llamas derritieran su piel como un copo de nieve en su mano.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

Ella alzó la mirada cuando logró oír un pequeño chillido proveniente de sus brazos, y vio como las llamas en lugar de quemarla emanaban de sus manos como el hielo normalmente lo hacía, enviando una columna de fuego al aire que danzó a su alrededor en espirales preciosos.

Y entonces vio, que el fuego no lograba matarla.

* * *

Robb se situó en la cima de una pequeña colina junto a los Señores de las Casas del Norte mientras Jaime Lannister era puesto a sus pies para encararlo por sus crímenes hacia las Tierras de los Ríos. El pecho del joven lobo subía y bajaba con dificultad, su corazón latiendo fuertemente gracias al favor y la sangre derramada por el combate. Habian ganado una batalla, pero la guerra aún continuaba, y era solo el principio.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione, Matarreyes? —Theon preguntó inmediatamente, y el apuesto rostro del hombre mencionado, ahora ensangrentado y cortado, se tornó en una mucha de burla hacia el hijo del hierro.

— ¿Qué es eso, Greyjoy? —Jaime preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos atadas frente a su pecho—. ¿Despecho acaso? Saber que he estado entre sus piernas cuando ni siquiera voltea a mirarte—el kraken apretó los dientes, y golpeo con toda su fuerza al hombre Lannister por el comentario.

— ¡Este no es lugar para que discutan por una mujer! —Lord Umber exclamó mientras alejaba al chico de las Islas del Hierro del Matarreyes, impidiendo que pudiera clavarle una daga para matarlo. Era evidente que Theon aún estaba herido porque su padre habia prometido a Hermione a un Lannister en lugar de a él, quien habia crecido a su lado y habia legado a desarrollar una mezcla extraña de sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Dónde está mi prima, Matarreyes? —Robb preguntó, con mucha más seriedad que su amigo para no demostrar alguna fuente de debilidad en su personalidad.

—Hermione… —Jaime murmuró con los ojos abiertos al ver el piso brillando con sombras, y su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia el enorme incendio arrasando su campamento por completo y sin piedad. Él se puso de pie mientras giraba, intentando liberarse de sus captores en vano—. Sueltamente, ella esta ahí—gruñó peligrosamente hacia los norteños, y su corazón se llenó de pánico y hielo al pensar que su pequeña esposa hubiese quedado atrapada en las llamas, indefensa.

—Rhaenyra—Robb exclamó al ver a la gigantesca loba de su prima llegar corriendo a su lado antes de inclinarse sobre sus patas delanteras y dejar escapar un aullido tan fuerte que alertó al resto de sus tropas. La loba se sentó frente a las llamas, como si estuviese esperando algo que no parecía venir. Sin embargo, su mandíbula casi tocó el piso cuando lo vio.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza en alto, una expresión impasible en su hermoso rostro mientras caminaba lentamente en medio del fuego sin que este le hiciera el más mínimo daño. Las llamas se arremolinaban a su alrededor como trozos de seda brillante, acariciando su piel mientras ocultaban su cuerpo como si desearan ocultar su cuerpo formando un hermoso vestido de llamas que cubría su pecho y piernas, pero que dejaba al descubiertos sus brazos, hombros y rodillas. El calor de las llamas levantaba su cabello plateado en el aire mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos, meciéndolo en el aire como si fuese plata batida mientras una mirada de fuego puro llenaba sus ojos de color amatista.

—Hermione… —Robb murmuró saliendo de su asombro, viendo como su prima se detenía a escasos metros de ellos aun de pie en medio de un incendio sin resultar lastimada. Él dio corrió hacia ella para sacarla de alli, para ver si estaba herida de alguna manera, pero antes de acercarse al fuego si quiera un chillido lo hizo retroceder.

La cabeza de la joven Targaryen giró ligeramente hacia su hombro, sintiendo como las pequeñas garras de un dragón recién nacido de color rojo se clavaban en su piel. Hermione acunó en sus palmas a un pequeño dragón negro que estiró sus alas instantáneamente, uniéndose en su canto a su hermano mayor, y desde su pierna izquierda un dragón azul escaló lentamente, batiendo sus maravillosas alas brillantes.

El dragón rojo en el hombro de su prima chilló amenazadoramente hacia él, un poco de humo negro emanando de su boca por medio de sus dientes pequeños mientras la sombra de un pequeño fuego rojo emanaba de ella. Robb retrocedió netamente, sin creer que podía ser cierto.

Los dragones se habian extinguido hace más de un siglo, y ahora su prima salía de un infierno ardiente sin quemarse si quiera con tres dragones recién nacidos chillando para protegerla.

—El fuego… no puede matar a un dragón—La Portadora de Tormentas exclamó con la voz temblorosa, tan sorprendida de ella misma como el resto de los Norteños por lo que habia hecho.

— ¡Madre de Dragones!—Lord Glover gritó mientras caía sobre una de sus rodillas, y Robb pudo ver como por el rabillo de como el resto del ejercito del Norte caía sobre sus rodillas ante la mujer que podía caminar por un infierno ardiente sin resultar quemada, quien habia regresado a los dragones al mundo en medio del humo de los incendios y las lágrimas por los muertos.

Hermione abrió la boca ligeramente mientras observaba a los Norteños de rodillas ante ella, ante la Madre de Dragones. La joven Targaryen tan solo bajó la mirada hacia el dragón negro en sus manos, y lo acaricio suavemente bajo la cabeza para calmarlo. Sin embargo, reparó en un hecho muy importante.

Tenían cuatro patas en lugar de dos como se tenía registro de todos los dragones conocidos, y mientras levantaba la mirada no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Aemon y el anciano del árbol en sus sueños. Habia despertado a los dragones de la piedra en la cual habian sido encerrados, y eso significaba que todo lo que le habian dicho era cierto, que la tormenta era suya y que en su manos estaba el poder cambiar al mundo.

Ella tan solo oscureció su mirada al ver como el dragón rojo, Vhagar lo habia nombrado en Invernalia, chillaba hacia a Jaime, como si estuviese prometiéndole que derramaría sangre.

Los Lannister pagarían su deuda; con fuego y sangre, con hielo y magia.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **El vestido que uso Hermione en su boda es como el de Elsa de Frozen, pero mucho más voluminoso, y ella se veía mucho más bella en mi mente.**

 **Algunos quizás me odien por hacer a Hermione una Reina del Amor y la Belleza como Lyanna, pero no pude resistirme a repetir la historia. Si han captado los guiños se darán cuenta que ella ya no es solo hielo, sino fuego y hielo en una mismo cuerpo.**

 **Me odiaran, pero Daenerys no es la Madre de Dragones en mi historia, sino Hermione. Les prometo que algún día se encontraran, pero Mya primero debe crecer como una persona, decidir que es una Reina y tomar lo que le pertenece por derecho. Ella aún no sabe cómo controlar su magia, asi que deberá pasar por situaciones que pongan en duda como utilizarla, si en un beneficio o amenaza para todos, mucho más ahora que una parte de su poder dormido despertó gracias a los dragones y el fuego.**


	12. Reina de Hielo y Fuego

**HISTORIA TERMINADA.**

 **CONTINUA COMO "THE QUEEN OF ICE AND FIRE"**

 **REVISEN MI PERFIL PARA EL LINK.**


End file.
